


Overcast Night Stars

by Aut189



Series: Overcast Night Stars [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cults, Dark Thoughts, Darkness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Recovery, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, The Black Hood, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Violence, hal cooper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 159,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: After the encouter they shared at his tralier, The aftermath's catastrophic to them and not only them, everyone around them. What if something happens that can displaces of A Night shared between Fp and Alice? Could the damage leave scarring? What happens when the dead strikes for revenge?





	1. Fallen

Chapter 1 - Fallen

As the stars of night disappeared in the sky. Fp remembers how good it felt to have her in his arms again. The sun light casted its way through his shutters. He turned his head, hoping she hadn't left after he fall asleep. She wasn't there, he laid flat on his back, frowning up at his celling. His mind was clouded by the images of her showing up at his door, wearing that low-cut snake-printed blouse. He felt stupid thinking she would actually stay. He was in his forties and he was still undeniably in love with Alice as he was when he first laid eyes on her.

He heard his son walk through the doors. He stared up at the clock, he was confused why his son was coming home at 6 in the morning.

"Jug, why are you getting home now?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes. His son just shrugged his shoulders, pouring his cereal into the bowl.

"Oh I fall asleep on Mrs C's couch. She actually walked in very late." Jughead replied briefly, taking a seat at the table. Fp's eyes shift nervously at the statement. Shit, he mentally cursed. Did he notice the strange fragrance of her perfume still lingering behind?

"Oh really?" He tried to be nonchalant. Jughead nods his head. He looks up at the clock and quickly scruffs down the rest of his cereal.

"I should get going. Yesterday, Kevin asked me to be the videographer for his play, Carrie he is directed and I told him yes." He says as he picks up his backpack. Fp was a little surprised, but his son always had a love for old films and photography.

"Oh how's it going? I mean it's Carrie." He asks hoping he can dodge the suspicions in his son's eyes. Jughead looked at him, something caught his eyes.

"It's good. Archie and Betty are playing boyfriend and girlfriend." He answered with a hint of disgust. That got FP's eyes right away. He heard about the Black hood kiss. He was surprised how well his son took that kiss.

"You don't sound happy about it. Is Red giving you trouble. Because if is—" he was interrupted by his son's hold on him.

"No, you won't do a thing. It's not your issue. Not after you cleaned up another murder for a psycho." Jughead warned, catching his attention. He knew that Jug was right. He wished his son would stop bring up his mistakes all the time. He made them. He was human. Humans make mistakes.

"Fine, I won't. You should really get to school then." He says as he took a bite of his bagel. Jughead nodded his head.

"Yeah, Kevin really likes to start on time. Bye Dad. See you after your shift tonight." He says as the door shut behind him.

Alice walked in the house at 4 in the morning. She never felt so refreshed as she felt that the moment. She walks into her living room, eyes wide as she spots a sleeping raven-haired boy on her couch. She was just happy that he was asleep and was unaware what just happened. She felt guilty for leaving in the middle of the night. She couldn't risk Betty or worse Jughead catching her.

She arrived at rehearsals just as Betty asks who's playing Carrie's mom. She said her and felt her daughter's eyes grow wide. She sat down in the chairs and Betty starts rehearsing her scenes. Betty was a star up there. She wondered why hadn't her daughter do more acting then sticking her nose in places it didn't belong.

Fp was working his shift at Pop's. He was still thinking of the woman that haven't left his mind since their night, Stars lighting up the sky as they made love or what he liked to think of it as. He didn't know what she thought of it. Just then she walked I the doors, he felt his chest flutter. His mind was telling him to play it cool, but his body was having a full out freak out.

"What's happening, Handsome?" Alice asks, while walking up to him. He continues cleaning up the table and turns to her.

"Bussing tables, Alice. You?" He says, still feeling angry that she just left during the night. She follows him to the counter.

"Just finished rehearsal and then the high school musical. Can you believe it?" She asked trying to get him to look at her. He just continues to ignore her. "Maybe you'll come by check it out?" She ask hoping he will say yes. He stops in front of her and opens his mouth. 

"Mark knows. Sorry" He states before walking away. Alice opens her mouth in disbelief. He just turned her down. Wow. She was very shocked.

"Wow... really this whole act again?" She says, still burning on the inside from his rejection. "You know what's funny. I was afraid our kids were gonna make the same mistakes we did, it turns out we're the ones making them all over again." She stated before walking out of Pop's. He watches her walk through the doors, wanting to chase after, telling her he will come.

After she leaves Pop's, She sat in her car, crying. She was ready to let her guard down, let him in. And He just turns her down. She felt like a damn fool for thinking he would actually accept her invitation to the play. She starts her car up, driving the hell away from the place her heart shattered. As she makes her drive home, tears cascaded down her cheeks and soaking her shirt.

On opening night, they were backstage getting ready for the play to start. Alice was poking her head behind the currents, speaking to Hal. Fp felt his face curl up. He knew it was too good to be true. She always was going to go back to Hal. He's a cooper and he was nothing but a trailer park trash. Who loves hers more than the air he breathes. She looks up to see Fp. He was turning away and started walking out of the auditorium. She quickly cuts her exhausting conversation with Hal short and disappears behind the curtains. She looks for thec losest emergency exit, practically running down the hall. When she spots him, she runs in front of him. He tries to dodge her and walk past. But she holds him back with her hand.

"Alice move!" He groans, brushing his hand over his face, in pure irritation. She wasn't moving. She had to explain what he saw.

"No, just listen to me. What you saw. It wasn't anything. Hal was being nice and brought me and Betty some chocolates. That's all it was, Fp." She explained, eyes boring straight into his. He wasn't sure what to believe.

"Why should I believe you or that? You and Hal always liked to throw your love and affection in my face!" He retorted, biting his tongue. Alice was in the verge of tears. She hated when he got like this.

"Please come and watch. You drove all the way out here. It would be a waste of gas to go now. Please, just stay to watch. We can talk when it's done. Sound like a plan?" She pleaded, making puppy dog eyes. He bit back his words and sighed.

"Fine, I will stay. It would be a waste of gas." He sighed turning away, walking toward the auditorium.

She smiled, headed back to the backstage and to her dressing room. Fp had reached the auditorium and took a seat next to his son. Jughead looked over at his dad in surprise. What was he doing here? Cheryl noticed the tall Serpent too and tapped Kevin's shoulder. He looked over at what Cheryl pointing too. His mouth sharper the vowel O. He turns back to Cheryl and mouths "oh well this is riveting." Cheryl nodded her head in agreement. She was still pissed how her mother wasn't allowing her to play Carrie. The play started, lights flashed on screen. Alice was during her scene. Her singing was beautiful.

"Okay , Carrie eddta, it's time to come out of your closet." Alice's says on stage. Fp, Jughead, Kevin and Cheryl stared in confusion as the stage wall was lifted. Everyone in the crowd gasps in shock. Cheryl instantly asks Kevin.

"Uh Kevin, Didn't you reblock this scene? Why isn't she already singing?" She asks in utter confusion. Jughead holds the camera in his shaky hands. FP's hearts beating out of his chest. Midge Klump was nailed to the wall. There was a message scattered across and next to where Midge nailed. "I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD, All THOSE ESCAPED ME BEFORE WILL DIE - B.H" was written in what looked like blood. Jughead was still filming as the scene unfolded.

"I don't think this is part of the show." He said in a low, trying not to panic voice.

"Oh my god." Kevin gasps out, watching in horror. Cheryl watched in realization.

"Someone should help her." She says and then raised her voice to get everyone's attention. " We are not on stage someone help her!" She yelled as loud as she could. Alice turns around and starts screaming in bloody terror. Fp wants desperately to get her off the stage. She's stepping back and farther back, still screaming.

"Betty" Jughead mutters as he runs toward the stage.

His camera is shaking as he races up to the stage. Fp watches as his son runs over to Betty, who's visibly shaken. Betty was scared, she couldn't believe she had been wrong. Fp runs up the stage, pulling Alice away from the horrifying scene. He feels sick to his stomach as he glances at the the stage wall.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2- Escape

Fp held Alice’s in his arms as Sheffif Keller evacuated the buliding. Alice was still shaking, she never been so terrified in her life. Three minutes ago, she was just singing on stage and the next she was screaming. Jughead couldn’t help notice how his dad was comforting Mrs C. He was confused. Didn’t they hate each other? Betty also noticed how comforting Fp was to her mom. Betty wasn’t blind. Her mom told her that her and Fp used to date in high school, apparently before she dated her father.

The next day was the funeral for Midge Klump. As everyone stared at the casket being lowered into the ground, sad frowns and disgust in their hearts. She was just a normal teenage girl, with hopes and dreams, kind and funny. Toni looked over to Cheryl who was standing up front giving a eulogy. She didn’t really know Midge well. She just came to Riverdale High a few months ago. She couldn’t actually remember exactly when she came. Cheryl stood in Black cover up, staring down at the ground, feeling the gulit. Did her mother actually save her? She didn’t really think so. Her mother was an awful women, sending her to that ghoulish nunnry was heisnt. She drew a soft breath before reading what she wrote.

“Midge was a dear friend. We weren’t that close. But she made the vixens enjoyable. I remember one time we all were getting ready for practice and she just started dancing like nobody was around. She had this bright smile, and her fashion was undeniable.” She breathed a soft breath, placing a white flower on the casket.“I’m so sorry, Midge. You didn’t deserve this.” She mutters as she walked away, wipe her tears silently, stood next to Toni and she felt Toni’s embrace as tears of Gulit rolled down her pale cheeks.

Betty placed a white flower on next, saying a couple words. Alice had tears running down her cheeks. It hadn’t even been that many hours since the play. Her mind still could picture the heart-wrenching scene. Fp didn’t know the girl at all. He still felt sick to his stomach. How could someone be so cruel? His question he had was why? Why did the Black hood start anyway? He heard all about it in shankshaw. The whole time he was worried for his son and Alice. He looked over to next to him. He could see the tears in Alice’s eyes. She saw the pure terror in her eyes last night. He couldn’t believe in just two days, his life had gone from descant to what the fuck is going on. He honestly was scared for his life. The Black Hood was going after sinners. Technically, he was a huge sinner in the Black Hood’s eyes. He knew what he had done wasn’t good. Recently he helped clean up another murder. But this time he did it for Alice. Like he told her. He didn’t want her and Betty to make the same mistakes he did. Two days ago, Alice had called him panicked about them finding the guy Chic brained’s car. How was his son suppose to know that swamp was a dumping ground? When he saw Chic for the first time, he noticed something. He couldn’t really put his mind to it. It was just something about him made him suspicious. Chic’s got to be in his early 20’s. That means that Alice had him in high school. He was either Hal’s or someone else’s. Maybe Alice got drunk one night.

After the service, everyone got in their cars and went home. Alice wanted to hold Fp’s hand so badly. She didn’t want to make Betty suspicious. She was sure that Betty was getting suspicious, last night when she stood frozen on the stage and he raced to get her. She was still frozen after she screamed. He pulled into his arms and held for what seemed like hours until she was stable enough to walk straight. The way he held her made her feel so much secure. In her car sat in the drivers seat still feeling sick to her stomach. She wondered why he chose to come back. Why now? She didn’t understand.

The morning after, Fp was sitting in his chair wanting to drown his horrible day with liquor. He hated the feeling he was having. Why does Chic look so like him? No he can’t be his son. He’s mostly Hal’s or one of Alice’s flings from High school. He heard the front door open quietly. He looked up and saw Jughead. He could tell Jughead hadn’t stop thinking about it either.

“Dad, can I ask you something?” His son asked softly, looking at him with curiousness in his eyes. He sighed, getting up from his slouching position from his chair. What was Jug going to ask him?

“Uh, okay shoot.” He answered as he stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Jughead didn’t know what was going on. He thought that his dad and Mrs C hated each other.

“Well, I noticed how comforting you were to Mrs C. What was that about? I mean, I get she was terrified but Mr Cooper was there. Why didn’t he comfort her? You raced on stage. It seemed like you cared about her... I don’t know it’s just odd. I thought you hated each other.” He questioned staring his dad in the eyes. Fp weren’t look at his son directly. Shit, he’s catching on?, he cursed under his breath. He took a deep breath with a hints of a sigh.

“Jug, you known me and Alice have a complicated history?” He asked his son. Jughead nodded his head in deep thought. Fp continued to explain talking short breaths in between each swig of his bottle. He felt his son’s disappointment boring into him. “I saw she was terrified and Hal wasn’t doing anything about. Everyone was running, trying to escape and he didn’t do a thing. What kind of Husband, father just sits on his ass and does nothing?” He explains with trying to hide his pure anger in his voice. That didn’t go passed his son. He could tell that his dad was angered by it. He was himself too. Why didn’t he move, do anything?

“Okay.. I was just wondering. I have to get to school. It’s weird having to go back after a day.” He said with uneasiness in his voice. Truth be told he was terrified to go back. On the outside he was trying to protect Betty and help her get through what happened. But on the inside, he was a mess. He woke up screaming in terror. Fp heard the uneasiness in his son’s voice. He knew Jughead wasn’t okay.

He walked over to him, pulling him into a care filled hug. Jughead wrapped his arms around his dad. He felt safe in his dad’s arms. He knew deep down that his dad was trying to be strong too. He wanted to stay strong. He was the Serpent king and showing fear makes them think less of a king. “Thanks, Dad.” He mumbles softly as they released from their embrace. Fp brushes his hand through his son’s hair and kissed his son’s forehead.

“Your welcome, Jug. I know your scared and that’s okay.” He says calmly, ruffing his hair. Jughead sent a small smile through his lips.

“ A Serpent never shows cowardice.” He restated the law, he learned when he joined. Fp put his hands over his face absorbing the words his son just stated. He knew about the laws. But that didn’t matter when it came to his son. Yes, laws are laws. But what was more important was his son’s happiness.

“Jug, forget about the laws for a minute. You don't have to go along with every rule, Jug. It’s okay to be scared.” He reassured, holding Jug in his arms again. “Truth to be told. I’m scared too, Jug. Everyday, I am scared. I just don’t show it. I know, I said I was okay with you being a Serpent. But... Jug, it terrifies me. I didn’t want this for you.” He explained honestly, holding back his tears in his eyes. He couldn’t cry in front of his son. He had to be tough. Jughead listened to his dad’s words. Maybe his dad was right. He didn’t have to follow every rule.

“Okay, I won’t turn into a stone like Hal.” He chuckled. Fp couldn’t help feeling more proud by that statement.

“Good one, Jug.” He laughed as he watched his son leave the trailer.

In the stone house, Alice woke up in her bed all alone. she hated waking up all by herself. She missed Fp, his arms around her, the tenderness of his lips crashing into hers. She pulled herself out of bed, still feeling numb from the after effects of the play. She went downstairs, meeting her daughter's eyes. They were filled with fear and worry. Betty spotted her mom standing on the steps. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a few stains on the sides. Betty was suprised by her mother's choice of clothes. It was defentliy something way different then she was used to her wearing.

" Hey, Mom. How did you sleep?" She asked as she took a sip of her orange juice. Alice looked down at her breakfast that was displayed in front of her. She felt her stomach twist and turn. Just the thought caused her to feel sick. She raced to the nearest trash can, puking her guts out. Betty's face insantly changed, she felt gulity for making her mom sick. She ran over to her mother, rubbing her back as she threw up. " Mom, are you feeling okay?" She asked with concerned tone in her voice. Alice felt the nausa starting to disappear. She over to Betty, worried look on her face started to disappear.

"uh, yeah I think I am now." She said as she felt a shiver run through her body. Betty didn't look convinced. She knew her mom wasn't fine. She went to touch her mom's forehead. When she touched it, she felt the warmness and how calmy she looked.

"Mom, your burning up go lay down." She said with concern peeking out. Alice rolled her eyes in protest. She felt fine. She just got cold.

" Betty, I'm fine. I need you to get ready for school. I know its going to be hard to go back. But, Betty you have to go back eventually." She urged as she started picking up the dirty plates, bowls and placed them into the dishwasher. Betty rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Fine but I won't like it." She groaned, getting out of her chair, huffing as she brought her bowl to the dishwasher.

Then a loud knock interupted their peaceful silence. Betty moved toward rhe door, twisting the knob, revealing her boyfriend, Jughead.

"Hey, Betts." He welcomed, kissing her softly until her mother cleared her throat grabbing their attention. " Oh good morning, Mrs C." He greeted shyly with a loose smile. Alice smiled back. She really did like Jughead. He was kind and treated her daughter like she was his world.

"Oh, Hey Jughead. Its a nice morning we have here." She said gesturing to the pretty flowers blooming in the far bush behind him and the breathtaking cystal blue sky. He looked over behind him and returned the smile.

"Yes it is." He said before turning to Betty. "We should get going." He said grabbing her hand into his. She turned to him nodding her head.

"Yeah, we should." She answered with a short sigh before walking out the door holding Jug's hand.

Fp was sitting in his chair when his phone rings. He grumbles underneath his breath before getting out of his chair and answering his phone. A sweet sounding voice lit up the phone. 

“Hello, Mr Jones.” Betty’s voice rang into his ears. He looked at the clock. It was 7:23. It only been 15 minutes since his son left the house. He wondered why she was calling this early.

“Oh hey Betty. What can I do for you?” He asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice. He heard a soft yawn escaping through her lips. As he sat back in the comfort of his chair, a weird feeling churned his stomach. 

“Well my mom is under the weather, is refusing to rest or let me stay home to take care of her. And I was wonder if you could be so kind and check on her for me.” The softness in her voice sent chills through his spine. Alice was sick. He tried to not make it obvious that he was worried for her health.

“Alice is sick? Oh no.” He tried to keep his worries to a minimumal. He felt his insides tingling at the mention of her name. Damn she was making his mind go crazy. He was craving her. What was stopping him? The answer was their kids. They’re dating and don’t know about the past they have with one another. 

“So can you do that for me?” Her voice interrupted his thoughts. He shook his head. How could he act normal? What was going on with him? All he knew that he was undeniably in love with her and had never stopped since he laid eyes on her. 

“Of course, Betty. I wouldn’t mind. I’m not working a shift at Pop’s today anyway. So I’m free. I will check on her in a hour. Is that good?” He stated trying to control his jitteriness. There was something about that women that made his heart not function right and his mind blur everything he knew before his thoughts were clouded. 

“Yeah that’s good. Thanks again, Mr Jones.” She thanked him with a small chuckle leaving his lips. 

“Betty, you can call me, Fp.” He suggested softly through his chuckles. 

“Thanks, Fp. I should go. Class is about to start.” She said before a sound of a click ended the call. 

After the call ended his mind was running. What’s going on? He didn’t know how he was going to stop feeling this way for her. If 20 years didn’t make any difference how will it stop now? He knew he was screwed. But what if he didn’t mind being screwed? It was a risk he was willing to take.


	3. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may spoiler 2x19 prisoners.

Chapter 3~ Repercussions

Entering in the school was traumatizing for Betty. She hated the feeling she got as soon as she walked into those doors, she felt the instant amount of pressure on her shoulders, flashbacks of blood burned into her brain. Jughead saw Betty freeze up as she spotted a paper of remembrance of Midge. Her picture was in every floor of her school. It only had been two or three days since the play. Betty couldn’t get herself to say the actual word out loud. Every time she tried it got caught in her throat. As they walked farther down the hall, she spotted a bunch of reforcement officers guiding students to class. She heard from Kevin his father, Sheriff Keller decided for the time being to have extra security, just in case the Black Hood or something else strikes. They would at least be more prepared if that would happen.

When Cheryl arrived, She couldn’t stop the gulit she was having in her heart. If she would of been Carrie, Midge wouldn’t of died. But on the other hand she would be the one in her place. She couldn’t believe that this was happening again. She just got back from the sisters nunnery and this happens. She was just happy her mother actually signed the papers. She was officially emancipated and free from her mother’s wrath. She saw Toni from the corner of her eyes. She walked closer and reached for Toni’s hand.

“Cher, are you okay? I mean being here?” Toni said calmly as she and Cheryl walked to class. Cheryl stopped moving, dropping her head and sighed. She didn’t feel okay. Okay wasn’t even the word she would use to describe herself.

“What’s to be okay with TT? One of my vixens was brutally murdered and knifed to the stage wall like the Carrie’s mother in the movie! So how tell me how I’m supposed to be okay?!” She snapped, feeling the undeniable gulit within her. She didn’t mean to snap, she was just still shaken for the scene she saw. Toni’s eyes widened, she also knew Cheryl didn’t mean to sound like that. She was very out of place now.

“Cheryl, I know it’s hard being here. But you can’t blame yourself for her death.” She stated as she brushed her arm with her hand gently. Cheryl felt the gulit started to disappear as Toni’s hand brushed her arm.

“I know. I just feel like it is my fault.” She said as she looked down at the ground, frowning. Toni’s eyes soften again, she lifted Cheryl’s chin and looked her lovingly in the eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Cher. How were you suppose to know the Black Hood was going to do that? You wouldn’t been able to stop it either way, Cheryl. Just try focusing on something else, Okay?” She reassured the best she could as she leaned in and kissed her gently on her crimson red lips.

An hour later, Fp knocks on her door. He spent the whole ride there, con-plating how he was going to be there. He knew it was a risk. He hears the door open and shocked Alice appears from behind the door. She couldn’t believe he was here. At her door holding chocolates in his arms and not flowers. It’s sad that Hal brought her peonies and she’s allergic to them. How could he forget after years of marriage? Sometimes she wonders why she married him in the first place. Maybe it was cause she was once drawn to him or he was her only ticket out of the southside. He watched as her eyes were instantly drawn to the chocolates in his arms.

“Fp? What are you doing here?” She asked with a fixed face of confusion on her face. He breathed shortly before opening his mouth to speak.

“Betty called me asking to check on you. She said you were sick and you were refusing to rest.” He explained as a grin formed on his lips. She felt her face flush up. Why did Betty have to be so unpredictable? She told her she was fine and she does this.

“I told her, I was fine. So you can go on home.” She stood her ground with her hands on her hips, feeling bubbles in her stomach. Damn he looked great in just a black hoodie, she thought as she tried not to bite her lips. He didn’t seem convinced. He knew her like a book. He could read her body language and could tell exactly how turned on she was by his black hoodie.

“Well you should try to be more convincing. Your shaking and I just heard you sneeze before you answered the door.” He said as his hand pushed the door wide open. She rolled her eyes hard as he walked in. He turned back to her. “Alice you even look adorable when your sick.” He winked as he tipped the bottle upside down and a few pills fell into his palm. Her face blushed four different shades of bright pink.

“Fp, you don’t have to be here. I can take care of myself you know.” She grumbled as she took the pills he had given her to reduce her fever. He stole a glance in her direction while she was still distracted. His heart swelled at her cute little smile as she laughed.

“I know. It’s just your daughter scares me.” He confessed, earning her attention. He was scared of her daughter. She couldn’t help but not to laugh. He was a grown ass man and her daughter scared him.

“Your scared of my daughter?” She laughed as she poured herself something to drink. He didn’t blame her for laughing either.

“Yeah, yeah. A grown man is scared of a teenager. But teens are vicious and know how to bring s grown man down.” He groaned, he slapped his face. Her giggles grew stronger as he talked.

“I guess she reminds you of me at her age. I was very vicious myself.” She stated as she got his full attention.

“Yes, you were. I remember having to bail you out several times when we were together. You loved to get into trouble and start shit with people.” He stated while laughing. The words were together strung deep within his heart. He hated feeling like this was it for them. Just the memories to live by.

“Yeah I did.” She sighed as she stared at the ground. He wanted so badly to kiss her. He hated having her so close to his face and not being able to kiss her.

“Let’s get you to bed now.” He said as he picked her up in his arms, lifting her over his shoulders like a sack. She squealed as he picked her up and threw her in her bed. She grabbed onto him, pulling her back and he fell right next to her face inches away from her lips. It took every bit of his energy not to kiss her. She felt his hot breath on her lips, she missed him so much. She was still technically married. It would be wrong. She pulled her head away, even though she wanted to smash her lips into his. She had to have self control.

Jughead found himself suspicious about Chic. He was at the play. Something just seemed off with Chic. He found Betty standing outside the Blue and Gold room, staring at her phone. He could tell she didn’t sleep well or hadn’t been sleeping for a couple days.

“Betts, you haven’t slept have you?” He asked as he massaged her shoulder soothingly. Betty looked up causally from her phone. She was scared every time her phone rang. The stupid lollipop song played in her brain every time her phone rang. She knew that it won’t be too much longer before the haunting jiggle will be burned into her head again and again until they find the real Black hood and this time she prayed it wasn’t a trick.

“No not really, Juggie. I’m scared to shut my eyes. All I see is that haunting heinous writing in Midge’s blood.” Her voice was cracking even before she said Midge’s name. This was her fault. The Black Hood was going after sinners or what he calls them since the jubilee, her words influenced this sick monster. “My words started all this Juggie. I killed everyone.” She cried as she started shaking. Jughead pulled her into his arms and wrapped her close.

“Betts, shh, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. The Black hood just misinterpreted your words for his own success. Even if it’s twisted, heinous, gruesome actions, it’s not your fault. It will never be.” He spoke as he held her close, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Jug can you just take me home?” She whispered into his chest. She wasn’t sure if he heard her or not. He heard her words and nodded. He knew this day was hard for her.

“Yeah, I will bring you on my bike. I know your mom will be angry for you leaving. But I saw Cheryl and Toni. Cheryl was so upset too. She feels the guilty too.” He said as he took her hand into his and they walked out the school doors.

Alice woke up in her bed, she turned her head hoping her stayed. But he didn’t. She couldn’t help but feel disappointment. She really needed him, even though she said she didn’t. She crawled out of her bed, feeling a little better. As she stood up, she noticed a little white paper on the bed stand. She lowered her hands and reached for it, unfolding the folds.

“Hey, Alice. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay up when you woke up. Pop called telling me he needed me. I left some chicken noodle soup in the fridge, in case your hungry. ~ Fp.

She smiled at the words. He didn’t want to leave her. She set the paper back down and proceeded to get ready for the day she had left. She stepped downstairs, leaving a strange feeling in her stomach. She heard a door slam shut, her blood froze, body went stiff.

“Hello?” She called as she neared the bottom of the steps. She turned the corner still not getting answer, in the inside was freaking out. She grabbed the railing tightly in her hands. She saw her son, Chic. She placed her hands over her chest, still breathing heavy. “Chic..” she breathed out. “You scared the crap out of me.” She confessed still catching her breath.

“Sorry, Mom. I got your message. I know your sorry.” He stated standing still. Alice felt something strange, she couldn’t place it.

“So you came to the play. Why didn’t you say hi to me?” She asked trying to understand why he ignored her. She watched his stance, he was leaning over the counter.

“I don’t know maybe I’m still angry.” His tone got harsher as he looked her dead in her eyes. Why was he so angry? He put them in danger once again. She tried to reason with him.

“Chic, I know. But you really crossed the line.” She stated calmly reaching for his hand. He drew his hand back, avoiding her eyes.

“I will just go to my room.” He said walking off. Alice didn’t know what it was. But something wasn’t right. He was really off.

Betty and Jughead decided to spend the rest of the day finding answers. When she found out her brother wasn’t her brother. She didn’t know what to think. When she got home from school after such a dragging day. She had such hard time balancing everything going around her. Jughead came home with her. He was worried for her safety. He was furious with Chic he wasn’t who he said he was. She heard her mom’s voice and a similar voice she had heard before. She felt her hair standing up on her arms, as shivers were sent down her spine. She turned into the kitchen meeting her mother’s eyes and no other Chic’s. What was he doing here?

“Uh mom, what’s Chic doing here?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Alice turned around quickly raising her eyebrows at her daughter. The tone her daughter used it was chilling.

“I let him move back in.” She said softly as she chopped the veggies. Betty’s eyes bugged out. Jughead couldn’t believe her mother.

“You did what!” Betty shouted, glaring her eyes at the imposter. She appalled by this guy. He pretended for months to be one of them.

“He said he was sorry.” Alice said as she looked up. Betty looked at Chic, who was grinning evilly. She rolled her eyes.

“Mom his not who he says he is!” She snapped, draw back all her angry she was holding. Alice raised her eyebrows again, looking between Her daughter and Jughead.

“What? That can’t be.” She said with confusion as her eyes widened. “No, no. That’s not true. Right Chic?” She asked feeling her stomach bubble. For the first time her son, looked almost like he was going to explode.

“Oh look who figured out. Your daughter Betty. It took you long enough.” He laughed evilly as he grabbed the knife from the counter and started attacking. Betty’s eyes burned with anger. She grabbed a pan and slammed it over his head. Jughead looked over at Alice’s bloody forearm, he felt remorse. Why didn’t he stop this a long time ago.

They carried his unconscious body in their arms down the stairs and into the basement. Alice had tears from the blood gushing from her arm. She couldn’t believe she was played. Where was her reason son? And how was she suppose to tell Fp that he has a son? But Chic isn’t the real Chic she had. Her mind was so drained. Ten minutes later, Chic opened his eyes, absorbing the room, he was tried to the chair.

“What’s going on?” He tried to play dumb as he woke up tried to the chair. Betty stood next to Jughead as he stared Chic in the eyes. Alice tried to stay calm. A part of her wanted to ask questions and the other part wanted to kill this imposter. “Mom, why are you?” He started saying before he was interrupted by Betty’s quiet order.

“Stop. No more play acting. It’s just time for answers now.” She says quietly as she drew in a breath. Jughead was still trying to keep his cool.

“You can start by telling us your real name.” Jughead butted in. Chic rolls his eyes and huffs.

“I am Chic!” He exclaimed. But nobody was buying into his little tricks anymore. “Mom untie me please, I’m scared.” He fake cries. Alice stares at him with all the anger in the world.

“You must of know him. My brother.” Betty returned the questioned to her. “When my mom and I went to the hostel and asked for Charles smith, they sent us to your room. So why were you impersonating him.” She raised her voice a little higher, failing to control her anger.

“I never said I was Charles Smith! I said I was Chic.” He snapped, still tried to the chair. Alice’s eyes felt the more fury.

“Then where’s Charles? How did you know him?!” She snapped, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. Chic still stuck to his story.

“We met out on the streets and moved into that flophouse. He told me about you guys. The coopers, this perfect family in Riverdale, who gave him up for adoption, who didn’t want him. Never even looked for him. One day he knocked and you answered Alice, You practically slammed the door in his face. You said we’re not interested, you remember it, don’t you. Charles went on a bender that night. He OD on jingle jangle.” He explained as she had tears running down her face.

Alice ran up the stairs so quickly, almost tripping. She couldn’t believe her son came to her and she just told him no. She got into her car as fast as she could. Hoping, praying Fp was home. She had to tell him. Why didn’t she say anything months ago? No years ago. She wished she would of. She pulls into Sunnyside gripping the wheel in anger, sadness. She got out of her car, breathing heavily and pushes his door open, not caring. Fp noticed the door opened. His shift ended at Pop’s thirty minutes ago.

“Alice?” He says as he gets up from the couch. He sees her breathing heavily and instantly feels panicked. “What’s wrong?” He tried to ask causally. Alice stands in the doorway, tears still going down her face. She starts walking closer, meeting his concerned face.

“No more Secrets. No more lies. I should have told you sooner. Maybe something would have been different.” She stuttered as she walks closer to him. She takes a breath, feeling all her energy disappear at that moment. “ I had - had your baby.” She confessed as she watches his eyes widen. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But before he could even open his mouth, she started rambling again. “His name. I named him Charles. I need to give him up for adoption.” She was caught off by his calming voice.

“Ah, ah, Slow down, slow down.” He calmly reinforced her. She was now breaking down. She couldn’t keep together.

“He came to see me and I- turned him down.” She stuttered as tears cascaded down her face. “And now he’s dead because of me. I killed our son.” She nearly shouted. He blinked back in confusion. What was she saying? Chic he’s not dead. “ Do you remember, Fp high school?” She asked in a whisper as tears still were racing down her cheeks. He quickly interrupts her, still holding in the shock, he had a son and now he’s dead.

“Yeah, I remember Alice, But—“ He was interrupted again. She just kept saying She was sorry.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpered out. “ I made a mistake.” Her voice was cracking. She started shaking her head, turning away. Fp stopped her by grabbing her gently.

“No, no. Alice, alice. Hey, listen to me. Talk to me. You talking about Chic?” He questioned her trying to get her to listen.

“No, Chic. Chic is someone else. Chic is- you don’t understand, what I’ve done Fp, you don’t understand what I was-“ She was caught off by him wrapping his arms strongly around her. He was trying to calm her down. There was someone bad, sick trying to take her down. “Responsible for.” She cried into his shoulder. He keeps her close and whispers.

“It’s okay, It’s okay, it’s okay.” He whispers over and over to reassuring he understands. His mind was still trying to comprehend the news and then the devastating aftershock. He had a son. Not just a son. It was him and Alice’s son. He never got to know and apparently never will.

Betty was standing in her kitchen after her mom left. Her phone is lying on the kitchen counter and the haunting ringtone starts playing. She hesitantly grabs her phone, bringing it up to her. “Lollipop, lollipop Lolly, Lollipop Lollipop.” Ringtones sings as she stays frozen with her hands holding the sides of her sink tightly. She looks around to make sure she’s alone and reaches for it. She brings it up to her ear.

“Hello Betty, you miss me.” The voice rang through the phone. She had tears forming in her eyes as the haunting voice spoke to her. “Admit, Betty very deep down you knew it wasn’t over.” The Black Hood’s voice rang again.

“You killed Midge.” She says as she starts walking around her kitchen and to her white board.

“Of course.” His deep voice confessed, no remorse in his tone. She continued to question him as she wrote down he killed Midge.

“And you set up Mr spencen?” She asked as she quickly wrote what he was saying.

“Very, very good, Betty. From all I have taught you. You’ve been making amateur mistakes. Living in enemies, a sinner into your house.” He states the reasons.

“Your talking about Chic?” She questioned yet again.

“Yes a man who lived in the dentist sinners, who kills as easily as he did in your house. That man has murdered before.” He says before he hangs up.

After, a little while Alice feels his arms unwrap from her.   
She started to feel her emotions being buried. Fp still didn’t know how to hold in the news. He is a father. No he was. His son’s dead. Tonight was going to be a long night. He couldn’t help thinking about Jughead. His son was holding that imposter hostage, this could turn bad. They get in the car, it’s now dark. The warm sky was now darker than night. 

At the Coopers, Betty and Jughead just returned after going to the hostel. Hearing from the sweet women about her brother carrying her food in and warmed her heart. Unfortunately that didn’t last long. He murdered her brother. She wanted him to pay, suffer just like one of the Black Hood victims. She knew it was insane but letting him go would just bring him more leverage. She stomped down the creaky old staircase in the basement. Jughead flowed close behind, inching as she went down the stairs. 

“We know you murdered my brother.” She stated still very furious and mad at herself for being pulled into this trickery. Chic was still tied to the chair, the same chair as he was when they found out he wasn’t Chic.

“Come on, are you serious?” Chic said still playing the game. Betty’s anger was starting to get out of control. 

“Your neighbor heard you fight, she saw blood lots of it. Admit what you did, Chic!” She snapped feeling all the rage pour out all at once.

“I admit your brother was a junkie.” He stated before receiving Jughead’s fist to the face. Jughead couldn’t help but feel more angry when Chic kept lying. “Go ahead hit me all you want, you won’t kill me because you’re scared. You won’t let me go because your worried that I will rat about the shady guy.” His voice goes deeper as blood drips down his chin. Betty was getting very fed up with his lies. She snaps, grabs his neck and starts choking him with all her strength. 

“Tell us the truth, about my brother.” She whispered in a raged tone. She relinquished her death grip on his neck and backed away with her hands by her sides. 

“I already did Betty. But maybe I didn’t. You’ll never know.” He mocks in a devil hoarse voice. 

Betty goes back upstairs just before Fp stormed into her house. She was still furious, this Chic imposter was controlling everything. Fp knows his son will do something reckless. Alice stands there still very shaken, She told Fp everything. 

“Where’s Jughead?” Fp asks marching into the house. Betty was still startled by the tone he used. 

“He’s down-“ but she was caught off by Fp opening the basement door. Jughead was still punching Chic. He was raging, he could go to jail for covering up this murders after jump. When Fp gets down the stairs, he sees Jughead beating the shit out of Chic. 

“What the hell are you doing!” He shouted as he watches his son spilt his hand as he punched. Jughead just continues to beat the shit out of him. Blood splattering the room. 

“Getting him to talk!” He defends his actions as he feels his dad forcefully tear him away. 

“Hell you are!” Fp’s voice shouts angrily through the house. He drags his son out of the basement. Alice and Betty come downstairs. Now Jughead is outside, dark night shutting off the day chaos and creating nighttime nightmares. “It’s not your business, Boy!” He orders as they are now outside the house of the Coopers. Jughead couldn’t believe the words coming from his dad’s mouth. What the hell? Jughead was seeing red now. 

“So we’re just gonna leave Betty and Alice alone in a house of the potential murder!” He snapped as his dad continued to push him. Fp was still very heated from this situation. How did he end up in this situation again? 

“You listen to me! You hear me!” He yells not even caring he’ll wake the neighborhood up. He takes a deep breath before continuing. His breathing slowed, anger started relaxing within him. “ Afer what I did to Jason Blossom. I can’t. I won’t. I won’t have you near that, Jug.” He confesses still breathing heavily, eyes narrowing toward the house. “It’s not our house, it’s not our place. They need to decide what they want to do, how to end this and then we will help.” He stated before walking to his truck and hopping in.

After Betty handed Chic over to the Black hood, she returns home. Something just doesn’t feel right. Alice was sitting on the steps downing a glass of wine to replenish this horrible day. She told Hal about everything, he was angry. She couldn’t blame him. She put her and her daughter in danger. 

“Where’d did you go Betty?” She asked as she downed the rest of her wine in the glass. Betty slowly approaches the staircase and sits down pulling her mom close. 

“I took Chic away. He’s gone. For good I think.” She answers as she pulling her mom into her arms comforting her. She knew it had been an exhausting day for her and everyone. 

“Where is he Betty? Where did you take Chic?” Alice asks as she lifted her head up looking her daughter in the eyes. 

“I took him to the bus station and then...” Betty started as she looked upstairs. Alice was confused why Betty said and then. 

“And what?” She whispers turning her head away. Betty notices her dad isn’t home. That’s weird. Where had he gone?

“Mom, Where’s Dad?” She asked quietly still overcoming the shock of watching the Black Hood yet again ruin her life. Alice let’s out a breath and sighs. 

“He went looking for you. Why do you ask?” She asks as the silence was killing the room. Betty doesn’t say anything. This was way over her head. 

“Uh never mind. I’m going to bed. Maybe I will get a goodnight sleep.” She says as she heads up the stairs. 

“Okay, see you tomorrow, Betts. Try not to freak out. He’s gone. And if your wondering I lied to you about Fp.” Alice confessed as her eyes blinked back the tears. Betty was now turning back in the stairs and sat back down by her mom. 

“I know. It’s okay. I’m sorry about your son mom. I should have known that Chic wasn’t Charles.” She sighed as her eyes broke with tears. Alice hated that Betty was doubting herself. This wasn’t her fault. If it was anybody’s fault it was hers. 

“Betty, it wasn’t your fault. It was mine. Because I was afraid of the truth. Now my son’s dead. I- I killed him, B-e-tty!” She was now crying so hard. She lost every chance with him. Betty hated seeing her mom fall apart, it was devastating.

“No you didn’t make him die. Chic lied about him ODing. Chic murdered him. I-‘m sorry mom.” She cried as tears of guilt fell from her eyes. Alice was still speechless, she wasn’t surprised. But the fact that imposter, con-artist killed him, her son was dead because of that Chic. 

“Shh, Betty come here. We will get through this together, I promise. We will fight until this Black Hood is gone.” She reassured her daughter pulling her into a strong hug as tears soaked their shirts. 

Fp’s truck pulled into the Sunnyside. He was able to convince Jughead to let them handle it. This was the last thing he wanted to expose his son to. He already felt like he failed him numerous times on end, his fails always end up tricking him. He didn’t want Jughead getting into this trouble. Disposing Jason Blossom was a mistake. He should of just went straight to the authorities. But then Jughead would of been dead, he couldn’t imagine losing his son. And now the gruesome clean up of Chic’s after mess. He did for Alice. He would die for Alice, if he had too. How did he get into this fucked situation? Part of him wanted to race back to the house to make sure that Alice and Betty were alright. He felt like a dick for leaving, but he couldn’t have his son going to prison. He sat down at the table, where his son was staring at his bloody fist. He got up from the table, opening the freezer and handed him a bag of frozen peas for his hand. Jughead took the bag, placing it on his left fist or right. He couldn’t remember which one he punched Chic with. 

“Dad, are you the father? I mean were you the father?” He corrected himself as he iced his hand. Fp felt like he was punched repeatedly in the stomach, leaving no air to breathe. Jughead noticed his dad’s facial expressions. Before his dad could even open his mouth, he knew. “Dad, I’m sorry. I- I didn’t mean to press. I was just wondering. I noticed you grab her hand that night and hold her in your arms the night of the play.” His voice died after the mention of the play. He still had nightmares. Fp didn’t know his son noticed him showing affection toward Alice. He thought he was being discrete about it. 

“Jug... I didn’t even know. I had no idea Alice’s was pregnant with my baby. I was completely shocked when she came in crying. And when she told me he was dead. I just felt my heart stop.” He confessed as his voice started to crack from the weakness. He was now falling apart. Jughead has never seen his dad so emotional, raw, broken in ever in his life. He set down his ice pack, standing up from his chair and walked over to his dad. 

“Dad... I probably shouldn’t tell you this. But... Chic murdered Charles.” He confessed as he watched his dad’s eyes burn with tears. Fp’s blood was boiling, he felt betrayed, broken. He felt like everything he had ever done, every mistake, decision he had ever done was collapsing on him, leaving no more to move. Suffocating him, oxygen was disappearing within his lungs. 

“That’s why you were beating him, weren’t you?” He asks, his son nods his head. Why did his life have to be unpredictable? Jughead knew this was a lot for everyone to take, he watched as his dad continued crying. Fp Jones, Serpent leader, badass was falling apart. And there was nothing he could do to help his dad.

“Dad... why don’t we just go to bed. It’s been a very stressful, high tense day. And to be honest we could sleep. Maybe we actually have a good night sleep.” He suggested lightly as he helped his dad to his room, Fp laid down, feeling nothing but pain. 

Unfortunately this wouldn’t be the ending of devastation for The Cooper women neither would it be for the Jones men either. Nobody knew what was up head. Betty would soon learn the call wasn’t far away. Cheryl would learn to she need be a better cousin, Archie will reinforce the bulldogs and the Serpents. It will obviously cause confrontation.


	4. Clock Full Of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of Fp dealing with the loss and the information he had a son.

Chapter 4- Clock Full Of Guilt 

The remaining of the morning, Fp woke up with his eyes burning with irritation from spending his whole night sobbing about the little boy he wouldn’t ever to get to know. While Jughead was sleeping, he snuck back into the living room and stared at little blood splattered picture of his boy, every time he glanced at the picture, his stomach dropped with guilt. It was like his guilt ran on a clock, ticking until he shoved his head into a pillow, screaming a muffled scream, trying not to wake Jug or the rest of the trailer park. Nor did he want everyone know the true devastation he was going through. He knew the trailer walls were thin, he hoped he wasn’t being to loud. 

Jughead didn’t sleep well yet again, it seemed like a recurrence lately for him. It wasn’t just the nightmares, it was the reality this time. He and Betty shared a brother, or did share one. He was still trying to grasp onto the information himself, he knew his dad wasn’t taking the news well. He heard his dad sneak into the living room last night. Being the investigator he is, he quietly opened his door, sneaking around the corner. He saw his dad, curled up in a ball, eyes bloodshot, he was holding the picture. He knew it was Charles. He felt his heart break for his father, knowing that he will never get a chance to get to know his son, he must be devastated. He heard his dad talking, it couldn’t really tell what was being spoken through the rawness in his voice, but he was able to make out a few words in particular. “I’m sorry, Charles. I wish I-I would of known about you. And no I’m not mad at your mother. I understand she was scared, and I’m sorry that I didn’t know sooner. I will always love you, c-harles.” His voice came out in a desperate plea as tears rolled down his cheeks. Jughead swallowed the lump in his throat quietly as he closed his door lightly behind him. When he was back in bed, he wiped the wetness from his cheeks and turned over on his side. 

When he woke up, his eyes were still sore from lack of sleep, he felt his heavy eyes, they were desperate to shut. His mind wouldn’t turn off. Fp was sitting at the table when he heard his son’s footsteps creep behind him, he shifted his body, meeting his eyes with his son. He could tell Jughead didn’t sleep yet again. 

“Jug, you didn’t sleep again. Boy, you need to start sleeping. I don’t need you crashing your bike.” He stated as his eyes looked into his son’s. Jughead shifted slowly as he sat down. He thought about bringing up what he saw last night, but he decided not to burn his heart with more vinegar. Vinegar always burned after it was torched on fire. 

“Yeah” He sighed not meeting his dad’s eyes. His mind was still overpowered by after effects of the storm of yesterday. Fp got up from the table, narrowing his eyes to the floor, before opening his mouth. 

“Jug, how about I take you to school today? Maybe we will pay Alice and Betty a visit. It’s still pretty earlier, school doesn’t start for another hour. I’m sure that we need to keep an eye on them. After everything that has happened recently.” He says as he grabs his keys from the basket on the kitchen counter. Jughead knew that was a good idea. He also felt like Betty was hiding something.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Dad, I feel like Betty’s hiding something.” He blurts our, causing Fp to turn away from the door. 

“Jug, what do you mean hiding something?” He asked softly still feeling concerned. Jughead stared up sightly, letting out a long sigh. 

“I don’t know. When I came up from the basement after she ran upstairs after Chic told Alice that she killed him. Now we know he did it. But anyway, she was on the phone, she was all tense. I remember she used to get like that when the Black hood would call.” He stopped at mid-sentence, automatically knowing what it was. “Damn it. It’s that again. Why didn’t she tell me.” He cursed into his hands. Fp was still trying to take in the words and then his son stopped. He looked over at his son, waiting for the next words. The Black hood had been threatening Betty. What the fuck, He mentally cursed. 

“Wait— are you telling me? That The Black Hood has been contacting her, threatening?” He asked as his son’s expression darkened. Jughead just nods his head sightly, he knew that his father cared deeply about Alice and wouldn’t let anything happen to them. 

“Yeah, while you were shankshaw. He started calling her. I didn’t find out until I found a letter addressed to her, when she was leaving. He knew stuff from her childhood, creepy to think. The night I went after penny.” He stopped once he saw his dad’s face change to a look. “They caught the wrong one and now the original is attacking. She told me that it was just her dad on the phone, but when I saw the way her shoulders tensed up when the voice talked to her. I also heard this weird jingle play while I was in the basement.” He confessed looking at the floor. Fp knew that they had to go now. 

“Jug, lets go. Alice needs to know, Betty could be in serious amount of danger.” He rushed to the door and hopped into his truck, starting the engine. Jughead sighed grabbing his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder and followed his dad’s direction. 

Archie was leaving his room, when he heard his dad gasped. He quickly raced down the stairs, heading the direction he heard his dad. He got there, watching his dad with wide eyes holding something in his shaky grip. He walked over to his dad, his dad looked up from the object in his hand. 

“Dad, what’s that?” He asked pointing to the white paper. He watched his dad take a step back, turning the paper showing him. His eyes went wide when he read the haunting red lettering. “Your next sinner” it was signed by the Black Hood. His blood was boiling beyond his boiling point, rage was wrecking his heart as his heart pounded angrily against his chest.

“Archie, I don’t know what to do. Sheriff Keller left his post, he’s resigning as Sheriff.” His father explained, setting down the warning on the table, looking up at him. Archie’s eyes went wide. He can’t abandoned his post, during a crisis like this. 

“What no he can’t just abandon his post now, Dad. We are all in danger.” He snapped softly, earning his dad’s true reaction. 

“Arch, his boss made him. Unfortunately this is just the reality. He’s sending someone else to Riverdale to take over the case. Just keep your feelings down. We don’t need the darkness to get anymore ideas. I love you, Son. See you after school.” His Dad says as he leaves the room. He couldn’t believe Mr Keller was stepping down. This town really needed him. Yes, he hasn’t been the best Sheriff. Him and his friends caught Clifford Blossom, failed at catching the Black Hood. But not this time, he won’t be making the same mistake now. And he will make sure of it. 

In the Cooper house, Alice woke up after passing out on the couch, crying herself to sleep after such a heart-wrenching discover. Her son, real son was dead. Most of her was still drowning in the hole she dug herself by drinking. She didn’t mean to drink the whole bottle of wine. Betty was rubbing her eyes when she spotted her mom on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with a empty bottle of wine standing right side up on the coffee table in the living room. She got closer to the couch, noticing her mom’s eyes were filled raw pain. She softly touched her shoulder, causing her to flinch. Before she could open her mouth her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock to their door. Alice’s eyes remained staring up at the ceiling, still hungover, pleading for her life to be better. Betty hurried to the door, opening it to her surprise to see Jughead and Fp standing on her doorstep, worry in their eyes. 

“Uh, Mr Jones.... what you doing here?” She asked with her senses kicking in. Fp saw the blondes eyes, she hadn’t slept well. 

“Betty, have you been sleeping? You know since what happened?” He asked trying to tiptoe around the conversation. He didn’t want to upset her more. Jughead watched the awkward silence fill the room.

“Uh, I guess. My mom on the other hand not so much. She fell asleep on the couch, drinking an entire bottle of wine. She’s not doing well. And I get from the look in your eyes you didn’t sleep well either.” She explained in a whisper tone, trying to not bother her mom. Fp felt his heart jerk inside his chest, when he heard she spent the whole night crying and drinking. 

“Mind me asking, Betts did he come back?” Jughead butted in softly, rubbing her shoulder. Betty felt her body stiffen. She knew he cared very much.

“Jug, he was murdered last night.” She confessed watching the Jones men eyes grow wide. Jughead didn’t want to think his girl killed him. He wasn’t innocent, he didn’t want to see her in prison. Fp was blown away. Is that why Allie was drinking? Did she kill me in a fit of rage? He hoped not.

“Betty, you didn’t kill him did you?” He asked trying to hide his true fear from showing. Betty’s eyes went wide. No, no she didn’t. But she did contribute to it.

“No, no, Mr Jones, I didn’t.” She confessed watching Jughead and Fp’s eyes shake off the shock. Fp felt a sigh of relief hearing that she didn’t kill him.

“Oh that’s good. Geez, Betty you really had me scared for you.” He laughed tersely trying to lighten up the mood. Betty didn’t feel like smiling. She was a accomplice to yet another murder. Jughead saw Betty’s eyes go dark and a frown appeared on her lips. 

“Betty, what’s wrong? Does this have to deal with the Black Hood?” He presses lightly. Fp hadn’t forgotten his conversation with his son, he knew his son was trying to get Betty to confess. He couldn’t help, feeling his heart twist watching the blonde tear up. Betty couldn’t believe Juggie figured it out. Would he be mad? She hoped he could keep her safe. 

“Jug.... If I tell you and you too, Fp? You won’t tell a soul.” She asked earning nods from the two Jones men. She takes a deep breath, eyes begging for her to release the tears from the guilt she had been holding in. Jughead watched intensively as she took a breath. Alice had gotten up from the couch, still groggy from the alcohol consummation she had. “The Black Hood has been calling me. He told me he killed Midge and framed Mr Svenson. He threatened to tell the authorities about the shady Guy. For exchange of Chic. I took Chic to meet him and he ran and ran until boom.” She confessed tears running down her face. Shock filled the room. Alice stood there still trying to get the courage to open her mouth. Fp and Jughead looked at one another and then Betty, instantly wrapping their arms around her. 

“Betty... you did that. He- he has been calling again.” Alice’s voice cracked, startling the group hug, jolt them away. Betty quickly wiped her eyes and looked over to her mom.

“Ye-s He has been. He told me I was making amateur mistakes, that letting Chic who has murdered before. That’s where I was last night. I took Chic away so you weren’t go to prison. I did it for you. I’m sorry I put you all into his mess. I should of done farther research. Now I keep feeling guilty. I know Chic was a bad man, but did he deserve to be murdered. I just can’t st-.” She was caught off by Jughead pulling her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly as the tears slid down her cheeks, letting her shirt get soaked by the salty tears. 

“Betts, Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. He might of not deserved the ending he got. But he can no longer hurt us. I will protect you. That’s what Serpents do. What do we do?” He asked softly turning toward his dad. Fp knew what he meant and teamed up with Jughead. 

“We take care of our own.” He reassured, Alice’s eyes blurred with her own tears. The way he said it, made her know he meant it with all his heart. Betty still was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. She knew what her boyfriend meant. Jughead looked over at his dad while he was holding sobbing Betty in his arms. They shared a look, one that said everything. This town needed the north and south to stay united. It can’t cave in, it would cause imploding, devastation and the Black Hood would win. They were going to make sure that never happen. They will conquer the Black Hood once and for all. 

Veronica sat down at the lunch table, staring down at her food in distaste, she didn’t feel very hungry. She spent the whole night consumed with trying to pinpoint what was going on with her life. She was enraged by her father’s actions. She couldn’t believe he just was going to let Archie get destroyed by Nick St Clair. She was proud of herself for finally coming to her senses, she gave him a taste of his own medicine. Figuratively his medicine was roofie, he deserved every bit of it, Attempting to rape Cheryl Blossom was sickening. Cheryl Blossom was many things, Bitchy, vindictive, controlling, strong, and compassionate. But she was most definitely not a victim. She knew that Cheryl endured abuse at home, neglect and other issues that she was aware Cheryl never wanted to get out. She hadn’t witnessed it herself, she knew that Cheryl Bombshell wasn’t as strong as she made herself out to be. 

Soon the core four table was joined with a bubbly Blonde, a loner weirdo from the outside of the tracks, a musician and a sweet Blossom. Betty still was trying to keep herself from becoming porcine, cracking under the pressure of the force dragging her down within and beyond the gravity. Veronica noticed the change between her best friend and the crown beanie. 

“Okay, you guys have been way too quiet today. What’s going on?” She asked quietly shifting her eyes between the silent couple barely uttering a single peep or movement. Betty shifted awkwardly in her seat, trying to avoid her best friend’s concerned expression imbedding into her brain. Archie noticed it too. He found it strange. When the Black Hood called her last time, she started shutting everyone out whatever or whoever crossed her path. 

“Betty, are you okay?” He whispered gently for only the table to hear. Cheryl knew something was up. She remembered her cousin once saying that her life at home was dangerous, she could somewhat relate. She was still waiting for her emancipation papers to be signed. 

“Cousin Betty, Does this have to deal with your home life?” She noted how her eyes looked down and saw the tears appearing in her eyes. Jughead saw her tears, grabbing her hand gently and nodded telling her it was okay. Betty wanted to stay mute, trying to eliminate every urges she had to dig her fingernails into her palms. 

“To answer you concerns yes it does have to deal with that. It’s a mixture of both. First thing first, Chic isn’t my actually brother.” She confessed, drawing everyone else’s eyes go wide, besides Jughead. “He impersonated my real brother, who’s actually dead. And that’s not all. Me and ...Jug share a sibling.” Her eyes became misty. Cheryl wasn’t surprised about Chic. But what did surprise her was that her and Jughead share a brother. It seemed like Riverdale wasn’t that fucked up. That was the understatement of the year. “And to make matters worse the Black Hood has been calling again.” She was now in tears. Archie’s heart dropped, he didn’t like seeing his friend in pain. 

“Oh Betty... I’m so sorry. I can’t believe he lied to you and your family.” He apologized as tears still rolled down her cheeks silently. Veronica was in disbelief, she thought her life was fucked up. Maybe she should reconsider that statement. 

“B, that’s horrible. And sharing a sibling. I’m assuming that Fp was the father. Wow that’s a real shocker. I had no idea about his feelings for your mom, B.” She sympathized, getting up from her spot, pulling Betty into a hug. Cheryl wasn’t pleased by the news. She technically was related to Jughead.

“My cousin’s an Jones. Oh lord, no offense, Jughead. But, I still haven’t been able to get over the fact your father covered up my father’s murder and disposed him in a villainous way.” She pointed out, snapping a bite off her carrot stick. Jughead tried his hardest to resist the urge to roll his eyes and scoff. Betty didn’t like this side of her cousin, she knew that was still a vulnerable, touchy spot in her cousin’s tattered heart.

“Cheryl, I know you’re still upset and angry about that he did. But he’s already came to terms that was the wrong thing to do. He’s disgusted by how he took care of things. He only did it to protect Jughead. To keep him from hurting Jug just like he did to your brother, Cheryl. I know it will take sometime for you to open your eyes and see that he’s not actually a bad man. He just made the wrong decision then he should of made.” She tried to reason with her as both their eyes overflowed with tears. Cheryl’s eyes were overflowing with her tears, she knew that Betty meant well and also that she was right. Fp Jones didn’t make the right decision. He did feel sorry for what he had done. 

“Betty, I’m sorry about being so cold. I shouldn’t of been so harsh. I’m still very hurt by his decision. I will think about the possibly of my forgiveness. But for now, I will just stay peaceful and not start anymore drama.” She said softly wiping her cheeks and placing a soft smile on her lips. 

Before anybody else could say anything else, the loud buzz from the overhead speaker blasted through, grabbing everyone’s attention. “As the town we need to stick together. Unfortunately, Sheriff Keller’s stepping down.” The commotion caused gasps and murmers of the crowd. “In his place will be someone else coming to take over. At this point we encourage everyone to stay inside durning night hours. Keller did supply his officers to continue watching over the town, till a new Sheriff can be directed toward us. We would appreciate everyone to follow our specific directions. Oh sorry one more announcement. It seems like the Black Hood has targeted again.” More gasps and looks over shock ran over their faces. Betty felt her heart pounding anxiously in her chest. Did they find Chic? She felt so paranoid, feeling like everyone knew her secret. “ Chic Smith has been found by the grave site. He was brutally shot down by the Black Hood, at nine sharp of last night. We have no idea what he was doing at the graveyard. But we will get to bottom of it.” The deputy announced before the buzz ended. Jughead shifted his eyes directly at Betty, who looked like she was going to pass out. Her first thought was oh shit, She’s going to prison. 

Alice was sitting down at the table when her door rang. She didn’t know why she had this weird feeling in her chest, almost like shivers and tingles were sent down her spine as she approached the door slowly. When she opened the door nobody was there, nothing only a small brown box addressed in her name on her doormat. She carefully looked around her surroundings, before picking up the box marked fragile and placing it into over her dinning room table. As she carefully opened the box, her heart pounded drastically in her chest. When the box was finally unsealed, a red oozing pig’s heart was revealed, she dropped the box containing the pigs heart on the floor, screaming in complete terror,traumatizing the Cooper women. She looked down, spotting a note on the floor, as her heart was rapidly pounded in her chest, she reached for the white note card. “Oh Alice you thought you were escaping too. Even though you weren’t one of my victims. Your daughter was, and since I don’t want to lay a hair on her. My next best choice is of course her precious, dearest mother. So you have two weeks to figure out who I am or Fp Jones will die.” Love B.H. She felt sick to her stomach reading that haunting writing. Why did he want to go after Fp? He didn’t do anything wrong. Her eyes were now leaking tears as she slid down the wall holding her hands to her chest. 

Another Knock at her door made her jump two feet backward from the unpleasant gift she had received. She slowly walked over to door, moving in slow motion she opened the door. She blinked her eyes in shock, also relief. Fp was standing right in front of her. She quickly grabbed his hand, pulled him into her house and closed the door. He felt her pull him inside, locking the door in panic. He was confused. What was going on? 

“Allie, you look like you seen a ghost. Are you okay?” He softly asked trying to keep his worries to a minimum. He observed her stance, her legs were curled in fear. 

“No, I’m not.” She confessed as she led him into her dining room. He followed her still confused, his eyes bugged out in complete disgust. Seeing the pig’s heart and reading the note made his blood boil like never before. He was scared for Alice, he was also terrified for himself as well. He wasn’t made out steel, he was just like everyone else. He was made from bones and other organs. He wasn’t like the Incredible Hulk. Even though he secretly wished he was as powerful as the super heroes, he used to read Jughead when he was really little. 

“Allie... come here.” He swallowed softly as he pulled her into his arms, her cries became stronger as he held her closer to him. She felt safe in his arms. She couldn’t explain why she felt this way. She just did. There was no explaining that needed to be done. All that was running in her mind. How was she going to tell Betty? 

“I don’t understand why he’s going after me or you for the matter.” She cried into his chest. She lifted her head, looking up him. Her heart was pulsing when her eyes began to trance with his. He watched as her eyes landed on her lips. As much as he wanted to kiss her. He knew it was wrong. She started inching closer to his lips, their lips were almost touching. Heat from her lips he could feel as he stared at her lips, trying to resist his impulses. He looked away, swallowing a gulp of guilt down her throat. 

“Al-ie, we shouldn’t. Your still with Hal and I’m with Gladsy.” He stuttered as her lips connected with his. He tried resisting, but her power overthrew his. When he knew his battle was overpowered, his lips slipped into their unconscious roles as hers did their own desires. She broke the kiss, opening her mouth confessing more secrets she had been keeping. 

“Didn’t you hear me and Hal are done? We’re getting divorced. He was fucking Penelope while his name came into our house. He didn’t love me. He said he cherished me, but I knew it was just a lie to keep me from his blossom pay day money. I haven’t stopped loving you, Fp. When he found out about Charles he made me appointment to fix what he called a mistake. Instead I told him hell to the fucking no and he sent me to the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. And every since then I realized I made a mistake by leaving you. I can’t be all us were friends at one point. I love you, Fp. Just please take away my pain.” She begged him as tears rolled down her cheeks. He hated when she cried, it was his weakness. He really did love her so much. He didn’t know how he was going to turn her down. Hearing how Hal wanted to “fix it” made his blood boil and it got worse when the tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Allie, I never stopped either. It was nearly impossible when Jughead told me he was with Betty. I knew my chances were long over. But hearing that made me really miss you.” He admitted as he cupped her cheeks. 

“Forsythe, just make me forget we ever broke up. Take the pain away. I need you to ta-“ She was caught off by his lips. 

He couldn’t handle it anymore. Her begging finally gave way. His lips connect with the sweetness of her cherry chapstick stinging his bottom lips as she roamed her mouth on his neck. “Let’s take this to the bed.” He smirked as he picked up, throwing her over his shoulder. She didn’t put up a fight, unlike last time she was more eager this time. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe she felt she had nothing holding her back. As she was backed to her bed, she threw her shirt over her head, quickly disgracing every moral she had ever promised herself on the Northside. He quickly discarded his jeans, grinding his hips against her smooth silky legs. She must of shaved. How had she been prepared for this? Did she know he was coming? By the look on her face she definitely didn’t have a clue he was coming over. 

They were fully naked, bodies moving in rhythm as he slowly thrusts as she moaned his name. Her nails dug into his back as he drives into her. She felt like she finally could release. She arched her hips higher as he hit just the right spot to make her scream his name. She didn’t care if she woke the neighborhood. She was thankful the kids were still at school. He sticks two fingers into her, swirling around until she reached her full compactity. His tongue trailed down her back. She flipped her on her back, his tongue continued to trace from her breasts all the way down to her pussy, savoring her sweet juices as she came. “Fuck”! She screamed out as he penetrated with the familiarity. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning like a man dog. “Yeah you like that.” He groaned, surging her throughly before pulling out, thrusting back into faster then before. Even though it only had been a few days since their last encounter, he still missed her every part of her as he nibbles on her ear. 

Betty was finally done with her day. She couldn’t take much more of this dreadful day. Jughead saw Betty waiting for him outside his class. He wanted to go to the Wyrm. But he knew Betty just wanted to go home. After hearing that announcement she had been very on the edge about everything. 

“Betty, I was going to head to the Wrym. If you want to come? I’m sure Cheryl will be there. Her and Toni have been inseparable from each other. I don’t think I have seen Cheryl this happy and relaxed in ever.” Jughead said as he mounted on his bike, holding an extra helmet in his left hand. Betty wanted to protest, but having a stress reliever was something she was willing to risk for. 

“I’m in.” She answered as she took the helmet from his hand, buckling the helmet in place and hopping on as they rode off. 

When they arrived, Toni’s eyes were full of surprise as she saw Betty walk in. She didn’t think they would be ever a day she would see a Cooper in a bar on the southside. 

“Nice seeing you here, Cooper.” She welcomes as she eyed Betty’s appearance. Betty smiled as she looked up to the bar menu. 

“I’ll have on sherirly Temple.” She stated as she saw Jughead’s eyes widen in shock. Toni nods her head and hands her the temple. “Oh calm down, Jug. It’s just one drink.” She remarked as she sipped her drink confidently. Oh this was going to get much more complicated, he thought as he watched her set down the now empty glass. How did she finish a whole glass in a short amount of time?


	5. The Not Been Caught (yet)

 

**Chapter 5- The Not Been Caught (Yet)**

It was the next morning when Alice woke up still intertwined in between his legs. Fp looked over to his side and this time she was there, looking him in the eyes, smiling. He felt his heart sweep at the sight of her smile. This was the first time in days he had seen her smile once. She started uncurling herself from his body, stretching out her legs, she was a bit sore. But that the soreness was worth the reward. Her reward was laying right next to her.

He leaned in, planting a good morning kiss on her lips. “Morning, Allie.” He said in a raspy morning voice.

She loved how his voice sounded in the mornings. “Morning, Fp. We should get dressed. As much as I would love to lay here naked all day with you. I have to make breakfast for Betty.” She stated, sitting up in bed, his face turned into an understanding frown.

He didn’t want her to get ready. That meant he had to leave. He wanted to stay like this all day. But he had to work. 

They continued their affair for a week. Jughead and Betty were still clueless. It was like they tricked everyone. That was until one morning. 

An hour before, Betty spent another few days at the Wyrm. Toni and her had gotten closer and were hanging out more with each other. It was now Saturday and she couldn't wait to read at home. She was walking up stairs when she realized she left her book in her mom's room. 

 “Mom, did you forget it’s Saturday? There’s no school. I just got home. I may have a had too much to drink and me and Juggie stayed at the Wyrm.” She yelled through the door. 

She was curious on why her mother was still sleeping. She heard rustling and before she knew it the door was open and she yelled. “Mom!” She was disgusted on what she saw. She wanted to tear her eyes out. 

She’s never been so angry with her mother and she was also hurt. Of all the people it had to be the person she trusted. 

 


	6. Inprisoned In The Jar Of Green Eyes

** Chapter 6~ Inprisoned In The Jar Of Green Eyes **

 “Mom, did you forget it’s Saturday? There’s no school. I just got home. I may have a had too much to drink and me and Juggie stayed at the Wyrm.” Her daughter yelled through the door, she could hear her voice slurring sightly. Fp and Alice looked at each other, mentally cursing. Oh great, this is just great, she cursed underneath her breath. Betty didn’t hear her mom’s response, she jiggled the door knob and accidentally opening to her worst nightmare. Her mom and Jughead’s dad were in bed naked, her mom had a bed sheet wrapped around her. “Mom!” She exclaimed in horror.

Jughead heard Betty’s yell and came racing upstairs, getting an eyeful. “Dad! Oh god really!” He exclaimed as he shoved his hands over his eyes covering them from the sight. Fp leaped out of the bed, wrapping himself up in the bed sheet. Alice’s face burned in embarrassment as Jughead and Betty tore their eyes away. Shit they forgot to lock her door, she mentally cursed.

“Shit, Jug!” Fp cursed as his face redden. Jughead couldn’t believe what he had walked into. He didn’t want this to be his reality. Alice on the other hand was trying so hard not to curl up in a ball.

“Guys, I’m so sorry. This wasn’t meant to happen.” She awkwardly said as she waited for their reactions. Betty was very pissed. Her mom was having an affair with her boyfriend’s dad. She was the first to say a word since the awkward encounter.

“How long has this been going on?! And I want to know! First dad now you. God this family is more fucked up then the Kardashians.” She expressed, glaring at her mom. Alice knew this was bad. She wasn’t aware of the consequences if they were caught.

“Betty, it happened only twice. The first time was after I spoke at your school. I’m sorry, Betty.” She apologized, avoiding eye contact. Jughead wasn’t getting Impatient that his dad hadn’t said a word.

“Dad, what’s your explanation for this?” He asked still very uncomfortable. “Oh my god that’s why I smelt perfume in our trailer. Oh come on Dad!” He exclaimed contorting his face in disgust. Betty was now furious, digging her nails.

“Are you kidding me! Seriously while we are at school? My god you have your own tricks. I’m about to stay with Dad! I can’t be in here anymore!” She seethed as her nails dug deeper into her palms. Alice didn’t like her daughter’s attitude.

“Oh don’t even start with me young lady. You were shacking up with Jughead on the night of the murder!” She snapped getting extremely irritated. She had been clothed for 10 minutes. They walked in 12 minutes ago. Fp’s eyes bugged out and then realization hit him, hard in the gut.

“Oh my that’s why my couch is broken and I had to buy a new one. Geez, Boy on our couch the one I slept on with you when I let Betty have the bedroom.” He voiced as his face cringed and stomach churned. Now Betty and Jughead’s faces were red.

“Mom, I’m sorry for the way I acted. But I didn’t want to see this. This was the last thing I wanted to see today.” Betty apologized, turning to look at her mom. She then turned to Fp. “You really love her don’t you? I have seen the way you look at her. I’m not blind, even if your trying to be discreet. I can tell. I just need time before I will be okay with this.” She said before walking off. Alice felt the guilt eating up at her.

“Dad, just let me be for awhile. I will be at Archie’s when I’m ready to talk.” Jughead stated before storming off. Fuck, Fp swore underneath his breath. How the fuck did he end up losing his son once again? Alice felt the same thing. She felt shame as she paced her room.

“Fp, I think maybe you should go.” She suggested as she watched him get dress. He felt his heart sink as she told him to go. How did he end up getting hurt again? This was the third time he put himself out there.

“Okay, I will go.” He sighed as he kissed her forehead and closed the door behind him.

A few hour later, Betty returns to the house. She was finally be able to calm down. She was still very weird out by the fact it was her mom and Jughead’s Dad. But she will learn to face it. Alice sat in her room crying after she asked Fp to leave. Why did she do that? Sometimes she didn’t understand herself. Betty was passing through the hall when she heard her mom crying. She opened the door, sitting next to her mom pulling her close.

“Mom, what happened?” She asked trying to understand what even happened after she left. Alice’s eyes burn with tears. She didn’t want to say it even though she ended up saying it.

“I told him he should go after Jughead told him he will be at Archie’s. I didn’t want to let him go but I can’t ruin his relationship with Jughead. I just couldn’t” She cried into her daughter’s arms. Betty hated seeing her mom like this.

“I’m sure Jughead just needs to cool down.” She says as her mom continued crying.

When Fp got home, he felt the urge to crack open a cold bottle of beer to take away his pain. He was still getting used to the fact his son he shared with Alice was dead. He waited until 9 pm for Jug to come home. He never came.

A week later, Alice sprang out her sleep, rushing to the bathroom, puking her guts out. She still hadn’t talked to Fp yet. She wanted to call him so badly. But every time she got the urge to pick up her phone, she quickly loses the courage. Fp was still losing hope. His son still hadn’t came home. Why did he have to come to her house? Then he heard his door open, Jughead came in the trailer. He was surprised he saw his son.

“Jug, what did you go? You never came home. A week, Jug.” He asked as he stood up, walked over to his son and embraced in a tight squeeze.

“Dad, I’m sorry I overreacted about you And Alice. Wait where is she anyway?” Jughead asked looking over at the messy trailer, this time there wasn’t liquor bottles. Fp felt a sting from the question. The truth was that him and Alice hadn’t spoken to each other in a week.

“We haven’t spoken since that day, Jug.” He answered feeling the reminder of the pain.

“Oh I had no idea. I’m sorry. Why don’t you call her?” Jug suggested, earning his dad’s glance.

“I don’t know, Jug. I think maybe I was just hoping she would be with me. She doesn’t seem to give a damn about me.” He said in a bitter tone.

“Come on, Dad. Just pick up the phone and stop being a chicken.” Jug pressured, tossing him his phone. Fp sighed as he grabbed the phone and dialed her number. He hadn’t spoken to her in a week. What was he suppose to say?

After spending ten minutes puking, her phone rings in the kitchen. She quickly washes and dries her hands, before snatching her phone off the counter. Her hands shook as she realized Fp was the one calling. She swiped her screen, answering the phone.

“Alice, I know we haven’t been talking. Jug actually came home today. He actually was the one to tell me to just stop being a chicken and call you.” She couldn’t help smiling. Jughead had finally forgiving Fp.

“That’s good news, Fp. I’m glad he’s home now.” She expressed as her voice was a little hoarse from throwing up. She could hear a sigh before he became to speak.

“Allie, you feeling alright? You don’t sound well. Do you want me to go over?”He stated. She rolled her eyes as she got up to a glass of orange juice.

“Uh no I’m fine. Fp I don’t need help. I’m fine!” She snipped, her mouth still hurt.

“Fine, I will be there in 5. Jug’s staying with you though.” He said before cutting the cord. God he’s so frustrating.

Five minutes later, there was knock at her door, she left the kitchen, answering her door almost automatically. Fp and Jughead were holding flowers for Betty. Betty was having a panic attack.

“This is all my fault. He was inspired by my words at the jubilee. I did this. I put everyone in danger. Midge who was innocent died because of me.” She cried, turning away from them, tears were streaming down her face. Was she a sinner too? Was she next? Fp couldn’t take her doubting herself anymore.

“Betty, look at me!” He snapped softly, grabbing her attention. She turned to look at the older man in front of her. “This wasn’t your fault. Do think Clifford had help doing what he did? No, he did it on his own. Betty, this was the Black Hood’s doing. He has been calling you to make you think this was all your fault. And don’t dare let him make you think you did so.” He told her as she collapsed into his arms. She couldn’t handle much more of this. The torture was really getting under her skin. The constant mind games, he played with her, making her overthink her actions.

“Fp...thanks for making me feel a little better. It means a lot.” She thanked as she hugged him.

The next day, Betty sits at the table in her kitchen, shooting occasional glances toward her father. She couldn’t help but have this feeling that the Black Hood was much closer than she thought before. As she eats, a knock on her door stirs her from her father’s eyes and at the door. She hated being at the table. She got up from her seat, opening the door to be met with Juggie’s bright smile, welcoming her.

“Ready to go?” He asked with a smile. Betty feels his happiness starting to rub off on her. She sticks a fake smile on her face, turning to him.

“Yeah let’s go.” She says as she waves her mom and dad goodbye.

Alice had been very worried out by Hal stopping by unannounced. She was thankful that she sent Fp home last night. After everything happened last night, she was more aware of her surroundings. Things didn’t feel the same as he tried to reach for her hand, she gently pulled it away, earning a curious look from him.

“Alice, why the cold shoulder?” She just swallows her orange juice she was drinking, avoiding his eyes once again. Is he that oblivious? He’s the one who fucked Penelope that two cent trollop and now he wants to come back crawling for forgiveness.

“Really Hal come on, you thought that you half-assed flowers? By the way, I’m allergic to was going to fix what you did! You went after you dead cousin’s wife! What the hell’s wrong with that picture? Tell me, cuz I would really want to know!” She yelled wrathfully, clenching her fists into her palms. She watched as her soon be ex- husband’s face contorted in disbelief.

“Alice, I want our family back. After that Chic imposter you let in. I think that’s what is the best for us, including Betty for a matter a fact.” He calmly negotiated, her eyes weren’t feeling his love as he held her hand, it felt unfamiliar, foreign as if it didn’t belong.

“Hal, I don’t know. First with Polly making her appointment to fix what she had done with Jason. Do you think that I forgot about that? I also can’t get over that you sold the register to Hiram Lodge. He’s tearing this town apart week by week he has been here. First the drive in, then Pop’s, Sunnyside Trailer Park.” She watched as he rolled his eyes at Sunnyside. She knew exactly why he scoffed. Fp lived there, her past she recently regained. “Southside High and lastly Our register you sold to him.” She snapped glaring at him.

“Who cares Alice?! The southside was always a burden, nobody will miss it. I don’t get why your bent out of shape over this silly excuse.” Her boiled at the comment. How dare he insult her life? He doesn’t even know shit about it.

“Hal, no don’t act like that comment wasn’t meant to dig at my southside past and self! Of course people care about a prison being built in our backyard. Our children grew up here, we grew up here! Why are you acting like none of this matters?!” She incensed as her eyes narrowed in a deadly stare, she felt like he burned a whole in her heart. He knew exactly how much the southside meant to her.

“Alice, you only care cause you southside ex-lover reptile’s still there! It wouldn’t surprise me if you would take a bullet for him!” He shouted, she slapped him right across the face, burning sensation struck his cheeks.

“Don’t you dare bring him into this! He’s just my past. Our daughter’s dating his son. We were bound to cross paths. I think you need to leave. Your, no longer welcome here!” She screamed, tears angrily rolling down her cheeks, fists clenched, jaw snagged tight as she threw him outside her house, slamming the door right in his face as she slid against the door, tears rolling down her already soaked cheeks. Why couldn’t Fp be here? She wanted him so badly.

Betty took his hand into hers as they walked to school. She didn’t understand why didn’t they just take his bike instead of walking. She held up her umbrella in her other free hand. Little tiny droplets from the sky as they talk to each other.

“Hey, the silver lining to all this Chic stuff over the last couple weeks is this as bad as it gets, Betty.” He says as they walk closer to the school. Betty feels her heart speed up. She knew it was a crazy idea. Her father was the Black Hood. That even sounded bazaar and strange. She feels a weird sensation strike within her. She didn’t know what he will think of it. Was she crazy? Oh would he believe her? She honestly didn’t know the answer to the impossible question. “Ain’t get any worse I’ll put it.” Her lips felt dry, she didn’t know if she was going insane.

“My Dad could be the Black Hood.” She confessed feeling her heart rate start to speed up. He kind of laughs it off, unaware she was being serious.

“Yeah, Okay well that would be worse.” He stated as he walked farther up to the school. Betty felt stupid for her even opening her mouth.

When she got to school she could only think of one person who could possible understand what it was like. She didn’t want to bring her into, but she had no choice. Some may would of called her desperate. Maybe that’s what she was. She spotted Cheryl by her locker, she walked over by her. Cheryl looked up from her phone, noticing her cousin’s prences in the room. Betty didn’t say anything she just quietly dragged her cousin into a room and locked the door behind them. Cheryl started feeling a little anxious waiting patiently for her cousin to answer. She didn’t like seeing the expression on Betty’s face. It concerned her. Betty finally was able to open her mouth.

“There’s no one else I can talk to. No one else who might understand what I’m going through.” She stated calmly as she locked the door again just to be sure. Cheryl felt the words boring into her. She hated the way her cousin looked, she was stressed, paranoid someone was listening to them.

“Dear cousin, you look harrowed. What is it?” She asked trying to be sympathetic toward her cousin. She realized in the past Betty had been there for her and now it was her turn. Betty knew the words had to come out now.

“Cheryl, before you saw the video of your dad shooting Jason? Did you know he was the murderer?” She asked knowing it would burn a little. She didn’t mean to make Cheryl tense up. Cheryl felt her whole entire body tense up. She hated the words once they left Betty’s mouth. Why did she have to bring that up?

“Subconsciously, yes. Why do you ask?” She asked worried for the answer. Betty took a deep breath before explaining.

“I- think there’s a chance that my dad that somehow... he might be the Black Hood.” She confessed as she let out a huge with of air. She felt like there was a large heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders.

“Oh Betty, I don’t know I’ve seen your peter sneak around thistle house. He has all the stuff that a marshmallow man.” She sincerely confessed with a little bit of an attitude. She was still very ticked at him for ruining her life and Betty’s.

“Wear for conscious accusation just intuition. Cheryl, I don’t want my dad to be a murderer. It would destroy our lives even more but I don’t I don’t know I can I can feel it in my bones.” Betty confessed trying to have Cheryl believe her.

“If you’re coming to me for advice? Fine, let’s get you to the Popo. Maybe this new sheriff has half a brain.” Cheryl tried to convince Betty.

Betty wasn’t having that. She couldn’t call them. Nor did she really trust anybody else besides Cheryl and her mother. But she couldn’t actually flat out say she thinks her dad’s the Black Hood. She would look nonsensical. Nobody would believe her. Who was she kidding? It’s not like she’s actually sane. She’s mine as well be locked up in a loony-bin instead. At least there she wouldn’t be hassled by the Black Hood’s continuous calls.

“No, No not yet. I need to be sure before I invoke anyone else. Also I know it’s hard to explain but if my dad is the Black Hood. I need to be the one who confronts him, who stops him.” She explained, shaking her head, her eyes feeling shame.

Could she be wrong? Was she just accusing an innocent man? She can’t have another svenson mishap again. This town needed her. Cheryl knew her cousin was at her last resort, going through with this plan was dangerous. What if they were wrong? She wasn’t really a fan of Hal Cooper. But that didn’t mean she wanted him to suffer.

“In that case absorb my hard learned advice, you need concrete proof or confession or both. First up buy yourself sometime will investigate that means pretending everything is normal.” She advised strongly, earning Betty’s attentions.

“Yeah well luckily that’s my speciality.” She said sarcastically trying not to roll her eyes. This was rare Cheryl was being nice and comforting. She wished that she was like this most of the time.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, Betty Cooper.” Cheryl said softly as she warned. She didn’t want Betty to get hurt. Betty was sorta taken back by the statement.

“I don’t think he would his own daughter.” Betty said earnestly. Cheryl’s face changed tersely. She knew that Betty didn’t know what it was like to be in this situation. Unfortunately she did. She wished every single day that she could change it.

“And , I never thought my dad would shoot his own son in the forehead, but that’s the world we live in. Tread carefully cousin” she warned as she walked away, leaving Betty to herself leaving, thinking about her decision carefully just like Cheryl told her to do so.

Fp sat in his chair, staring at the tv, still desperately wanting to meet the son who was dead. Sadly, he will never be able to. There wouldn’t be “Dad, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” Or “Can you teach me to ride my first motorcycle?” It sucked that he missed everything in the little boy’s life. He wondered how Alice was holding up, neither of them really brought up the subject, it mostly stayed under lock and Key. There wasn’t a need for their hearts to burn with weakness. There was more important things to deal with. He couldn’t stop thinking about the wrath Hiram was causing in this town. It had been a few weeks since, Midge Klump’s funeral took place. He felt empathic toward the Klumps, he didn’t know what it was like for them, nor did he want to find out. He couldn’t imagine his life without Jughead. His son meant to whole wide world to him, so when his life was threatened by Clifford Blossom he couldn’t let that happen.

He also knew that no parent should have to bury their son or daughter. Part of him was glad that Jellybean was in Toledo with her mother and instead of suffering in this town with him. That didn’t mean he didn’t love his daughter or missed her. He missed her beamingly every time his eyes lay onto the old pictures stacked behind his closet. Sometimes he would take the pictures out, laying them on the floor and he would just stare at them for hours as he drank.

In the locker room, Archie and the rest of the Bull Dogs were talking deeply about protecting the town. Reggie wasn’t in the best mood still cause the reptiles as he calls the Serpents showed up ruining everything.

“Guys, I got to tell you something, so Midge and I got into a fight backstage, cuz she admitted seeing someone else behind my back who she let it slip that it was a Serpent.” Moose informed, looking down at the ground. Reggie’s eyes shot up so quickly, Archie thought world war three was about to start. Kevin look startled as he watched the commotion. Why was he even here? He wasn’t even a Bulldog. He still was upset that his dad’s drinking had escaladed since he was asked to step down.

“What?!” Reggie shouted, kicking his foot hard against the locker. “I knew it! I knew the second they set foot in this school!” He yelled as he continued kicking the lockers as he paced angrily back and forth through the locker room.

“Moose, why didn’t you say anything to us or my dad.” Kevin butted in feeling a little angered. Moose didn’t say anything to him or anyone for the matter.

“I didn’t want look like as the jealous boyfriend. Have people think I-“ Moose caught himself off, feeling the pain stabbing him in the chest as he thought about Midge. Archie started to come up with an idea.

“We should talk to the new sheriff.” He was interrupted by Reggie’s loud echo.

“That some Serpent scumbag was doing Midge. We just gotta figure out which one!” Reggie argued, storming out of the locking room. Archie was completely tore by which side he should side with. If he sided with the Bull Dogs? Jughead and the rest of Serpents would have his head. If he sided with The Serpents? His teammates would be furious, mostly Reggie. Honestly Archie didn’t care for him. He though he was a totally dick and had Major anger issues.

Most wars were long, painful. There’s many types of wars that could be started. One of the wars is started by a conflict, it doesn’t matter which or who started the conflict. It always ends by death. Then there’s the war between two different sides of the town. People pick sides, feelings get hurt, friendships break and spilt apart. You might tend to stay on the side lines. But they always end up picking sides.

Jughead was having an important meeting with his fellow Serpents about the Ghoulies revenge that was uphead and they will have to be prepared when he was interrupted by the class room door banging forcefully open, grabbing everyone’s attention in the room.

“which one of you reptiles was screwing with Midge Klump?!” Jughead turned toward the annoying pest.

“What the hell is going on it’s a private meeting.” He asked trying to remain calm. Reggie recoiled as he stepped forward.

“I’m guessing it was you, Sweet Pea.” He accused, Sweet Pea got up from his seat, walking over to the BullDog and snarled. Archie gets into the fight. He can’t stand this fighting. He wishes that the North and The South could actually come together instead of this bickering.

“Reggie, that’s enough!” He scolded, giving Reggie an eyeful, he was disappointed in his so called friend/ teammate. Sweet Pea was barely able to keep his rage inside. How dare this mangy come here?

“You ass, I didn’t even know Midge. But yeah I get why she wouldn’t want fleas from you mangy Bulldogs.” He cocked, chuckling to himself. Reggie was angered, appalled by the comment.

Reggie threw the first punch toward Sweet Pea, he responded by doing the same. He felt all his anger being released. First he was accused by some no name BullDog. He knew the transition here was going to be hell for him and the Serpents. All the others started joining on the fight. Jughead and Archie took charge by rounding up their people. This was war. There was no going back.

Betty was waving her mom and dad goodbye as they were leaving the register. After the door shut, she took the bobby pin out of her hair and started investigating the drawers looking for anything possible that was somewhat suspicious or incriminating. She hoped that she was just taking things too far and that none of this was really actually her father. She grabbed the notebook and started laminating it. She calls Cheryl over to the Register. Cheryl was a little scared at first.

“I got into my dad’s planner and cross-referenced the dates of every Black hood attack with his schedule and they all line up. Okay? Worked late the night Midge and Moose were attacked. Early meeting the morning Fred was shot. Business trip the night Miss Grundy was killed.” Betty explained, pointing out every single detail. They all matched up in the identical way.

“In this chapter Greendale, no doubt. This isn’t proof, but this is corroboration.” Cheryl stated, just then the phone started ringing. Betty and Cheryl shared a look. Betty goes to answer it, hoping it’s not the Black Hood.

“Register?” She said into the phone. The silence was terse.” Mrs Cooper, this is dr. curdle from the coroner’s office.” Dr Curdle said. “How can I help you?” Betty faked her mom. “Warm corpse for you unidentified male, mid- twenties. His body turned up off the highway, just outside town mutilated. Mrs Cooper are you there?” He asked. Betty felt her body turn upside down. Was it Chic’s body? She knew that The Black Hood went after him but she didn’t know if he made it out. Cheryl noticed her cousin’s face pale a bit. She wondered why. “Yes, yes oh I’ll come by to see you. Thank you, Dr Curdle.” Then the line went died. She turned to Cheryl. Cheryl was still confused. “We have to go the morgue.” Cheryl was still very confused. “Why? Another Black Hood victim? ” She asked, probably not wanting to know the answer. Betty took a short breath before explaining. “ I sent the Black Hood after Chic. I gave Chic a head start and told him to run but maybe he didn’t make it.” She confessed feeling a little guilty. Cheryl’s heart started beating very fast as she heard Betty’s confession. Oh there were in deep now.

Jughead was having a meeting with fangs in his trailer. He heard from Reggie about one of his Serpents was hooking up with Midge the night she was brutally murdered at the Play. He still couldn’t stop thinking about that day.

“It’s really bad Jones. It’s really bad.” Fangs told him emphasizing the word bad two times.

“So talk to me, Fangs.” Jughead encouraged strongly. Fangs took a deep breath. He knew this was bad. He didn’t look innocent whatsoever.

“On the opening night of Carrie, when you were backstage filming your documentary and you found me in Midge’s dressing room. I wasn’t just giving her notes.” He explained feeling the guilt radiate off of him.

“You were hooking up.” Jughead answered back knowing, he was just thrown a can of worms. “And you didn’t tell sheriff Keller. Geez Fangs do you know how guilty this makes you look!” He shouted, Fangs was feeling the resentment.

“I know, I know.” He says as he fidgets with his fingers. Jughead huffs out a huge deep breath before asking the dreaded question.

“Did you do it?” Fangs immediately shakes his head. He didn’t do it. This was the most fucked up thing he had done. Okay maybe it wasn’t. But it was one of them.

“Of course not. You have to believe me, Jones.” He pleads, lowering his eyes to the floor, guilt and shame burn within him. Jughead felt dawn to this. How did he get mixed in with all this? Was it just because he was one of them? It wasn’t fair what they do to the Serpents. They were just cruel to them.

“I do-“ He was caught off by Fangs begging him.

“Can you delete the footage off your camera?” He asks trying to make this situation less tense. Jughead pitched his bridge of his nose knowing that option was no longer an option.

“I already have the footage over to Sheriff Keller as evidence.” He confessed, feeling the aftereffects of the news.

“What do I do, Jones?” Fangs asked, biting his lips anxiously and burring his head into his hands.

“Nothing lay low. Serpents got your back. Got your back okay?” Jughead stated, drinking his cup of coffee.

Later the news got out about the video. There wasn’t anything they could do. They tried their best to rescue Fangs, but it failed. Reggie and the BullDogs were going from one side and the other was the police and the new Sheriff. They pinned Fangs to the lockers and arrested him. He was thrown in jail.

The next day across town, Cheryl receives a call from Betty. She was in the middle of during her nails, when she saw Betty’s name pop up on her iPhone screen. She lifted her phone, feeling the urge Betty had came to her senses. They opened the door to the BSharedB. She looked around and didn’t seen anything at first until they spotted something that made things connect.

“Betty? Does your father have an affinity for kiddie lit or this be considered unusual.” Cheryl said as she handed her the Nancy Drew book. Betty took the book and instantly felt sick to her stomach. Why did her father have this?

“Cheryl, the Black Hood used this book to write the cipher. The cipher that only I could solve. My dad knew I was obsessed with this book growing up.” She explained feeling angered by this. She just wanted to know why her father had this book.

After Jughead got off the phone with Betty. She told him that the Black Hood was shooting up the Townhall. He was told by Mayor Mcoy that there many protesters outside. He gets home notifies his dad and they get on their bikes. When he arrives he has to walk through huge crowds of people yelling free fangs and others yelling die Fangs rot in hell Fangs. He pushes through the doors. The new Sheriff gives him a cocky attitude. He can hear Fangs whimpers. He couldn’t help but feel his heart break for the guy. He didn’t deserve this.

“What are we going to do man?” He heard Sweet Pea ask him, he feels his own heart hurt for the two men.

“I don’t want to die.” Fangs cries into a whimper as tears run down his cheeks. Jughead turns arounds, feeling the idea pop into his brain.

“Hey, you not going to. Hey look at me okay.” He stated softly, he placed his hands on both sides of Fangs’s cheeks. “We stand together. So none of us falls. In Unity there’s strength.” He chants out the law. Toni, Sweet Pea And Fangs all look at Jughead before joining in.

“In Unity there’s strength!” They all chant as they huddle wrapping arms around each other.

The doors pushed open as they guarded Fangs who was in the middle of them as they pushed through the rough raging crowds with torches and pitchforks ready to stab into through the tightly huddled groups of the young Serpents. Toni stood brushing through the crowed holding onto the others as they were shoved through. Fp quickly helped guide them through the rough navigations, he felt as if he was fighting for his own life as they crossed through. Archie had gotten a call from Jughead demanding him that Dark Circle was out to get Fangs. He hated that his group was now led by no other then Reggie Mantle. He got into his car as fast as he could and drove down to the Sheriff station. Riots were about to start breaking out as Fp had to push the intruders away from his members. His mind tried not to wander elsewhere. But he couldn’t help but think. What if this was his son who was being targeted at? What would he had done without him? He didn’t want to think about that. Reggie was still fired up after hearing that Reptile vixen killer was being released. He took the gun he was lent by Hiram Lodge striking through the crowd effortlessly.

When Archie arrived he saw Reggie standing out in the crowd. It wasn’t hard to miss, he was sticking out like a sore thumb. Archie was struggling to get through the crowd, he saw something glisten in the street lights. His eyes widened as he saw the object in his Varsity Jacket. He started running through the mob, his feet dug into the ground feeling the hot pavement burn through his sole of his shoes as he raced to trackle Reggie to the ground. He pushed him to the ground, holding him down with all his possible weight, not crushing him as he was pinned down. SweetPea, Jug, Toni, Fp all jolted back avoiding the commotion. Then bam a gun shot seized the crowd of people. Everyone ducked for cover, Archie and Reggie remained on the ground, staring in disbelief as they saw the bloody bullet hole in Fang’s stomach. Fangs felt a white hot flash of burning sensation striking at him, sending him to start wobble in weakness. Fp turned realizing that Fangs had gotten hit, quickly helped him, jughead noticed to help him to the ground as Fangs held his hands to the hole. He felt like he was disappearing without an warning. He also knew that this could of happened either way. It could of been one of them or someone else. Maybe he will be joining Midge very soon. Maybe sooner then he Intisipated. What was the thing they say? Wars always become personal. Well this particular one was about to be the death of The Riverdale they once knew. As their hands got covered with his blood he felt as if he was losing the will to keep his eyes open. Jughead started yelling get help toward Archie and Reggie. They still stood frozen. It wasn’t them. Maybe the gun backfired. He wasn’t Sure what even happened. Sweet Pea’s blood was sizzling as he watched them do nothing. Can’t they see that they actually need help. Fights quickly brawled out between the Northside and Southside. There wasn’t going back. The Serpents tried to ignore the Northsiders attacks for so long. Now the damage was done. People pick sides, feelings get hurt, friendships break and spilt apart. You might tend to stay on the side lines. But they always end up picking sides. There was no doubt a war in fire for the Northside and Southside.

On the other-side of town, Cheryl was reading a book, when a loud knock broke her concentration from her book, she grumbled as she got up saying “I sear mother if this is one of your gentlemen callers.” She groaned to herself. Her mother had moved out or more like she forced her mother got of the house. She opens the door to her worst name nightmare, the Black Hood was standing in her doorway. She starts screaming as loud as she could as she started running as fast she could.


	7. Have You Ever Tried To Fix A Bullethole With A Bandaid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning Spoilers for 2x21 Judgement Night**

Chapter 7 ~ Have You Ever Tried To Fix A Bullet Hole With A Bandaid?

The extreme and often irrational thought or fear of death leads to the phobia known as Thanatophobia. Sometimes you might feel like you are drowning in our thoughts but there’s a differences between the fear of dying and the actual side effect of dying. Many call this just something or not a traumatic experience. Others may say that “oh I’m so sorry for this.” But none of them really mean it. Family of the one that’s going through the trauma, always feel like that this was their fault. Maybe they should of done more to prevent. In truth, there isn’t really a way to prevent any sort of destruction, you never know when is coming or when it’s going to attack. It could be at the worst possible time or it be when you weren’t expecting it. Families go through the process of realization as they wait in the waiting rooms in disparity, hoping, pleading, begging for a better outcome. Nobody ones the outcome, it could take seconds, minutes, hours, days, months or even years for the reality to set in. Another type of fear, Agliophobia- is the persistent, unwarranted and often irrational fear of pain. There’s many different types of pains. There’s the type called physical pain, aches, pangs, throbbing unbearable pain. Then there’s emotional pain, where you don’t want to wake up into the reality. You rather keep on the dark then know exactly what’s going on around them. The pain that loved ones go through as they wait for the un-timing answer to answered.

In lit up rumble, the fights between the northside and Southside joined forces against one another. Southside braised their knuckles for the long night fight for their life’s, NorthSide joined in on the distribution, causing more ruckus. Jughead looked up to his father, he saw the shaken man try to keep his fear down, he knew his dad was barely able to handle this. The plan was suppose to get Fangs to safety, they failed, they didn’t even get passed the angry crowd. Fp hated that he let down his gang, his son and most importantly the town. Now since it was war, the Southside and Northside were going to be in heated war with one another. This wasn’t supposed to be the outcome.

“Dad, what are going to do?” His son pulled him out of his thoughts. Fp turned toward his son, then eying Fangs. He took a sharp breath, looking around, no help was coming. It was up to them.

“Nobody is coming, Jug. We got to do this ourselves.” He informed, looking down at Fangs who still was barely holding on to life. He reached down, carefully picking him up in his arms. Jughead helped his father keep steady as they wobbled their way to closets phone and dialed 911 hoping that it would enough time.

Meanwhile nobody knew was going on across town. It wasn’t like anybody could hear the sounds of screaming, screeching, glass shattering, doors locked. After she managed to break lose from the Black Hood, Cheryl took off in any direction she could possible think of. Why was this happening? Why her? What had she done to deserve this? Those were the questions racing through her mind as she slammed the door behind her locking it tight behind her, she tried to grab anything she could put her little hands on and push it against the door. From outside the door she heard something banging with full force against the locked door. She inched closer to the window. How would she escape? It’s not like they had a secret hideaway. Or did they? She quickly climbed out the window, she was aware the jump was far. But what was more important? Her life or the height of the jump. With full impact she jumped bracing her feet for a hard landing. She ran fast for the shed where’s she kept her bow and arrow. She had been practicing for months to aim just right. She aimed for one of the windows, she watched as the Black Hood jolted backward.

“I suggest you run whilst you still can. I only miss when I mean to.” She threatened as she starts drawing back her bow, striking him the right shoulder. She smiled as he took off running.

Betty was searching high and low for her father. Where could he had gone? Cheryl had called her saying she was just attacked by The Black Hood. She was also thankful that Cheryl was a kickass archaist. Fp had called her telling her father had been hurt and was at the hospital. She quickly rushed to hospital, to only find out her father had gone on another wrathful killing spree. Then all a sudden the hospital phone next to the doctor rang, disturbing her from her thoughts.

“We keep missing each other.” His voice wraths. She can feel her heart pulsing rapidly.

“You killed Dr Masters.” Her voice quivered as she shook her head in denial. Her father can’t be this sick.

“He asked too many questions.” She wanted so badly to snap at him. Her father was responsible for the murders in her town, she felt sick to her stomach.

“So there’s no method to the killing now? No grand design? Your just run on the mill psychopath.” Her thought just felt the intensity of the discovery. She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn’t believe she was being played by her own father, her own blood.

“Betty you need to come home. So we can talk and finish this.” She couldn’t even talk. Her voice was so drained from the haunting discovery.

“Fine.” She whispers feeling as if she lost the battle. “ You don’t scare me.” She tried to convince herself she wasn’t scared. Truth be told she was terrified.

“Your mother is here.” She felt her heart drop further into her stomach at the chilling words, shaking on the inside trying to remain calm.

“What? Mom’s there?” She was now beyond scared. She had to get her mom out of there.

“If your not home in 10 minutes, if you you call the police. I will slit your mother’s throat in the middle in the living room floor!” She hangs up so quickly, oxygen not getting to her lungs, she was petrified. She started running down the halls not caring where she was going. She had to get home and fast.

After she gets home, she tries to warn her mother but it was too late. They were forced to watch an old home movie. As she watches the video she realized her father was the Black Hood. She knew from the calls, but now this movie just proved her father’s chilling motive. Alice watched the video in confusion. Why would Hal want her to watch this? He came over asking for his movie thing back and now they are watching it. All a sudden Hal crouches down next to Betty, his expression was haunting. She started feeling weirded out.

“Have your tape recorder, Alice. I need you to record this.” His voice ran cold down her shoulders. The Conway’s. They sounded so familiar to her.

“The Conway’s that was the family that was murdered 40 years ago.” She stated feeling the weird cold run through her spine. Betty was sitting next to her mother feeling the realization.

“Oh my god.” She gasps. Her father started screaming.

“Take it out!” Hal screams loud and clear. Alice swiftly slides her hand into the bag feeling for her tape recorder and presses record, setting it on the coffee table in front of them.

“I want to tell my story. No our story really.” Betty feels the chills. She still dumbfounded by why her father became the Black Hood. What would cause him to go this Dark? “First to be clear something up. Your great grandpappy Cooper wasn’t murdered by his brother like some dog. He was the killer. He killed great grandpappy Blossom and then took on the Cooper name to create a new identity for himself for us.” He explained, Betty and Alice still didn’t get why he was telling them.

“What does that have to do with the Conway’s?” Betty asked, her eyes began collecting tears behind her eyes not letting them fall.

“The Conway’s knew our secret. Mr Conway blackmailed my father, your Grandpappy.” Betty felt the betrayal of her father. She just couldn’t put her mind around the fact her father was The Black Hood.

“So Grandpa killed them?” Alice felt the awareness run through her blood. She had to call Fp or the police.

“They were Sinners, Betty.” Betty was angry by the words. Just because they were sinners didn’t mean they had to die. Now it all made sense. Her stomach couldn’t stomach the fact she came from a long line of sinners and murders.

“Even the Children?” Hal stayed put as he told the story. Alice started to feel sick to her stomach. She wanted to throw up.

“There was one survivor. The Conway’s boy, Joseph.” Hal says in the chilling tone that made people’s air stand up on their arms.

“Mr Svenson, Who you convinced to accuse an innocent man?” Feeling the anger boil underneath her soul.

“Joesph was easy to manipulate as a boy as a man.” Alice couldn’t stand this. She was bemused by this point.

“What are you telling us? How bad that—“ She was caught off by his voice.

“I have a darkness, Alice. The same darkness my father. The same darkness his father had and now it lives in Betty. Our daughter.” He walks over to Betty, dropping low the floor and looks her in the eyes. “Who am I Betty? Say it. Say who I am!” He shouts, she flinches back feeling her heart rate go through the roof. She takes a deep shaky breath.

“Y-our t-he Black Hood.” She whispers just loud enough for only her dad and mom to hear. Even though they were all. Her best friend was only one click away. She had to distract him somehow. But how?

“That’s right. Now say what I did.” He waited for to say it. Alice was panicking on the inside. She lived with a murder. Not just anyone. It was the Black Hood. She let him into her house without even knowing it.

“You shot Mr Andrews. You killed Miss Grundy, The Sugar Man, Midge and Doctor Masters. But the debate—“

“Not me, I can’t take credit for that.” His chilling voice rang through their spines.

“Dad, why did you become the Black Hood?” Betty asked shakily.

“Because this a town of sinners, Betty. And-“ Betty knew the words before he even said them.

“And Sinners have to die.” She said the chilling words. Alice fixed her eyes at the words. How could she possible have had married such a monster?

Jughead found out the Ghoulies were back. He was trying to convince Sweet Pea to back down. Sweet Pea couldn’t believe that Jones wasn’t doing a thing.

“Time we end the Ghoulies Scourge and that traitor Penny Peabody permanently!” Sweet Pea railed up. Jughead couldn’t believe what was going on. He wanted to fight Penny and The Ghoulies. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Sweet Pea, two hours ago your fight was with Reggie Mantle. Now you want us to go to war over territory that we don’t even control anymore. This is Hiram Lodge’s problem not ours!” He yells out. Toni wasn’t happy. He was just handing over their home to the Ghoulies. How could he do that?

“So your going to hand over Sunnyside Trailer-Park! Our home to Penny and the Ghoulies!” She argued angrily.

“Toni, I don’t want us to die. A rumble with the Ghoulies right now it’s a suicide run.” He defends his point, trying to make it clear this wasn’t a smart move.

“It’s better than a coward’s death.” Sweet Pea butted in going against his plan. The raging arguing was interrupted by a loud shout, causing everybody to turn toward the noise.

“I just got a call from the sheriff’s office.” Fp’s voice started to drain down. “Fangs, Uh, he didn’t make it. He’s gone.” Jughead felt the guilt. This was his fault. He promised Fangs he wouldn’t die and he did. Fuck he wanted to scream, punch. Toni felt the punch to the stomach. He was one of her best friends. She was going to fight to the death for the loss she was caused.”We will mourn him. Yeah we will. But first we will honor him. From what I just heard we need to put it to a vote. All those against going to war with The Ghoulies and all those for giving them hell on the battle field.” He says as he holds up his fingers in their sign, while his son stands down.

Alice was now very not surprised by his confession. She always found him to be a mama’s boy. She didn’t feel threatened. She hoped that she could dial Fp’s phone and have him rescue her. She always though he was twice the man Hal never was. The way he loves her like a man should and not tarnish, trick her into someone she wasn’t.

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised, I always knew you were a Mama’s boy.” She mocked in secretive. Betty felt her body wanting to squirm in fear. Did her mom just say that? She was aware he was dangerous. Why would she provoke him?

“What did you say?” Alice almost wanted to laugh at him.

“You heard me.” She laughs at his face. She didn’t believe for one second he was capable of this madness. “I knew it, I knew you couldn’t do anything for yourself.” Betty didn’t think ravishingly aggravating him was going to help the situation.

“Mom, whatever your doing I wouldn’t.” She warned. Alice kept pressing. She didn’t care. She loves Fp and there’s nothing that sick freak can do to ruin that.

“All I’m doing. I’m pointing out your father I can’t do anything right. Not even be a serial killer. Cleansing the town of sin. Really, Hal? You’re the damn sinner.” Alice mocked again.

“Mom.” Betty carefully warned once again. It wasn’t safe to toy with a killer. It only made them more anger.

“What are you going to do, Hal? Are you going to kill the entire town? Whoever’s jaywalked? What did Fred Andrews to do to deserve to get shot?” Alice kept poking until she got him to answer.

“He was an adulterer.” Alice was now getting more pissed. Really he was going to play that game.

“Oh why don’t you kill yourself, you had a fling with Penelope Blossom or me for that matter. I stepped out on you with Fp, who in every way that you are not. He’s a real man.” She confessed while smirking at the thought.

Hal’s face turns angry red, he pushes Alice to the wall, choking her tightly in his strong serial killer Black Hood alter ego strength. Alice feels as if she was losing the battle. She tries to to slap him with her hands, but his grip on her neck gets tighter and more wind crushing as she tries to escape. Betty takes a fireplace pitchfork and forcefully swung back with all her might and slams it over her father’s head. Alice finally gets the last hit. She takes all the anger and resentment into one big blow and hears him grunt in pain. He made her leave Fp, lock her up in the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy and give her son up without her saying goodbye to him. And now this. He tried to kill her, and this town. She feels her eyes burning with tears. Betty wraps her arms her mother as she calls 911. It was all over. They could be free. Betty couldn’t believe her father was so sick and trying to kill her mother was the last straw. She hated her father so much. The resentment was clear in her mind.

Fp and Jughead has another conflict between them. This time his son was against them, he couldn’t blame his for being against their war with Penny and The Ghoulies. They could die. Most likely that would be the case. He didn’t want to go war. But what choice do they have? Jughead was still trying to knock some sense into his dad. This battle will be deadly and he could lose his dad and his family. Over what? It was nothing but a death trap.

“This is a mistake. You can see there right we’d going in blind Dad.” Jughead tries to convince his dad. Fp was trying to think of a plan. What was he going to do? “Can you listen to me for two seconds?! For all we know The Ghoulies outnumber us 100 to 1!” He shouts, Fp hated getting mad. But this wasn’t the time for him to be yelled at. He was in a crisis.

“You think I don’t know that?!” He yelled, slamming the table back. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have. We voted we’re going down, we’re going down fighting. As far as been outnumbered, I’ll rally the reserves. They’ll fight.” He said as he slammed the door hard.

Jughead stared at the pictures and something clicked in his mind. It all was making sense. The Ghoulies coming back when they were failing. It all added up. It all started after he threw Penny out of the Serpents with Tall boy as well. He knew his life was on the line. He couldn’t let his father or any of his members get killed. He wouldn’t.

Alice and Betty watched as Hal was handcuffed and taking away. There was no words to describe how angry, hurt, disgusted he was the Black Hood. Archie heard sirens from outside, he opened the door, his dad walking behind him holding his shoulder protectively. After what happened in the house, the Black Hood attacked his son. He wasn’t going to let his son out of his sight. Archie softly takes his father’s hand off his shoulder and approaches Betty, who’s state of mind was in a daze. She couldn’t even wrap her mind around what happened in those horrible hours.

“I’m sorry, Arch, my dad was the Black Hood.” She whispers into the night. Archie looked at her like she was a little crazy.

“How? Did you see me leave my house? He tried to shoot my dad again.” Betty was now the one confused.

“When?” Archie takes a deep breath.

“An hour ago.” Betty shook her head. That can’t be. He was with them.

“No, no, no, that’s impossible he was here with us.” Then her phone rang. She quickly answers it.

“Jug?” She says as she looks up toward Archie who was still confused. She could hear his voice.

“I’m happy to hear your voice.” Jughead said as he looked over at the sky. Betty felt this weirdness in the air. She couldn’t explain it. It just was.

“Me too, Jug.” She said happily into the phone. She couldn’t wait to see him. She had to tell him about her horrific night.

“You have no idea. I just wanna let you know that I love you. I never stopped loving you.” This caused a panic within her. What was going on? Archie saw her expression change and felt the same feeling as her.

“What are you saying, Jug? Where are you?” Archie now was panicked: what was going on? Where was he?

“Where is he?” Archie felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

“I will see you soon.” He says as he hangs up. Her face was still staring in shock as she watched her father get taken away.

As Jughead showed up to the hide out. He knew that he was doing. He knew that he had to be done. He was going to keep his gang save. Even if that meant losing his life. He found out Hiram Lodge was their boss. It wouldn’t be long until his world, his town was gone. But he was going to make their lives easier. He was aware that he will never get married, see his friend’s kids go to school or be born. He will never get to tell Betty he loves her again. He will never see Jellybean or his mother again. And he also knew that his father would be shattered without him. When he saw that there was thirty against him. He knew that his life was over. When one of the Ghoulies walked up closer and said. “The only scary thing is what we’re gonna do to your girlfriend when we find her.” That comment engaged him. He threw the punch. He felt the stings as he was kicked in the stomach and trampled. He felt like his lungs were on fire, like he was in actually flames. Once he was fairly awake, he felt a knife skinning him. He knew exactly who was skinning him. He felt like knife scarred his arm, slicing his Tattoo right off. He could hear her evil cackle as she and The Ghoulies rode away leaving him bleeding to death. His final look was up at the sky. He never noticed how beautiful mother nature truly was. He never paid much attention to life. He now wished he had. As the pain became unbearable, he squinted his eyes. He could hear every word he was called every all at once. “The death would be on you!”. “Stop with your vendetta against my father!” Those were just only a few. He could remember the last words he was told by his mother. “I’m sorry there’s no room here, Jug. It’s all your father’s fault. I wouldn’t be surprised if you turned out just like him.” That was words his own mother said to him. “You think I don’t know that?!” Was he’s father right? Maybe the fight was worth it. He didn’t feel like the hero. Was it worth the pain, suffering? If it meant that his father, friends and his home was safe. He would say this was worth it. “I love you, don’t forget to b-e strong.” He whispered as he lost the fight, his eyes shut and the darkness of a Riverdale night consumed him.

Fp was at the Wrym waiting for the fight. His phone starts ringing, he instinct answered the phone. Betty was shaking as she held the phone to her ear with Archie staying by her.

“Betty, Are you and your mom Okay?” His voice sounded so worried. But little did they know maybe they all should be worried.

“Mr Jones, is Jughead with you?” Fp instantly knows the answer. Jughead was at home. Him and Jug got into a huge fight about this war and he was really upset with him.

“No he’s at the trailer. Why?” He asked walking around the Bar waiting for the clock to strike for the war. Betty was now very worried now. If he wasn’t there then where was he?

“I’m just very worried about him. He called to say how much he loves me and it almost sounded like he was saying goodbye for good.” Fp instantly knows something’s not right.

He couldn’t. No he wouldn’t. He quickly turns to Toni. “Toni, where was Penny hiding out?”. She tells him. He quickly faces the night, hopping on his bike. He feels the panic set in even more as he drives and drives to the hide out.

Once he arrives he feels more and more anxious as he hops off his bike. “Jug? He calls. He receives no answer. Why was his son? He looked all over even calling his name again. When Jughead doesn’t answer. He look over in the fog and notices something. He quickly drops his helmet on the ground, racing into the darkness as the only thing lit was the fire in the far distance. He spots his son laying on the ground. His eyes were widened by the gruesome of his injuries. He couldn’t keep his eyes from tearing up anymore. There was Jughead, laying scarred, bloody. It was literally a parent’s worst nightmare. “Jug?” His voice shaked, his eyes burned with tears, he could no longer keep together. This was his fault. He should of know Jughead would of done anything to keep him and his family safe. His mind could only think of one person who was out to get him. As he looked down at his son, more tears cascaded down his cheeks. “Jug, buddy please wake up. Jug, I know I don’t say it enough. But I love you so much son. Why did you do thi-s? I said I was go—ing to handle it.”He sobbed. He was full out crying as he picked his son off the ground and slowly reappeared into the light. He couldn’t believe he let this happen. His own son sacrificed his life for him. Was he a horrible father? In his mind he was. He did everything he could to keep this from happening. Clifford he thought that was the last enemy. How was he supposed control this?

Betty arrived at the sight just in time. Archie, Sweet Pea, Toni and Cheryl wait for Jughead. Betty instantly turns toward her best friend. “Where is he? Where’s Jughead?” She asked. Archie hears something coming from the fog. Maybe it’s Jug? Maybe he’s fine. Fp starts slowly reappearing. It took everything in him to approach them. They all turn toward the fog and watch as Fp’s revealed carrying his limp body. Gasps, anger and tears filled the group.

There’s no worse pain then watching someone crumble, shattered, seeing red because of sacrifice. Nothing’s worse than finding your son beating, scarred beyond imagination. A girlfriend watching his father carry him out of the pitch blackness of the Riverdale night, looking almost lifeless as his eyes were reddened from bloody scarring all over his face. His best friend felt as if his heart was going to drop out of his chest. He had so much on his mind, being attacked by the Black Hood and his father protecting him. Now this. He couldn’t possible wrap his mind around it. His newly found friend shocked in disbelief. Jughead had came and rescued her from the Ghoulies with Cheryl’s help. Now he’s mangled, broken, scarred beyond from repair. And Sweet Pea his eyes were enraged as he saw Jughead Jones laying all limp in his father’s arms, Fp Jones their Leader fell to his knees holding his son’s body close to him. Cheryl’s eyes were burned with unbelievable shock. She had never been close to him. He was the weirdo, nobody she really cared for. She felt bad for how she treated him and gave him her spider broach for a goodbye gift. Sometimes she wondered why they even cared about her. Her own mother didn’t give a shit about her being roofied. So why would they? Betty felt every vein in her body bulging in anger as she watched Fp fall to the ground holding Jughead to him, kissing his forehead, eyes burned raw. Fp couldn’t explain the emotions he was going through. Guilt, anger, pain, sadness, weak those were just some of them he could display within his heart. His heart felt like he was on fire. He wanted blood for what Penny and the Ghoulies did to his son, his own blood. Why did Jug go alone? He should of waited, called him, anything but this.

“Jug? He whispered feeling the weakness take over his ability to speak. No response. All he knew was that he had to get his son to the hospital immediately. Archie finally was able to move, slowly approached his best friend and Fp. He felt the pain in his chest get stronger as he got more a glimpse of his best friend’s face. His eyes were threatening the tears burning back of his eyes. He lowered to the ground, placing a gentle shoulder on Fp’s shoulder. Fp felt a gentle touch, lifted his head slight to see who it was.

“Fp, the ambulance is on their way. I’m willing to help you get your a-vengeance on the Ghoulies. What they did was un— be-lievable... they won’t get away with this.” Archie’s voice ranged with unbelievable amount of rage. He had just found out that his childhood next-door neighbor’s Dad was the guy who shot his father. He thought that his anger was almost done with. He couldn’t believe Hal Cooper was the Black Hood, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact. Betty was still shaking uncontrollably. She just found out her father was the Black Hood and now her boyfriend’s life is in serious danger.

“Fp?” She called, he slowly turned his head toward her. “Is he breathing?” She asked hoping that her nightmare was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode wrecked me


	8. When Hurricanes Meets The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after attacks of finding a son or when things meet the dark.

Chapter 8- When Hurricanes Meets The Dark

“Fp?” She called, he slowly turned his head toward her. “Is he breathing?” She asked hoping that her nightmare was over. Fp barely had any energy left. He just found his son badly mutualited.

Nobody knows just one day could turn catastrophic. Nobody’s aware one word can destroy anything in its path no matter the damage. Betty felt she was drowning in this nightmare she couldn’t escape from. It was like this night never ended. One thing then another was thrown at her. As if she could stop the damage before it was even spotted. She just wanted this day to be over with already. She wanted sleep and dream away the painful night. 

“Barely, he’s barely breathing. We have to go. The ambulance has to show up soon. I can’t lose my boy. I just c-an’t.” Fp shuttered out as he lifted Jughead back up. 

Betty hears sirens blaring in the distance, Cheryl quickly rushes over to them. She feels so much hatred toward the hobbin and Serpent Hag. How could they do this to Jughead? She had so many questions. Toni looked like she was about to collapse as Jughead was put into the ambulance. Fp fought to paramedics, he didn’t want to let his son go. The last time he brought a member to the hospital. He never came back. Archie went after Betty who was running away. 

“Betty? Stop!” She stopped, turning around and fell to her knees. She felt her chest fired up. She couldn’t believe the night she had. She was still shaken by her father’s confession. And yet there was another surprise with her father. The Black Hood fiasco was far from over. 

“Why today? All of days? I just had to be held hostage! And now my boyfriend’s dying! So why shouldn’t I want to run!” She screamed as the sirens rushed away. Fp’s eyes jolt up from the Black pavement. Archie knows she was breaking. She just found out her own father was the Black Hood and that wasn’t it. There was a Second. They weren’t exactly save yet. 

“Betty, come here. I know you had the worst night. And now this is just the bitter swallow to chew. I know how you feel. My dad was shot. And now my best friend’s life is endangered!” He shouted back, relinquishing everything he had. Cheryl couldn’t believe he was comparing his dad’s sitatution to this. 

“Archibald, this isn’t the same thing! Her father was the Black Hood!” She snapped, pulling Betty closer to her, Betty cried into her cousin’s chest. Fp’s eyes shot up, slowly approaching the fragile group. Was Alice okay?

Before he could say a word, Betty’s phone rang loud in the darkness, scaring everybody. She answers her phone, still crying into her cousin’s shoulder now.

“Hello?” She could hear her mother’s frantic state over the phone.

“Betty, where are you? Betty, I need you to answer me. You can’t just run off after what happened. Are you safe?” Alice yelled frantically through the speakers. Betty just started sobbing more. “Betty what’s wrong? Why are you crying are you okay? Are you hurt?” She said concernedly as she heard her daughter’s cries get louder, panic was set in. What was wrong? Why wasn’t she answering? 

“Mom, I-m Fine. No, no actually I’m not. Juggie’s seriously hurt. I need you meet at the hospital. please mom.” She begged as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I think Fp really needs you.” She whispered so only her mom would hear her. 

“Oh my god! What happened?!” Alice’s voice squeaked. She couldn’t even believe what was happening. First Hal and Now Jughead. She didn’t want this to happen. Betty took a minute before explaining.

“Mom, please just meet us there. We are almost there. And I think you should tell Fp yourself what happened. He deserves to know. I love you and I will see you in 10 minutes.” She stated before hanging up as she looked over to hospital emergency entrance. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Fp felt like he was walking in slow motion, everything was moving so slowly, patients were being rushed room to room. It wasn’t fast rushing, it was like everything he ever knew was stuck in motion. He sat down in one of hospital waiting chairs in the waiting room, mind wondering what was going on? Archie heard clicks of heels stomp down the halls from behind them. He turned to see Mrs C or now he didn’t know what her name was now. He didn’t think she would keep her old name. Not after that. Not after she found out her husband was responsible for the killing in their town. 

“Oh my god, Fp! What happened?” Alice cried as she ran into the waiting room. Fp shot up out of the daze, he noticed her neck. It was all bruised up. He was seething in the inside. He was plenty furious, enraged about his son being torn apart. He stood up out of his seat, practically collapsing into her arms. 

“Allie, Jug he was attacked by the Ghoulies and Penny. We got into a grueling disagreement about the war between the Serpents and the Ghoulies and he— sacrificed himself for m-e, Allie.” He cried as she wrapped her comforting arms around him, letting him breakdown. He could no longer keep it together. This was his fault. “It’s all my fault. All of this is my fault.” He sobbed over and over again. She hated the gut feeling she was having. She felt so sick to her stomach, anger exploded within her, she kept her cool on the outside.

“Hey, no, no this isn’t your fault. It’s Penny and The Ghoulies. Not yours. Your not the only one feeling guilty tonight.” She muttered as tears slipped down her face. He slowly took in her words. He was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

“What do you mean? Who did this to your neck?” He asked pointing to the bruising on her neck, he could see a man’s handprints on her. He tried to keep his cool. He watched her swallow the lump down her throat. She couldn’t believe she was about to say it out loud. 

“Don’t freak.” She warned him, that only provoked more rage. “ Hal came over to ask for his movie projector back and then he forced me and Betty to watch a old movie about his life. It turned out that his mother forced him to trick the Conway’s little boy into picking the wrong killer. I just found out Hal was the Black Hood. He confessed telling me and Betty. He was going to kill us. I have it all on recording. He said something about wanting this recorded to tell his story. Things got very tense after he made Betty say who he was. I was trying to distract him from hurting Betty. I said something that made him very anger and he started choking me.” She cried, his fists clenched. He never thought that Hal Cooper was capable of Murder. “Betty hit him and I finished him off. He was arrested and then Betty got the c-all.” She stuttered at the last part. She didn’t want to relive this night. She wanted to make those last three months to disappear. She didn’t want her memories with Fp to go. She just wanted the Play, everything that happened since Jason Blossom was murdered. He held her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her body as she cried shaky cries as he sat them both down on the couch. 

“Allie, shh, shh your okay. Your safe. He’s not here anymore. He can’t hurt you. I love you and I won’t let you ever out of my sight. Now let’s just rest.” He said soothingly as they both curled into each other’s comfort and closed their stress and terror filled eyes.

Two parents mourning in disbelief of their events. It didn’t matter that they weren’t the same pain. A father weak, filled with Guilt and A mother just trying to keep her self from falling apart, taking comfort in one another was they waited in dispair. 

There’s five stages of pain. Stage 1- Denial- you might want to pretend it didn’t happen or it will never happen. You keep thinking in your mind. No, no he wouldn’t. No they wouldn’t. How could it get any worse? Stage 2- Anger- Anger plays a huge part in the pain scale. These aren’t numbers to explain, there the stages you go through before you finally reach your breaking point. Stage 3- bargaining. Stage 4- Depression and lastly Acceptance. Right now the group was going through stage 1. They kept repeating this is a nightmare. This can’t be happening. 

Betty sat in the chair, holding on to the arms of the chair, feeling the coldness of the arm, made her start sobbing again. Hopeless what was what she was feeling, earth crumbling underneath, slipping as if she was barely balanced. All her mind was wired. Was he going to make it? The doctors still haven’t told them a thing about Jughead’s status. Archie felt like his world was finally disappearing, the world he knew wasn’t the same. As a kid he dreamed of a life. This wasn’t what he pictured or dreamed of. Fp felt like he failed as a father. There wasn’t a word someone could tell him that would make the pain, regret go away. Alice couldn’t believe that Jughead was hurt. She didn’t expect this. She really did care about him. She may have said that she didn’t a few too many times. It was all a lie. She could remember when Betty let him step a foot into her house. His beanie positioned on his head just the right away, exposing his raven black curls, just like his father. His father kept his hair a little more clean, but still ruffed when he took a shower. A small pressure in her body made her want to heave, the burning in her chest, throat ached as she sprinted over to the newest trash can. Flames ignited her pain even more then it existed previously. Fp felt a jolt from beside him, immediately opening his eyes. He spots Alice heaving trash can by the nurse’s desk. He shook off his numbness and quickly gets by her, rubbing her back.

“Are you okay?” He asked feeling concern fire up within his body. His body was on overdrive since he found Jug. He didn’t want to even think about his injures. It was too much to bare. She wipes her mouth with her sleeve, straightening her back, looking up at him. She could feel the worry flow through her.

“I guess. It’s been a very tough day. And the thought of Jug being like t-his.... it’s so much, Fp.” She confesses as her eyes began to make the tears fall. The words tug at his heart. He knew that she was very upset about Jug. He knew that she was trying to put on a brave face for her daughter.

“Allie, it’s understandable. You have been through something very traumatic. I know the longer we wait, the more we all feel he’s gone. I’m trying to be strong for him. And it’s not easy. Do you have any idea how much I want to drink for hours? I have been trying to keep myself from drinking. I feel guilty he is in this situation. It’s because me. If I would if just left the Serpents? He wouldn’t be all mangled, with surgeons cutting.” He almost feels his body swaying, it was defiantly the stress getting to him. 

You never think this could be you. You never think this could be the possible option. You think it’s all a living nightmare. You hope you can just wake up from. It never occurs to you. Until it’s too late.

She didn’t say anything, she just held him in her arms, his cries got more frequent, she could feel his pain. It seemed like hours before they finally got a word. She saw the doctors approaching them, she gently nudges his shoulder. He looks up, sees the doctors getting closer, sitting up in his chair, heart pounding as they get closer. Agony of the injuries was playing in their minds. They saw his face, body, arms scarred, blood. So much of it. In the back of their minds said something like there’s no way he can survive. None of them wanted that subconscious thought to come true. There was memories they all could recall from their preconsciousness. His laugh, the way he rolled his eyes as he took down his opponent after a long argument, his smile. His stupid crown beanie he refused to take off. No matter how many times they tried to get him to. It was always a failed attempt. Nobody knew how much they would miss his stupid affinity for old movies or serial killer documentaries. Most of all they would miss him in general. His father would cry ever time he would pass by the wall of newspaper clippings, the murder broad. His son would spend hours looking at. He didn’t think he had seen his son once not stared at it. He wishes that this was a nightmare. That he was waking up from this nightmare. 

“Mr Jones, we are so sorry” the words were drowned by his muffled cries. His son was gone. His boy. His little boy was dead. There was no words to describe the unbearable pain he was going through. Sobs wrecked his body as he collapsed into Alice’s arms. “His injures were too extensive, his arms were too damaged to be repaired. His lung collapsed causing him to fall into a deep sleep. We couldn’t find his heartbeat. We tried everything we could. We are so deeply sorry, Mr Jones. We can take you to see him.” His sobs grew stronger. 

Alice felt his sobs swirl around her like a hurricane. Betty felt her world crushed by the impossible bowling ball demolishing everything in its path. Archie began sobbing, he didn’t care what people though of him. Then all a sudden his phone rang. He looked at the screen, his eyes made it very difficult to make out the words on the screen. 

“Archie, I just found out that my dad’s responsible for the Ghoulies coming into town. You need to warn the Serpents and Jughead.” Veronica stated through the phone, his eyes blinked back the tears as she said Jughead’s name. 

“Ronnie.” He said weakly, everyone’s eyes shifted to the shattered man. “Mr Lodge? He’s responsible?” Fp’s blood boiled. Of course this has Hiram Lodge written all of it. He hated the Southsiders so much. It didn’t surprise him. But it broke his heart. How could a Father want to destroy another father’s life? 

“Archiekins, are you okay?” Her voice rang through the phone. Archie just fell apart again.

“Ronnie, I’m afraid it’s too late...” He caught off by sobbing. 

“What do you mean? Archie your scaring me.” She said panicked, Alice seemed be the only the one who was somewhat together. She gently pushed Fp into Betty’s arms. Betty didn’t mind. She knew Fp was shattered beyond repair. She had so much hatred for the two men who made her life hell. Her father and Mr Lodge. Alice took the phone gingerly out of Archie’s hands and slowly opened her mouth. 

“Veronica, I’m so sorry to say this...” she took a deep breath, holding back her tears. “Jughead... he’s dead...” She finally choked out. She could hear sobs from the other-side of the phone.

“No, no he can’t be!” She wailed, causing Alice to bring the phone a few inches away from her face. 

“I’m sorry, he is. I know you were close. You can come to see him. Cheryl, Toni, Archie, SweetPea, Fp and B-etty...” she paused letting tears spring from her eyes and down her cheeks. “Are here. I got to go.” She said before hanging up, handing Archie back his phone. Archie looked up to her and mouthed “thank you.” She smirked back and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay. I could see you couldn’t do it.” She mouthed back. 

Veronica sat in her car, sobbing. She thought she had told them to be safe. She thought she had given them enough of a warning. She had a hard time trying not to ball her eyes out on the way to the hospital. After all the surprises from her father: she thought the files and the Ghoulies was it. She never thought her father could of done this. She didn’t want to think her father was capable of this madness. She thought about all the times she enjoyed his company. When she found out his father was put into prison and her father was getting out. He was there to comfort her. She regretted taking her father’s side over his. And now it was too late to tell him she was sorry. She was such a horrible friend to him. Instead of sticking by his side, she chose cowards approach. She felt sick to her stomach being related to father. She also knew she wasn’t the only one related to a murder. She heard about Betty’s dad’s arrest. She couldn’t imagine how Betty was feeling. Her father and Her boyfriend all on the same night. 

Entering the hospital, time stopped. She felt as if she was frozen and she was the only thing moving. Fp finally stopped sobbing, he saw the Lodge girl, the tears in her little brown eyes was enough to burn a hole in his heart. He felt sorry for her. This wasn’t her fault. It was her father. She had no part of it. Betty shook off her legs, standing trying not collapsed from the lightheadedness in her body, she hadn’t eaten in hours. It seemed like her body was floating on nothing. Veronica walked toward her best friend, pulling her into her arms, letting the sobs from her best friend’s numb body. They cried until they were lightheaded, bones ached. Cheryl even was sobbing, snort on her red jacket. Toni held Cheryl in her arms, sobbing became intertwined with the others. Cheryl broke out of the embrace, slowly approaching the Serpent Leader. She could see how emotionally fried he was. He tried to hide it, but she knew that he was broken. She lightly tapped his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he wasn’t sure who it was. But it was someone with long nails.

“Mr Jones?” The voice stirred him, he looked up, his eyes met with the Blossom girl. He was ready for another wrath attack. He had disposed her twin in an inhuman way. He deserved the words that were about to come out of her mouth. “I’m so sorry. I know have been very unfair to you.” She was apologizing to me. He was completely thrown off. He didn’t expect this. “I was just very infuriated that I couldn’t make my father pay for what he did. He decided to take the coward’s way out. And I know it’s a late and unexpected. By the look on your face, I can tell you weren’t expecting this. I just want say sorry for your loss. I wasn’t that close to him. But....” she took another long breath. “When he came up to me the day after you were arrested. He told me he was sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out. But I was so angry. And I’m sorry. The next day I wasn’t in a good place. I gave him my spider broach. I wasn’t going to need it. He was confused by my gesture. Then I text Veronica that didn’t need it and they pulled me out of the River. He was crying. And then seeing him like that really hurt. I wasn’t the nicest to him. I regret not actually giving him a chance and now I won’t be a-ble to.” She confessed as tears rolled down her cheeks, smearing her red lipstick. The words were taken in slowly. He was still trying to comprehend the loss.

“Miss Blossom, I appreciate your kind words. I’m still very sorry for my part in the clean up.” He shyly looked to his left and then back up her. “I kind of find it ironic. I was trying to protect him from your father. And now he’s gone by another father’s hands.” His voice drips of the irony as he lets out a dry laugh. She could feel his pain. He wasn’t just the Serpent Leader. He wasn’t just a shattered fragment of her past. He wasn’t just a reminder. He was just a father, who just lost his son.

“You can call me Cheryl, Mr Jones.” She said softly as she reached into her bag. “I found this in a bush. I figured you would want it.” She said as she handed him his beanie. He saw the ratty old crown beanie in her hands. He felt the reality set in. His son was really gone. 

“T-hank you, Cheryl.” He stuttered, the burning in his eyes intensified as he reached for it, holding it to his chest. “I remember when I would try to make him take it off. He wouldn’t. He would wear it all day and everyday. Even washing it was a chore. He would hide it from me and his mother when he was really little.” He dry chuckled as tears fell. Cheryl didn’t realize how much she was going to miss the little dork. She rubbed her hand on his. 

“He sounded like such a difficult child.” She stated as she reached back into her bag. “I was saving this for his next birthday. Me and Betty picked it out together a couple weeks back. That’s where she was when she uh found you and Alice together.” She admitted watching him blush up a little. “She was going on and on about how much his beanie smelt and begged me to take her to a vintage store. I found it. It’s the same version just newer.” She explained, tearing up as she handed him the brand new Beanie. He stared down at the grey crown beanie, tears rolled down. He had no idea Cheryl cared so much. It looked exactly like his. 

“This is wow... thank you. I’m sure he wi- would of loved it.” He said honestly as he wiped his eyes. She nodded knowing he would of. 

“Again I’m sorry. I- I’m just going to go.” She said as she ran off. He looked back down at the beanie in his hands, he tried so hard not to shake. Alice saw the exchange and was honestly blown away. She walked over to him, slowly sitting down in the chair next to him. She breathes out a breath. She can’t believe it was time to say goodbye. She tapped his shoulder lightly. He looked up, knowing from the look in her eyes. It was time.

Everything was moving in slow motion as they walked to his room, following the doctors in front of them. Pain intensified, walking on needles they would call it. Usually they would run to see him. But not this time. This time was paralyzing for everyone. Even if Cheryl didn’t know him well. She still couldn’t believe he was gone. He can’t be gone? She kept whispering to herself. This was just some joke, she thought again as she walked. Betty barely had any energy. She used it all up. Who was going to help her find the second Black Hood? It was their thing. They loved solving mysteries together. All of the core four loved solving mysteries together. It was like they were their very own Scooby Doo. If they could cast themselves in the movie. Jughead would be Shaggy he would also have Hot Dog or Archie’s dog Vegas. Archie would be Fred, Veronica would be Daphne and Betty would be Velma. They would be no more milkshakes Pop’s. 

Fp clenched the new beanie that Cheryl had gotten Jug in his hands in any hope that his son would just magically wake up as he enters the cold room. He could feel the coldness of the transparent floor through the soles of his boots. His feet stood frozen as he got a glimpse of his son. Now cleaned of the blood, still bruised, bandages where his Serpent Tattoo had been previously before it was sliced clean off by a rusty switchblade. As he slowly approached his son’s bed with his son laying lifelessly, tears blurred his eyes. This wasn’t supposed to happen. His son was suppose to be here, by his side. How was his suppose to tell his mother or even his little sister? He knew Jellybean would fall apart. He missed her so much. He still hadn’t gotten a call back. He pulled the chair, closer to his son, brushing his hand gently through his son’s hatless head. Emotions took ahold of him. His son was truly gone. There was no hope left in his world. His son was dead. 

Dead......Dead............Dead.......Dead........

Nothing left but his body, no meaning left. Alice slowly made her way into the chilling room, placing her hand on his shoulder. She looked over at the little boy her daughter brought home months ago, she just started sobbing. Betty was shaking in her cousin’s arms, Toni stood numbed to the floor not able to move. All they could hear was the silence. Slient..... slient beeping on the heart monitor. It was the machine breathing for him. He wasn’t actually there. It was all the machine. The false hope that was given gnawed at heir stomachs and hearts as they all surrounded the bed, linking arms together. 

“No Serpent is left for dead” They all silently whispered in linked arms. 

Silently they all cried, Sweet Pea was even tearing up, he tried to be strong. But he actually did care for Jones. Betty grabbed his hand gently, she lifted it and kissed it and then his forehead. “Juggie, I’ll will never stop loving you.” She sob as she curled into her mom’s arms. Alice felt the pain her daughter was having. Maybe not one the same degree. But she felt it. Archie felt all his bones turning brittle and feeling like he was about to break in half. He knew that wasn’t possible without any friction or pressure. 

“Jug.....”He paused as his voice turned shaky. He felt a hand of his shoulder, he turned and his dad was looking at him with reassurance. “ I’m so sorry, Jug. I shouldn’t of left you in the dirt. If I would of know how evil and vindictive Hiram Lodge was.... I wouldn’t of left you. I hope you can forgive me. You know someday. I know you didn’t believe even heaven. But I hope you are having the time of your life solving mysteries like we used to.” He cried as he backed away from the hospital bed and into his dad’s strong comforting arms. Veronica knew she didn’t belong. She didn’t know him well enough to be even considered his friend. She loved him like a brother she never had. 

“Jughead, where do I start? I c-an’t even begin with how much I’m going to miss you. And I’m so so sorry for what my father has caused. Me and my mother have a plan to take him down. Hearing what he did. Hiring the Ghoulies to hurt you. I- just can’t even believe that you’re gone. Jug, I’m so sorry for what I have done to you. I shouldn’t of took my dad’s side. I should of took your side. And now I can’t even tell you how sorry and how much I’m going to miss you.” She confessed as tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall hitting the water. It was finally Fp’s turn. He held the beanie close to his chest, smelling it. It still smelled like him. His eyes began to water again. 

“Jug, I’m so so sorry this is all my fault. I hope you aren’t in pain anymore. I love you so much , son. I know I don’t say it enough. Or I never said it enough. And I now I wish I had said it more. I love you so much, Jug. More than you Pop’s burgers.” He confessed with a wet chuckle. It hurt to laugh. 

Beeping from the machine started to beep regularly. His eyes shot up to moitorr, the levels started moving in a normal rhythm. Cheryl’s eyes widened as she saw his heart rate return to normal, before it was just a straight flatline. Betty stopped sobbing as her mom nudged her getting her attention. “Oh my god, Guys look!” Alice squeaked in excitement, joyful tears rushed through her eyes blurring her vision. Everyone’s eyes looked over at Jughead. Fp brushes his fingers though his hair, smiling. His son was alive. He was awake. Jughead was alive.

“Jug?” He whispered as he heard his son’s soft moans. He slowly started opening his eyes, taking in the foreign environment. All he felt was pain, pain, pain and even more excruciating pain. “Jug, oh my god, you alive. You had us so worried.” His father cried as he watched his gripped his beanie. It must of fallen off when he was struck by the Ghoulies. 30 to 1. He really thought he was dead. 

He tried opening his mouth but something was blocking his airway. He started wrestling, panicking frantically trying to rip the tube out of his mouth. Fp noticed what his son was doing and tried to stop his son from moving. “Someone for the love of god get these fucking tubes out of his mouth! He needs some damn air!” He snapped infuriately as he hollered at some nurse. 

They came rushing into the room. Many of them had shocked faces. Betty watched as they got him situated, taking out the breathing tubes, he was choking on the air that was now available. One of the nurses handed him a breathing mask for the meantime. Air. Air. Air, He kept repeating in his head. He didn’t think he would ever see his Juliet ever again, hear her laugh, watch her giggle. He thought he never would able to say he loves his dad. He saw Archie. He heard the words. He did forgive him. He knew how truly sorry he was. He was just overthrown by Mr Lodge. Archie watched as his best friend’s eyes had tears. He didn’t want his best friend to cry. He went by his side. He knew that’s what he needed at that moment. 

“Jug, just breathe. Breathe in and out.” Jughead started to calm down. “Yeah just like that. I’m here. We are all here. We will burn Hiram Lodge to the ground for what he has done. He might as well burn in Hell.” He writhed in pure anger. There was no hiding how much he despised him. He hated him so much. He never thought he would hate someone as much he hates Hal. Fp actually felt a smile tug at his lips. He never thought Red would actually want someone to die. How was he going to pay for theses bills. 

Veronica stepped out of the room to make an important phone call. She knew how much she wanted to solve the Jones’s money problems. She felt horrible for how her Father took their home. She also knew all the businesses that were affected during his father’s destroying the town. Her and Her mom were both done with his mess and taking the fall. She wanted to go home, but she had to make one important thing before she could look herself in the mirror again. 

“Mom, is Dad home?” She whispered in the hospital hallway. She heard her mom’s shushes and instantly knew he was in the room. She heard her mom make up a lie before she heard a door close.

“Mjia, what is it?” Her mother asked, She immediately felt tears back in her eyes. It wasn’t just tears. It was guilty tears running down her cheeks. “Veronica, why are you crying? Is everything alright? Where are you?” Her mother asked with a worried tone. She took a deep breath before confessing. 

“When you and Dad went to bed. I snuck by into his study and I found out he paid the Ghoulies to get rid of The Southside Serpents. I called Archie. But it was too late. Jughead had sacrificed himself.” She sighed deeply. 

“Oh Mijia, How is he? I’m so sorry. I know you and Jughead are close.” Her mother’s voice was drained with concern. She knew deep down her mother really did care about Fp and the Southside Serpents. She once even saw old photos with her, Alice, Fred and Fp hidden deep within her mother’s closet, when she was looking for Birthday gift. 

“He’s alive. The doctors first declared him dead. We all went in there to say goodbye and something magical happened. I don’t know what is was.” She took another pause. “On the other hand his injures are very extensive, his arm where they sl-iced his Tattoo off will forever have a nasty scare. They said he could get a skin graft. But Fp denied the surgery. He said he couldn’t afford it. That’s where my favor is coming from. “ I would like to pay for their hospital bill and any surgeries he will need in the future. Since this is all Dad’s fault.” She emphasized his name with ice. She heard mom muttering something in Spanish. 

“no podemos dónde vamos a obtener el dinero?” She said, Veronica groaned in frustration. Translation- We can not where we're going to get the money? " 

“Fp y Jughead necesitan el dinero para su cirugía. ¡no olvides que todo esto es culpa de papá!” She snapped at her mother. Translation- Fp and Jughead need the money for their surgery. Do not forget that all this is dad's fault. She heard her mother mumble “fine.” She smirked knowing she got her way. 

“Night, mamá. I will not be home tonight. I’m staying at the hospital. But I will be back home to get you got. Pack quickly. The authorities have been notified.” She said before hanging up. She smiled in satisfaction. It would stay Anonymous until she was ready to spill the truth. 

She walked back into the room, smiling at the raven boy who was now sitting up. Jughead refuses to be coddled. He wanted to be free. He didn’t want the nurses help. His legs were still on fire. He was finally able to speak. His throat was still a little dry. He pointed to the sink, Fp noticed and poured him water into the plastic solo cup. He took it with both hands, his arms felt like needles were stabbing him, he winced as he tried raising it higher. “I’m sorry.” His speech was a little impaired. This only made Veronica more angry with her father. At this point she wouldn’t really want to name him as her dad. By blood he was. But by heart, she didn’t feel the love for him. Fp watched as his son’s vocabulary was very little. He felt his heart shatter for a little second. His son was the smartest person besides the Keller boy in town. He tried to keep his smile up on his face, but it was hard not to frown. Betty was trying to be more optimistic, something Fp lacked. He was more pessimistic.

“Jug, it’s okay. You will get better once you get stronger.” She said confidently as if she knew he was going to pull through. Jughead hated not able to make out the words he used to. He tried one more time before he finally would give up trying.

“See I told you, I would see you again, Juliet.” But nothing came out. He was getting frustrated, he fought the angry tears from escaping his eyes. Alice saw that he was struggling. It was like teaching a baby to speak for the first time. But in this case, He was in high school. He knew that he was saying. He just couldn’t get his mouth the form the words. It was honestly heartbreaking watching him trying to fight the tears of pure frustration. Betty was fighting the tears. She didn’t want to expose how she wasn’t okay. She had to be the strong one. Even when she felt like falling apart. 

There was a knock on the door, everyone’s eyes shifted to focus on the doctor who looked shocked to see Jughead awake. “This is such a miracle. I haven’t seen in all my years of being a doctor such a extensive injures and then live. I’m sorry for the scare.” The doctor said with his expression changing as he approached Fp. Fp stood up shaking his hand firmly. 

“My boy has been always a fighter. That’s what Jones are.” He said believing the words this time. Jughead watched as his father got a little teary eyed. He saw his father quickly wipe his eyes so he wouldn’t see. But he saw. He never saw his father was broken. Not even when he told his dad that Chic murdered his son. Nobody knew this but he heard them. He heard Veronica and Archie’s apologies. He heard his dad. He even saw his dad carrying him. He didn’t believe in heaven. But after being able to see them. He had somewhat idea what dying was like. He even saw Mr A’s dad. They spoke saying “your Fred’s best friend’s son.” He nodded. “Go back son, it’s too early in time for you.” He listened to the wise man’s words. 

“Jughead, can you try speaking for me?” The doctor asked him. He started opening his mouth by only by a few inches. His jaw hurt like hell. 

“D-o-ctor.” He stuttered out. He sighed in frustration. He tried again. “ w-here’s my beanie?” He croaked out. Everyone rolled their eyes. Of course that’s his word he would use. Cheryl took a glance at the brand new beanie she was saving for his birthday in Fp’s now released hand. Fp saw what she was looking at and handed over to her. She slowly walked toward his hospital bed trying to hold back her tears. 

“Jug, I was saving it for your birthday. But here.” She said as she handed him the beanie. He took the beanie from her hands and his eyes widened. She got this for him? He was completely shocked. He spotted little droplets falling on her cheeks. He never knew he meant so much to her. 

“T-hanks, C-h-e-ryl.” He thanked with a shorter stutter than last time. He placed in on his head, it felt soft and new. He loved the feeling. She smiled at his new achievement. She knew he didn’t feel like it was a milestone but it was something. His doctor smiled back. 

“Looks like there I got some great news. Someone paid for your whole bill and even the skin graft. You will have new skin in no time.” His doctor said, everyone in the room was shocked. Fp couldn’t believe it. He nearly buries his head into his son’s chest.

“Jug, you hear that. You will be able to use your arms again. Maybe even your mom will come back.” Those words strung Alice’s heart. He was leaving her. She felt like crying. Jughead shook his head, his dad had a look of confusion written on his face. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he saw his son’s eyes water. 

“M-om doesn’t want me.” He cried out. Fp still felt confused. Jughead had his mom’s words playing in his mind. “I’m sorry there’s no room here, Jug. It’s all your father’s fault. I wouldn’t be surprised if you turned out just like him.” He felt more tears pouring out. 

“What do you mean, Jug?” Fp asked one more time. Jughead couldn’t explain. He wished he could. 

“I’m sorry there’s no room here, Jug. It’s all your father’s fault. I wouldn’t be surprised if you turned out just like him.” Kept playing in his head. 

“She told me no when I asked to be with her when you were arrested and also told me that she wouldn’t be surprised if I turned out like you.” His son confessed this time his stutter was gone. Anger filled his heart. How could she just say that?

“Oh Jug, I’m sorry that was your burden.” He sighed as he sat back down. He knew they weren’t alone. Veronica saw that Fp needed sometime alone with Jug, so she signaled everybody to give him sometime. 

“My last thoughts before shutting my eyes. I was dying and all I heard was her words, Veronica and your last words to me. Maybe this is all my fault. I killed Fangs. Mom doesn’t want me. Maybe I should of died and not came back.” His son’s words scared him. He had no idea his son felt this guilty. He pulled his son into his arms, as he laid next to him. 

“No, Jug none of that was your fault. And your mom that’s her problem. She doesn’t see how wonderful you are. Then she’s missing out. When you finally publish that book you have been writing. And you have millions and she wants to be in your life. I’m sorry she abandoned you. Jug, look at me. I love you so much, Jug. I was broken when they told me you didn’t make it. I thought I was going to fall apart. Why didn’t you call me? Sacrificing yourself for me. Why Jug?” He felt the tears escape.

“Dad, I did it to save you from getting killed. And I found out Hiram was their boss and I couldn’t let them get hurt. Too many have been hurt or killed. In this town. The Black Hood is murdering left and right. Hiram taking away our lives. Just because we have different styles. I’m sorry I worried you. I doubt mom even returned your texts and calls. A month ago I was telling her how well you were doing and said oh okay. He’s probably just going kill his life away. I was so angry. She blamed you. She even told me she didn’t want me. That she was happy I wasn’t living with her. That Jellybean was her only child. And she rather I was dead. It broke me. But then I looked online for her and it turns out. She had been sending Hiram insides about you. Like you drinking. This news angered Fp.

“Wow she’s always been a shady bitch. I’m sorry she said those things. You better get some rest. I love you so much, Jug. It’s getting late.” He said as he checked his watch it was already 5 am.

“Night Dad.” His son said as he closed his tired eyes. This time he knew his son’s eyes would open. He wasn’t gone. 

When Betty got home, she went straight into her room. She opened a bunch of the photo albums and snatched her father’s photo out of the book. She grabbed a big pair of scissors snapping them in half. She gathered all the pictures and went to the backyard throwing them in the fire pit, drenching them in gasoline, striking a match and dropping it into the pit full of liquid flammable gasoline and watched as they burned into char, dust literally nothing but ash. Alice saw her daughter dropping his pictures into the flames and wiping her cheeks. She felt the pain for her daughter. Betrayal was one thing they both had in common. Even though she didn’t love him. Her daughter was always a daddy’s girl. It sickened her to the core that he went the lowest of lows by using their — her daughter as bait. That’s what’s is called when Hurricanes Meets The Dark.


	9. Fury Filled Shotgun

Chapter 9 - Fury Filled Shotgun

Hours, Hours, hours, Jughead felt like he was lying there dead again. He couldn’t move, he felt pins and needles puncturing his legs and lower back. His doctor did some tests. It turns out he might be paralyzed in his lower back. Paralyzed strung his heart like a million shotguns hitting all at once, faster than lighting could strike. Fp couldn’t forget the look on his son’s face when he was told he would might be able to walk again. The pure look of devastation shook his face, it was like you told him he would never be allowed to write or speak his mind. When he heard the news himself, he had to fight back the tears. His son might never be able to walk ever again. Lighting wasn’t even cutting it. He felt like he was burning. Actually burning in hell. Was he in hell? He looked around the room he was standing in and knew it wasn’t hell. Was this what he gets for being such a bastard father? The haunting words kept Echoing in his head over and over again but this time more maginetfied. “ Mr Jones, Jughead might be paralyzed. We are very sorry if that’s the case. He will never be able to walk on his own.” The words got more repetitive in his head. It was like the devil himself was cursing the words and laughing. A few hours ago he found out his son was alive. He was so happy. Why did he have to be punished? 

He had no one else to call. If he called, Betty she would start sobbing. If he called Archie, the poor Red would probably lose it. He knew how guilty he felt. If he called Fred, it would tell it would be okay. He finally decided to call Alice. She would be the only one to help him. Alice was woken up at 9 am. She was in the middle of her day dream. She was so angry, upset about his word last night. Maybe mom can even come back. Those words were like a slap to the face. She thought he loved her. Maybe she was wrong. She walk around the house, when she opened the window the instant smell of burned chemicals burned her nostrils. A phone rang disturbing her thoughts. She went to reach for the phone. When she saw his name on her screen, she almost wanted to let it go to voicemail. But something in her gut told her it was very serious. 

“Hello?” She yawned out from lack of sleep. She was literally up since at the crack of dawn. She didn’t sleep well. Her husband was rotting in a jail cell and her daughter was going through a rampage about his existence. 

“Allie.” His voice was weak, instantly she sat up in her chair, heart racing in her chest. 

“Fp, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Her voice was full of concern. She heard him take a deep breath. She could hear his emotions in his voice. This was worrying her? She decided to hop in her car. But first leaving Betty a note before leaving. 

“Jug, he might be paralyzed.” He choked out, she felt her heart stop for a millisecond. He can’t be? He was fine before they went home. Fire striking the shotgun. 

“Oh my god, Fp! I’m so sorry. I will be right there. I’m almost to the hospital.” She exclaimed in shock as she turned to corner and into the parking lot. 

Pulling into the parking lot sent chills up her spine. As she got out of her car, swarms of reporters started approaching her holding out microphones and pulling out cameras snapping pictures. She felt like she was in the horror film, Scream. She always thought ghostface was the scariest horror she had ever seen. That was until she found out her town turned into the Woodsboro manic killer. The Black Hood was the updated version Of Ghostface. “Mrs Cooper how could you not know your husband was a crazy psychotic killer?” One of the many reporters shouted as she covered her face with her arms, shielding herself from all the flashing lights. She felt attacked. It wasn’t her fault that her husband was a psycho. A blonde reporter got right up in her face. “ Is it true his family murdered the Conway family?” She kept interrogating as Alice tried to dodge the question. Fp had came downstairs after he heard one the tv that Alice was getting threats as she tried make her way into the hospital. He threw on his serpent Jacket, even though he knew it would cause a stir. 

“That’s enough, leave. Your not allowed in the hospital!” He snapped with annoyance in his voice, he took off his jacket and raised it over him and Alice’s heads as they made their way into the hospital, Leaving the flashing cameras behind the translucent doors. He turned to look at Alice, who eyes were bloodshot. “It’s okay your safe. But I think they know that Jughead is here. Those damn reporters all they want is to get the juicy scoop on this.” He growled through his teeth as he took her hand as they walked into the elevator. As the door shut, Alice looked at the buttons and pressed it. 

“Now Riverdale is the laughing stock of all the towns.” She laughed humorlessly, there was no mistaking her sarcasm in her voice. He sighed as her eyes blurred with more tears. He hated seeing her like this. 

“Allie, ignore those reporters. They have no idea what was going on. Just be careful. You should warn Betty. Just for her protection.” He explained gently holding her close to him as they entered Jug’s hospital room. 

They were greeted by a sad smile from his son. He knew his son was having a tough time trying to process the fact he might not be able to walk ever again. “While you were gone, my doctor came in. He said that...” His son paused. He felt like his mind was trying to fill in the blanks for him. Was he paralyzed? “I’m fine. The test concluded that it was a false alarm. He did found out something strange.” He was overjoyed. His son was okay. “He said that Someone called him. Saying that Hiram Lodge was shot. Was it you?” His son asked. He was confused. He was here all night. He hadn’t let his son’s side. 

“Jug, I never left your side. Is he dead?” He asked trying not to feel chills. He did want him dead. Was he a bad person for wanting him dead? He didn’t think so. He tried destroying his life, but failed. Then a voice stirred the three of them. 

“I might of had something to do with that.” They turned toward the voice. It was no other then Hermione Lodge. Alice turned toward the fragile women, slowly guiding her to a chair to sit down. “He tried attacking Veronica after she told him she and I were done. I just saw my daughter in danger. He had a gun to his daughter’s head. I couldn’t le-t him hurt her. She was innocent.” She explained in a shaky voice. Fp felt bad for her. They used to be all best friends. She started leaving them hanging for Hiram and that wracked their friendship. 

“Hermonie, I’m so sorry. Is she okay?” His voice turned soft, he actually cared a lot about Veronica. She nodded her head. 

“She just shaken. She might be a little embarrassed to tell you this. But she called me last night telling me what happened and basically prided me to pay for Jughead’s skin graft. I’m so sorry, Fp. I had no idea he was going to hurt you guys.” She stopped, looking right in Jughead’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Jughead. I used of known. Maybe I could of stopped it. I always liked you kid.” She confessed as tears streamed down her face. Fp was completely stunned. He got up and hugged her. She was shocked by his forgiveness. She treated him like crap. She made him do her husband’s dirty work and destroy his son’s favorite place in the world. 

“Moniy, I forgive you. I know you were tricked and maybe we all can repair our friendship.” Her eyes teared up. Forgiveness was all she heard before she blurred out his words with her sobs. Alice was even more shocked, she joined in on the embrace. Jughead smiled and slightly chuckled. 

“Alice, I heard about Hal. I can’t believe he did that to you guys.” Mrs Lodge’s words made him freeze. 

“W-hat?” He stuttered, his heart broke for Betty. What had he done? “So Betty was telling the truth? Oh god I’m such an ass. I thought she was joking.” He facepalmed himself, lowing his eyes to the ground ashamed. Fp saw the realization on his face, he could tell that he was upset with himself. 

“Hey, Hey, look at me, Jug.” His son looked at him, tears slid down his cheeks. “I didn’t know either. It all happened last night. After you called her. She just dealt with her father telling her. She’s okay. That’s all that matters.” He reassured him, squeezing his hand gingerly. Hermonie looked down at Jug’s arm and gasped. Oh Hiram you monster, she mentally thought as she covered her mouth in shock. 

“H-e had T-hem do this to you. Oh Jughead, my god I’m so glad I shot him near the heart.” She incensed as she gridded her teeth. She snatched her ring off her finger. “This enough to last you guys a long time.” She stated she dropped her ring into Fp’s palm. Fp felt the ring in his palm and knew she was done. 

“Moniy this is a lot. You don’t have to—“ She caught him off by a flick of her hand. 

“No, no, I can’t let you rot. I know he stole your home. So this ring can get you a nice place. I got to go, Veronica texted me that Our house is getting reprosed. We have no money. Fuck, damn’t Hiram. At least I have some money saved up.” With that she was out of the room, leaving everyone with shocked faces. 

Betty was woken up from a nightmare she was having. It was her dad killing Jughead and everyone she cared dearly about it. She looked at her phone, she had one voicemail from V, a Text from Cheryl and a Twitter notification. She clicked on Twitter. Her feed was filled with trillions of tweets. “Wow doesn’t surprise me. Riverdale always has been sketchy with dad’s.” There was another she read. “Leave the poor family alone. They were tortured mostly the two Daughters. Also her boyfriend was attacked by a rival gang he’s in the Serpents. Give the girl some space.” That tweet helped Betty cope. She felt a little better but that soon was gone. “She’s a freak. She’s going to be just like her father. Did you know she sent some guy to him? What a psycho wanna be.” Her eyes blurred with tears. Why were there so many hateful comments? Why did they hate her? It wasn’t her fault. Yet she felt like it was. She decided to shut the app and look at her messages. First she opened Cheryl’s.

Cher- Oh Betty. How are you feeling? Don’t hurt yourself. I’m always here if you want to talk.

B- I’m feeling shitty, Cher. Did you see what they are tweeting about me and my family and also Jug.

Cher- oh yeah I saw. Betty you should stay off Twitter. It doesn’t help. I’m telling you from experience. 

B- I know.... Its just hard. And I looked out my window and there’s reporters right outside my window. Can you sneak me out? I want to see Juggie.

Cher- Oh God are you fucking kidding me? Do I need my bow?

B- okay calm down, Cher. No bow needed. Get Archie to help you. Or Toni. Please?

Cher- I just texted Toni she’s coming. She’s going to borrow Fangs old truck. I don’t know how she’s doing. I keep asking if she’s okay and she just replies yeah.

B- okay I will see you soon. I’m also so sorry for what my dad did to you. 

Cher- don’t sweat it, Cousin. It’s okay. I’m right outside your door. The back one. 

She read the text and started making her way to the backyard, she spotted Cheryl from behind the bushes. She almost screamed when Cheryl pulled her arm. How much worse could her life get? She followed Cheryl to the truck. As she sat down in the backseat, she received glances from her Cousin and Toni. She hated the way they were treating her. It was like she was a glass doll and would shatter in any second. She knew her cousin was just looking out for her. The drive seemed like hell. 

As soon as she stepped out of the truck, reporters surrounded them. Toni was biting back her nasty response. Just what they needed. She was grieving and they were targeting her. She knew all about the nasty, seditious comments on Twitter, Facebook and even on the Blue and Gold Website. “Miss cooper, were you aware your father was capable of murder?” A short blonde woman stuck a microphone in Betty’s face. She tried her best to avoid all their comments, there was one that really tugged her in the wrong way.

“Were you aware our your mother’s affair? That she was secretly seeing Fp Jones. And you and his son are dating with a secret brother in the mix. Wow your family is full of bananas.” Betty couldn’t take it anymore. All the nasty comments were making her so furious. Cheryl noticed how she was clenching her fists, turning them. She was afraid this would happen. 

“Betty don’t. That’s what she wants.” She said getting her cousin to stand down. The reporter turned to Cheryl, getting closer to her. She tried to keep her eyes from rolling back. 

“Oh Sweet Blossom isn’t true your gay now?” Toni was now on the verge of going basaltic. 

“ Excuse me miss, you need to leave before I call security.” Toni said as nice as possible. The woman rolled her eyes and added a scoff.

“Oh I know all about you Serpents. You ruined my life.” She snarled. 

“What did us Serpents do to you, Sweetheart.” Toni mocked. This only arrogated the reporter more. 

“You shot my godfather!” She screamed, causing people to gasp and whispers started. Toni had no idea what she was taking about. Serpents didn’t use guns, only switchblades. 

“Ok chill, Us Serpents don’t even use guns. I don’t know where your getting your false information. And who’s your godfather?” She stated as she held her anger in. 

“Hiram Lodge. He was shot and killed last night and now I want to know why you guys did it. Is it cause he blackmailed and payed your rivals? It was a smart move. You Serpents are nothing but dirt.” The reporter stated, swapping her microphone for a black pistol. Betty’s eyes widened in fear. She didn’t want to die.

Back in hospital room, Jughead was scanning through the channels as Alice and his father talked something caught his attention. Shit, shit, Betty. “Oh god, Betty!” He cried in fear, causing his father and Alice to lock eyes and then meet the tv. Fp’s eyes locked in place with tv. Oh shit was right. He had to get them out of there. Alice recognized the reporter it was the same one from earlier in the morning. Fuck, she mentally cursed.

“Okay, Okay.... I don’t know anything about him dying. It wasn’t us.” Toni pleaded in fear for her life. She knew she was breaking one of their laws. But she couldn’t help it. 

“Bullshit, you had it out for him!” Hiram’s goddaughter yelled stoically. Cheryl wished she would of brought her archery set. She saw Betty look down at her phone and then she felt her phone buzz. It’s said “Go get back up. Sheriff Keller, Mr Andrews. I will try to sneak Toni and I out.” Cheryl wanted to scream. This plan was stupid. She wasn’t going have her cousin risk her life. “No, Betty it’s too dangerous. I will call Mr Keller, and Mr Andrews that’s it.” She texted back. “Fine hurry.” Betty sent back. 

“We didn’t hurt him pl-ease let me go.” Toni’s teeth chattered. Lodge’s Goddaughter laughed. 

“Oh please, Topaz. Not going to work. Try again, Sweetheart.” Goddaughter mocked twirling the gun around her two fingers. 

“Siena, what are you doing?!” Someone shouted, the crowds expanded revealing Veronica, with Mr Keller standing beside her and The Serpents. 

“Oh we meet again, Veronica. It’s sure a pleasure to see you again. Unfortunately it’s going to be on death conditions. Your daddy told me about your rebelling against him. Now your going to deal with me.” Siena grilled as she moved the trigger, hitting Toni in the shoulder. Luckily the bullet didn’t even hit her, instead it hit a tree. 

“Why did you become one of them? My dad wasn’t a good man you know. He tried killing one of my best friend’s. He even tried killing his own daughter!” Veronica yelled. The crowd filled with murmurs and gasps. 

“Because, Veronica. This town was nothing before he came.” Siena smirked. Cheryl watched from behind Veronica. She was honestly worried about her. But she also knew that she was wearing a Bulletproof vest. 

“That’s bu—-“ She was caught off by a loud gunfire, sending her backward, Betty screamed. Sheriff Keller stormed in, grabbing Siena by the arms roughly, handcuffing her hands behind her back.

Fp had watched Veronica get shot, pushed his way through the crowd, earning furious grumbles from them. Betty had tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe her best friend was shot. Yet again she was losing her friends in the harshest ways. Veronica felt a little shaken, but the bullet didn’t go through her vest. Betty started racing toward her. Fp watched as he slowly looked around, the crowd was no longer there. His mind told him they didn’t want to be Accessory to attempted murder. “I’m alright. See it’s a vest. I was over at Archie’s with my mom. And Cheryl called telling Mr Andrews what was going on. I’m sorry to scare you, B.” She explained as she wiped her best friend’s cheeks. 

Alice was standing shook to the floor as she watched the screen. Jughead sighed in relief. Sheriff Keller actually did his job right. He saw his dad appear on the screen. Veronica was wearing a vest. He almost had a heart attack. Betty smiled through the tears. She squeezed V into a tight hug. “ I almost lost you. After what my father did. I can’t lose anymore of you guys. v, never do that again.”. “Not unless you tell me first.” She snapped her lightly on the arm. 

After Betty helped V up, she was guided by Fp back into hospital with Cheryl and Toni tagging along. They weren’t going to leave her alone after that. Fp held open the glass hospital door for them, Archie sent a weird smile to him. He was still trying to get over the fact his girlfriend and Dad were shot in a matter of hours from each other. Arriving at Jug’s door, they are met by his dorky smile. 

“You guys terrified me. And I’m the one in the hospital bed.” Jughead let out a chuckle feeling the tense pain from his injuries. Betty almost feels her eyes burn again. “What’s wrong, Betts?” He says as he sees the tears forming in her eyes. 

“My life is falling apart. My dad was the Black Hood. He was the one who tortured me. Like it was some sick twisted game.” She confesses as her eyes darken. “He took everything I ever knew. Now I can’t even think of him as my dad. The memories Of iceskating are long gone, Juggie. Reading my favorite books are gone. My childhood has disintegrated into nothing.” She was now sobbing. Cheryl saw her cousin slipping the truth. She knew exactly how Betty felt. Maybe she didn’t have the best relationship with her father. But she did remember she used to call him daddy when he would bring her maple syrup. She recently learned that it was an cover up for the real business. Selling jiggle jangle to the Ghoulies. Her childhood was based on a lie too. She slowly rested her hand on her cousin’s shoulder in comfort it might make her feel somewhat better.

“Betty?” She turned toward Cheryl, eyes low to the floor, drowned, pained. She felt like her cousin’s pain was burning into her. “I know it’s going to be hard. You will get through it, okay?” She nodded her head, Cheryl pulled her into her arms, letting her tears fall into her jacket. 

Parts of Fp were boiling. He still couldn’t believe that Hal Cooper tortured his own daughter. For what? To prove he was sick? He was so sick in the head. It took everything in him not to drive down to the station where they were holding him, and not kill him himself. Tears rolled down her cheeks, Cheryl kept her cousin close, Toni wrapping her arms around the both of them. Betty and Cheryl had gone through so much. Cheryl was almost raped, Betty was almost killed. Twice. Cheryl almost died, Betty was tortured for months. They took comfort in one another. Nobody knew pain like them. Nobody felt the pain like them. It was just two cousins trying to keep each other up and going. Archie moved over to Jughead, smiling. Jughead looked directly at Veronica, signaling her over with two flicks of his sore fingers. Betty, Cheryl, Archie, and Alice left the room leaving Fp, Toni, Jug and Veronica together in the silence, dead silent continued to mock Veronica. Why would they want just to talk to her. As she closed the door, she saw tears forming in the older man’s eyes. His eyes stared at her heart. She was surprised when he came close to her, basically throwing his arms around her. She was confused at first and a little hesitant, quickly returning the favor. He mumbled something in her hair. She didn’t quite get until he pulled back, wiping his eyes. “Thank you.” She didn’t know what she was talking about. So he elaborated. “Thank you for what you did. I didn’t think anybody would of done such a act of kindness, not even a Lodge.” He smiled gentle, she felt uneasy. He knew. But how?

“Mr Jones, I don’t know what your talking about?” She denied as she fingered her hair nervously. Jughead knew this was typical Veronica Lodge, doing something good. But not wanting to take credit. Toni was confused. Why was he thanking her? Fp saw tears burning up in her eyes. 

“Hey, Hey don’t cry. Veronica paying for Jug’s surgeries. I can’t even tell you how much this means to me.” He looked her in the eyes. Toni was completely thrown off. Wow she payed. That really warmed her. “And I’m sorry about your father. I did want to kill the bastard for what he caused and going after their own daughter. I don’t get what’s up with this town and hurting their families. First Clifford, then Hal and now Your father.” He finishes before she collapsed in his arms. 

Veronica felt her life slipping from her. She had been receiving hate mail, and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. After her father’s Goddaughter went insane and shot her. It could of been Archie or B or even Cheryl. She heard all about Cheryl’s epic rescue of Toni from the Ghoulies. She wouldn’t surprised if Cheryl joined the Serpents. She’s bad ass. She felt the leader’s hands rub her back in soothing motion, his whispers to calm her down. “Shh, it’s going to be okay.” She didn’t know what was going to be okay. Her father was dead, she didn’t care about that. She cared about how she was going to save this town from destruction. 

Betty had finally calm down, she didn’t want to go home. She just wanted to move. Move far away from this town. All she heard in her head was “we must do better.” It was her father’s words. She hated being related to him. She missed him. Not the serial killer him. The one who would cheer her up when she was sad. Give her treats when she got the best grades in all of her classes. Take her on trips, camping, ice skating. Pop’s chicken noodle soup. Most of all she missed building cars with him in the garage or him telling her everything was going to be okay. Instead all she thought of him was how he tortured her. Made her physically sick to her stomach every time he called as the Black Hood. At the time she had no clue it was him. How could a father do that? Why would a father do that? Was there something wrong with her? She kept repeating in her head “why daddy? Why did you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?” She burned all his pictures. Maybe she should of kept them. But she didn’t think she could ever. Ever. Ever forgive him. He caused too much damage. All Betty knew now..... it was beyond repair. Their relationship was burned to the ground, no reviving, no Recovering. She never thought that she could be used. Used like a doll. Nothing but a toy. He toyed with her. Ruined her. Ruined .... Ruined...... Ruined her to the nothing. The memories were nothing. That’s just how it was. No... never.... going....back. She hated herself. She would stalk twitter looking at more stomach altering tweets. “Go die.” Or “Dark Betty more like Serial Killer”. The more she looked the more she felt sick. Destroyed. Distorted. 

Her mother would occasionally look up at her as they drove to their home. Her home didn’t feel like her home anymore. She had a hard time facing the demons. All she could think of her house was the tainted demons still lingering. The brained guy in her kitchen, crying in her window seat as she broke it off with Juggie the first time. It was all her dad. All of it. The last memory, image was her father choking her mother, grabbing the fireplace stick and wracking him over his head, watching her mother finish him off. That right there was when she lost all faith of her childhood. Seeing the cipher was only triggered her. She didn’t think it was a possibility. No one thinks their own family would give them. She knew exactly how Cheryl felt finding out her father murdered her brother. She thought of Polly. How he drove her out of town. Would she ever come back? She hoped her sister would come back. She really needs her. Maybe they could cope together. She could see Juniper and Dagwood. Even if their names weren’t what she should of picked? She loved her niece and nephew. 

After Fp was called to the Wrym for a Serpent meeting. He was still going to war with the Ghoulies just now for different reasons. Fp on the other hand wanted blood for his son. His son will recover but his mind will forever be changed. He knew the things and words they were calling his son. It made him want to find out where they lived and make them regret what they were saying. He remembered the first time his son came home with a busted lip. He wanted to kill the little bastard who did it. But he knew he wasn’t no killer. He even said it to his son when his son straight asked him if he killed Jason Blossom. If he was being honest himself. Those words killed his heart. His son thought he had the capability to be a killer. Yes he may look like he has killed, that wasn’t his hobby. Killing wasn’t suppose to be an hobby. But for some it was. It made him sick to his stomach discovering Jason Blossom tied to a chair, bullet hole in his forehead, floor drenched in his blood from his lifeless body. He could remember feeling his insides twisting as he disposed his body. He remembered the threat against his son. As he looked at his body. He felt like hell won. Now his son was alive. But barely was. He could of died. He was pretty sure that he had died. In the split second his eyes closed after being left for the dead. He still couldn’t get over the fact his son. His own blood sacrificed himself for him. He knew his son thought it was courageous, brave. In reality it was stupid. He knew his son now knew how precious life was. How he could of died. He could remember holding his son the first, tears of joy blurring his eyes as he kissed his little faced forehead. He was only an hour old. He remembered the first time he picked up a bottle, to release the painful, stressful day. It was right after he was fired. His son looked at him with disappointment, shame and teary eyes as he realized his father was an alcoholic.

His long thoughts were disturbed after Cheryl came into his office in Whym. He was thrown off. It wasn’t an Blossom scene. He heard about her emancipation. He was honestly happy for her. He wasn’t aware what happened in that house. He didn’t run it passed her as she waited patiently for him to close his notebook. Cheryl knew she wanted this. When she saved Toni, she felt a rush. One that made her feel like something other then a rich girl. “Mr Jones?” She softly called for his attention. He looked up at her full of surprise in his brown eyes. Her red hair sparkled in the dark lit room. He sat up in his chair, placing his hands on his lap, looking her in the eyes. 

“Yes Cheryl.” His voice wasn’t in normal, she could hear the stress in his voice. She had heard about his struggle with drinking. She heard about Jughead moving out. She honestly felt bad for treating him the way she did. 

“I was thinking about joining.” His eyebrow raised, she took a breath. “I never had a family. Yes I had one. I just never felt like I had a family. A real family.” He got where she was going from. He joined the Serpents because he never felt like he had a family. His father told him to go to hell and kicked him out. Families don’t just kick their kids out. 

“Are you sure, Cheryl? Once you join. It’s very hard to leave. Are you ready for that commitment?” He asked softly. She nodded her head, she licked her lips. 

“Yes, I am. It’s not cause Toni is either. This is for me. And after what happened to Betty and Jug and even The BullDogs. This town needs to be united. When I spoke at my father’s secret will reading. I told them no more madness. No more blood. And I meant it. I still do. I know I have been unfair to you and the Serpents in the past. But Toni showed me a new light. You guys aren’t bad. Maybe I was jealous.” She explained, his eyebrow raised when she said the will reading. Damn that bastard really wasn’t leaving in peace. “Oh as a request I want my jacket Red, thanks.” She said with her red lips in a tight smirk. He didn’t roll his eyes. He knew it was her color. Nor was he going to fight over colors. It wasn’t a battle he was interested on going on to war.

“I made a rule about the serpent dance. You will not be doing that. I decided after Betty’s” He cringed at the thought, shaking his head. “I won’t be doing that anymore. It’s demeaning to women and sexist.” Cheryl’s face stayed in a smile. She knew from Toni about the dance. She was grateful he was banning such a sexist tradition. 

“Thank you, Fp.” It felt strange saying his name off her tongue. “I really appreciate all of this. And can I use my bow?” He didn’t miss the smile forming on her lips again. He heard about that and thought maybe it would be fun. 

“I don’t see a problem with that. Maybe only for the Ghoulies. I heard you don’t miss. Is that true?” Her smile widened.

“Yes. I only miss when I mean too. And I will bring those nasty plebs down.” He chuckled. “Someone has to prepare for battle and it’s not me. Hoblin and Serpent Hag will cease to exist after I’m done with them.” She smirked evilly, engaging him to smirk and laugh along. He stood proudly from his seat, reaching over to shake her hand. 

“Well, Cheryl will deliver your Jacket to you after you join properly. First, you will recite all the six laws and then I add a dummy to the course and you will have to throw knifes and for bonus you can use your bow.” He explained as he shake her hand. 

“Toni doesn’t know. Neither does Betty. I worried about her. She has been torturing herself by reading the tweets on her twitter page. I have seen some of them. Here take a look. And try not to throw my phone.” She said as she handed him her phone. He took it in his hands, scrolling until he saw one that really boiled his blood. “Betty, just go on kill the rest. You have the madness. I wouldn’t be surprised if you snap. I heard about your chuck drowning. Adderall mishap I see. Go into your bathroom, lock the doors and slit your wrists. The world would be so much better without you. I bet your boyfriend doesn’t love you. I have seen the images of you crying. And your little stunt at home. Burning your pictures. You might want just to burn yourself. Sorry not sorry. Go die.” His blood was over-boiled. How could someone write this? He read other comments. There were some really nice and down to earth. And others just made him want to strangle the commenter. 

“Are you kidding me?!” He handed back her phone, shoving a drawer closed and yelling. She flinched at his anger. He turned toward and noticed her stepping back in fear. It reminded her of her mother. Her mother hated her. “Oh I’m sorry. It’s just Betty is like a daughter. Family. I hate seeing her like this. Does Alice know?” She shook her head, he sighed. 

“I should go. Alice invited me over for dinner. She doesn’t want to be alone. She actually asked me to come down here to invite you to stop by. She said something about pie.” The word pie made his mouth water. She knew how much he loved her pies. 

“I think will think about it. I will see you tomorrow.” He waved her goodbye and watched as she closed the door behind her. He sighed as he rubbed his temples to reduce to the urge to drink. It was going to be a long night.

Archie met up with Sweet Pea outside the locker room. Sweet Pea was for sure it was another threat. Archie just wanted to help take down the Ghoulies. After hurting his best friend he was enraged beyond belief. Now that Hiram was dead. It was only the Ghoulies he wanted to make bones with. Nobody was aware how much Archie was willing to risk for his best friend. Jughead had no clue what he was doing. “Okay Bull Dog, what am I doing here? If this is another threat with your gun? I will get back up.” Archie held up his hands in surrender. 

“No, it’s about us teaming up.” Sweet Pea just laughed.

“You think is teaming up? Oh Red what are you smoking?” He laughed sarcastically. Archie stood there defending his idea.

“I know I made a mistake. I’m sorry I truly was just trying to find the guy who shot my dad. And there’s still another Black Hood. I just want this to be over. And get revenge for Jughead.” He explained, Sweet Pea wasn’t sure if he should trust the guy. He did sound serious. 

“You want to go war. Possible die for your best friend.” He wasn’t laughing now. He was still deeply affected by the loss of Fangs. 

“Yes, I am.” He answered by nodding his head.

“I wish I would of took the bullet. Fangs would still be alive. He didn’t do it. And it was the Black Hood who killed Midge. I had no idea Fangs was seeing her. I would of warned him. Mantle really hates us southsiders. Do you guys know? We just want to mind our own business. We are tired of the looks.” Archie looked over at Sweet Pea. He could tell that he was still dealing with the loss.

“I’m sorry about Fangs. I know I got my best friend back. I know yours won’t and I’m really sorry about that. I stopped Reggie. But I failed to protect him from the other.” Sweet Pea could feel the tension slowly disappearing.

“It will be soon. The war. Be ready. And be prepared for not coming back.” He warned, sticking out his hand. Archie thought about one more thing. 

“Let’s end the feud between the south and north. That’s all Jughead ever wanted. He always felt like he was from the wrong side of the tracks. He didn’t feel like he belonged.” They shook hands.

“No more war. I guess we are sticking together. This reminds me of the capulets and the montgues. The war, hate in Romeo and Juliet. I heard Jughead talking about it one day. He’s not wrong.” Sweet Pea sighs, guilt from accusing of him being the reason Fangs was dead. Archie knows what he’s talking about.

“Yeah, he loves reciting words beyond anybody’s vocabulary.” He chuckled before looking at the clock. 

“I heard from Toni what your girlfriend did for Jughead. I’m surprised. Tell her thank you. Paying for his recovery. No Lodge would ever do anything like that.” That statement stunned him. It also made him realize something. It wasn’t Hiram who paid it was Veronica who paid for his dad’s hospital bill. 

“She did? Wow! I guess I’m lucky then.” He said before walking away. He had to thank her. She had done so much for him. It never dawned on him. It was her. He didn’t know how he was going to thank her. 

Alice was in the middle of preparing dinner when her doorbell rang grabbing her attention. She stopped cutting the meat in half, washes the uncooked meat on her hands and opened the door. He actually came. She was surprised. Cheryl was standing right next to him holding a box of expensive looking Chocolates. She held the door open, ushering them inside, it was still freezing outside. She didn’t want to let cold air into the warm toasty house. Fp looked around the living room, he could spot a few little red specs on the fireplace. He wasn’t sure exactly what happened. But just by the description he could tell it was a rough night. He couldn’t imagine them sleeping in the haunting house. He excused himself to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror he could see the pure exhaustion all over his face, body and soul. He couldn’t actual see the one in his soul. He still thought about Hermonie’s offer. Should he take it? Find a place for him and Jug. A nice place. Safer then the Trailer. 

Betty sat in her room, staring at the blank walls. She had slammed every picture frame off the walls. She still didn’t feel the relief. Staring at the walls, she still felt the memories aching her stomach. A knock made her freeze, she didn’t move. The door opened, Fp looked around the room, saw nothing but glass shards. He instantly raced over to her, kneeling on the patch of carpet that wasn’t covered in glass. She felt his arms wrapping around her, patting her head, holding her close. She could hear his calming voice, as tears slipped from her eyes. She felt safe. In his arms. It reminded her of her father. How he used to comfort her. She was struggling with the memory imprinted in her head. She tried to make out words. It only came out as incoherent. He held her closer until she finally stopped hyperventilating. She pushed back, wiping her sore eyes, breathing had returned to normality. “You okay now?” He asked softly. She looks toward the destruction she caused and nodded her head. 

“I couldn’t look at the walls with Hal his pictures on it. I kept wanting to burn down my room. I wish I could go back. And not said speech at the Jubilee. None of this would of happened. J-ug wouldn’t be in a hospital bed. He’s okay now. But what happens if the other Black Hood hurts him. I can’t let t-hat happen.” Her voice was strained, she didn’t want to be home. She didn’t want to live period. He watches her carefully, he can feel his heart break for her. She had been through so much. 

“Betty, this wasn’t your fault. He has mental problems. Even if you didn’t say the speech. He might of still went crazy. I didn’t know who is the other. But blaming yourself isn’t doing anything for you. Is just hurting you.” He says while standing up. “Why don’t we just eat and then you can bring Jughead some pie after. Sound like a plan?” She nodded head, he helps her up and closed the door behind them. 

Plates were set, drinks were poured, food was served. Laughter filled the room. Cheryl sat around the table, noticing how comfortable it felt to have a true family. She wished she had this as a kid. Betty tried her best to forget her breakdown earlier. The causal glances across the table between her mother and Fp weren’t going unseen by her. She already knew they loved each other, there was history. All she wanted was her mother to be happy. No more broken, no more evil and no more Hal Cooper distinction. He couldn’t ruin her anymore. Alice felt her smile from her lips effortlessly shining through the room. She felt at peace. She still hated the feeling she had deep down. The reporters were just the beginning. Would her pain ever go away? Fp noticed Alice hadn’t touch her wine sitting right beside her plate. She had been know to soak her feelings in alcohol. Maybe that was something they had in common. Cheryl noticed Betty haven’t touched her food. “Betty, you haven’t touched your food. Are you okay?” That question felt stupid falling through her lips. Of course she wasn’t okay. What kind of question was that? Betty bit her bottom lip, taking her eyes off her plate. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” She said as she got up.” If you excuse me I’m going to bring this to Jug.” She softly stated as she picked up a piece of apple pie and headed out the door. 

Alice bit back a pained sigh. She knew her daughter wasn’t doing good. Good wasn’t even the word she would say to describe the situation. Cheryl felt stupid for asking. Maybe she should go home. Nana rose needs her and school was tomorrow. Also joining the Serpents was then too. Alice noticed that Cheryl had stood up.

“Oh your leaving. You can stay if you want. It’s fine with me. Polly is coming this weekend.” Cheryl thought about it. It would be nice to see her niece and Nephew. 

“I will have to decline the offer, Ms Smith. But I have to go back to Thistlehouse.” She nicely declined as she threw on her red jacket. She then turned to Fp. “See you tomorrow. Jug’s getting out of the hospital. I was thinking we could throw him a welcome back party.” Fp felt a little hesitant about the idea. Jughead wasn’t know for liking parties. 

“A small one. I mean small. Just the Serpents and Veronica, Archie and Betty. He doesn’t like having too many people. Alright. That’s all you can invite.” He answered frankly. She nodded her head and left the house. 

Betty arrived at the hospital, she was happy to be out. Luckily the reporters weren’t there. She felt her chest beating rapidly in her chest, she missed him. She wanted his arms around her. She hated her father. The damage he caused was catastrophic, piercing, destructively impacted her in such a way. She reached his room, pulling the door open smoothly. She spotted Jughead curled up with his arms laying against his head, the brand new beanie meant for his birthday on his head. She set the pie on the bedside table, she carefully kissed his cheek. She could his loud snoring in the silence of white walls. She stared at the clock on the right side of the bed, striking the numbers 10 pm. She didn’t even really ask permission to see Jug. The nurses knew how close they were. She wanted so badly to lay next to him, pretending they were somewhere faraway from this dead town. Her memories of the place she used to call her home, her safe haven, her security blanket. She wondered how it would of been if she never lived in Riverdale. Would she still met V, Arch and Jug? She already knew the answer. It would be a hard no. Was she okay? Okay wasn’t even a word she would use. Okay was just the reminder she was barely holding herself together. With her body pressed against his, laying her head on his chest, she felt his body start to stir in his sleep. 

“Oh hello Juliet.” He said in a raspy groggy voice, smile burned onto his lips. She turned her head, facing him. She felt his arms hold her closer. 

“Hey Juggie.” She whispered into the night, kissing him softly on the lips. His lips felt warm, soft, and a little dry. He shifted his weight, kissing her passionately. He spotted a piece of pie waiting on his bedside table.

“I see you brought me food.” His voice shifted as she sat up from him. “You know Juggie loves pie.” He stated as he rubbed his rumbling stomach. He was very hungry. He had been craving Alice’s pies since homecoming. She held in her giggles. She loved this Jughead. She thought he even loved food more then her. 

“Yeah, I know you love my mother’s pies. Maybe even more than pop’s burgers.” She teased as giggles escaped her lips. He rolled his eyes causing her to burst out laughing. 

“No burgers are my top. Sorry Betts, I love burgers more.” She huffed out, rolling her green eyes. “Oh Betts you have no clue.” She pouted her lips. That caused him to sigh. “I’m kidding. Maybe.” He cried out in pain when she smacked his chest. She looked in fear and worry. 

“Oh Jug, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know burgers are on the top.” She sighed, kissing his cheek delicately. 

“It’s okay, Betty. I’m alright.” He smiled as he accepted the pie and indulged into the sweet whip cream. She smirked as he licked his lips to get the extra whip cream off. 

Alice finished cleaning up the table, exhaustion over took her body. She laid her head against the back of couch, head pounding, nausea overtaking her body. Thoughts entered her brain. She had been feeling like this for weeks. Since after the Play. There was only one logical answer. 

Fp heard someone puking in the bathroom as he passed by. He was concerned and then cries sprang through the closed the door. He decided to knock on the door, softly he called over the cries. “Allie, what’s wrong?” He heard her throat clearing, felt the panic starting to get more intense. 

Alice stared at the test in her shaky hands. How could she had not known? She had been feeling nauseous for weeks now. She had first thought it was the Stomach flu. Then it started to go away. But then started to come back. She thought it was the stress, finding out Chic wasn’t her son, and to then finding out her husband of 20 years was the Black Hood. In all of the events it never occurred her. It never occurred she could of been pregnant. How was she suppose to tell Betty? Her daughter had enough terror for a lifetime. She knew her daughter would be happy for her. It had to be before the Play. Their one amazing day. Showing up to his door, dressed in a low cut snake-printed top, exposing her just enough skin to make him squirm. She knew he couldn’t resist. How would she tell Fp? She just told him she had his son years ago. And kept it from him. And now he’s dead. She felt sick to her stomach again, causing her to hurl even more. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, and soft whispering. “Allie, What’s wrong?” His concerned voice rang into her ears. She cleared her throat. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She lies as the echo escaped her mouth. She could hear him sigh, she wiped her eyes and mouth with the rolled up toilet paper in her hands. 

Fp wasn’t sure if she was okay. She didn’t sound okay. The way she said she was fine. He could tell she wasn’t. “Are you sure? Was it Hal?”. Alice felt her heart being stabbed. She hadn’t thought of what he would do. He was locked up. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have spies. She sat up, unlocking the door. 

He watched as the door opened, he saw the true color in her face. Why did he have to open his mouth? Damn he felt like an idiot. Of course she was still upset. She collapsed his arms, sobbing into his chest. He held her close as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. His heart broke for her. She was in devastation. He loved her so much that it killed him to see her like this. 

He laid her on the bed, helping her get dressed. It took everything in him not to kiss her body. He knew she was vulnerable. He couldn’t take advantage of that. That would be very fucked up. She felt safe in his arms. He thought it was about Hal. He wasn’t aware it was about her pregnancy revelation. She still didn’t know if she could tell him. “Fp can-“ her words were interrupted by a soft voice. 

“Mom, I just got back. Jug liked his pie. He wants to go Pop’s first thing when he gets out. I tried to convince to wait. But you know Jug.” Betty’s voice rang. Fp and Alice were quiet as Betty stared at the image. 

“Betty, that’s sounds good.” Alice softly opened her mouth. Betty smiled, she actually felt her heart beat steady beat. Her mom was happy. She hadn’t seen her mom so happy. In... she can’t even remember how long it had been. Of course her mom smiled. Maybe it was all fake smiles. But this Smile was her true smile. 

“Jug said he didn’t want to be alone. He was too embarrassed to ask.” She turned to Fp, he nodded his head in understandment. He knew his son was too embarrassed to ask. He also knew about his son’s frequent nightmares. 

He got up from laying on bed next to Alice. He didn’t want leave her alone. He knew she was hurting. But his son was hurting too. Choosing your girl over your child. You always choose your kid. It’s the number one rule of parenting. He hadn’t followed all of the rules, he didn’t think it was necessary. He kissed her on the cheek before turning for the door. As he drove he saw the sunset turn into a pretty rose purple color. Maybe it was a sign. He didn’t believe in signs. He had never. 

Jughead kept tossing and turning as he tried his hardest to escape the Ghoulies, he wanted to fight back. But he knew that it was inevitable. There were way too many of them and only one of him. He felt the burning sensation of steel toe combat boots slamming hard into his ribs, kicking with all their strength, ripping his body from inside out. The burning intensified into multiplies or Five thousands. He wanted to open his mouth screaming “I’m sorry.” Nothing came out of his throbbing mouth. No scream could break out of the tight shut surface. “Please let me go!” It only came out as whimpers. His eyes released the tears quicker then he could suck them into his tear ducts. The stabbing heels stopped jabbing and vanished. Foot steps faded as his cries drowned his thoughts. All he thought was pain, the agony. 

“Jug” the voice sounded familiar. Who was it? Jughead couldn’t put his mind to it. “Jug, it’s just a nightmare. It’s me your dad. Jug please wake up. It’s okay.” Calming voice rang through his ears. This had to be his dad. He tried to open his mouth and cries filled his throat. 

Fp had just made it to the door, earth shattering cries broke his concentration. He bolted into the room, not caring even he disturbed the other patients next-door or hallways away. He spotted his son thrusting around in his bed, screaming, alarms were set off, nurses rushed in. He hadn’t seen his son this panicked since his mom left. He spent days trying to get him to sleep regular, on top of the drinking. He wasn’t the best father. He wished had been. It would of made him regret less. He had so many regrets. It wasn’t even funny how many he wouldn’t be able to count them on his fingers, or multiple by trillions. Maybe he was exaggerating by tons. 

“Jug” He tried breaking him out of the nightmare. Nothing worked he just kept screaming. He kept mumbling “Im sorry”. Then it clicked. It was about the Ghoulies attack. He knew his son would be affected. But this drastically. He never came close to thinking about the severity of the attack could cause such pain. “Jug, it’s just a nightmare. It’s me your dad. Jug please wake up. It’s okay.” He tried again. He watched as Jughead started to shake loose. He sighed in relief. 

“D-ad.” His son croaked out, wiped his son’s tears away. 

“Jug, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He whispered calming into his son’s raven black hair, beanie had been scattered across the room. 

“Dad, th-ank god. I was so scared.” He stammered nervously. He then looked up at his dad’s face, hoping for comfort. “Dad, can you please lay with me? Just like when I was sick and little.” Fp had sworn something else had came out. He was stunned, his son had asked for him. 

“Of course, Juggie.” His eyes brimmed with tears, happiness in his voice as he moved closer to the bed. He tried to make it seem like his vulnerability didn’t show through his strong build exterior he shelled up on the outside. 

He held his son close to him, shielding him from the darkness spreading out around him, suffocating his soul. He looked over and saw his son’s eyes were now closed. He sighed, looking at the precious boy, laying in his arms. He saw his Jughead. His Juggie curling into his chest, just he had done when he was little, with 103° fevers. He closed his eyes, smiling at the boy in his arms. He leaned closer, quietly whispering. “Don’t worry, Jug. Burgers from Pop’s. They are waiting for you. Sleep tight, Jug.” He softly whispered into his ears as closed his eyes, thinking of all the times he had gotten Burgers for his son.


	10. Undo The Bruising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After things are starting to get back to normal, another jaw dropping bomb is dropped.

Chapter 10 - Undo The Bruising 

In the remaining hours, Alice was still freaking out. She’s pregnant. She didn’t even think it was possible at her age. Her daughter was getting suspicious. She had been taking trips to the bathroom every morning for two weeks. How could she not known? It still was a shock to her. 

Betty was awoken by the gross sound of puking coming from their bathroom. Her and her mom were the only ones home. Chic wasn’t there anymore. He was dead. She strolled over to the door, the nausea smell reeked. She knocked softly, pressing her ear to the door. She could hear her mom flushing the toilet, she instantly stepped away from the door as soon as she saw it was opening. Her eyes met with her mother’s puffy eyes. She looked exhausted. 

“Mom, are you okay? You have been feeling like this for weeks.” She stopped in the middle of her statement. The signs were all adding up. Mood swings, nausea, loss of appetite. “Are you pregnant?” Her voice shook a little sudden that she even had to ask this question. Alice felt the window let the air in, she proceeded to close the window before turning her attention by to her daughter. 

“Of course not. Elizabeth, why do you get these absorbed questions?” She lied right through her teeth. She couldn’t believe she just lied. Why didn’t she just tell the truth? Betty eyed her mother in suspicion. She knew something was going on. Was her mother cheating on Fp? Is that why she didn’t say anything. She knew her mom was pregnant. There was no way denying that. 

“Mom, Okay. I was just wondering. I better get going. I’m meeting V , Cheryl and Toni to go pick Jug up.” She turned back to her mother. “Are you sure your okay?” Her voice creaked in worry. Alice shook her head. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Go have fun.” She faked a smile before the smile faster then she could keep up with it. Her daughter kissed her forehead and left the house. 

Alice let out a huge sigh. This was going be a long day. She decided to visit a friend. It had been years since she had actually talk her. They had a huge falling out. As she got into her car, smiling as she placed her hand gently on her stomach. It had been so long since she had this feeling. She had it with all her children. This one she was going to keep. It maybe awkward. But this was going to happen. 

Fp spent all night, listening to his son’s quiet snores. It helped him feel better. His son wasn’t screaming. That’s all that mattered to him. The door opened, causing Fp to jolt out of his day dream. His son was out of the bed, smiling as he greeted Betty, Veronica and Cheryl. He didn’t see Archie. He found it kind of strange. 

“Hey, Jug ready to go?” Betty’s voice stated with a hint of exhaustion. He tried to ignore the plead his mind was telling him. 

“Burgers.” That’s all Jughead said before rubbing his stomach, laughter filled their lungs.

Meanwhile Archie was heading deep into southside. Sweet Pea told him to prepare for the rumble in two nights. He was nervous, anxious. Was he doing the right thing? All he knew was that he wanted Penny and the Ghoulies to pay. His feet gazed the cold black roads as he turned the corner with his bike. Squeezing the bike triggers tightly to a stop. He glanced up at the red circle he spray painted ignorance. He physical wanted to cringe as he squinted his eyes burning the image away the best he could possible could. 

“Red?” He turned to face Sweet Pea, he rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn’t seeing stuff. “You did do that, Red. Regretting coming on our turf?” His voice iced with cold annoyance. 

Archie rolled his shoulders back, feeling the intense eyes burning into his back. He knew he was in the wrong. He was just on avenges for his father. He was still incensed about what happened. He was still very anger with Hal Cooper. He wished he had the courage to tell him to go hell. For causing damage to his life and his best friend. Who was torturing herself by reading those nasty comments about her. He lifted his head slightly, lowering his eyes to the ground. 

“Yes, Sweet Pea.” He sighed. “I was so angry trying to find out who tried killing my father. I know I shouldn’t of started this—“ He was caught off by a soft chuckle from Sweet Pea’s mouth. 

“I get it , Red. You wanted vengeance for your father.” He nodded his head knowing his voice was heard. “Are you sure your ready to fight to death? For your best friend? It’s a lot to ask for you, Red.” Archie nodded his head again. 

“Let’s get working. I want them to pay.” His teeth gridded tightly together. They were going to pay. Even if he lost his life. He would make sure they were going to hell. 

“We start the battle in two nights. Don’t tell anybody. Not even Fp knows we’re going to war. He knows we’re livid. That’s all he knows. And don’t tell Jones either.” Sweet Pea’s voice ranged, he knew that this was going to be back breaking. 

“See you first thing tonight. I won’t say a word.” Archie said softly turning his back and heading back to the Northside. 

Sighing as he turned the corner into the Northside. Was he going to regret this deal? It wasn’t like he didn’t want to live. He did. But this life wasn’t the one he imagined. Would Fp be angry with him? He had made the older man pretty livid with him. He took Hiram’s side over Jug’s. Fp had ever right be angry with him. Then he remembered something. Jug was getting out today. He quickly rode his bike down the long narrow paved roads as he made his way to Pop’s. He knew that’s the first place Jug would want to go to. And it wasn’t a surprise either. Jughead and food. What better combination then that? There wasn’t one. Jughead and his burgers can’t even complete for his love for Betty. 

At the diner, Jughead ordered his usual, still felt raw from his recent surgery. He looked at his newly stitched skin, he could see the sutures that were so tiny he could only see a few little lines. Betty watched as Jughead devoured the whole burger in less than 10 minutes. She grinned in amusement as he ate another shake. Veronica smiled along with Toni and Cheryl tried her best not to laugh at Jughead. She grew to like him. He became one of her family members. He wasn’t blood related to her. But since Betty was her cousin, she had to learn how to treat them nicer then she had been in the past. Fp hadn’t seen his boy eat that food since the hungry strike. That he promised he wouldn’t tilted on him. His son was known for eating. He could even enter him in an eating competition and he could probably eat all them out of the waters. Figuredly speaking. In literal terms. He would beat their ass at eating. 

“Easy Jug. Don’t choke.” He said sternly, still being protective of his son. After what happened. He had a hard time letting his son out of his sight. Jughead rolled his eyes back, mentally telling him to screw off. He swallowed his last bite of his food.

“I won’t, Dad. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” He stated softly turning his attention back to his girl. Who was staring at her phone in disinterest. “Betts, you okay?” She just shrugged her shoulders. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Earning looks of interest from V, Cheryl and Fp. She felt their eyes burning into her with worry. She tried her best to ignore the looks. “Fine I’m not okay. Can you guys stop looking at me like I saw a puppy die! I get my father murder all those people! Just stop looking at me like I’m a broken doll, for god-sake!” She snapped digging her nails into her palms underneath the table. 

Silence went through the quiet diner. She was struggling with the ability with life. How was she suppose to move on from a tragedy like this? It wasn’t like it was going to disappear into the bitterness of the world. It was going to stay in haunting her every move. Like her father intended her to become him. Maybe that was her destiny. Cheryl was the first to make a sound since the outburst. She knew what it was like to finally come undone. Her father tore her life apart without even thinking twice. 

She reached for Betty’s hand gently trying not provoke anymore damage to her that hasn’t been already done. “Cousin, I’m here for you. You wanna talk outside for a little bit?” She offered her, Betty looked up. She could feel the poor cooper girl breaking. She saw Betty nod her head, taking her hand and they left the diner. 

Veronica saw something light up on Betty’s phone. She carefully lifted the screen revealing pictures. She was only curious. Taking the phone in her hands, swiping through the camera roll. She spotted something that caught her eye. Caleb. She had heard the name before. She clicked on the name. It was a conversation between this Caleb and Ms Smith. Oh shit, Veronica muttered, causing Toni and Jughead to look over. Jughead saw the message and instantly felt bad for his dad. “Fuck.” His Dad looked over at the foul words. 

“What is it Jug?” Fp asked trying not to overthink the words his son just said. 

“Uh, Nothing.” His son muttered in response. Fp didn’t accept that as a response. He went to reach for the phone, Jug snatched it away. He didn’t want his dad to see it. This was going to break him down. He didn’t want his father to break. Fp was getting frustrated. 

“Jug, give it!” He snapped, his mind full of frustration. As the phone was reluctantly handed to him. He eyed the screen, he felt his heart pulse rapidly. No she wouldn’t. He didn’t want to think these words right in front of him. He heard soft mumbles, “Mr Jones I wouldn’t read that.” He knew it was Veronica. 

Cheating on a test was one thing. Cheating on a person was another. He never thought he would become one that was cheated on. He read the message over and over again. None of it made any sense to him. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t of. He kept repeating in his head. 

Caleb- I missed you. I hope to see you soon. 

Fp felt tears burning at the brim of his eyes. She wouldn’t. He clenched his jaw tightly as he prepared himself for the betrayal about to come. Jughead saw his father holding back his tears. He read the text message burning with anger. He thought that his life was better. 

Alice- I missed you so much. I love you so much. I can’t wait to see you. This baby will need to you. 

Wait what, he had must of read it wrong. She’s pregnant? This was all confusing him. He didn’t want to read it anymore. He didn’t want to believe she cheated on him. He thought he was her love of her life. Then a sound of the bell rang into his ears, he wiped his eyes that we remaining in the bitter burning. “Speaking of the witch” Toni grumbled underneath her breath. Jughead swatted at her leg, she rolled her eyes. 

“Fp, what’s wrong?” Her soft voice was enough to shake off the pain he just read. He ignored her question, shoving the phone into her hands. She took the phone reading the words and gasped. How did he get this? “Fp you got this all wrong. I neve-“ She was caught off by his loud anger filled hiss. 

“Really I got this all wrong?!” He snapped, staring her dead in the eyes. “From what I see you lied to me. You fucking little bitch!” He seethed snatching his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. The burning in her eyes when he called her a bitch. She didn’t cheat. How could he say those words so effortlessly? 

Jughead witnessed the unshed tears in his father’s eyes as he threw on his jacket. “Dad, let’s go.” Alice saw that they were leaving. She had to clear the air. 

“Wait! Please let me explain. I was going to tell you.” He laughed painfully at her words. She wasn’t going to tell him. She was just going to let him find years later.

“Oh just like you never told me about my son. The one you had without telling me!” She felt the tears release. Her heart scarred from the mention of her dead son. How could he even say that? He had no right to say that. 

“How dare you accuse me?! Hal made me do that! I wanted to tell you.” She yelled face turning angry red. “Oh asshole I’m not cheating that was my brother you little fuck!” Her words strung him back into reality. Caleb. Fuck he had fucked up. 

Alice?” He softened his tone, causing her to face him. “Your pregnant?” She nodded her head. “Oh Allie, I’m sorry. I just read this off Betty’s phone-“ He was cut off by a voice.

“You read my phone? Oh Fp I’m sorry. I can’t believe she was cheating.” Betty glared at her mother, earning a soft motion over by Jughead.

“Betty, it was a misunderstanding.” Her eyes widened. She just assumed her mom was cheating. And now she felt bad. 

“Oh.... I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause all this.” She sighed turning back to her mom and Fp, who were still shook. “Mom why didn’t you just tell me after I asked you this morning? I know the signs of pregnancies.” She watched as her mom bit her lip. 

“Betty, I was scared. I know you didn’t react the best to me and Fp. And how things ended up here.” Alice said awkwardly. 

“I would of been okay with it. I stared I was angry when I looked at your phone. I thought you were cheating on Fp. I took pictures as proof.” Betty smiled softly. “I’m going to be a big sister. I’m going admit this is weird. But this is riverdale.” She giggled, Jughead on the other hand was still unsure what to think. 

Fp shifted his eyes to glance at his son’s obvious unsureness. He knew his son wasn’t completely, entirely okay with the situation. They were all alone now. Pop Tate closed the doors after the fight broke out. Jughead fought the urge not to run. He reacted horrible last night. This time his father was breaking. Fp slowly started to approach his son, feeling the after effects of the news. He was going to be a father once again. This time he wasn’t going to be a fuck up. He was going to make it right for him and Jug. He really loves Alice. He’s afraid of getting hurt. Even though she said she wasn’t leaving. He always had the thought in the back of his mind on what happened years back. They were only seniors in high school. The memory was still fresh in his mind. 

~ 1992 April~

Spring was blooming, sky glistened as if it was just a regular day. Nobody knew what was to come. Alice and Fp were soon to become just Alice and Fp. 

Fp had gotten a weird phone call telling him to meet her outside the football field. He never thought any of it. Maybe he should have. He briskly walked over to her feeling the spring air lighten the tension. Soon that feeling disappeared. 

“Listen, you said we need to talk.” His voice softly whisked in the air. He watched as her shoulders dropped lower. 

He felt chills as she opened her mouth, it felt like something was off. Why was she being so odd? Did he do anything to bother her? Was she mad? He honestly didn’t know what was about to come. She blew out a breath, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“Fp, I think I need some time to myself.” Her words stirred him.

“Alice, I don’t understand. What do you mean some time to yourself? Are you breaking up with me?” He wanted to beat himself up for even asking. He watched her silently nod her head, his heart broke in secret. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I- I need some time. I’m focusing on graduation next year and I need to get ready for collage. You know how I have been really wanting to have a career in journalism. Please understand that it’s just that I need time and I will be back when I’m ready.” He nodded along trying not fall apart. He had to be strong for himself. He couldn’t fall apart now. Not with her in front of him. 

“Yeah, Yeah. I get it. Do what you got to do.” He fakes the courage. He was slowly maturely shattering into pieces. 

“I’m glad you understand.” Her soft voice mashed into his ears. 

Her lips soft touching his cheek, slowly withdrawing and disappearing all in one utter moment. He wasn’t aware that in a couple months she would dancing down the Hall with Hal fucking precious Cooper and it was all lies to save him from the undeniable pain. Yet none of the lies shield his shattered heart from the wreckage that the new couple caused him. 

Fp hadn’t thought of that horrible day in years. How was he suppose to heal after that? Somehow he did. He had no clue how or when he was able to be healed. 

“Jug?” No response. He tried again. “Jughead, please don’t shut me out.” He begged, trying to get his son to realize the whole story. He never told his son on what really happened between him and Alice. This was the last thing he wanted to cause. Jughead moved his head slightly. 

“What am I suppose to say, Dad?” He said trying to keep himself from exploding. Was he suppose to be happy about this? He didn’t feel like it. This was going ruin his plans for life. He wanted to marry Betty, be a father to her children, become a successful writer. “It’s not like this was something I’m looking forward to. Instead of fixing your life. You ended up causing more wreckage to happen, Dad.” The words were raw, pleading. Fp knew his son was pained. He had fucked up a lot more times then he did good. 

“Jug, this wasn’t something I planned either. But I can’t just leave her hanging. She needs me. More then ever now.” He sighed, staring down at his now cleaned plate. “I know your still not okay with me and Alice being together. But I can’t put my feelings aside anymore, Jug. I have been doing it too long. And this won’t effect you and Betty. I wil—“ He was caught off by his son scoffing. 

“This won’t affect me and Betty?! Are you even listening to the words your saying?! This will affect us. We were fine with you guys dating. But now a baby or even getting married.”

“Woah wait who said anything about getting married?! Jug, that won’t happen for at least for awhile.” He tried to reason with his son. 

His son rolled his eyes back. Jughead wasn’t stupid he knew his dad wanted to marry Alice. He had seen how he looked at her. Unlike his mother, he showed Alice everything. Made her feel like she was everything. It wasn’t like he blamed his dad for loving Alice. She was more like a mother too him, then his own mother. He also knew that Alice deserved someone who treated her like she was a queen. 

“Dad, I’m not blind. I know you want her. Even if you want to marry her.” He then sighed. “I would be I guess okay with it. As long as it doesn’t affect me and Betty’s relationship.” Fp stared at his son in shock. He hadn’t seen such a turn around in like ever. His son was known for being stubborn 

“Jug, wow. I’m very shocked your okay with this.” Still blown away, he started getting up. Jughead responding by doing the same. 

“I’m surprised myself.” He chuckled as he embraced the hug. 

Alice was outside Pop’s crying into his hands. She heard the fighting that was caused by her. Why did she have to fuck things up? She shouldn’t of came to his trailer. This wouldn’t have to deal with the problem. She didn’t regret their night, touching or his love. She loved him more than she loved being an journalist. In the words she would put it. She loved him so much. It caused her pain not having him. She suffered so long without him. 

“Mom, why are you crying? Everything is fine.” Someone said softly as they wrapped their arms around her. She turned to her, her daughters smile was so sweet, she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hi sweetie, let’s go back inside. I bet Jughead is eating a second course.” She chuckled softly as she stood holding her hand to her stomach. 

Cheryl watched the two embraces from both sides of the diners. Jughead and Fp were chowing down on another set of burgers, mostly Jughead. She spotted Archie talking to someone. She moved closer to the door, quietly sneaking behind the near by trash bin. She heard pulsing, it was her own heart. From behind she heard a conversation that concerned her. 

“Red, we are going to battle at dawn.” She held in her gasp. Archie Andrews was going into a battle. She had to tell someone. But she knew Serpents never let other stand alone. 

“I thought you said it was in two nights?” “It was Andrews. But Penny she’s striking to hurt one of our own. And this time she wants Alice. And Fp has no idea.” Fuck this was getting complicated. 

“Oh crap, Alice why?”

“She was a Serpent back in her day. And now that she’s pregnant. She’s in danger.”

“Wait she’s pregnant?”

“Yes Andrews. Doesn’t your buddy tell you anything?” 

“Yes he does for a fact, Sweet Pea. Why are you still mocking me and Jug’s friendship?”

“Oh nothing, Jones. He’s not my problem.”

“You said we were fine now. What changed?” Archie heard a chuckle rang out. 

“I can’t fully trust you. After fangs. I just can’t.” Sweet Pea’s voice broke as he talked about his friend. 

“Pea?” Everyone turned to the voice. Cheryl could see the complete shock on his face. 

“Fangs? What your not dead?” Sweet Pea nearly shouted. 

“No, the new Sheriff lied. Now that Hiram’s dead. The authorities quickly figured out the plan and arrested him. Now the real threat is Penny and The Ghoulies. Geez, Pea you went crazy on our school.” Fangs chuckled, earning a slap on the back, causing him to shout. “Fuck, Pea! That hurt!” He hissed. 

“Sorry, Fangs.” Cheryl had broke out of the hiding. She wanted her revenge. 

“Here, Here, Your cherriot has arrived.” Cheryl butted in as she clicked her heels in the dark. Sweet Pea, Fangs and Archie jumped a few feet back. 

“Geez, Blossom. Why don’t you give a warning would you.” Sweet Pea hissed, heart pounding in his chest. Cheryl didn’t even feel bad for the guy. 

“Oh Sweet Pea. I heard your lovely discussion. Are you just going to war without backup? Cause if you are that’s setting you up for failure.” She sassed evilly. She felt like her old self again. Archie wasn’t surprised by the words coming out of her mouth. The old mockery. He wasn’t sure if he missed it. In his surprise he was fighting back his laughter. Sweet Pea snarled his teeth. 

“Yes we are going to war.” He snapped back, snarling his teeth. She rolled her eyes. He wasn’t aware she was soon joining them. He turned toward Archie, Archie was confused why he was staring at him. Sweet Pea threw his arm around Archie’s neck. “Red here is going to help.” Cheryl stared at Archie like a deer seeing headlights. She was a little stunned. Archie Andrews, a north sider was going to be in a war. A war that could lead him to possible death, more likely would end in death. She didn’t want to see her other favorite redhead get hurt. 

“Archie, do you think this is wise?” Her tone was soft, almost like she was hurt. Archie hadn’t seen this side of Cheryl in awhile. 

“It might not be, Cheryl. But I want them to die.” He lowers his voice, darken his eyes as he says die. She hadn’t seen this side of Archie. This Archie Andrews wanted death. “I know that you don’t think I’m doing the right thing. But they hurt Jug. And I won’t let them go without being held accountable.”He seized as he avoid her eyes. Cheryl fought the hurt. She didn’t want to seem like it affected her, but it secretly it did. 

“Okay Fine Archiekins. Go get hurt. See if I care.” She threw up her arms in frustration, feeling her heart break. She did care. She cared a lot. Archie he could see the pain in her eyes as she stormed away. 

Veronica rushed home after her mother sent her a nerve racking text. The whole ride home she felt her stomach knot into two. When she made it home, she called throughout the house. There was no answer as she raced up the stairs, trying not to trip as the paranoia tricked her brain. “Mom?!” She shouted again, still receiving no answer back. She ran into the foyer, opening her eyes to a scene. “Mom, what happened?!” She nearly shouted as she placed her hands over her chest, protecting her heart from the panic racing through her body. 

“Mija, we need to leave now.” Her mom’s voice was calm, almost too calm. 

Veronica stared at the foyer floor, eyes burning into the perfectly polished hardwood floors, blood splattered across the brown hardwood. “I’m not leaving until you tell me. So what happened? Did daddy’s mobsters come?” Concern shattered the fearless women. 

She watched as her mother’s brown eyes faded into the dark. She had no clue what happened. Her mom wasn’t telling her. All she knew is that it was time to leave. “We have to leave Riverdale.” Her eyes pained as the words exited her mouth. Veronica’s eyes widened. 

“No, no, I’m not leaving my friends. Betty needs me. Chery, Toni, Jug and especially Archiekins. I can’t leave. Life’s not matched together yet.” She stomped her foot into the ground. She wasn’t leaving. 

She had never seen the pure terror on her mother’s eyes as she told her no. “Veronica, it’s not safe. I found out there was more to your father’s plan.” Her voice sent chills down her back. 

“What plans, mom. Tell me, I can’t be left in the dark.” She pleads as her eyes softened as she saw tears forming in her mother’s eyes. 

“Ronnie, um.... your father had this plan to blow up Riverdale. We have to leave now. I’m sorry. If we do-“

“We will all be dead.” She caught off her mom. She knew that her father was evil. But this. This was something else. 

“Ronnie, I’m sorry.” Her mother takes her into her arms, rubbing her arm soothingly. “I wish I would of known. If I did. I would of reported him way earlier then I had.” She had tears in her eyes, Veronica was losing her life. Yet again. It was being snatched away from her, like it was a stick and she was suppose to chase it. 

“Can I at least say goodbye?” Her mom’s eyes stared down. “Mom, please, I never got to tell my friends goodbye last time.” She saw her mother nod her head, tears rolled down both Lodge women’s cheeks. 

“You remember, when you fought me. You didn’t want to come here. You were screaming at me, telling I was the worst and—“

“I was like small towns suck and I hate you. Who knew I would miss this place.” She weakly failed to wipe the burning tears away from her cheeks. 

“I’m going to make a call.” Her mother’s Latina skin faded away. “Quickly pack, we don’t have much time. I was able to stop the bomb, but I can’t go to prison for murder, Ronnie. I j-ust can’t.” Her cries broke Veronica’s heart. 

Jughead was now in the trailer, staring down at the old photographs of his childhood or what childhood he had. He had to grow up quickly. Having a father as drunk. Really caused a lot of growing up to happen. Fp stared at his son, he was in the kitchen, fighting the occasional urge to nurse to the bottle. He knew he couldn’t go back down that path. 

As Veronica’s mother drove down the forbidden roads, the Southside. She hadn’t remembered a time she had seen her mother drive down the road connecting the southside and Northside together. The wars between The North and Southside were still in ongoing chaos. 

Two soft knuckle taps on the Jones door, Veronica stood proud on the old creeky staircase with her mother’s soft arms hooked on to her’s. She wasn’t afraid of the Southside not one bit. She saw the door slowly open, the dark was lit up by the lights shining on the trailer. 

“Moniy, Veronica what brings you to this side of the tracks?” She heard the older Serpent king joke. Fp was staring at the two Lodges wondering why in the hell would Hermonie Lodge or should he say Hermonie Rose standing on his steps. He spotted the wetness on their cheeks and instantly felt worried. “Moniy, what’s wrong? Wanna come in and talk.” His voice was trying to sound genuine. He was actually caring. He didn’t mean to sound fake. 

Jughead heard chatter coming from outside the trailer, curiously rose up from the couch, walking to the door. Eyes were shocked who he saw. “Veronica, Mrs Lodge? What are you doing here?” Veronica looked up meeting his eyes. He was taken back by the rawness in her eyes. “Ronnie, are you okay?” She heard the concern in his tone. 

“No, I’m not. Jug, I’m saying goodbye.” Those words caused his full attention. 

“Wait your leaving? Why? I thought you liked it here.” Her heart broke as she heard his voice starting to crack. Fp was shocked by the news. 

“Is this true, Moniy? You’re leaving? On such short notice. Is there anything your not telling me?” Hermonie stared down at her shoes, knowing he would ask that. She shook her head. He was her best friend for god sake. 

“No, just a new job. I was offered a new job in North Dakota.” She tried to make the lie believable. Fp had a hard time believing that was true. 

“Moni, I have known you for nearly 40 years. I can tell when your lying. Are you in trouble?” He was concerned, bemused. Jughead was still trying to comprehend his friend was leaving. Why so soon?

Veronica saw the way Jughead’s eyes looked at her. “Wait?” He just shook his head.

“It’s your father. That’s why your leaving. One of his plans are in affect. Am I right?” She could of cursed. How the fuck did he know these things. “I read your brain. I know how do I know these things. Sometimes I wonder on my own.” He joked, with an hint of seriousness in his voice. This time Her mom opened her mouth; she knew it was time.

“Fp, he was going to bomb Riverdale.” She watched as both Jones men’s eyes widened almost as if they watched a love one die. “I stopped him. The guy he sent to blow up the town. I ki-lled him. It was self defense I swear on it. It’s not safe here for me and Veronica. That’s why we have to leave.” Shock was quickly lifted from their eyes.

“Oh my god.” Fp sighed as he threw his arms around her mother. 

“Veronica, don’t go.” Veronica saw the hurt in his eyes. “Your like a sister to me. Please don’t leave.” She had tears racing down her cheeks again. 

“J-ug I have to. I’m sorry.” She said as she walked away. 

“No wait. What if we have the Serpents protect you.” Jughead nearly shouted in the darkness. The Latinas turned to face them, shock and relief in their faces.

“You would do that? After everything my husband has done?” Hermonie was nearly in tears, feeling she about to collapse. 

“Even after what Hiram Lodge has done. I won’t hold grudges against you guys. It wasn’t your fault.” Fp was a little taken by at the change of heart. His son was really the best son he could ask for. Even though his son was stubborn, naive. He loved him for who he was. 

“Okay. We will stay.” The oldest Latina said as she collapsed into Fp’s arms. He wrapped his arms for support to keep her stable. 

“Why don’t you rest here? We will find you a place to stay.” Fp ushered them inside, closing the door behind them. 

Sometimes you just need a friend. In this cases it was more like a family being brought back from the shambles of wreckage. 

Sometimes a friend was not enough. Betty was struggling to keep herself together. All she wanted to do was disappear. The haunting memories burned into her brain. She couldn’t close her eyes long enough for the pain to fade away. Nothing was helping. She felt numb. Almost like she was already dead. 

Standing in her room, a thought popped into her mind shattering her previous thought was having. Adderall. That was the answer. It would make it all go away. All she had to do was take the pills and hope. No make sure that it would work. She walked over to her desk, pulling out a sheet of white lined loose leaf paper from her left drawer. She gripped the pen, pink perfect as the image she had to be once be. Soon that wouldn’t be her problem. She started listing the reasons why. 

Mom, don’t blame yourself it wasn’t your fault. Protect Jug and The baby for me. I love you so much. The guilt was too much. The comment people were writing were too much. I know dying won’t make them disappear. But maybe I will have some relief. I love you so much, Mom.   
Veronica, don’t worry about me. I’m not angry with you. It wasn’t your fault that your father was very evil. Maybe that’s why we bonded so well. My father took everything from me. I will never forgot the first time I met you, V. Pop’s will always be our place. I love you, V. Never forget that.  
Cheryl, I know your probably cursing yourself right now as you read this. Just there was nothing you could of done to make the pain go away. I just couldn’t take it. You will always be my favorite redhead ( don’t tell, Arch).   
Archie, when you read this think of the days we spent in the summer playing into front of your house, the ice cream trips. Me asking you to marry you. And you rejecting me. I know it’s weird to think of now. Keep Jug safe. Don’t let him get too dark. You will always be my best friend. And don’t blame yourself. There was nothing you could of done, Arch.  
Fp, I know your thinking why would you be on this list. Well, over the past couple days and the weeks before you have been the best. You kept me strong. And what I mean by that. Is that you will always be more of a father my own father. I hate him so much. I will always will. Keep Jug from going all crazy and driving himself insane on the reasons why. The commenters got to me. And after you calmed me down last night or by time you read this it will be morning. Another thing keep my mom safe. She will drive herself into work, probably try drinking. Make sure she doesn’t go crazy. And tell the commenters it was all their fault and my father fucking fault too. I will always be there in your hearts.  
Dad, or Black Hood, I have no idea why I’m writing this for you. Your not even in my life. And you will never will be. Stay the hell out of my life. I just want to you to know that every time I look around my house. All I see his you hurting mom. I never want to hear from you. I doubt you even care you caused my death. Good bye Hal.  
Lately Jug, I’m so sorry, I caused you so much pain from reading this. I’m crying my eyes out as you read this. Please don’t go crazy. Just like you said to me. I will never stop loving you, Juggie. Jughead Jones, I know you want to find me, hold me, tell everything will be alright. But it won’t be. Don’t worry, I will be safe, no more pain and lastly more evil. Don’t forget me, Juggie. Love you more than your love for Burgers.   
Kev, I know I will never find another gay best friend like you. Don’t forget all the times you seen me in a bra. Okay let’s please forget that image. It’s way too weird now that I wrote it down. And now your smiling and sadly nodding your head. Asking yourself why didn’t I be there for you more. I love you a lot Kev. Stay my Gay best friend. And stop horsing around and ask Moose or Fangs out. Love you, Kev. 

Tears drenching down her cheeks as she neatly set the pink pen down, wiping her little droplets off the sheet. The now opened pill bottle, pouring a handful into her scarred crescent shaped nail marks into her palms from hours before. The numbness running through her cold frozen body. She knew there was much easier way to do this. She could go to the river, jump off the bridge into the the river. But she didn’t want the physical damage to her body. She wanted to reminded of the girl she was not the Suicidal girl leaving in the perfect girl’s image. 

She knew as soon she popped the pills into her mouth, the pain would soon fade way. The violence would still be there. North and Southside war would still be coming on. She would miss her life. The one where she met V, Kev and most of all Jughead. Jughead Jones was her world. She hated that her life was turning into the Romeo and Juliet story. And instead of their ending. It was the same exact way, script to reality. She slowly tossed the pills into her mouth, swallowing the numb. She knew it would be a matter of seconds before it would kick in. Her memories would still remain with her, her soul would come with her. But her body. That would be left. She hated the fact she was going to cause pain for her mother and everyone. She missed her old life. Way before the Jason Blossom, Black Hood and the Ghoulies snagged her life away. She felt her eyes slowly getting blurry, the remaining tears remained on her face. The cold affects cleansing the pain started fading away the worst memories. She was going to miss her mom so much. Her mom she hoped that the baby would be okay. Veronica she hoped that her best friend wouldn’t be lost without her. Jughead she was going to miss him, the way he loved her. His touch, the way he made her feel everything as if it was just them in this world. Most of all, she was going to miss Pop’s with everybody. Not the times where they stayed with the haunting feelings. She still would feel haunted by the shady guy’s blood on her floor. Her last thoughts were peaceful as she fell to the floor, feeling the fading into another world. She felt free, no more pain, Guilt. It was all over.


	11. Collateral Broken Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the discovery. Everyone was still tense after arguments break out. But nobody was prepared for the actual destruction.

Chapter 11- Collateral Broken Home

It was 2 in the morning when Archie got home. He got home late after Cheryl exploded at him. He knew she was worried. Was he being dumb? He might be. He slowly snuck into his house, shutting the front door quietly, almost as quiet as a mouse. He didn’t want to disturb anybody. Mostly he didn’t want his father noticing he was out way past curfew. He was now in the safety net, his room. He slept, played video games with Jug and other stuff he kept private between him and Ronnie.

Across his room, He noticed that Betty’s light in her room was still on. Maybe she fell asleep while studying. She was known for the best grades. That could very well be the outcome. Knotting in his stomach told another thing. He grabbed his phone, that was sitting on his dresser near his tv. He started typing a quick text. “Betty, are you up? Your lights are still on.” He looked over to the next window and saw the screen light up, no motion. His stomach twisted again. Something wasn’t right. He moved closer to the window, he couldn’t see anything. Maybe she fell asleep somewhere else. His stomach knotted again but this time more intense. He gripped his stomach tightly, wrapping his arms securely around his stomach. He reached the door knob, opening it quickly, racing to his dad’s bedroom door, pounding in fear, panic.

Banging, banging that’s all Fred heard as he looked over at his alarm clock. It was 2 am, who could possible want him? He grumbled as he shot up out his bed, angrily rubbing his eyes. He snatched open the door, getting ready to snap. That was until he saw his son’s face. The panic, scared, agonizing horror marking across his boy’s face, eyes dilated. “Arch, what’s going on?” Before he could continue, he was being pulled in all sorts of directions. What was going on? He thought to himself as his son pulled him next door. Why in earth would Archie bring dragging him from bed to Alice’s house? Archie started banging his knuckles on the red cherry wood door, desperate plea to make sure that door opened. It had to open. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it in his bones.

Alice heard banging on her front door, she grumbled, groaning as she fought the urge not to throw up. Morning sickness was really kicking her ass. It couldn’t be Fp. If he wanted to get some, he would just knock on her bedroom window. She climbed out bed, to see who the hell was banging angrily on her door at 2 in the fucking morning. She wasn’t in no mood to deal with ding dong ditchers. But this didn’t sound like a ditcher. More like a police knock. Had Betty snuck out? She stomped downstairs, throwing her door open. “Why the hell are you pounding on my door like a fucking gorilla at this hour?!” She snarled, rubbing her eyes from the intrusion. Her eyes softened as she saw the stress filled looks on the ginger haired boy she had known for years. “Fred, Archie, why are you—“ She didn’t even get to finish her sentence.

Archie raced passed her, breathing heavily as he paced the stairs, nearly ripping the door off its hinges to Betty’s room. He hoped that Mrs Smith wouldn’t be too mad about her door. Alice saw Archie run passed, something wasn’t right. She had a feeling. Almost like a mother’s intuition. Fred followed close behind. He was confused, also a little drowsy. He was so tired. Archie felt his heart shatter as he saw the worst sight. He raced over to her unconscious body, her mouth was foaming, his eyes burned from holding back his tears. He couldn’t believe the condition she was in. He spotted a bottle, empty pill bottle of adderall laying loosely in Betty’s hand. Alice felt like she was losing the battle. No,no! She wanted to scream. She dropped to the floor, lifting her daughter into her lap with Fred’s help. “Betty, please wake up!” She cried as she buried her face into her daughter’s not beating heart. There was no response, she shook her body. “Betty! Please don’t do this!” She shouted as she shaky tried to grab her daughters phone, she noticed something staring at her.

A note, her suicide note, she handed Fred Betty. He took her to his truck, Alice gently reached for the letter, trying not to sob, failing not to wet the little pink penmanship. Her daughter’s handwriting was smearing as she released the tears. Archie grabbed Alice’s hand, helping her into the Fred’s truck. She hadn’t even called Fp or Jughead. Oh god she didn’t even think of alerting them. She was too focused on her daughter to even bother. Once she got the courage to open the letter, she slowly took in the words. It was all too much.

“Mom, don’t blame yourself it wasn’t your fault. Protect Jug and The baby for me. I love you so much. The guilt was too much. The comment people were writing were too much. I know dying won’t make them disappear. But maybe I will have some relief. I love you so much, Mom.”

After she finished, she felt the numbness her daughter felt. How could she not known her daughter was suffering? She felt stupid for being so blind. She broke into sobs as she folded the page closed, it was all too much. She couldn’t bare on losing her daughter. Betty was the only one she had left. Polly didn’t really see her anymore. She also knew that this stress couldn’t be good on the baby.

Cheryl was awoken by her phone ringing loudly, she groggily rubbed her eyes. She saw that her phone said it was 2:21 in the morning. Why would Archie being calling so fucking early? She swiped answer, not knowing how mentally prepared she going to have to be. She heard sniffles coming from the other line. Her heart started to pound. “C-heryl?” His voice sounded strained, almost like he had been crying for a long time.

“Archiekins, what’s wrong?” Her voice ached at the tone. She knew something was wrong. He wouldn’t of called if it hadn’t been.

“Betty—“ He started but quickly turned into all sobs. Panic, anxious was all she was feeling.

“Archie breathe” She could hear someone calming yell as the sobs lightened.

“Archie, what’s wrong? What happened to Betty?” She felt her stomach start getting gnawed at as she started to quickly throw on anything she could get her hands on.

“She tried. She’s in the hospital, hurry come quick.” He said before hanging up.

No, no, Betty, she cried out. She quickly put on her comfy shoes, grabbing her keys. Sitting in the car was unbearable. Why would she do this? She thought that Betty was doing much better. She didn’t want to think of her world without her cousin. Her and Betty had a bond. They never had one before. And now it was going to be taken away.

Jughead had only had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Veronica and Him spent all night talking about their future plans. Neither of them knew that maybe their dreams wouldn’t come true. Veronica heard her phone blare loudly as she stood up reaching for it, swiping to see. It was Cheryl. Jughead’s phone stared ringing at the same time. Jughead and Veronica shared a look. What was so important? As they both answered their calls, tear formed in their eyes. Hearts started pounding in panic. Betty, his Juliet had committed suicide. She tried killing herself. Pain from all over ranged out his sobs, he didn’t hear Veronica pulling him into her arms, comforting him as he started swearing, throwing anything he could get his hands on. Veronica couldn’t stop shaking as she held Jughead in her arms. Her best friend was hurt. She felt shame as she thought as she held tighter. Jughead wasn’t a person to cry. It takes something very brutal to make him fall apart.

Fp heard screaming coming through the thin trailer walls. He didn’t groan, he knew his son was still recovering his attack. He quickly threw off the blanket, opening his door, meeting the worry in hermonie’s eyes. They shared same look of horror as they reached for the door knob, crushing impact knocking the wind out of their lungs as they watched Jughead having a complete anxiety attack. He knew that Jughead had anxiety attacks when he was younger, but this was much different then his usual panic attacks. He quickly dropped to his knees, Jughead released his grip on Veronica’s waist. Immediately latching his weak noodle arms around his father’s waist, gripping for dear life. Fp was concerned more then ever. His son never had been this upset, ever. It had to be something very terrible. Worse then terrible. Hermonie kneeled down next to her heartbroken daughter, blood shot eyes burning their images in her brain. All she knew was something devastating happened. Veronica saw her mother appear into the view, she collapsed her mother’s arms, choking on the ongoing sobs getting lodged in her throat. “Mija?” She didn’t move, frozen in the moment. Fear shot through the oldest Latina as her daughter started hyperventilating beyond her control. “Ronnie, Shh I’m here. Honey, Ronnie it’s okay.” Her voice was complete panic, trying to stay calm.

Veronica slowly started calming down by her mother’s touches. It was like her mother had some power to make the pain less intense, more bearable. Fp started trying the best he could. He had to get his son calm enough to ask him what was wrong. He remembered rubbing their backs usually stopped hyperventilating from getting much worse. He moved his shaky hand on his son’s back. “Jug? Jughead can you hear me? Your not there anymore.” Jughead started to muffle down the sobs, he could hear his dad’s calm words in his strained voice. His father that the panic attack was about his attack. He wasn’t aware that Betty was in the hospital. For trying to commit. The words sent shudders now his spine, weak was all he was feeling. He couldn’t possible know how Alice was feeling.

Slowly the panic started to lift, pain started coming back. He didn’t want to feel it anymore, ripped out his father’s strong grip, trying to throw his fist into the thin wall. His father quickly threw his arms around him, holding him back, almost in a suffocating grip as he thrusted his arms violently. “Leave me alone!” He screamed as he continued to wrestle out of his dad’s arms.

Fp’s level went from calm to terrified as soon as he saw his son nearly punch his bedroom wall. He threw his arms around him as his son thrusted his arms violently. He kept screaming to leave him alone. His son wasn’t communicating with him. It was nearly impossible to understand what was going on. Confusion was racing through their Adrenaline filled veins. Veronica hadn’t seen Jughead ever fight. He wasn’t a fighter. Expect for the one time at his surprise birthday party, He punched Chuck Clayton after he was talking shit about Betty. She never had seen much rage in his face. “Jughead, just tell them.” Her voice was nearly a cry as she watched her friend in a full-out fight with his inner demons.

It was heart wrenching as his arms stopped moving, collapsing into his father’s arms, earth shattering cries rocking his throat. “Be-tty, she’s in the hospital.” His throat closed and sobs overtook his body as he shook in his father’s arms. Fp felt like his world shutdown, frozen in the tundra on his thoughts. His first thought was no this has to be a nightmare. He started pinching his arm, nothing worked. He was still living in hell. Heromnie was shook to the core. This had to be some joke. Her daughter’s eyes flooded with the unshelled tears rushing down her cheeks.

The cold shivers sent down their spines as they reached Hermonie’s car. None of them paid attention to the fact that she had her own car. It wasn’t on their minds at that moment. It wasn’t important. Jughead sat in the back seat, eyes bloodshot, tears were no longer existent. He wanted to know why. Why did she do this? He knew that she was struggling. But he never thought she would go to this extent. Veronica sat next to Jughead, watching the rain rushed down the windows, she could feel her hands started to go cold. What did she do? Was this her fault? She wished she would of know her best friend was suffering. It was down pouring, as the quiet rain turned the loud racket of a thunderstorm. Just their luck, Muttered Veronica underneath her iced breath.

In the the E.R, Alice was welcomed in by the doctors as she watched her daughter being wheeled away, she collapsed into the nearest person’s arms. She didn’t care who it was. She only hoped it was someone she knew. Fred saw the distraught women he had known for years. The same one who got suspended almost her whole high school career, crumpled into nothing but a frail scarred women as she collapsed into his arms. He held her close to him as she sobbed. Archie tried not to break down. He decided he need some air, taking a left down the hall and out in the pouring rain, not caring if he got soaked. What if he never came into his room. She would be gone. He didn’t want to think of the negatives, but that was all his mind was saying as he ran his fingers through his ginger hair frantically. He lifts his head when he heard soft laugh. He looks around, seeing a blonde girl. His mind is racing. What was he seeing? Betty? When he opened his mouth, the blonde stared at him like he was going crazy. Soon the blonde disappeared, his eyes met with his lookalike, they weren’t related, but they both had red hair.

“Arch, what are you doing in the rain?” He didn’t move just kept his focus on the raining pounding on the Black asphalt, of Riverdale General. Who knew he was going to be here yet again. Jughead just got out, nobody thought it would another trip to Riverdale General.

Cheryl noticed that Archie was shivering from icy cold rain, his eyes stayed glued on the cement. His face was almost like he was the cement as well. She had no idea what even happened. All she knew was Betty was hurt. She felt guilty, she should of gone after her. Made sure she was okay. She tried placing her coat over his shoulders, but he just handed it back. She wanted to growl, make a nasty remark. But she had no energy to do so. She instead took his hand, warming the best she could in the pouring rain. They stood in the pouring rain, holding on to what strength they had left.

Approaching the near by sign, Jughead shook out of his state and brought himself back to reality. He had to be strong. Approximately, a closed door away, he saw his two red head friends, standing in the pouring rain. He spotted the harrowed look on his best friend face. Suddenly, he felt a shoulder being gripped gently, he looked over to his dad’s eyes. Fp saw that his son was barely ready for the reality. He reached for his son’s shoulder, gesturing him it would okay. That he would be by his side the whole way. Each painful step he would be there for him, ready to catch him if he falls. Veronica literally jumped into her boyfriend’s arms, nearly knocking him down. She soon realized the look on her boyfriend’s face, cupping his face in her small tanned hands. “Archiekins, what happened?” Her voice was raw from the crying she had done the whole ride to the hospital.

Archie looked from the ground and up his girlfriends shattered frown on her face. He felt his heart pound with guilt. “When I got home from Pop’s. Me and Cheryl got into a tid bit.” He took a shaky breath, Veronica squeezed his hand for reassurance. Just by one squeeze gave him some power. “I noticed that her light was still on. So I- I texted her but there was no response. I felt this pain in my gut telling me something wasn’t right.” Jughead felt the pain within his friend’s voice. Fp almost wanted to curse. He should of told Alice. He was going to tell her. Why hadn’t he? This might of been avoided. “I banged on my dad’s door, panicked, heart racing against my chest. Then...” he took another shaky breath, this time tears followed close behind.

“Then He came banging on my door.” A weak voice stunned the crowd. Fp almost fell to his knees watching his girl break down into sobs. Alice was standing in front of them. She had heard them when she told Fred she needed some fresh air.

“Allie...” Fp was the first to speak, she ran into his arms, sobs exploded from her lungs. It took everything in her to make her mouth move. All she wanted do was cry.

“I asked him why he was there.” Taking another deep breath, feeling the lack of oxygen reaching her lungs. Fp moved closer, touching her face with his free hand. Jughead was latched onto his father’s other hip. He didn’t want to seem weak. But this was way too much for him. All he wanted was to have her in his arms, telling her it was going to be okay. “ He rushed up to the room, h-er room.” She couldn’t speak without her lungs filling with air, almost choking her.

Archie was finally able to open his mouth. He slowly released himself from his girlfriend’s grip. His lung felt like he was walking through a burning building. And there was no sight of water. He was trapped, guilt was burning him inside. “I found her. She wasn’t breathing, a empty bottle of adderall laying next to her unclenched hand. That’s all I can remember.” He broke down again. Jughead tightened his grip on his father’s hip, Fp didn’t want to move, he held Alice closer as her sobs enlarged into muffled cries as she pressed her face into his shoulder-blades.

Fred heard the sobbing from inside, he opened the handicapped door, he saw nothing but a group crying. More importantly it was Alice, Jug, His son, Veronica and Cheryl. His heart felt the intense pain from each and every one of them. He didn’t know what to say to make them stop crying. There wasn’t anything he could say. In the inside his heart was sobbing. He had know Betty since Alice had moved in next to them. He could remember all the times he caught her daughter staring at his son like he was her world. That was a long time ago. He couldn’t imagine what Alice was going through. Hermonie she was another story. The wound was still fresh. But that was a problem for another time. All that mattered. That Betty pulled through. His mind couldn’t stop shifting back to her body lying lifelessly on her bedroom floor. His eyes were a little sore from the crying he had done secretly in the men’s bathroom. He wasn’t ashamed. He wasn’t the strong guy everyone thought he was.

A soft knock, light lighting up his room, broke his deep sleep as he saw his father enter his room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kevin hadn’t seen his father’s face turn so serious. His father was known for being protective. But just something with his face made his stomach jolt, queasy feeling struck him. “Kev.” His father’s tone was almost chilling, something wasn’t right. He instantaneously sat up in his bed, straightened back, tense shoulders.

“Dad, what is it?”

His father didn’t say anything. The silence was killing his mind. Something was very wrong. Wrong was even the word anymore. There was a new word “improper” maybe that was the word. Kevin didn’t honestly care. His mind was set on the silence escaping into his ears. “Kevin, this going be very hard for me to tell you.” His voice was shaky. Chills, mind on overdrive.

His eyes locked with his dad. “Dad what’s going on?” He spotted his father’s eyes getting watery. He hadn’t remembered a time he saw his dad cry.

“Kev, Betty she...” His father paused again, Kevin’s eyes widened.

“What about Betty?” His heart was pounded in panic, almost like he was going to have a panic attack. His muscles started to get tense. If you asked him? He would say it felt like he was being ran over by 200 buses all at once.

“She in the hospital.” His father finished, by the word hospital came out of his father’s mouth, he was up out of his bed, tears burning away his brave. “She purposely took some pills and tried killing herself.” He finally confessed, eyes pleaded as he stared at his son.

Kevin no longer heard the words coming out his father’s mouth, it was all in drowned rambles. Betty his best friend was in the hospital. His heart was working overtime. He didn’t even remember getting dressed and hopping in his dad’s car. Numb that’s all he felt as the trees they drove by and passed them by.

Sitting in the waiting room was excruciating, a mother shaking in fear as she waits in the waiting room for the news. Will her daughter make it? A boyfriend sitting next to his father staring at the clock as if it will make the time pass by quicker. Three Best friends tapping their feet together as dried on tears stained their cheeks.

Alice was looking in her purse for something to chew. She wanted to smoke but she was reminded by Fp that she was carrying his child, his blood and smoking or drinking was not the option. Nausea was making its early surprise visit. This was the worst part of being pregnant. She felt the burning in sensation in her throat as she sprinted out her chair and over to the trash can, hurling into it. Fp noticed she was feeling the morning sickness already. He checked the time, it was now 8 am. It had been hours since they had gotten the call. He looked into her purse that was sitting next to his feet.

While, he was digging in her purse looking for gum, maybe it would settled her stomach. He spotted a white piece of paper, A heaviness in his chest started forming as he held the white loose leaf page. Alice looked up after she was done hurling and noticed something in his hands. Heart shattering all over again as she slowly walked up to him. His eyes widened in realization as he unfolded the paper, smoothing out of the wrinkled edges.

Jughead heard ruffling of a piece of paper and his head shot up. He noticed right away who’s beautifully written pink pen-shipment on the page. It was Betty’s. His heart felt like it was stomped, crushed, broken beyond repair as he looked over at the page, eyes welling up, breathing increasing drastically. She wrote a letter. His hands started to shake as he gripped tightly to his father’s hand. Fp looked over to see his son’s watery eyes glancing up at him, for some hope. Sadly, he couldn’t give him much hope. Veronica, Archie, Cheryl all moved closer to Fp. Their eyes all widened, hearts pounded and eyes throbbed as the existing tears replenished. Kevin who had arrived an hour ago, his eyes darted toward the page. Fp looked down at the paper, eyes burning.

Mom, don’t blame yourself it wasn’t your fault. Protect Jug and The baby for me. I love you so much. The guilt was too much. The comment people were writing were too much. I know dying won’t make them disappear. But maybe I will have some relief. I love you so much, Mom. 

His heart broke as he read the first one. He couldn’t believe this was even happening. It all felt like a nightmare. He then passed down to Veronica. It seemed weird to pass it down like a bunch of high school teenage girls like it was a secret. His heart tore into two as he handed the note down. Veronica looked over at Fp, he was handing her the note. She didn’t she was ready. She took a deep breath before accepting the pain note she was about to read. 

Veronica, don’t worry about me. I’m not angry with you. It wasn’t your fault that your father was very evil. Maybe that’s why we bonded so well. My father took everything from me. I will never forgot the first time I met you, V. Pop’s will always be our place. I love you, V. Never forget that.

Her eyes teared up beyond belief. She couldn’t help but smile through her tightly furrowed eyebrows. Betty wanted her to be happy. How was she suppose feel happy about this? It strung like a bitch. It was like some game. It wasn’t funny. It was painful. She handed it off to Cheryl. Cheryl was barely holding herself together. 

Cheryl, I know your probably cursing yourself right now as you read this. Just there was nothing you could of done to make the pain go away. I just couldn’t take it. You will always be my favorite redhead ( don’t tell, Arch). 

She felt a small sad smile appear on her face. She won’t tell Archie. But why she wanted to know why. Betty was doing so good. She wiped the tears again, handing to the next person. Ironically the next person on the note was Archie.

Archie, when you read this think of the days we spent in the summer playing into front of your house, the ice cream trips. Me asking you to marry you. And you rejecting me. I know it’s weird to think of now. Keep Jug safe. Don’t let him get too dark. You will always be my best friend. And don’t blame yourself. There was nothing you could of done, Arch.

After watching he knew what was going on. He took in the words, smiles as she mentioned their childhood. It also strung like a hornet. He then handed all the way back to Fp. Fp was still emotional from just reading Alice’s. He was no way prepared for what he was about to read. 

Fp, I know your thinking why would you be on this list. Well, over the past couple days and the weeks before you have been the best. You kept me strong. And what I mean by that. Is that you will always be more of a father my own father. I hate him so much. I will always will. Keep Jug from going all crazy and driving himself insane on the reasons why. The commenters got to me. And after you calmed me down last night or by time you read this it will be morning. Another thing keep my mom safe. She will drive herself into work, probably try drinking. Make sure she doesn’t go crazy. And tell the commenters it was all their fault and my father fucking fault too. I will always be there in your hearts.

He was full on crying, choking on his son’s when she said he was like a father to him. He had no idea he meant so much to her. He was only trying to keep her safe and somehow he failed. He looked over to son and knew his son had been reading the whole time. Jughead had read everyone of them. He hadn’t read his yet. He was scared, also he didn’t want it to become real. 

Lately Jug, I’m so sorry, I caused you so much pain from reading this. I’m crying my eyes out as you read this. Please don’t go crazy. Just like you said to me. I will never stop loving you, Juggie. Jughead Jones, I know you want to find me, hold me, tell everything will be alright. But it won’t be. Don’t worry, I will be safe, no more pain and lastly no more evil. Don’t forget me, Juggie. Love you more than your love for Burgers. 

Reading her words hurt. He wished he knew. He would of got right on his bike. He would make sure he would stay the night. Keep her safe. “I will never stop loving you, Juggie.” He kept repeating that in his head as he wiped his eyes, leaning into his father’s embrace again. Not feeling strong. “A serpent never shows cowardice.” Well at the moment was beyond going against his rules. He just wanted to be held. His father was protecting him. But that wasn’t what he meant. He wanted her to hold him in her arms, wrap her arms around him.

Can you hold me? 

Can you hold me? 

Can you hold me in your arms. 

Can you hold me? 

Can you hold me?

Can you hold me in your arms. 

Kev, I know I will never find another gay best friend like you. Don’t forget all the times you seen me in a bra. Okay let’s please forget that image. It’s way too weird now that I wrote it down. And now your smiling and sadly nodding your head. Asking yourself why didn’t I be there for you more. I love you a lot Kev. Stay my Gay best friend. And stop horsing around and ask Moose or Fangs out. Love you, Kev. 

Kevin bit his lips trying not to break out into dry chuckles. She always had a funny sense humor. Why was he saying was? She was still alive until the doctors say so. He won’t believe it until the doctors say the words. “I’m sorry for your loss” He shook his head. That wasn’t was going to happen. Betty was strong. She was stronger then she put herself at on the scale.

Doors to the emergency O.R. opened causing everyone’s eyes and heads shift in direction, crossing their fingers tightly in any hope. “Mrs Cooper?” Alice felt chills as she heard the name. That name was haunting. She quickly propped up in the chair, hand resting in her lap.

“It’s Smith.” She corrected, sweat running down her forehead, she quickly swiped the sweat off her forehead.

“Sorry, Mrs Smith.” The young doctor softly breathed out. Fp looked over at Alice. He could see the visible pain in her eyes. “We had to pump your daughter’s stomach. She took pills called Adderall” Alice shivered. “I know it’s must be very hard hearing this.” She took s short breath. “We were able to successfully pump her stomach. She’s in recovery. And she will be under an 48 hours psych recovery program.” Tears of joy ran down their cheeks.

Alice got up from her chair, wobbling and threw her arms around the doctor. She could tell that the doctor didn’t expect the hug. “Thank you, so much doctor.” Her voice was nearly breaking again. This time it wasn’t pain. It was hope and thankfulness.

“It’s my pleasure, Mrs Smith.” Tears rolled down Jughead’s cheeks.

“When can we see her?” His voice stirred the group.

“She’s hasn’t woking yet.” He felt gravity pushing down on him again. “But you are more than likely to go in there and wait.” She elaborated, smiles of relief filled everyone’s faces. And then the women added, “only family.” Archie, Veronica and Kevin were outraged. They were her family.

This didn’t set well with Alice. “Excuse me miss...” She stopped to read the name tag. “ Dr Hopper. These people in this room are her family.” She glared at her.

“I’m sorry rules are rules.” Dr Hopper stated, earning a nasty glare from Alice.

“No, I’m sorry that’s going to work.” She sassed. “You will let them see her.” She turned toward everyone. “Her boyfriend has been in a frantic state all these fucking hours. Me here, I’m tired as hell. And I’m having a baby. You don’t want to mess with me.” She defended, getting super angry and clicking her tongue. Fp wasn’t surprised why he saw Serpent Alice breaking out of her shelled skin. He couldn’t help but grin at the horror in the doctor’s face.

Hermonie felt a proud smile tug at her lips. She hadn’t seen her be this badass since she stole Penelope’s liquor bottles when they were spending the night, getting ready to teepee her house. It was one of the best moments in Hermonie’s life. Fred shared the same look toward Fp and Hermonie. Jughead knew that Alice was a badass but damn she was wiping this doctor out. Veronica and Cheryl lightly giggled at the women’s face. Alice wasn’t done. She had a lot more to spill. “If i were you and I doubt you want me to get my lawyer friend and sue for ignorance.” Dr Hopper looked like she was able to call for help. “And this man over here.” She pointed at Fp. “He is like the only father she has. Her biological father is in prison for murdering people for sins. She even said in her letter that he was not her father and that Fp is her father.” That was it Alice Susanna Smith had snapped.

Fp found himself trying not to cry again. He was still taken back by the news. “Fine!” Dr Hopper said as she threw up her arms in resistance. “You can go see her.” She grumbled as she walked away. Alice could actually see tears in her eyes. She felt satisfied.

“Damn, Mrs Smith.” Veronica and Cheryl laughed in unison. Hermonie even joins in.

“Alice or should I say slalice.” Alice turned toward her like she was on drugs.

“Are you on jingle jangle? What’s salice?” She asks as she fixes her hair. It got a little messed up cause she didn’t brush her hair, it was knotted in the back. She took out her travel sized hairbrush and brushed through her honey blonde curls.

“No, I’m not.” Moni laughed. “Its a mixture between Slay and Alice. Slalice.” She smiled softly feeling Alice’s eyes widened.

“Okay slalice I like it.” She then turned toward Fp, who was grinning. “Oh what has you so hot and bothered.” She smirked as watched him blush up. Fp was a little stunned and slightly embarrassed by her openness on flirting.

“Allie.” He whined, piecing his eyes. Veronica and the others were a little taken back. They had no clue Alice was so freely open about their relationship. Jughead on the other hand was horrified.

“Okay, save your flirting for the bedroom.” He grumbled as he walked toward the vending machine to get a box of milk duds.

Fp saw the look of disgust on his son’s face and felt a little bad for him. He didn’t mean for Alice to go all out. He turned toward Alice, leaning in giving her a short kiss and then whispered in her ear. “Allie, Jug hasn’t been honest. I was able to get him to confess. He’s not really okay with the flirting in his face.” He warned her, she nodded her head. She hadn’t noticed that she was being a little too forward.

“Can we talk outside? I just need some fresh air and this hospital air. It’s just too stuffy in here.” She asked, he took her hand into his as they walked outside.


	12. Dark Within Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is still struggling. Hours and hours keeping going. Trouble starts to unravel into more drama.

Chapter 12- Dark Within Forgiveness 

As they held hands, weakness started gaining strength. Alice took a few steps to sit in the nearest bench, gravity was pushing its way through her veins, blood was chilled. She didn’t think that was possible. Fp followed close behind sitting next to her on the bench, turning to face her. He tried his best to open his mouth. He didn’t know what to exactly say. There wasn’t much he could say that would be this any easier for her. All he could do was be there for her, moral support. Just like he promised Betty and himself. 

“You wanna escape town for a little while.” Her voice wasn’t normal. He looked over at her eyes. They weren’t full of color almost like the color from her eyes had been drained. 

“Allie.” She looked up from the ground. “We can’t abandon the kids. Maybe when Betty gets better. We can take a trip to the beach.” He suggested, kissing her cheek. She knew he was right. How could she even suggest just a stupid idea? Was it the pregnancy brain already getting to her? She palms her face with her hand, dropping her head into her hands, letting out a few little drops trickle down her cheeks. 

“Oh god, I’m such an idiot.” She yells softly to herself more then to anybody else. She could hear him scoot closer to her, his zipper clanging on the bench. 

“No, your not. Your just very emotional and that’s fine to be. You have been through so tremendous amount of trauma.” His voice his so calm. She questions on why he can be so calm. Was he on some kind of pills? Her head shot, revealing her red puffy emotionally exhausted eyes. His eyes softened as he pulled closer with his arms. 

“Then why do I feel so shitty. Is it something I’m doing? And how the hell are you so calm!” She snaps as she runs her hands over her face in frustration. She feel like everything since Fp went into prison has been coming undone. He didn’t have an answer for her. 

“No, it’s not something your doing. And you think I’m calm?!” His voice raises a bit, drawing others to look their way. He shot them a glare and they stopped looking. 

“Yes.” That’s all she could say. He looks over at her cupping her cheeks again with his hands. 

“I’m not calm at all, Allie.” There was that nickname that made her stomach swoon with happiness and electricity. “ I’m scared all the time. When Jug isn’t in my sight. I start to feel panicky inside, instantly having this pounded in my chest and ringing in my ears. And reading that note.” He paused his throat becoming thick with his emotions. “Knowing she thinks of me as her father. It was a delight and a punch to the stomach. Part of me feels guilty for letting her down.” He sighs as he rubbed his eyes. Her eyes shift over to him. She had no idea he was barely holding together. 

“Fp, I had no idea.” Her voice was still strained but a little more audible now. “It’s not your fault.” His head shoots up again, he clenches his fists.

“Yes it is!” He shouts, her eyes go wide. He softens his tone. “I knew about the comments and I didn’t do anything about it.” A stray tear rolls down his cheek. 

“There was nothing you could of done, Fp.” Her tone was calmer. His was rocky and shallow. 

“Yes, there was.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “The night you invited me over for dinner a couple days ago...” She nods her head. He takes a breath.” On the way back downstairs. I heard stuff being thrown in her room. I opened the door and I saw all the pictures were gone, glass shards were all over her carpet, Allie. She was having a panic attack. I dropped to her and calmed her down.” She knew about the pictures but not the glass. 

“Fp—“ She was caught off by his voice. 

“I could and I should of told you. If I had— she wouldn’t be lying in that bed. It’s all cause I was a coward.” His cries broke her heart. 

It was her turn to comfort him. She scooted closer to him, wrapping her small arms around his frame, kissing his cheek and wiping his eyes with her fingers. He looked at her with grace. How was he so lucky to have her? What did he do to deserve a woman like her? He had so many questions. And they would go unanswered. One he knew. He knew that it was a mistake letting her go. He should of gave her a reason to stay. If he had maybe Charles their son would still be alive. Visiting them on the weekends after a long week at his school. But then he wouldn’t have Jughead and Jellybean. He didn’t think his kids were mistakes either. They weren’t. He thought of them all the time. They were his blessings. He still wondered on how he went wrong with his family. His daughter never visits. He had royally fucked up too many times then he could count. 

She leaned her head against his chest as he laid on his back on the bench as they listened to the birds chirp in the nearby tree, hovering over their heads. In the distance he could hear the sound of traffic whipping by. Sirens blaring from the ambulances taking off to save other patients. “She doesn’t blame you.” Her voice interrupted the birds chirping. 

Over the in the sky, he spots a rainbow on the other side of the freeway. “I guess there’s some good luck.” He breathes out as she turned to her head to see what he was saying. She spotted it too. It was beautiful it brought a smile to her sadden face. 

“I guess there’s a pot of gold at the other end.” She chuckled as she kissed his cheek. 

“Maybe you’re right.” He joins in as a chuckle escaped his lips. 

It seemed like hours had gone by. Jughead was occasionally pacing down the hallway. He couldn’t get the feeling of shame out of his mind and heart. She was fine. She was fine. Why didn’t he notice there was something much more going on? 

Veronica stared at her friend’s pale face trying to keep the threatening tears at the bay. Betty looked so pale and fragile. She wished she would have noticed her friend was crumbling. She was too busy dealing with her father and the election to even realize what was going on. She still wondered why Betty’s father wanted her all to himself. It was sick and twisted. He caused her to suffer to isolate herself from others and to keep secrets from other even herself. She pulled the chair closer to the bed, reaching to touch her cold hand. That made her stomach twist. Hands weren’t supposed to be cold. 

“B-etty” Her voice cracked as she squeezed her hand gently. “Please wake up. It’s not the same without you. Everyone’s truly lost without you. I’ve been losing my mind. Jughead hasn’t stopped pacing since we arrived. Please wake, B. I need you. We all n-eed you. It’s not B&V without the B. It’s just V without the B.” She pleaded as she talked to her sleeping form. 

She sat there, brushing through B’s hair with a soft brush. She kept admiring her soft honey blonde curls. It look great down length down to her shoulders. It even made her smile. She always thought B looked better with her hair loose instead of her usual pulled back in a tight ponytail. Don’t get her wrong. It was her signature look and it was iconic. If she didn’t have it? It would be almost like Cheryl Blossom wouldn’t her red and spider broach. It wouldn’t be Betty without it. 

“You know I always preferred you with your hair down.” She let a soft chuckle as a tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She could feel and hear Betty laughing at her. “I know the pony is your signature and it very well iconic.” Another chuckle turned into a cry. 

Hermonie stared into her daughter’s best friend’s Hospital room as her daughter sobbed into her lap. It broke her heart to see her so upset. She felt like she failed at being her mother. Mother’s are suppose to protect their kids and she failed at that too. She let her down. “She will be okay.” A voice stirred her attention from the window. She saw Fred walking toward her, talking the other side of her. 

“I know... it’s just I feel like I failed.” She didn’t even recognize herself anymore. She had been Hiram’s puppet too long and now she was feeling the guilt. 

“Moni, don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault.” His tone just made the guilt stronger. 

“Yes it is, Fred. If we would of know that Hal was who he was. I could of stopped it.” She snapped internally and remained calm on the outside. 

“Hey, Hey, that was his sick minds doing not yours. You’re not responsible for his terror on this town. You wouldn’t the one calling Betty and demanding information out of her.” He was calm. She didn’t know how he was so calm. 

“I know... it’s just makes me feel like I could of stopped it.” She stated as she collapsed in his arms. 

Archie still was sitting in the chairs waiting for his turn to see Betty. He was so tired. He hadn’t slept in hours. While he walked down the halls in agony of what happened. He approached her bed. His heart ached watching her with her eyes closed. He pulled up a chair and started to grab her hand. 

“Betty, please wake up, Betty. We are all scared and miss you already.” His voice was started to weaken. It wasn’t the same without her. He knew that it never would be if she didn’t wake up. “If I would came home sooner. You wouldn’t be in this h-os-pital bed.” His voice cracked as he held her hand. It was cold. Just like Veronica described to him. 

There was a knock on the window. He lifted his head to see who was there. He saw Alice staring softly into the room. Alice felt strange almost like she didn’t deserve to see her daughter. Fp who was next to her. He saw how she stayed put holding onto the door frame with her fingers. Alice was fighting the urge not to break down but was failing miserably. As soon as she laid eyes on her daughter tears flooded her green eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over she saw it was Fp. As she walked in the room, Archie’s eyes lowered to the ground and then back up. He saw that she needed time with her daughter. He started standing up and heading back to the waiting room to wait with the others. Sadly school was tomorrow. None of the group was looking forward to going to school without their best friend. Alice sat at the end of the bed trying not to crash her toes. Fp was about to leave when she told him it was okay for him to stay. He nodded his head and took a seat in the chair closets to the door. She reaches for Betty’s hand. She wasn’t expecting it to feel so cold. She takes a stifled breath. 

“Baby Girl, please wake up for me. I know you have been drowning in the criticism of the vultures online. I wish you would of came to me.” Her voice starts cracking as she leans into bury her head in her daughter’s chest. 

Her heart wasn’t beating. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating and Fp’s calm voice trying to pry her away from her daughter’s body. The alarms blared in her ears, tears wrecked her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him as he soothed her. Fp had no idea what was going on. Everything was just fine and then it wasn’t. Soon nurses and doctors grabbed a cart thing. It was a crash cart. Alice had seen too much Grey’s anatomy. She watched as they flipped her on her side and then placed the defibrillator on her small chest. She heard words like charge to 200. And then charge again. It was so heartbreaking to watch. Fp had seen a lot of this when he was in the army. They were asked to leave the room. Alice could barely stand. Fp saw she was struggling and picked her up and carried her out of the room.

The news spread through the thin walls like wildfire around the town and the hospital. When Veronica heard the news she was sitting next to Archie laying her head against his shoulder. She felt a cold draft enter the room, looking over she saw Alice in tears, shaky in Fp’s arms. She knew something went wrong. She waited for Alice to answer. She could tell that Alice wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon. Jughead looked into his father’s eyes. It gave it away. Betty wasn’t doing well. He just knew by the look in his father’s eyes. Kevin was just talking to Archie about the school election when he looked up. Feelings turned his stomach and he felt lightheaded as Fp, the serpent leader opened his mouth. He tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke but it was nearly impossible when he saw his son looking directing in the eyes. It broke him. Hermonie moved closer to her daughter as her daughter shattered in her arms. She hadn’t seen this many tears since her father held a gun to her head. Veronica didn’t know how she was going to move. School was tomorrow morning. Fuck school, she mentally cursed. But she knew Betty wouldn’t want her to skip. Alice cried harder as Fp sat them down on the couch. 

The next morning was excruciating for the group. Waking up felt like they were already dead and was just watching from above. Jughead woke up feeling drained. His father was standing by his bedroom door eying him with concern. He rolled over on his back looking up at his ceiling in a daze. The only thing that brought him out of his daze was his father’s voice. 

“Jug, bud?” His father said as he shook his gently to wake him up. He rolled back on his side and sighed deeply almost in a groan. 

Fp didn’t know what to say to his son. His son’s girlfriend still hasn’t woken up. As he heard him groan and rolled back on his side. He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Jug, you can stay home if you want to.” He watched his son rolled over to face him. 

“Really?” Jughead asked in a surprised tone with his eyes wide. Fp shrugged his shoulders as he stroked his son’s head with his hand. 

“Yeah, Jug, it’s not going to be easy.” He sighed as his son squinted his eyes. “Hey, Hey She will be okay, Jug.” His voice was calm as he felt his son throw his arms around his neck. 

Jughead thought about what his father had said. He didn’t want to go to school. But he also knew that Archie, Veronica, Kevin and Cheryl needed him. He shook his head causing his dad to raise an eyebrow. “No, I think I will just go to school. Archie and the others need me.” Fp sighed and nodded his head. 

“Okay, well I don’t work today. I took off today to look after Alice. She locked herself in the house again.” He sighed as he felt his son let go. 

“Mind bring me to school?” His brow raised up. He never thought in a million years his son would be asking for him to bring to school. 

“Really? I thought you were too cool for that anymore.” Jughead rolled his eyes as his dad roughed with his hair. 

“Well my leg still hurts and I can’t really drive.” He looked up at his dad. “So...” 

“So the little snake is asking the big papa snake for help?” He chuckled. “Never thought this day would come.” He joked with his son. 

“So it that a yes or no? Come on, I don’t have all day.” Jughead grumbled getting annoyed. 

“Sure, Kid. Go get ready. I will be back in a few.” Fp said leaving the room. 

Veronica was standing in the middle of the hall when she heard laughing from the other side of the hall. She followed the sound of laughing. It lead her to the parking lot. She saw Jughead getting out of his dad’s truck and there was a group of jocks laughing. She rolled her eyes as she stormed outside. She was annoyed that people were yet again teasing and taunting Jughead. She could see in his eyes he hadn’t gotten much sleep. “Knock it off! Don’t you have any manners?!” She screamed at the jocks as she helped Jughead out the car. She looked up to see Fp’s thankful eyes and she mouthed back it was no problem. Jughead was shocked about her outburst and waved his dad goodbye as the truck sped off. 

“Thank you, V. That was very nice.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Jughead, I wasn’t just being nice cuz they were teasing you. I was doing it cause your my friend and I protect my friends.” She said as she smiled at him. 

“Hey, guys wait up!” Someone shouted from behind them. They turned their heads. Archie was running toward them. His eyes were sluggish and his hair was a mess. 

“Archiekins.” Veronica says as she looked at his face. 

“I know. I look terrible. My dad suggested I stay home. I just couldn’t lie in bed all day.” Jughead knew exactly what Archie was feeling. He was feeling it too.

“Yeah so did mine.” He budded in as he earned looks of shock from his red haired best friend.

“Really?” Archie asked with an raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, Arch I was shocked too. It’s very out of his character.” He chuckled. Then he turned serious again. “He’s always been very tough not letting his emotions get to him. But lately he has been much softer. It’s just I don’t know-“ 

“Strange?” Archie interrupted as he received a nod from Jughead. 

“Yeah.” That’s all he said as he fell silent again. 

After Fp dropped off Jug at school. He took his truck to get a car wash. When he was finished his truck looked shiny and new. It was time to stop at Alice’s to pick her up. He was planning on taking her on a date. A real one unlike the ones he wasn’t able to take her on when they were in high school. He was going to take her out of town. But then Betty tried and he decided it wasn’t the best time to go out of town. He pulled into her driveway. He made to her door. The door opened, Alice looked beautiful without makeup. He wished she would go bare faced more often. 

“Morning, Baby. Ready to go?” He said softly as she nodded her head. 

When they approached his truck. She noticed how clean it was and no longer had dirt and grime on the sides. He helped her get into the truck, smiling she winked at him. As they drove down the road she smirked the whole way. He kept catching look at him. “What?” She smiled at how clueless he was. 

“I see you got your truck washed.” She commented as his eyes shifted. 

“Yeah I did. I thought it was time to wash off the salt and dirt. Have a problem with that, inspector Alice?” He smirked as he turned down the road. She rolled her eyes and laughed at his smirk. 

“Nah, no problem. I was just wondering....” She stopped at eyed the trunk of his truck. He looked at her a little taken back. 

“Wow, you still think we can get it on in my pick up?” She nodded her head. He was a little intrigued on the offer and damn she looked sexy with that lip bite. 

“Come on, Fp. I’m a horny pregnant women and I’m letting you do whatever you want to me.” His eyebrow furrowed interest. 

“Whatever I want?” She rolled her eyes.

“Yes whatever you want.” She finished while rolling her eyes. She moved closer to him, roaming her hand down his chest and kissing his neck. He was fighting the erection growing in his pants as he drove. “Now, Forsythe please make love to me. Right in the back of your truck.” She begged in between each kiss on his neck. 

“Fine only cause I need to make this throbbing erection go away.” He growled as he pulled into an abandon area as his erection got harder. 

She grinned knowing she got her way and continued to suck his neck. He broke the kiss throwing his shirt off his head into the back seat. He was now shirtless. She looked down scanning every portion of his rock hard abs. He caught her staring, picked her up and laid her on the bed of the truck. She squealed as he pinned her arms down, leaning in stroking her bare breasts as he prepared them for his tongue. He unbuttoned her jeans, unzipping the fly as he shimmed out of his jeans, dropping his boxers to the ground and climbed on top of her. He started thrusting gently into her clit. She moaned out loudly. They didn’t bother being quiet. They were in the middle of nowhere. Nobody knew them. “Scream my name, Allie.” He said in between thrusts. She whimpers as he teases her clit by trying to pull out. 

“Stay in, Forsythe!” She hissed as she put her hands on her bare ass and pushed him further into her causing her to moan. 

“Hmm...” he mocked as he started pulling out again.

“Seriously?!” She was getting tired of his games. He grinned as he saw her roll her eyes. 

“Is that a problem?” She was now ticked. 

“Yes, now stay in. Or I won’t let you do the thing I hate.” He nodded his head and penetrated into her again and this time she screamed his name. “Fpppp!” It was all so perfect. 

Lunch was boring without Betty. Betty was the talkative one. Jughead wasn’t really hungry. He remembered what he said to her. His hungry increases when crisis happens. Now he didn’t feel like eating. Veronica, Cheryl just stayed silent as they slowly ate their food. Archie and Kevin tried to start a conversation but had many failed attempts. Then laughing out their ears. “Didn’t you hear she killed herself attention.” Veronica’s ears were burning red along with Cheryl who was about to snap. “Jenny, that’s not right. I heard it was because her boyfriend cheated on her.” Jughead always hated rumors. But this one really boiled his blood. He wasn’t cheating. “I heard she just failed a test and then she tried.” Another said laughing along with her two friends. 

Cheryl had it. She was done with all these bullshit lies. She stood up so quickly that she nearly tripped. Veronica tried to reach for her hand but she swatted her hand away. She wasn’t going to let these bitches talk shit about her cousin. She started walking over to their table. Archie’s eyes followed her. He was thinking oh shit. This can’t be good and he was right. Jughead shifted his head to look what was happening. “You think it’s funny to joke about someone’s suicide attempt?” The girls giggles stopped and their faces straightened. 

“No w-e w-e.” The girl stammers as Cheryl gets dangerously close to the girl’s face. 

“Save it.” She stopped eying the third girl. Her comment hurt her the most. “I could careless about you no-names. But shit talking my cousin won’t be tolerated. Her attempt was sad and heartbreaking. And making fun of that is just sick. She was struggling and nobody helped her!” She could feel her eyes burning. “S-he was struggling and nobody helped h-er!” This time tears rolled down. The girls’s faces softened. 

“Uh do you want something—?” The girls were caught off by a group storming up to them. 

“No we don’t. Now shoo!” Veronica snapped signaling them to disappear. The girls stood up. “ I said go!” She looked around and saw everybody staring. “All of you!” They all starting packing their bags and left the lunchroom. 

“T-hank you, Ronnie.” Cheryl uttered as she wiped her eyes. Veronica smiled as she saw Kevin from the corner of her eye. 

“Like I told, Jug. I protect my friends.” She said as she pulled Cheryl into her arms. “Wanna see if we can ditch?” Everyone’s faces turned uneasy. “Come on, guys. We can take my car. The one I just brought with my own money. Maybe we can get a drink at the wyrm.” Jughead’s eyes were unsure what to say or do. 

“Ronnie, is that really logical. Skipping school? We caused a huge screen someone will defiantly know we are gone.” Archie pointed out. 

“I’m all for it.” Kevin stepped in. Everyone was shocked. 

“Really you mr I don’t skip is going to skip school?” Jughead joked but half serious. 

“All in favor hands up.” Veronica called out as she watched hands go up. 

“Not in favor.” Cheryl joined watching nobody’s hands go up. 

“Skipping here come.” Some shouted jolting the group in surprise. 

“Toni?” Jughead said watching her come closer. 

“Well I heard that my girlfriend here.” Gesturing to Cheryl as she pulled her close. “Went All Fire woman on those girls and I wanted to make sure she was okay.” She explained as she kissed Cheryl. 

“Well I guess we are leaving.” Archie said nervously.


	13. Guilty Pleasures & Unpleasant Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Trouble starts when Veronica, Jughead, Toni, Archie, Kevin and Cheryl skip school. A little desire turns into an image that can’t leave their minds.

Chapter 13- Guilty Pleasures & Unpleasant Sights 

Oh all the questions the group would ask themselves. They never thought why did we cut school. They should of stay in school. It would be a lot less awkward and embarrassing on the both ends. 

Veronica led them down the hall. She saw the coast was clear. She quickly signaled the others over. Kevin was still willing to go. Even if he would end up grounded or in detention. Something told Archie and Jughead that it wasn’t Veronica’s first time sneaking out of their school. She went down to the back exit knowing there was no cameras. In her opinion Riverdale High had the worst security out of all the schools had been to. Her parents were never aware of the time she skipped back in New York. Her and her friends would spend their time at the mall looking for the best clothes and then charge their parents credit cards. That was the old Veronica. But yet again she was being old Veronica right now as they sneak out the back doors. She placed a wooden block in between and slowly shuts the door. 

Then they sneak around the back of the school to where the school parking lot is. She spotted her car a few rows away in the front just like she liked it. Cheryl was impressed that the escape worked. She didn’t think they were going to get out. Toni was amazed for the Lodge. Damn, she would be a great Serpent, Toni thought to herself as she stepped into Veronica’s Black Ferrari. It was shiny and smelt like a brand new car smell. Archie took the passenger seat. He wanted to be close to Ronnie. Cheryl sat next to Toni. Kevin sat on the other side of Toni. And Jughead he sighed while getting into the small section of the car. The seat was hot and it burned his legs. 

Ronnie turned down the road and off they went. Wind blowing in their faces, smell of the flowers sneaking into their nostrils. Cheryl was looking in the mirror reapplying her red lipstick. The car jolted and the lipstick smeared on her face. She groaned in frustration as she took out a makeup wipe and wiping the streak of the red mark off her face. Toni was looking at the blue sky. Jughead was typing away on his laptop. Now that Hiram Lodge was dead he could finally finish his novel. Ronnie drove down the road singing her lungs out as she turned onto abandoned road. She felt a little spooked as her music boomed as her car stopped. They all looked around laughing as they walked down the road. Maybe they should of stayed in the car. Jughead and Archie kicked rocked on the dirt road. Cheryl rolls her eyes at the hooligans. Dirt wasn’t her speciality. It was gross and didn’t belong in her new clothes she paid a fortune for. Mommize wasn’t controlling her anymore. She was suppose become a serpent today. But Fp pushed the date back. It wasn’t the right time. 

As they walked further down the dirt road pathway. They heard unusual sounds come from afar. Jughead whipped out his switchblade from his back pocket, flipping open the blade and holding his arms out to protect them. What if it was the Ghoulies? He wasn’t going to let them get hurt. Archie’s protective sense kicked in and he wrapped his arms around Veronica protecting her. Kevin who was all had no body to protect him. He felt left out once again. Toni pushed a hand in front of Cheryl and held her close to her. Hearts started beating faster as they stepped closer to the noise. Jughead threw his hands over his eyes. Veronica broke out of the embrace and shoved her way through. Her eyes widened as she gasped. Cheryl and Toni weren’t surprised. Kevin was like shocked but still covered his eyes. “Dad?!” Jughead shouted with his eyes shielded. 

Alice and Fp quickly jumped apart, stumbling to fix their garments. Hair was still messed up. Fp watched as more of the group appeared from behind his son. Veronica removed her hands from her eyes as she noticed that they were dressed. Fp was a little embarrassed and very displeased. His son was suppose to be in school. And why the hell wasn’t he. Jughead saw his dad’s eyes. They were angry and full of disappointment. “Mrs Smith?” Veronica said as she adjusted to the new scene. Alice’s face was red. She wanted to know why the kids were there and how did they get there? Alice stood up and hopped down from the bed. 

“Okay, first explain to me why you interrupted my time!” She shouted as she walked toward the frenzied teens. “And then explain to me on why you aren’t at school!” Their eyes grew wide at the tone in her voice. It was scary. Veronica started approaching but Cheryl pushed her back. 

“It was me.” She lied as she saw Mrs Smiths eye roll. It didn’t surprise her one bit. Cheryl wasn’t all the perfect blossom everyone thought she was. “I was the one who said we should skip.” She continued to lied through her teeth again.

“Doesn’t surprise me. You always have been not so good goodie two-shoes.” Alice mocked as she watched the group go angry. Toni had it. She didn’t like the way she was talking about her girlfriend. 

“Watch it, Smith!” She warmed as she stepped closer. Fp watched as Alice got closer to Toni. Toni was in her face. Oh this was going to get nasty quick. Veronica felt bad for how Mrs Smith was talking about Cheryl. 

“Ok, ok it was me.” That was a surprise to Alice. Her eyes widened a little. 

“Veronica.” Her voice was soft. “I’m very disappointed in you. I will be telling your parents. Each and everyone of them.” Archie’s eyes widened. Oh for sure he was getting grounded. 

“Mr Jones pl-“ Fp held his hand out to stop him. He wasn’t going to lie to Fred. He started taking out his phone and dialed his number. 

“I’m sorry, Red. But your dad’s on his way.” Archie sighed as he stood quiet. He turned to his son. Jughead could feel his eyes burning into him with disappointment. “And for you, Boy. I’m very disappointed. I sent you to school and you should of stayed in school.” He said before turning to Kevin. “Keller skipping school that’s pretty out of character. And I’m pretty sure Tom won’t be happy.” Kevin knew that Mr Jones was right. His dad would be so angry. And it wasn’t going to be nice. 

Fred’s phone rang as he was going for a morning walk. Instead of going early in the morning he went at noon. He was staring up at the trees and the sky when he heard his son ditched school. He grumbled all the way back to his truck. He was so disappointed at his son. When he got there he slammed his truck door shut. His son’s eyes lowered to the ground. He heard another car pull up. It was no other then Hermonie Rose. She was clicking her heels like angry Latina. She remembered all the times she cut. And she wondered if her daughter was following in her footsteps. “Veronica Cecilia Lodge!” She yelled as her daughter’s eyes widened. She started yelling in Spanish. Everyone was clueless on what she meant. Veronica was quite aware of the words. She had never seen her mom so angry. “Get in the car!” Veronica sighed as she stopped to look at her mother’s fiery eyes. 

“Bu—“ She was stopped by her mother’s eyes. 

“I said car now, Mija!” She scolded as she clicked her tongue. Fred looked over at his son who was staring at his feet. 

“Truck now!” Archie didn’t argue with him. He just lowered his shoulders and walked slowly to the truck. Then he turned to Fp. “I’m sorry, Fp. God I don’t know what’s up with him these days.” Fp knew his best friend was very busy with the campaign. 

“Don’t sweat it, Fred. Jughead has been skipping school more often. And it’s very annoying.” Alice looked over to Moni. She could see the Latina’s eyes. They were big and filled with anger. 

“Moni?” She looked over at her and smiled slightly. 

“Yeah Alice?” Hermonie could see the pain in her friends eyes. “I know you miss Betty. She will me alright, amiga. She’s strong. She will pull through. 

“But what if she’s doesn’t wake up?” The Latina pulled her friend close. She hated seeing her best friend in pain. 

“Not think like that, Alice. She’s strong. She needs to be strong for her. I need you to be strong. I don’t like my best friend here doubting life.” She smiled slightly as she saw a soft smile appear on Alice’s face. 

“God I feel like I failed. I married the wrong man. He turned out to be a serial killer. I let the right man get away. If I would of know. I wouldn’t of left him. He’s been so great to me lately. I failed to see my daughter was suffering and now she’s laying in a hospital bed hooked up to the machines and wires attached to them.” She cried into her friends arms. 

Cheryl and Toni followed Jughead to the truck. Fp was so tired already. Alice had already worn him out and now he had to scold the kids. He wasn’t in the mood. The kids showing up really killed his mood. And damn it was their only time together. He hoped that Betty would wake up soon. The guilt was still getting to him. He couldn’t help it. No matter how much he tried to block it from getting in. It always managed to pass through. He got into his truck grumbling to himself. Alice was sitting in passenger seat. She wanted to bring the kids home. But then her phone dinged. Think it was the hospital she answered it. “Hello?” It was silent until she heard a deep exhale. 

“Oh nice hearing from me again” she wanted to scream. She was so angry. 

“What do you want?!” She dragged her voice into a low growl. Trying not to draw attention to her. 

“Oh well I found out from a prison guard that Betty’s in the hospital! I had to find out from my prison guard Alice.” The way he growled her name sent chills down her spine. 

“You really wanna play the victim.” Fp looked over feeling the tension. “It’s your fault she’s in the hospital you bastard!” He knew instantly who she was talking to. He tried his best to snatch the phone from. 

“It’s my fault she tried to kill herself. She has a darkness and it’s s gift.”

“You are some sick motherfucker you I know, Hal. And don’t dare call her your daughter! You lost that right when you started this!” She was appalled and couldn’t keep herself from lashing out. 

“She has mine Blood Alice. She’s mine. And Chic or Charles I know something about him.” Her blood felt cold. 

“What about Charles?” She could hear his laugh. “What about Charles you bastard?!” Jughead and Cheryl broke out of their staring contest with the windows. 

“What’s going on?” Cheryl whispered to Toni and Jughead. They both shook their heads not knowing either. 

“I paid Chic to pretend to be Charles. He didn’t kill him. He owed me a favor. And when he started going after Betty. I killed him. With my gun. Fast and quick. I can still hear his screams.” He laughed as Alice fought the urge not to throw up. 

“You are sick. Torturing your own daughter. Making the other leave town. Keeping me away from my southside roots. Now tell me what you did to my son!” She was done playing games. 

“Oh Alice I killed him. Don’t bother on trying to track him down.” She was so hurt and wanted to smash her phone. 

“Fuck you! Fuck You! I hate you motherfucking bastard! Go die in hell! Never ever call me or Betty ever again. If you try? You will regret it!” She tried her best not to cry. But it was hitting her all over again. Her son was dead and it was Hal’s fault. “You has no right! He was my boy! You murdered my baby boy! My other daughter tried taking her life cause of you! And if your wondered I’m fucking pregnant and it’s not yours. Cause Hal he’s a real man. Your just a pansy coward. And if you try to go near my family again. Or even dare touch Jughead. I will come to your cell and murdered myself!” She threatened before she slammed her finger over the screen. She caught off one word. 

“Sinner—“

“No your the fucking sinner! You murdered people. And you did like it was a game. You were acting like the killer in scream! And if I find out you had some sort involvement with Hiram Lodge. I will make you regret you ever stepped foot in my house. And Fp here loves me like no other. Hands in the right places. And he can fuck me like no other. And I faked all of my orgasms with you!” She shouted before she hit end. 

Fp was shocked by the words. Hal was bothering Alice. He wished he would of gotten a word out. But she pretty much ended him with her last statement. Jughead cringed after he heard the details. He didn’t want to know. And he never wanted to know. Cheryl and Toni were taken back by those statements. Alice was wiping her eyes. “Allie, are you okay?” His voice was enough to make her fall apart. 

She shakes her head.” How are he yell at me about the prison guard giving him the news?! And he said that it was my fault she’s in the hospital and didn’t even care. Betty wouldn’t even want him to speak with her. He tortured her for months, Fp. Made her break off all her friends. Including ruining mine and hers.” She was sobbing again as she thought about Betty. 

“Alice, don’t listen to him and quite frankly you finished him with that last statement.” He said as he fought the grin marking onto his lips. A short chuckle escaped her lips. 

“I sure did.” She giggled as she wiped her eyes.

Fp kept driving as he turned down the road. He decided that Alice needed sometime with Betty. Cheryl noticed where they were going and felt chills. She didn’t want to see her cousin like that. She wanted to see her cousin laughing, smiling like any teenage girl. Hal and Clifford took away their innocents. Was it the Blossom family curse? She wanted to end that damn curse. There weren’t going to be anymore madness. It ended with Hal. She wanted to murder the guy herself. He didn’t deserve to live after what he had done. 

They approach Betty’s hospital room. She still looks the same. Wires hooked to machines, beeping and the smell antiseptic burning in their nostrils. Her eyes were still closed. Hearts swelled at the girl. She looked so peaceful. The doctors said it was going to take a day or two. But waiting was so long. They hated it. They just wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh. Her diligent way on putting her napkin in her lap to keep her from messing up her clothes. It drove them crazy most days. But now they missed it more then anything. Veronica missed her long gossip discussions with her. Jughead missed showing her how to eat pop’s burgers right. Jughead haven’t been really hungry. He was slowly not eating as much. 

Fp noticed his son’s decrease on eating. He first thought maybe his son hit a growth spurt. His other was the stress was getting to him. He saw Jughead pacing down the hall. He looked scared and panicked. Also sad. Many of them were will she ever wake up. It was too much for them. It hurt too much. “Jug, are you okay, bud?” He didn’t get a response. He walks over by him turning his around to face him. He saw tiny redness surrounding his eyes. “Jug, have you been sleeping or eating?” He was concerned. Jughead never skips meals. 

Jughead was stuck in his own thoughts. He didn’t hear who was talking to him. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to be alive. He knew it sounded bad. But when he was kicked by the Ghoulies. He saw another light. He saw the life he was leaving and wanted nothing to deal with it. He felt like there was a war inside of him. He didn’t want this life for Betty. He felt guilty. He should have been there for her. “I want to die.” He mumbled to himself. 

FP’s eyes go wide. No this can’t be. He sees Jughead head for the stairs. He was racing faster then his heart could go to get to his son. His heart’s pounding in his chest. “Jug!” No answer. He tried again.” Jughead! Please get away from the ledge!” He’s shouting on top of his lungs. “Jughead, please get the hell away from the ledge!” His son didn’t move. 

He was standing on the ledge staring down at the parking lot. Cars were passing by. He heard people yelling kid don’t jump. His mind was telling him to do it. His feet gripped the edge. He felt like nothing. His girlfriend wasn’t going to wake up. So what’s the point? He had been depressed for months and nobody seem to care or notice. “Jughead please!” He heard someone yelling through a sniffle.

Then heard another voice. “Jug don’t do it.” Betty? “Betty?” He swallows. “Juggie don’t. It’s not worth it. You have a dad that cares about you. Our new siblings. That sounds weird to say. You have Archie, Veronica, Cheryl and the all the other Serpents. Even Jellybean. I know she’s not there. But you still have her. She will be devastated. Jug, Fp will start drinking and won’t stop. Your the reason he stopped. If wasn’t for you? He would be dead from alcohol poisoning.” Her voice was cracky. 

“Why did you do it, Betty?” He was sobbing. 

Fp was crying. His son was talking out load. He heard him saying Betty why did you do it? It was confused and he wanted to grab his son and hold to his chest. He didn’t want to lose him. The last time he almost did. His son literally stop breathing and died. He was in the middle of saying goodbye. And he luckily woke up. He can’t go through that pain again. It almost killed him. It would kill him this time. He didn’t want to witness his son’s death. It won’t even be on accident. He would die on purpose. 

Jughead waited for her to answer his question. “Jug, I’m sorry. If I would of know you would have lost it. I wouldn’t have done it.” This wasn’t fair.

“And you dying is going to help me with my depression. I have been depressed for months and nobody saw and gave a fuck!” He screamed. 

“Jughead that’s not true!” He heard his dad yell from behind him. While still standing he turned his head to face his dad. He had bloodshot eyes. He didn’t know he was there. “Jug, please come back. She will wake up!”

“Then why isn’t she?! How come she’s speaking to me right now?! Yeah   
, what’s the point!” He snapped as he stepped closer to the edge. 

“What’s the point Jughead?! The point is I won’t live without you! I can’t bare my life without you! I failed to see Betty’s signs and I won’t make that mistake again! Jughead please, my boy. Don’t.” His voice was in pleads.


	14. Angel Who Could No longer Fly

Chapter 14- Angel Who Could No Longer Fly

Alice was in her daughters room. When she heard a panicked sounded. “Mom?!” She heard a voice. It was Betty looking right at her in panic. 

“Betty? It’s okay you’re alive.”

“Where’s jughead?”

“He’s outside.” She watched as her daughter’s eyes bulged. “What is it?” Betty started taking off her wires and standing up. “Betty lay back down.” She ordered. 

“Jughead, we need to go to the roof!” Betty snapped as she wobbled into the hall. 

Cheryl was walking down the hall when she spotted Betty up and walking. She raced to her and hugged her tightly. “Betty, what are you doing out of bed? Gee girl you scared us to death.” She watched as Betty broke out of her arms and started to head for the roof stairs. 

“Jughead roof now!” It was all jumbled up. What was going on? She followed and pulled Toni along with her. She started fumbling Archie’s and Veronica’s numbers into her phone. 

Archie was in his room when he got this alarm text. “Betty’s awake. But there’s somethings going on. She keeps yelling jughead roof now. Hurry sneak out or tell your father I don’t care. This is not a drill. There’s something very wrong.” His heart was pounded so hard as he read the last line. His gut was hurting as he race downstairs. 

His dad spotted him. “I thought I said go to your room!” He stopped when he saw his son’s frantic face. “Archie what’s wrong.” He didn’t open his mouth. He just handed him his phone. Fred read the text and quickly grabbed his keys and they went to the truck. 

Veronica was in her room. Crying about Betty. Her phone buzzed she read the first three sentences and felt her heart drop. She pounced out of bed and raced downstairs. Hermonie saw the tears in her eyes. “Jug, Betty.” That’s all she got out before she and her mother ran to the car.

Betty reached the top of the roof panting. Her legs were sore from not being used. She didn’t care. She had to save Jug. She wasn’t going to let him get hurt like she had. She heard her mother’s calls as she slammed the roof door open and eyes bulged in horror. Jughead was standing on the ledge looking down. Fp was sobbing and begging him to get down. Her eyes were getting wrecked with her tears. Alice was panting heavily from chasing her daughter upstairs. Once she made it to the top. Her heart didn’t slow down it only sped up. Jughead was standing on the edge ready to take his life. Cheryl and Toni froze in horror. 

Literally 18 second later, Archie, Veronica, Hermonie, Fred, Kevin and Tom arrived. Archie couldn’t let him do this to himself. “Jughead, please step away from the Ledge.” Betty’s raw voice screamed as she watched him step even closer. 

Jughead turned his head. He could hear her voice. He thought he was going crazy. That’s when he saw her. She was alive, up and walking, eyes crying. B-“ he felt himself slipping. Archie watched as his foot slipped. 

“Jughead!” They all screeched on top of their lungs. Pain was in their voice as they watch Jughead hold onto the ledge with his hands. Jughead felt his grip getting slippery. He was going to fall. 

“Hold on buddy!” Fp yelled as he raced to him, gripping onto his hand and pulled him up. “Oh god! Jug you scared me!” His voice was in cries. His son bawling in his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” It was soft but he could hear it. He was crying as he held his son close to his chest. 

Betty was still panting after watching him nearly fall from the deaths hands. She was exhausted. Her eyes were heavy. Archie was breathing very hard as he collapsed into his dads arms. Alice was crying her eyes out as she squeezed her daughter in her arms. She almost lost her and Jughead. Cheryl was crying too. She felt sick to her stomach. Jughead has been there when she tried to kill herself. It wouldn’t have been for Betty. Would he still be in their lives? She felt like they really needed a party. But she was going to wait for a few weeks. At least until things calmed down. She hadn’t studied the Serpent laws yet. She was too busy dealing with the events that were occupying her time and mind. 

Paramedics and Doctors swarm around them. Jughead was pried out of Fp’s arms and taken to get x-rayed. Betty held in her tears. Everyone was hugging her. She didn’t speak. There was no words to be said. Her mom hasn’t let go of her since they embraced. Tears intertwined together as she laid her head on her mom’s lap. She could hear her own sobs as her mom picked her up and walked out of the roof exit. Fp stood frozen staring at the death his son was about to take. He almost lost his son. It hasn’t been that many days since his son was in hospital. How could he not known Jughead was suffering from depression. He felt so blinded by the news. He didn’t have time to let it sink in. He was too focused on trying to get him off the Ledge. And now it was soaking in. His son was suicidal. And he missed all the signs. He just thought his son was the weirdo beanie wearing boy. He never thought his son was depressed. He buried his real feels. How long? Was it since his mom took off and left them? His son was alive. But how long? He was terrified to leave his son alone. 

Couple days went by. Fp was told his son was doing better. He was responding to the meds. He had been home for a day. When he took Jughead home. He made sure that he didn’t lock his door. He could hear his son mumbling underneath his breath. He rolled his eyes at the mumbles. He was doing this to protect him. He didn’t sleep well. Alice would check up on him. The first night Jughead was in psych. He hated seeing his son laying bed doing nothing. It churned his stomach. It wasn’t pleasant. 

Alice was observing Betty a lot more closely. She also had the no lock door rule. She heard one day her daughter saying. Romeo and Juliet with a happy ending. She didn’t know what that meant. She asked Fp. He had no idea either. She asked Archie. He told her it was like they were them. But instead of the tragic ending it would be happy. Alice went to her first appointment with Fp. The baby looked good. She was 6 weeks along. Her doctor suggested that the stress she was under caused her to miss her period and knocked her cycle. Which caused her to fall pregnant. She didn’t mind. She was excited. 

The first day back to school was nerve racking for Betty and Jughead. It wasn’t only like that for them. It was hard on Fp and Alice. They weren’t ready to let them go back into the world. With all the hate and bullies. It wasn’t a parents day. It wasn’t like there were little kids. They were in high school. “Jughead ready to go?” Fp called from the kitchen. 

Pop had given him a few extra days off at he heard what happened at the hospital. If he knew? That meant everyone in town knew. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Jughead already got hate for his name and his affliction with the Serpents. Serpents were still the most hated enemy. Even though there were much worse criminals. Hal, Hiram. Those were just a few. Alice recently told him that Charles wasn’t murdered by Chic. Chic owed Hal a favor. So he was ordered by him to pretend to their son. At the time he didn’t know he even had a son. Hal murdered their son. The pain was still there in his heart. He had one son. Jughead was still alive. 

Jughead sat up in his bed, staring at his white walls, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t want to go to school. He heard from Archie that people were talking about him and Betty. This wasn’t the plan. He wasn’t suppose to be alive. But he didn’t want to leave Betty alone. It would tear her apart. “Yes I’m coming. And I’m not ready.” He replied softly. 

Fp looked over at his son and sighed. Jughead had to go back today. Exams were going up real soon. He knew that his so couldn’t afford to miss anymore school. He didn’t grounded Jughead about skipping. His son almost took his life. He knew very well that Betty was the one who stopped him. He wasn’t sleeping well. Cause he would wake up constantly with the same nightmare. Instead of being able to pull him up. He loses his grip and jughead fell. After that usually he would wake up sweating and his eyes bloodshot. His son was aware the affect his attempt was on him. 

He crouched down to his son’s bed. He could see the fear in his eyes. “Jug, I need you not to listen what they are saying. You will be okay, okay?” His son nodded his head. “Here come here.” He pulled him into his arms. “I love you, Jug. You know that.” He said as he kissed his forehead. 

“I love you too, Dad.” Jughead stated as his dad kissed his forehead again. “Okay you can stop that. I’m fine. Let’s just go. And get this day over with.” He complained as he hopped off his bed. 

“Okay let’s go.” Fp sighed as he walked out of the room with his son following behind him. 

Alice woke up bright and early to make Betty’s lunch. Even though Betty told her that she was fine with hot lunch. The step-ford mom in her still wanted her to have a good lunch and not that greasy school food. Betty was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at her phone. She sighed as she saw the comments again. “Go die.””The pill didn’t work try a gun. Maybe the same gun your father used to kill all those people.” She tried not to let it bother her. Her doctors told her not to look on Twitter. But she couldn’t stop. It was like she had O.C.D. And was like she couldn’t control it. Alice saw her daughter eyes and looked down at the screen. She snatched the phone from her grip. “Mom!” Betty whined as she fought for her phone back. 

“What did I tell you and the doctors tell you about looking on Twitter?!” Her mother scolded. 

“Don’t go on it.” She muttered softly. Alice didn’t hear anything. So she looked her directly in her eyes. 

“Say it louder.” She ordered trying to get her to say the words. 

“They told me not to! Happy!” Betty screamed throwing back her chair and standing on her feet. Alice’s eyes widened. 

“Elizabeth, I’m just looking out for you.” Her voice was strained a little as she blinked back the tears. “Betty, I almost lost you. You left us a note. If a-rchie didn’t come over. Yo—“ She was sobbing hard. Too hard to finish. Betty’s eyes softened. She had no idea she really affected them. 

“Mom, I never meant for you to get hurt. Dad really hurt me. The commenters really pushed me over the edge.” She stated feeling the burning in her eyes. She took a deep breath. “Fp came into my room when I was in the hospital.” Alice’s face changed. Fp never told her this. 

“He did?” She nodded her head in response. 

“It was after he talked to you. I was sleeping in my psych unit. He was telling me that I had to get better. And that Jughead was not doing well. He also said that you haven’t been sleeping. I wasn’t actually sleeping. He had in tears his eyes. He told me I was a daughter to him. He was going to retire. He’s retiring from the Serpents. He said he didn’t want his new baby growing up with a crappy father. That was a week ago.” She finished explaining as her mother wiped her eyes. 

“He’s actually retiring for real?” She received a terse nod from her. “Wow, that’s a surprise. I wanted to talk to about something.” Betty watched as her mom took a breath. 

Sitting in this kitchen gave Betty chills. “What do you want to talk about?” Her voice was quiet and then silence took over again. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to move.” She saw a little smile appear on her face. She couldn’t help smiling along. “Your okay with this.” Betty nodded her head. She couldn’t wait to leave this hell hole she’s living in. It was no longer home. 

The times she and her (family) had Christmas and birthdays together were long washed away. The only thing remembered was the studs and the planks holding the house together with cement and drywall plastered on top to complete masterpiece of evil, horror and betrayal. She was ready for a fresh start. She hoped that a new house would wash away the painful remains left behind. 

“Yeah, let’s move. I can’t stand this torture cell. I no longer think of this place as home. I haven’t in weeks.” She confessed wiping her eyes gently with a tissue her mother had handed her. 

“Okay I will try selling it. It might not sell. And with the money I got from Hermonie. I got the register back it’s in my name. That’s all I really wanted. I know it sounds bitchy. But after the years of not being loved for who I was. It was toxic. He was different then he was around you and Polly. And now that I know he’s evil. I don’t want you getting contracted by him. Clear?” Betty thought for a second. 

“What if I go see him?” Her mothers eyes darken and you could see the uneasiness in them. “I know, I know. I just want to tell him what is on my mind.” She took a breath. “If it makes you feel any better I will have Fp right outside if he causes me trouble.” Alice didn’t feel convinced. He was a dangerous man. 

“Betty, I don’t know. It’s not something I’m comfortable about.” Her eyes shift back down. “But if that’s something you can handle. And I don’t want you to do what you did. Come talk to me. Or even Jug. Maybe you can help each other. And I mean talk missy.” Her daughter’s face cringed. 

“Geez mom, that’s not what I was going to do.” Her face redden. 

Alice looked up to the clock and realized it was almost time to go. “We should go. And doubt listen to those bitches.” Betty stifled a laugh. It was weird to hear her mother swear. 

“Mom, do you have to swear all the time now?” It was kind of a serious question and a silly one. 

“Really you want to go there, Betty? Don’t you remember swearing at me for sleeping with Fp in the first place.” Betty cringed at that. 

“God I will never get that image out of my head. I can still see it.” Her mom just laughed. “Hey, it’s not funny. How would you feel if you walked in on me and Jughead?” Alice stopped laughing, cringing and then her face turned serious. 

They were walking to the car when Betty said that. She wasn’t exactly pleased with the issue. She wasn’t a fan of her daughter having sex. She pulled out of the parking a lot and faced her daughter who was blushing. “Okay you win. But that’s still not funny either. And you better be safe. I’m still too young to be a grandmother again. I saw the twins once. Polly never comes to visit like she said she would. And she called to cancel her visit. I mean I don’t blame her. She doesn’t want to be in this town. Her father of her children was murdered here. And now her father was the one who threatened her life.” Her voice was sounded sad it hurt Betty. 

“That’s strange. Now let’s get me to this hellhole and then we can talk about the new house shopping.” Alice glared at the language. 

“What did I say about swearing Elizabeth?” Betty rolled her eyes. 

“So your allowed but I’m not?” She asked rolling her eyes.

“Yes that’s right.” Alice grinned as she took a sip of her decaf coffee. It didn’t taste sweet. God she missed coffee. Real coffee. 

Dropping off Jughead was a lot harder then he would admit to himself. He tried to seem like it didn’t affect him. But he was still extremely worried for his son. He knew he used to tell him not to let them bother him. But that was the advice that got him into the Penny ordeal. He told his son repeatedly not to mess with the snake charmer. Penny’s a cobra. There was no lying about that. When he found about the deal he made with her. It broke his heart. The time him and Archie came to visit him in shakshaw. He told him not to reprimand him for joining. Yet again it shattered his heart. This wasn’t the life he wanted for his son. He was going to get war on Penny. He had Cheryl Blossom ready to join. He was going to do it weeks ago. But then chaos took control and made everything rocky and unsteady. It wasn’t safe for battle with their minds full of concern. 

“Jug, are you going to be alright?” Fp asked as he pulled up to the front. Archie, Cheryl and Toni were already waiting for him. Jughead knew he had to make it through the day. 

“Dad, I will make it. I always have.” Those words remembered him of the words he asked his son after the drive in shut down. “Where are you going to live now?” It was mocking him. 

“Okay.” It was unsure okay. “I will see you tonight. Alice texted me wanting me to help her go house shopping today. She told me Betty wants to move. I don’t blame the girl.” Jughead knew it was the bullet he bit. 

“Yeah..” the silence was getting uncomfortable again. “Me either. I better go. Cheryl’s looks like her red hair might exploded.” His Dad laughs and then he walked out of the truck over to the group. 

Cheryl wasn’t pleased with the wait. Her heels were killing her. She spent all night and early this morning studying the laws. She wanted to get them right. She took Toni’s hand. She saw a text in her screen. She quickly glanced. The Serpent meeting was pushed tonight. Oh was she ready for this, she thought to herself. She hoped she was. She wanted it to great for Toni. Betty showed up. Trying to take in the looks. She hadn’t been to school. She heard the nasty remarks when she was getting out her mother’s car. Her mom gave her a look. It was going to be okay. She thought about the words.” Ignore those Bitches.” She giggled to the thought.

They all embraced, linking arms with each other. Looks of concern and disgust were shared between the group. Betty could feel all their eyes look at her. There were eyes on Jughead too. But mostly her. She knew this would happen. The felt sorry for her. She hated all the looks. They had no idea what is was like. They wouldn’t tortured to extant she was. Yes what he did to this town was horrible. But she had no control on what did or has done. Veronica helped Betty with her bags. School was about to end. Exams were on Tuesday and Wednesday. Sophomore year was almost over. They hoped that junior year wasn’t like this. So much has happened. Veronica wished she didn’t have such a terrorizing Sophomore year. She smiled at the thought of junior prom. All the fancy dresses, parties and of course prom king and Queen. Archie had other hopes for his junior year. He would like to focus more on music and plans for collage. He hasn’t had the best grades. In general his sophomore year has been distressed, nightmare. 

It all started with July 4th, his secret relationship with his teacher, Miss Grundy. That was a destruction all together. He knew it was wrong and illegal and yet he still went through with it. It just got worse more there. A raven Beauty entered his life. It all turned out. The Black Hood has been Caught. Hiram Lodge was dead. His life was never at peace. He hoped it could be. Cheryl was looking forward to starting over. She lost her twin, her mother was abusive and everything to deal with finding out Betty was her cousin. And yet again she was related to a murder. It want her father. It was her other uncle. She didn’t actually know until very late. He was never in her life. Hal Cooper would never be considered family in her eyes. She hoped things took off between her and Toni. Maybe she would even be considered for Serpent Queen. But she knew she didn’t deserve to be one after all the bashing she had done. She never actually hated the Serpents. She just never had an open mind about them. It only took the only pink streak haired badass to make her whole idea and opinion change about them. She was no longer closed blossom. She was openly happy with herself. If you asked her months ago if she was happy with herself? She would have told you no. 

“Welcome back, Betty.” Ethel greeted as they walked through the doors. Betty felt a little nervous. Veronica was trying to remain calm. Ethel threw a milkshake in her hair and ruined her friendship with Betty all together. 

“Hi.” That’s all Betty said as she let go of them and went to her locker. Ethel started approaching Veronica. Veronica stood next to Betty. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for how I treated you, Veronica. I shouldn’t have thrown that milkshake that was very petty of me.” Ethel apologized with honesty in her eyes. 

Veronica was unsure about the apology. It was very delayed and happened to be around the time Betty was back. Last week they didn’t even speak. She was happy that Betty was back but it hurt she was alone. She missed her B. It wasn’t easy. But now she had her back. That made all the difference in the world. “Ethel, I accept your apology. And my truly sorry for what my father caused. Now that he’s dead. I hope we can sometime be friends again.” She earned a smile from her. 

“I would like that too.” She smiled. 

“I should go take on B.” Veronica said as she took off down the hall. 

Meetings became occasion now. It had been partaking for a couple weeks. The former bulldog, music lover became at forces between the southside Serpents. He hadn’t joined them or anything like that. It was strictly just advances for his real training to begin. Neither did Jughead, Veronica or his dad have a clue what he was doing. He walked down the hall to meet with the others. “Andrews the war is starting tonight.” Archie stops in his tracks as he turns to face Sweet Pea. 

“To-night?”He stutters as his heart rate picks up a few paces. Sweet Pea is now standing in front of him. 

“Yes, get ready.” Sweet Pea orders as he pats his back and takes off. 

Lunch was hectic, stares and hushed whispers surrounded both sides of the cafeteria. Betty felt like she was the target it. She hated her father. And she wanted everyone to know. She stood up and started to climb in the table. Archie, Jughead and the others at the table were confused. “Yes! My father is a cruel vindictive man! And yes I hate him! That’s why I tried to kill myself! So I would like some fucking respect if you please!” She shouted on top of her lungs as she stepped down and the room fell silent. 

The room stayed silent until Principle Weatherbee came in to the lunch room. Cheryl saw the way he looked at the Serpents and felt disgusted by his looks. She wasn’t even one yet and she was being judge without notice. Betty started eating her lunch still feeling the eyes on her. Archie felt the guilt in him. He might not make it out of the war tonight. Jughead was worried for his girl. She had been through so much. He didn’t know how to handle things either. Veronica was afraid this was going to be the outcome. All the group knew it was. It was going to be a long process before they could even think about normal. A normal life they craved so much as they needed it. 

Alice wanted to visit Fp. Things finally calmed down. When she got there. She knocked on the door. To her surprise. She saw him clean shaven, a tie. Why a tie? “What’s up with the tie?” She saw him smirk. 

“Ah, Alice Smith. What a delight to see my girl.”Fp said as he leaned in for a kiss. She returned to the favor and smiled back. 

“Well a little birdy told me your plan.” All a sudden he felt nervous. “The one about retiring for the Serpents.” He fell silent. He was completely thrown off in surprise. How did she know?

“How did you find that out? I only told....” Then he knew. “Betty. She was awake? I thought she was asleep.”

“No, she wasn’t. She wants to move. And the money Moni gave us. I can find a better home for me, Betty and the baby. Or even you and Jug too.” Fp was staring at her like he was puzzled. 

“Me and Jug?” She nodded along. “You want me and Jug to move in with you.” Another nod. “Wow that’s some news.” He responded with a smile. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask. But it would help. Maybe you can take us house shopping. I refuse to sleep in the same bed as he did. Betty hasn’t slept in her bed. She’s been staying Polly’s old room. Polly won’t come. She told me she wasn’t going to be in the same house with her father. She won’t have her twins get hurt.” She collapsed into sobs into his strong arms. 

“Trust me, it will be okay. I won’t let him hurt you again. And for Polly she’s just scared. She will come around eventually.” His voice was soft and gently as they cuddled on the couch. She lifted her head. 

“So will you move in with me?” Her voice was almost a plea. It broke his heart to see her so vulnerable. 

“Of course. You don’t have to ask twice.” He responds by crashing his lips onto hers and diving into the deep adrenaline of the moment. She turns her head and breaks the kiss. 

“One more thing.” Her tone was soft and serious. He turns to his head to face her. Looking her in the eyes. “Betty told me she wants to see Hal.” He immediately sits up and sighs. 

“Oh hell no! I’m not letting her see that monster!” He snaps pushing his hair out of his face. He watched Alice’s face soften. “Fine only if I’m with her.” She nods her head softly. 

“Hey, I’m not a fan of this arrangement either, Fp. She wants to tell him Her lasts words before she loses her courage. On whatever that means.” She lightly scoffs.

“Last words. I want to give mine too.” He earns a glare from her. “Fine. I won’t. Even as much as I want to tell that basted off. I won’t. For yours and Betty’s sake.” He groaned as he holds her close to his chest. 

“Good, Now let’s sleep. The baby is making me very tired lately.” He grins at her. “Hey don’t grin about that. I don’t want to be lazy like your genes.”

“My genes are lazy. Their actually quick.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah just as fast as your sperm. Geez you get me pregnant like it was no task.” He grins again. 

“Yeah I guess your right.” She swats his chest with her hand. 

“Sleep, Jones. I need sleep. Now just moving and get comfy. We don’t have to pick up the kids in a while.” She replied moving her head. 

“Fine, Smith. You win. Only cause your carrying my child.” He grumbled as he flipped over to his side and shut his eyes.


	15. Battle In The Red

Chapter 15- Battle in The Red

Veronica’s phone was buzzing across her room. It was only four hours since she got out of school. School had official ended for the summer. It was long day of constant stares as they walked through the halls. She picked her legs off the side of the bed, swiftly drags her feet across her room over to her makeup desk. Her phone was lit up with urgent messages. She had one from Mary, Archie’s mom and the other was from Fred, Archie’s Dad. She clicked on the message from Mary first. “Have you seen Archie?” That was weird, Veronica thought as she swiped to the next message. “Veronica is Archie with you? He’s not at the house and I called Jug’s and he’s not there either. Fp said he hasn’t seen him since he dropped Jug off for school.” Her heart was pounding. He wasn’t here with her. She sent him home hours ago. Where could he be? 

Betty was in her room when Veronica bursted into her room in panic, blood shot eyes and more panic. She set down the book she was reading on the other side of her. Her eyes met with her frantic best friend’s eyes. She could of sworn she saw her heart break. Break right into two. Slicing right down the middle. 

“V, what’s wrong?” Sobs escaped the Latina’s throat as her arms were thrown around her. “V, shh just breathe.” Soft words were drowned out by the sobs shaking the girl’s body. 

Her sobs start to fray, words became coherent to ears. Veronica sniffled as she rubbed her eyes to keep the tears held back. She didn’t want to cry. She had to find Archie. That was her top propriety. 

“I don’t know where Archie is. Nobody has seen him. I’m freaking out here, B!” She cried as she latched onto her best friend as she choked on her sobs. 

Little did she know, Archie Andrews was fighting for his righteousness. His best friend was almost taken from him. He wasn’t letting the Ghoulies get away with hurting his best friend. It was time for them to pay. There was no one who was going to stop him from getting his vengeance. He wanted blood for what they did to Jughead. 

“Ready Andrews? No turning back after we cross the line. That’s it. No outs.”  
He nodded his head at the order and they hopped the fence. 

It was dark. It might have been one of darkest nights Archie had ever seen in his life. The fence shook as he hopped over. He handle the switchblade tight in his hand. In a almost death grip. His phone kept buzzing. He took a glance. Many were from his father and mother. He knew there was a chance. More like a probably he wouldn’t make it out alive. He was okay with that fact. He had been living by that statement since his father was shot by his childhood neighbor. His best friend was almost taken from him. 

“Oh red. This is going to be fun.” The leader of the Ghoulies said as he pulled out his blade. 

Archie turned to Fangs and Toni. “Tell my dad I loved him and he was a great father.” Toni nodded. She found this plan foolish. 

She decided it was time to alert the big gun. Fp Jones. He needed to know. Her hand shook as she dialed the number. Her lips her trembling. “Hello?” She heard him answer. She was scared. How would he react. 

“Jones we have a problem.”

Fp was sitting in his trailer with Jughead on the phone. His phone rang. He recognized the number. When he answered he heard Toni’s voice. It sounded like she was in danger. And when she said they had a problem. His mind was racing.

“What kind?” He didn’t know what kind. But it sounded bad from the sound of Toni’s voice. 

“Archie he’s fighting for us. Sweet Pea recruited him like the idiot he is. You need to get here now! He told me to tell his dad he loved him and that he was a great dad. Jones I’m afraid.” His heart was pounding. He can’t believe this was happening again. Right underneath his nose. He knew that Archie wanted blood for Jughead. But this. It was pure stupidity. 

He hung up the phone, to only find Jughead staring at him. Jughead was confused by the tone is father was using. What was going on? “Dad what is it?” His father’s face stayed dark. 

“Jug, Archie he went fighting for you.” He stopped in his tracks. Archie was going to die for him. He had to stop this. 

“No he can’t do that. He will die.” He was panicking. “Where is he?!” He snapped. He didn’t mean to. It was just that Archie meant so much to him. He was his best friend for god sake. 

Cheryl was halfway to Betty’s when she heard the news. She didn’t think Archie would actually pull through with the plan. Archie Andrews could die. Why didn’t she say anything? Maybe she was a coward? 

She opened her cousin’s door, to find Veronica sobbing into Betty’s arms. Guilt filled her heart. She felt stupid. Archie saved her when she tried to hurt herself in Sweetwater. He broke his hand to save her life. 

“Cheryl? Toni called Fp. He told us. Archie went to battle for Jug.” Betty interrupted her thoughts as she pulled Veronica in for a hug. Cheryl stood still. She felt guilty. She walked closer to Veronica, slowly raising her hand out, soothing motion on her back as the tears wouldn’t stop. 

It wasn’t long before all of Archie’s enemies surrounding his every way. He could feel the blades started to get razor sharp at the ends as the glided against his skin. He was shaking with chills racing down spine and had hot droplets on his face. He knew it was the normal response to freight and terror. He kept thinking why did I get myself into this position. “So red tell me why you sufficed for your scared lamb of a friend?” Penny shouted through her clenched teeth. Archie could see the true rage behind her eyes. It was almost like someone set up camp and took over the real human capability she once had. He could feel his teeth chattering in the freezing blaze of the night as he tries to open his jaw even a little inch to make enough move to utter an word.

When he finally gets the energy and courage to open his jaw, feeling the sickness in his stomach, knowing your life could very likely come to end. Right there. Right then. No turning back. This was it. The dreadful end. He was hoping to have a future. A life beyond Riverdale. His childhood was long by frayed by the effects of Clifford and Hal, now known as the angel of death. Mostly Hal. He couldn’t believe the wrath and horror he had caused him and this town. Over what? Sins? It didn’t seem like the greatest achievement to be made forth. “Penny, you a great deal of pain.” She cracked a evil smirk. “But not for long. They will know I’m doing this! You won’t see the day.” He heard a evil cackle escape her teeth. 

“Oh boy!” She laughed as she coughed from laughing so hard. “I’m not scared of you, Ginger!” She got into his face, barring her sharp claws. Also know as her nails, crossed his chest and gave his neck a little squeeze. He could feel her nails sticking farther into his neck. Through a stifled moan, he drew a breath before smacking in the jaw with his head. 

“Or maybe you should be!” He threatened as he signaled Sweet Pea and Fangs to tackle her down to the ground, slamming her knees down. He could hear a wail in pain as he tied her up. 

“Good job, Red.” Sweet Pea whispered proudly in his ear as they put her near the tree. 

Soon the lot was filled with fatalities. Sweet Pea and Fangs called for Toni. Toni wasn’t far behind and saw the whole thing. She was impressed by the outcome. She didn’t think Archie Andrews had it in him. He didn’t kill Penny. He tied her up. She was ready for Sheriff Keller to haul back to prison. Where she belongs. 

She walked up to him, smiling and reaching out to congratulate him on his survival and also to smack him on the head for being so being so stupid in the first place. He wasn’t any better then Jughead Jones. Jughead almost got himself killed. He was doing it. To protect the Serpents. But was it smart? She didn’t think so. But that was far past them. 

Not too far ahead of them was the gang. Veronica was the first exit Alice’s car, brushing off the tears that were leaking off her eyes and onto her cheeks as she sprinted into her boyfriend’s arms. She was terrified. She never thought she was going to see him again. Betty followed slowly behind her best friend. She watched as it moved in slow motion. Soon she felt hands on her shoulder keeping her from falling over. Cheryl was standing by her keeping her from falling. She knew that Betty had been having trouble dealing with her emotions. She could see the tears streaming down her face. Her face wasn’t as nearly as broken as when she saw Jughead the way they did when he sacrificed himself days prior. 

Exiting his father’s truck, practically panting like a dog on a very extremely hot day as he pulled his best friend into his arms. Jughead never had seen such a mess in his life. Archie almost died for him. He never thought his best friend would do such a thing. Archie saw Jughead and Veronica sprinted to him. He knew he let them down. Veronica wanted to slap him for what he did. Betty just looked like she was going to cry even harder. Fp even had wetness in his eyes. Kevin followed his father to the sight. Archie wasn’t tied up. It was the other way around. Never in his life. He would have thought Archie Andrews was capable of undermined a kidnapper. 

At the Sheriff station, Archie was questioned by Tom Keller. He had recently got his post back after Hiram’s plan went under the bridge. He was back to being the town Sheriff. But this time with more training. To deal with devil father’s and mobsters. The interrogation didn’t last long. But in Archie’s head, it most have seemed like hours or even days. Maybe he was just exaggerating. After his interrogation was complete, he was free to go. Once he spotted his father, arms were engulfed around him. He knew it was his father. Pretty sure the one hug turned into several. He hoped his mom would come back for a visit. He knew he had scared them a lot. He didn’t mean to scar them. 

Jughead slapped his head with his hand. “You’re such an idiot. You know.” Archie nodded and rubbed his sore head with his hand gently. 

“You did the same thing, Jug.” He reminded him as he watched a sigh come from Jughead’s mouth. He was going to protest. But he knew Archie was right. 

“Whatever.” He grumbled as he gave into another hug. 

Veronica, Betty and Cheryl all were impressed by the foolish behavior. “Ugh Boys.” They groaned. Then looked each other and laughed. 

It had been a long night for the gang. They hoped that this long night would be the last conflict for awhile. They were beyond exhausted and desperately wanted sleep. 

As soon as their head hit their beds. They were zonked out. Alice was in Fp’s arms. Betty was snuggled up in Jughead’s arms. To their surprise, nobody said anything about their sleeping arrangements. Maybe they didn’t care. It had been a hectic night. Veronica was kept safe by Archie. It seemed like all the Riverdale couples kept each other safe through the night and into the morning.


	16. Not All Surprises Lead To Promising Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, a surprise showed up. It’s been a week since Archie almost tried to die. Now that Penny was in Jail. Maybe there was more to worry about

Chapter 16- Not All Surprises Lead To Promising Endings

A week later, a surprise showed up. A surprise named Polly Cooper. Alice hadn’t heard from her daughter in months. The visit was sure a blow to her mind. She thought she had lost her. After everything she had caused her. The Sisters, Jason and most of all she lied about her past. 

When she welcomed her oldest daughter in her arms. She just started breaking down. Her daughter gave her a soft smile and began soothing her. 

“Mom, I heard about Dad.” Polly paused, tears forming at the bay of her eyes. She shook her head to keep them from falling. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t believe you. I should have taken you with me.” Alice felt a stab to her heart. Her daughter didn’t know what her life was. 

“Polly...” She gasped as she led her the the couch. “I can’t come with you, Polls.” It broke her heart. Before she knew it. Her oldest daughter threw her arms around her again. 

“Shh.... it’s okay, Mom.” She felt chills at the calmness in her daughter’s voice. “I can help you. We can find another way.” She was confused what did she mean by another way. 

“Polls, what are you taking about? Another way? I’m very confused.” She didn’t know what was going on. 

“Come mom, with me. We can start over. Forget about our lives. What Dad caused. The horrible human he had become.” The pleading teen was making her heart break again. She can’t leave Fp. Betty or even Jughead. 

She stood up from the couch, she wiped her cheeks before eyeing her in the eyes again. “Polly, what about F— Betty. She’s your sister. I can’t leave her behind.” Tears we’re releasing at the mention of Fp. She almost said his name. They were happy. Leaving would tarnish everything. 

Soft eyes met with hers again. “Mom, I can’t bring her.” That stunned her. Why?” There’s only room for one. She can stay with Jughead.” She shook her head. That statement appalled her. 

She stood locking eyes with her, still not sure what to do. She can’t leave her. “Polly, she needs me. I can’t even believe your asking me to leave her.”

A car horn beeped distracting her. Polly stood up and approached her mother. “Mom, we have to go now. Something is going to happen. I can only bring you. Betty will be fine.” She rushed as she grabbed her mother’s arm and pulled her with her. 

Before Alice could even take in the words. She was taken by her daughter and led to a car. She sighed before she stepped in the back seat. She hovered a hand over the swell on her abdomen. She couldn’t believe she was leaving. Once again. But this time. She had no idea where she was heading. In the back of her mind as the car was set into motion; she could still not forget what her oldest girl had said before she was led to the car. Something was going to happen. But what? Her heart throbbed as she saw the “now leaving Riverdale. The town with Pep.” pass by. Her heart felt hollow as she felt the car speed down the roads. Why did she do this? She was leaving a great, wonderful and amazing guy behind. Her other daughter and the only Redhead blossom for a new life. She felt wrong. Almost tainted. When she turned her head to look behind. She realized that it was too late. Maybe they would be better off without her. 

Betty was walking into the observation area with Fp a few feet away from her. Her heart was pounding so hard. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. That she had the courage to do this. 

As soon as she saw her father’s sly grin, her stomach turned to the point she had to hold back the vomit that was being lodged in her throat begging to be released. 

“Betty, it’s nice seeing you.” He breathed with a chuckle sneaking behind the greeting. 

She rolled her eyes. She was disgusted. Her father wasn’t the man she wanted him to be. 

“It’s not good seeing you.” She enhanced her tone to an almost yell. 

She sat down in the chair across from the glass. Where he was held safe from hurting her. She was grateful for the glass. If she didn’t have it. She was sure she would be dead or maybe she would kill him herself. She held the phone in her tight grip, hoping she wouldn’t leave marks from the phone on her palms. 

“Why are you here then?” His voice was haunting her again. 

She bit her lip to keep from exploding. He caused her so much unnecessary pain and heartache. She breathed out and glared in his eyes.

“To finally confront you. And this will be my last ever word with you. I will refuse to be associated with you or any of your bloodline.” She heard him chuckle again. 

“You think you got the guts?” He laughed. “I would like to see you try.” She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on the phone marking her palms. 

She thrusted forward and snapped her jaw tightly. “Yes Hal!” She glanced to the left where Fp was grinning proudly at her with Jughead beside him just as proud or even prouder then his father was at her. She watched as her father’s jaw slacked. “I would rather be a Jones. And by Jones I mean. Fp Jones has been more a father to me then you ever had been to me. A father doesn’t torture his daughter for some sickening old bind he had with his family when he was young. I can’t even remember a time. When you were my father. Yes the times we went to Pop’s after ice skating or fixing cars with you.” She was now felt trapped in her pain. She took a pause. “But after you betrayed me. I can’t think of anything else. I’m not you.” She felt tears burning in her eyes. 

“Aren’t you?” The words sent her chills. She glanced by at the door. Where Fp was almost fuming outside. She knew how anger he would be. 

“No.”

“Then why are you here?” 

“To say goodbye Dad.” She taking a pause to gather her final words. “And also to say no more darkness.” It was becoming easier to confront him. “No more evil. It’s over.” With a heavy smirk she stepped closer. “You have no power over me. And yes I tried to kill myself. I felt like it was all my fault. But in the end. I know. I knew it was all you and this my way on starting over.” She said with confidence as she started walking toward the door. 

Walking away gave her more power then she ever had in her life. She didn’t feel trapped no more. She felt free. She was freed. As she walked, she heard her father yelling like a wild man. She couldn’t even care anymore. The power felt so great. 

As soon as she opened the door, Fp pulled her into his arms. Her power slowly diminished into nothing. She was only running on adrenaline. Jughead pulled her into his arms as they walked back to their bikes. Outside Betty was met with Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Toni and Cheryl who were applauding her for what she had said. Cheryl wished she could have told her father off. But by time she a chance it was too late. He had taken the cowards way out. 

Fp wasn’t very sure about the meeting at first. But after seeing how brave she was. That made him less afraid. He was still thinking back on what she had said. He was more a father to her then Hal. He was very touched by her words. It made his heart swell in happiness. He never thought she cared for him. He was driving to get pop’s. He was so over the moon. When he stopped to order Alice’s favorite. He was over the moon. He was going to tell her as soon as he got home. 

Jughead was stuffed after he ate three burgers. He hopped on his bike and Betty held onto his waist as they drove back to the haunted house. Fp followed closely behind them to make sure they were safe. He was now more on alert ever since Jughead almost died and Betty did too. Lucky nothing was too broken to repair. Once he got back to Alice. He hopped off his bike, taking off his helmet and brushing his hand through his ruffed up hair as he grabbed the pop’s steaming bag in his loosely clenched hand. Her car was in the drive way. He sighed in relief. He turned to feet and headed for the front door. Betty was already standing in the door away. The house still smelt like horrible memories. She walked to the kitchen and stopped at the fridge to grab something to get rid of her thirst. 

Something felt odd to her. It was too quiet. She was expecting to see a home cooked meal already spread out on the family dining room table. “Jug?” 

“Yes, Betty.” Her boyfriend asked literally seconds later. 

“It’s too quiet. It’s usually much louder then this.” She started to worry. 

“I’m sure she’s just sleeping.” He assured her. But that didn’t calm her down. 

She started rampaging all over the house. “Mom?!” There was no response. “Mom?!” She shouted again. There was nothing. She started feeling panicked. 

She raced upstairs, panting in a labored breath as she finally reached the top steps. Jughead lowered his head and went after. Betty was right. Something just wasn’t adding up. Her car was still parked in the drive way. He met with Betty after she came to a halt. “What is it, Betty?” Before he could get a response he saw something that caught his eyes more. “Dad? What’s going on?” He asked as he walked slowly toward the bed. 

Fp had been searching for her. He didn’t find her. Instead he found something more devastating. It was the kind of something that knocked the wind out of someone. The pain surrounding his heart, legs and throat. A note piece of paper with his name. He nearly collapsed when he reached for it. It took everything out of him. Everything single part of his body responded in the same unbearable feeling. 

“Fp, I’m so sorry. I just realized that you were just bad choice.” That shocked him. It hurt so much. Why was she doing this? He didn’t understand. They were so happy. What changed? “I’m very sorry that I’m leaving like this. Don’t bother looking for me. I don’t want to be found. Take care of Betty for me. I’m sure you will be devastated. And that’s very understandable. I just don’t love you anymore. And the baby. I decided to abort. I can’t stand looking at you or a memory of you. That could remind me. Reminding me on how much I don’t love you.” His eyes were drenched with tears. 

She didn’t want his baby. Their baby. She was leaving him. Correction she left him. And her daughter. How was he supposed tell Betty? That her own mother abandoned her. Gladsy leaving him didn’t hurt as much as what Alice did. He couldn’t help but have this searing pain in his chest. He could hear Betty shouted for her. And then footsteps approached where he was. “Fp?” He looked up to see the distraught looking Betty staring at him. Not too far behind was another sound of footsteps dragging behind her. 

“What was it, Betty?” He heard his son ask his girlfriend. Then he saw his son’s worried and confused expression. “Dad? What’s going on?” Pain rose in his chest. 

He sat on the bed looking down at the letter, his eyes fixated on his son and his love of his life’s daughter in front of him. He could feel his throat closing up. Jughead still was clueless as Betty. They were trying to figure out what happened. He saw the pain in his father’s eyes. Unlike before it was hard to distinguish. He could see his father clenching something in his tightly fisted hands. 

“She left me.” His father choked out before sobbing into his hands. 

Jughead felt his eyes pop out and heard the heart-wrenching sobs of his father. He was astonished by the news. He picked the fallen letter from the floor. While reading he couldn’t believe what he had read. This didn’t make any sense. Alice wouldn’t hurt him like that. Or maybe she could. Betty felt like she was punched in her stomach. Why? Why did her mom leave her? She couldn’t believe what she had read also. Her mom was going to get an abortion. Her heart was burning from the neglect and hatred. How could she just leave Fp? Just the way he is. She knew it wouldn’t be long before he drowned himself in liquor. Her mom wanted him take care of her. 

Jughead sat down next to his father. The shell of the man he knew was starting to crumble. “Dad?” His father didn’t stop sobbing. He didn’t even know if he would be able to stop. “Dad, forget her. We will find her.” His father lifted his head and he could see the bloodshot red eyes bruising up from crying so hard. 

“Jug, she doesn’t want to be found. And said I was the worst mistake she ever m-ade.” His father snapped with unwanted emotions. 

“Dad—“ Fp put a hand up to stop his son from saying anything. “It’s too late, Jug. I’m nothing to her. And she just wanted to abort my child. After she told me she loved me and was so happy. But then she wants to hurt me worse then she ever had before. Leaving for her new life. But now she’s leaving her daughter too. That’s just a cold bitch.” He iced her name as he stalked off. 

Jughead was left with a shocked face and a heartbroken girlfriend. He didn’t know how they were going to find her. The only thing was that he asked Alice before how she felt about his father. And she told him that she loved him all her heart. Was that all a lie? Or was it something they weren’t thinking of. Betty was still trying to understand what was going on. Her father had wanted her mother to have an abortion to fix her “mistake”. But why would her mom say that? If she was so against it in the first place. 

Country roads widened as Alice stepped foot on the dirt road. She looked around to see miles and miles of grass and fields. She was hours and miles away from Riverdale. She wasn’t sure if she would ever want to go back. All she saw was a sign that said “Sundale”. Sundale was very different from Riverdale. First off it wasn’t a small town. It was more like a urban town or city she would say. Where the hell was Sundale? She never ever heard of the town ever. It was strange that it almost felt like a home. 

She followed Polly to a house at the end of the path. Her first thought was. It looks strange. Almost too perfect. Was this town perfect or something? She had no idea what was going on. “Mom?” She looked over to her daughter who was smiling. 

“Yeah.” She said almost on point but missed by two seconds. 

“I would like you to meet my good friend and this guy is who helped me figure out how to cope with losing Jason and the pain Dad caused. Here he is now.” Polly explained to her. The guy was tall, attractive and looked charming. It almost made her want to fall at his knees. She shook her head. Alice what is wrong with you? You love Fp. And always will, she mentally scolded herself. 

He started to approach Alice and sent her a grin as he walked to introduce himself. “Hi, I’m Edgar. Edgar Evernever.” Edgar introduced as he shook her hand in a firm grip. “Polly has told me a lot about you. You’re even hotter then she described.” She felt her cheeks blush up. 

“Awe thank you very much, Edgar. The names Alice Smith.” She introduces herself with a smile. 

“Oh I see you have a bundle of Joy on the way.” He said gesturing to her growing swell on her stomach. 

She looked down at her stomach and placed her hands on her stomach and smiled. “Yes I am.” Then her smile fell. “But I broke it off with him.” She could tell that she was going to get sympathy by the look in his eye. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” He said as he took her hand into his. She felt something when his hand touched hers. “Maybe I can make the hurt go away.” He suggested as his lips were closer than they were seconds ago. 

Something in her was telling not to do it. But the way he looked at her. It was almost like a trance. And she was being sucked in. Their lips were touching and then before she knew it. They were kissing. His lips didn’t feel like Fp’s. It almost felt wrong. How was she supposed tell him she was sorry? Or that she was going to keep the baby. 

Not to her knowledge something very bad was going to happen. And maybe it was going cause chaos. Neither of them heard the clicks of the camera capturing their moment. 

A bittersweet letter was left for him. Fp was at the Wrym shooting down shots to make the pain go away. He didn’t care about his sobriety. All he cared about was the fact that Alice had left him. Nothing hurt more then being left. He couldn’t breathe without her. 

“Fp? What happened?! Why are you drinking again?!” A angry voice yelled at him. 

He turned his head to see Fred and Hermonie storming toward him. Hermonie couldn’t believe that she had to deal with this again. She snatched the bottle out of his hand and smashed it on the ground. 

“Hey!” Fp scowled as he ordered another shot and sucked the shot glass dry. 

The two didn’t realize he was crying until they truly looked into his eyes. Even through his dilated eyes; they could tell he had been crying. Hermonie slowly sat herself down in next stool. Staring at him with concern in her eyes. “Fp, what’s going on? Are you okay?” She heard him scoff. 

“You don’t even care!” He snapped as he slammed his fist down on the bar top. “And of course I’m not okay! Do I look like I am okay?! For someone who just got left. I think I look pretty fucked and just wanted to drink. Can you just leave me to do that?!” Their eyes widened in astonishment. 

Alice left Fp. That didn’t sound right. Not too long ago they were so happy. Fred could see the tears welling up in his best friend’s eyes. “Fp, I had no idea.” He was cut short by his best friend sobbing into his chest. 

Hermonie got off her stool, trying to help Fred balance Fp as they carried him out of the bar and to Fred’s truck. The challenge for her was that Fp was much heavier then she was and she wasn’t as strong. She couldn’t believe that Alice would break Fp’s heart. The drive wasn’t very pleasant. She heard a word that made her blood boil. She was going to abort his kid. She knew nothing hurt more then losing his chance to be a father again. She remembered the countless texts that he had sent her about how excited he is to finally have another chance and this time he wasn’t going to fail. She remembered his priceless face when he showed them the ultrasound picture. He was smiling like a kid with candy. You could tell how proud and how dedicated he was. Now that chance was being ripped from him. Her daughter once told her that Jughead had told her that he was crying to a picture of his late son Charles. A son he just found about. Her heart shattered when she heard that. 

It became more of a challenge when he fell asleep. They knocked on the door and to their surprise Betty was still there. “Uh Betty? You’re mom didn’t take you?” A nod and a sad smile was all the couple had gotten before she directed them to where Fp’s bed was at the end of the hall two rooms from Jughead’s. 

They laid him down on the bed, unzipped his boots, removed his vomit covered shirt and put a new one him instead. Hermonie grabbed a blanket and threw it over him and shut off the lights. 

Jughead sighed the next morning discovering his father’s shirt. It reeked of alcohol and vomit. He plugged his nose and picked the vomited shirt and threw it into the wash to be cleaned. 

He heard a knock on the door. He groaned and walked over to the door. When he opened the door, no one was there. Only a packet in a Manila folder lying on his welcome mat. He bent down to grab the packet. He shut the down and slowly unsealed the seal. His eyes widened at the evidence. Their were several images. All with the same two people. When he glanced at it longer. He gasped and felt his heart break. It was Alice and some mystery man. 

“Jug? What are you looking at?” He looked up and saw Betty. He was grateful his father wasn’t up yet. He didn’t know how he was going to tell his father about what he was sent. 

“Uh Nothing.” He stuttered as he hid the photographs behind his back. Betty rolled her eyes. She knew he was hiding something and in fact it was behind his back. 

“Don’t lie!” She snapped as she tried to reach for what was behind his back. He thrusted his body away from her and she fell forward. Luckily she was able to catch her fall and stood back up. This time was furious. “Give it!” She scolded as she yanked the photographs out of his hands and they fell to the floor. She got down and picked them up. She gasped when she saw her mother and some strange guy. “Omg!” She gasped in shock as she put her hands to her mouth. 

He watched as her eyes popped out of her sockets. “Betty, we can’t have my dad seeing these—“ 

“Seeing what?” A voice startled them. They turned around to see Fp rubbing his temples to relieve the throbbing migraine. He looked over at his son and Betty, noticing their faces. “Geez why do you guys look like you have seen a ghost?” He questioned as he observed their facial expressions. 

Jughead cleared his throat and tried avoiding his father’s eyes. They still looked like death killed them thirty times. “It’s nothing. Dad, you promised you wouldn’t drink again.” He tried to change the subject. 

“Jug, I know when your lying to me. So spit it out before your grounded.” His father threatened grinding his teeth. Betty saw how her boyfriend was struggling and decided to help out. 

“Fp, we were just worried about you.” He looked at her with the eyes. Eyes that make people want to cry. “Okay fine here. But you won’t want to see it.” 

“Unless it’s some nudes of you, Betty. I might be worried and I would say I’m quite disappointed if there are some.” He chuckled as he took packet from her hands. Betty cringed at that statement and felt her cheeks. 

“Oh their definitely not that, Fp.” Her voice was soft and also she was trying to hold back her heartbreak. 

Fp looked down at the photographs and felt his heart shatter. They were definitely not of Betty. But another Smith. The only one who could make his heart pounded when he saw her for the first time ever. He went through the photographs. Each one caused more of his heart to shatter and his feet to feel like it was stuck in quick sand. The women in the photographs was Alice. His Allie. Or was his Allie before she left him. 

“Oh.” Was all he said before he gave the pictures back to Betty. He was fighting back the tears. He wanted to drink and drink and drink until he was nothing but in a vague state. 

“Fp!”

“Dad!”

He just ignored the voices and slammed the trailer door. Once he slammed the door he felt his foot smoosh down and then he tried to move his foot. He lifted his foot and saw a gum drop stuck on the sole of his shoe. “Damn’t” he cursed at his kicked his truck until something fell. He looked down to see what dropped and saw a note. Great another note, he grumbled underneath his breath. He reached down and unfolded the note. 

“Fp, you thought you had seen the last of me. Seems like you’re love of your life has moved on. Maybe you should just kill yourself. Your already halfway there. Maybe you can commit and finish what your son or Betty couldn’t.  
\- B.H.”

He crumpled the paper and stomped until it was buried. He then looked over at his bike. He had come to a realization. Maybe it was time. Time to finally make a choice. He hopped onto his bike drove off. He had just the right place in mind. 

As he drove he thought about ever little detail, big or small. It didn’t matter. It was making him miss her even more. 

Jughead decided to look for his father. He noticed something on the grounded. It was buried. So he called for Betty and she helped him dig it up. A note. 

“Fp, you thought you had seen the last of me. Seems like you’re love of your life has moved on. Maybe you should just kill yourself. Your already halfway there. Maybe you can commit and finish what your son or Betty couldn’t.  
\- B.H.”

His heart was racing. He had to find his father before it was too late. He looked at the letter Alice left and picture. There was a sign in the back. He could barely read it. So he used a mini magnify glass. He saw the name Sundale. Then it clicked. Alice was in Sundale. He had to find her but first he had to stop his father from doing something he would later regret. Betty was driving the truck so fast. She thought she broke several laws. She was speeding so easy. She didn’t even realize she was doing it. 

“Over there!” Jughead shouted. She turned down the road. “He’s standing on the bridge. Betty we need to stop him.”! He was nearly on the verge of tears. 

Fp was standing on the bridge. Standing right over the river that caused his life to break. Sweetwater River was where it all began. “Dad! Please!” He could hear a cry come behind him. 

“Jug?” He said as he turned his head but didn’t turn his body. “Go. I don’t want you to see this!” He yelled as his eyes welled with tears. 

“Dad, Alice went to a place called Sundale. And we believe someone came to take her there. Against her will!” Jughead yelled over the rushing water. 

“So what?! She was kissing a another man not even hours after she left me!” Fp yelled so much he felt his feet slipping more over to the edge. 

“Dad! Please! You saved me! Now I need you to listen! Please stay away from the edge! I don’t need to lose you. I already lost my only mother figure. And I’m not going to lose you again. You being in prison was hard enough. But you dying. That wou-“ he cut himself short by a sob escaping his throat. 

Fp looked over at his son. His heart shattered. He couldn’t do it. Jughead stepped closer and helped his father turn away from bridge. 

Jughead started shaking and thrusting violently. He squinted his eyes. “Jug?” He opened his eyes. He was met with father. 

“Dad? You’re alive.” He heard a chuckle come from his father. 

“Jug, of course I am. You woke me up by screaming. Saying get off the bridge. Boy, you had me worried, son.”

“Wait is Alice?” He saw his father shake his head. 

“No, she left me. I saw photos of her and some man.”

“So you never tried to kill yourself.” Fp felt like heart was working overtime. His so thought he was trying to kill himself. 

“No Jug, I never tried that.” He sighed. “Betty is going to stay with us for awhile. But not in the same room.”

“Dad, Alice’s in Sundale. The Black Hood has her.” He couldn’t believe what he just heard. 

“Jug, are you sure? Cause I don’t need false hope. You should get some rest.” He suggested as he stood up from his son’s bed and shutting off the lights. 

“Dad, just listen to me. She’s in danger.” He wasn’t sure what to believe. 

“Jug, go to bed.”

But maybe Jughead had been right. Alice was indeed in danger. Alice wasn’t aware of it. But something wasn’t quite right. 

“Polly you did great. You proved that you have my darkness. Now we just have to wait until she realizes how she’s trapped and then we drop the bomb” Polly held her phone to her ear. 

“I want revenge for what mom did and Fp did to Jason.” Polly stated as she walked over to the door. She could see her mom sleeping in the back room. Her plan was just getting started. 

“How did you know she was pregnant? I gotta say you maybe smarter then I thought you’d be.” She grinned at the statement. 

“Oh well Penelope told me that Alice was. And that we need to make another move. Since Hiram was killed and Penny was arrested. And since Betty disobeyed us. She’s going to have to live without her mother. And Fp well he was part of Jason’s cover up. Betty wasn’t the darkness keeper. She was going to expose us. I think Alice might be suspicious. She asked why not bring Betty. Well I didn’t answer. Now she’s all happy with Edgar just like I planned. And when she allows him to be close. His plan is to kill her. And we keep cleansing the town of sin. And the sinners.” She laughed evilly. 

“I couldn’t have been more prouder, Daughter. You might not be the second Hood. You’re more like my eyes and ears. Since I’m locked up. I will need you to be on eyes and ears. And the second Hood would be my very own Penelope. I hired Tall boy to be one. He was supposed to kill Fp while he was still in prison. But he didn’t compile. And now he was going to expose. I wasn’t going to let that happen. So I had Penelope kill him and have him have a note that says his name and what he had done.” She heard her father state. She liked the plan. She was beyond excited to get her revenge for what her mother and Fp had caused her.


	17. Disappearing Trees Hide Dark Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Polly has cooked at devil plan things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show I do not trust Polly. It’s clear she has some kind of darkness and she creeps me out. And having someone help Alice that’s very strange in my opinion.

Chapter 17- Disappearing Trees Hide Dark Truths

Behind dark roots, people hide their darkest truths, secrets and identities. Feeling the secrets crawl into their skin; is much more impactful. Alice was sitting in her kitchen, cooking dinner for Daughter, Elizabeth. She hears a strange creaking sound come from the basement. Nothing seems alarming, so she proceeds down the old creaky staircase. It’s late at night, she could also hear chipping of the crickets outside. She looks around the basement to see that the window was left open. She turns to close the window, reaching on top, pulling down and locking it right before heading back to the kitchen. 

Still nothing seems alarming, that’s until she hears the tv blaring in the family room. She stops cutting the veggies, sets the knife next to the cutting board and disappears into the hallway. She slowly inched her feet closer and closer to the blaring tv. She heart begins to beat faster and faster as she approaches the corner. Nothings wrong besides the television was playing Scream 2 in the background. She sees the remote on the coffee table and reaches to turn it off. 

As she turns around, her stomach dropped. Then she felt something cold in the room. Before she could even turn. A cold force plunged into her side. She feels herself falling forward. She fell to the ground with a thud, arms feeling like jelly and her heart pounding louder then the ringing in her ears. She hears an evil laugh. With the little strength she had left, she tries her best to crawl away as fast as she can. Before she could get enough momentum, a huge force slammed her back down. “Not so fast.” A chilling metallic voice interrupted her struggle. Another searing punch to her back. She was screaming bloody murder. It was the most painful thing she ever had been through, way worse then childbirth. “That’s for all you’re sins.” What sin? She was confused then it clicked. The Black Hood just stabbed her. She whimpers as she tries to use her arms again. But it was no use. She was going to die. She wasn’t going to lie. 

“What s-in?” She sputtered out as she began choking on her own blood dripping off her lips. 

Another brutal moment of silence. She heard nothing it was making her lose her mind as she felt with her hands the sticky red ooze seeping out the sides of back and out of her mouth. The silence was agonizing. She rather been dead then being taunted. “A little adultery.” She froze. How did the Black Hood know about her and Fp? “By the way you’re shaking I can tell you’re afraid.” He mocked as she felt chills. 

When she heard something break and the footsteps lightened. She took the opportunity to escape. With all her leftover strength she crawled all the way back into the kitchen. Her back throbbed, her knees burned from the friction, her throat burned from holding in the blood, her heart pounded and her head screamed from the blunt force. She gripped the island with her little strength, trying to pull herself upward from the floor. A low growl escaped her mouth, she gasped when she was able to manage to get herself up. She looked around the area for anything she could use to defend herself. She saw a long steak knife on the island where she left it by the cutting board. She let out a terse whimper as she extended her arm to reach for it, gripping the handle with her two hands. Then she heard a distorted voice ripple through her ears. She gripped the knife as she feels more lightheaded. “Alice come out! I know you’re in here!” She heard a familiar scent in the voice. 

When she laid eyes on the hooded man, she froze. How could she been so blind? Was this all her fault? He looked at her and smiled sickly as he approached her. 

“H-h-al.” She stammers as she backs into the edge of the sink. 

“Oh honey. I was looking so forward to that delicious meal.” He got closer to her as she tried to move away. 

Before she knew it the knife was across her neck, leaving indentations as it glided sharply. She couldn’t breathe. And then in a spilt second she was screaming and then everything turned black and she felt herself disappearing. Then she knew what happened. She was killed. The Black Hood slaughtered her. More importantly Hal Cooper was The Black Hood. 

Then the door sprang open, Betty emerged looking like a ghost, pale, sweaty and petrified. Betty had rushed home after her father threatened her mother’s safety. “Mom?!” She shouted as she looked all over the living room. She didn’t see her. More panic was sent through her. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew her mother could possible be at. 

“Hello?”

“Fp, is my mother with you?” She heard a pause from the other line. 

“No. Why is there something wrong?” She could hear his worry slighted. 

“I don’t know. She wasn’t home when I came home in a rush.”

“Why were you in a rush, Betty? Betty are you alright?” She slowly made her way down the hall, her heart rate began to pulse more and more as she approached the kitchen. 

And then her stomach churned at the sight. All she saw was so so much blood drenching the hard wood. She slowly walked in the kitchen in dismay. When she saw the worst thing imagined in her life. Her mother lying on the hard wood, her throat slit all around, blood spewing from her neck. She fell to her knees, hands soaked in her own mother’s blood. Her eyes were strained from the struggle. She could tell her mother fought a long hard fight. She buried her head into her mom’s chest. “No! No!” She screamed as she bursted into tears. 

“Betty?! What happened?! Please answer me! You’re starting to scare me!” She heard Fp’s frantic words blow into her ears as she continued to sob uncontrollably. “That’s it! I’m coming over right away!” She heard the phone line go off. 

She no longer cared anymore. Her father, Hal Cooper was responsible for the murder of her mother. She loved her mother more than anything in the world. And now to have that ripped from her was more painful then she ever imagined. “Mommy, please wake up!” She cried. “Tell me this is just a nightmare! I can’t lose you! And I hate my father with all my heart please come back!” She screamed and screamed as she nearly punched the wall in front of her. 

From the the distances she heard the door slam open, and Fp’s voice just made her choke on more tears she had racing down her cheeks and into her mouth. “Betty? Where are you?” Fp yelled as he looked around the living room, heart pounding all he heard was screaming and crying. 

He turned a left down the hall and into the kitchen. The amount of blood he saw made him want to throw up. He pushed himself to move further into the horror scene. He will forever regret not being there. He feels his eyes burn as he enters and opening his eyes to see the most painful, heart-wrenching sight in his life. The women he’s in love with lying lifelessly on her kitchen floor with blood gushing out and covering the floor. The next thing he sees is Betty crying into her chest, shaking. He doesn’t know what do. He wants to wake up from this nightmare. This shouldn’t have happened. His love of his life was murdered and he knows very well who did it. The Black Hood was his very enemy. He knew it couldn’t have been the Ghoulies or Penny. It had The Black Hood written over it. He shook his head and rolled his shoulders. He knew that Betty needed him. So he got down on his knees and pulls her into his arms. Betty feels arms pulling her toward them and starts to break down. She wished Juggie was there. She need him. She looks up to see Fp looking at the walls where she nearly punched after discovering her mother. She could see his eyes glossing with tears. She knew how close they were. She also knew how much he loved her mother. She could feel his pain as his arms stayed around her as she sobbed. In her trembling hands, she dialed 911 on her phone. Nothing was going to make this better and she knew it. She wanted to kill her father. 

It’s was the longest excruciating 30 minutes ever in her life as she watched Former Sheriff Keller enter the house. She could never call it her house anymore. It was just abandoned memory in the back of her mind. She and Fp watched as her mother was put into a black body bag, sealed up and carried away by three different men out of their sight. They saw Keller come into their view and take off his deputy hat looking empathic at them. Fp couldn’t even look Keller in the eyes. He didn’t blame him for Alice being murdered. He didn’t blame anybody but the Black Hood and himself. Walking out of the house was supposed to bring him relief but it didn’t do a thing. Other than make him want to cry. There wasn’t anything to celebrate. Alice Susanna Smith was dead. Nothing was left of her. Just a body with no meaning anymore. He didn’t even get to say an actual goodbye. 

He wanted to drink and never stop. He could see Fred approaching him with a look of confusion and worry. Archie his best friend’s son wasn’t far from him. He could feel the urge to drink. “Fp what’s going on? Why is the condor here?” He tried to open his mouth to answer his best friend but nothing came out. Just numb he just felt numb, paralyzed all the way down. Luckily Betty was right behind him had a little more energy then him was standing right next to him rubbing his back in circles. 

She opened her mouth, her stomach bubbles up and not in the good way. Chills and shivers were sent up her spine. “Mr Andrews.... my mother was murdered. And the Black Hood w-as there.” She started to feel herself drowned out their words of shock and concern. All she felt she was hurt and guilty. It was her fault. If she just got home sooner? Her mother would still be alive. Then her phone rang, she instantly picked it up once she realized it was Jughead. 

“Hello?” Her voice was raw from screaming and dry from crying so hard. 

“Betty I was calling to say—- wait betty what’s wrong? Are you okay? What’s going on? Stop crying for a minute.” Jughead stated in a panicked state. 

“Juggie please come over. I- I need you!” She cried into the phone. 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” She turned toward Fp who had been staring at her. 

“Betty? Keller would like to talk to you.” She nodded her head and walked over to where Mr Keller was standing. 

Soon Fp heard a motorcycle reviving coming from around the corner. He lifted his head and turned toward the sound. He saw his son pulling into the parking lot. Once he took off his helmet, he looked over at all the cop cars, and the coronary black van at the end of the street. He had so many questions popping into head. The first person he saw was his father, the emotionless man started crying at the sight of him. What was going on? “Dad.” His Dad lifted his head and he could see tears in his eyes. 

“Jug.” And then his father had thrown his arms around him. “Alice was found dead.” His head was sent spinning as his father buries his head into his shoulders and sobs. He was speechless. Alice was dead. That can’t be. He refused to believe that. 

“No, you’re lying!” His father’s eyes shot up and stared at him beyond disbelief. Fp shook his head as he angrily wiped his eyes. 

“No Jughead. I saw it with my own eyes. And no-w she’s g—one.” He croaked as he couldn’t stop the tears. 

Betty was explaining what happened when she got home and then she saw someone that made her fall off the edge. Right in front of her. Her father was approaching her. She couldn’t believe he had the nerve to show up and act like nothing happened. He killed her own mother. For what! She didn’t care what it was for. She ran toward him a hard glare. “You!” She screamed as she lunged at him slapping hard across his face, hoping she caused him so pain. 

Everyone was stunned at her outburst unaware her father was the murder. Fp, Jughead, Archie, Fred and Keller all thrown off. Why was she yelling like a mad women? “You killed her!” Her father just laughed. 

“You’re just as crazy as her huh. I didn’t kill her. And if you keep insinuating that I did you will be grounded.” He threatened as he grabbed her arm. She ripped her arm away from his gasp and punched him in the nose, grabbing the gun that was in her purse when she was going to meet up with him. 

“No you fucking liar! You murdered her! And In fact you threatened me when you called me after you killed Dr Masters! You shot Mr Andrews, killed Miss Grundy, shot Moose, killed Midge and Mr Svenson! You’re the Black Hood! And you fucking killed my mother!” She screamed as the gun shook violently in her hand. 

Fp’s blood was boiling as he learned Hal Cooper was the Black Hood and not only that. He was the reason his son was in danger, or that his love of his life was dead. Nothing was going to make that pain go away. He watched as Betty reaches into her pocket and reveals a gun. He sees Hal’s head shake in fear. For a minute he’s amused. But that slowly fades. 

Tom slowly approaches Betty.   
“Betty please put the gun down!” He softly advised as he grabbed Hal, putting his hands behind back and handcuffing him. He then turned to Hal. “Hal Cooper you are under arrest for the murders of Geraldine Grundy, Joseph Conway, Midge Klump and Alice Smith.” He ordered as he put Hal into the back of the Squad and slamming the door shut. 

A few heartbreaking days later, It was the day they got the autopsy report back from the coroner. Fp had taken Betty under his wing after her mother was murdered and her father turned out to be the Black Hood. Polly hadn’t returned his voicemails. So he had to take matters into his own hands. He put himself down for foster parent. He was still extremely devastated about the loss of Alice. He loved her more than anything. It broke his heart to see Betty crying in his bedroom. He knew that nothing was going to make the pain go away. 

The devastation didn’t even stop there. No he had to get slapped in the face. He couldn’t believe the words he heard from the coroner. “Alice Susanna Smith, 6 weeks pregnant....” He had stopped listening after he heard the word Pregnant. He felt like his heart was stomped on thousands of times. He already lost his son he didn’t even know he had. Charles Smith was gone. Alice was gone too. Who was next? Jughead? Jellybean? If he lost Jughead or Jellybean he wouldn’t know what to do with life. All he knew was that Alice was now their son. She was still young. She didn’t even make it to her late sixties. Her funeral was tomorrow. Fp wasn’t ready. He couldn’t imagine his world without her. Losing her before was already hard. And now knowing she could never ever ever be in his life again was truly heartbreaking. 

It was now the day they would say their final goodbyes. Fp was sitting in the front row with Betty, Jughead, Alice’s Parents, Fred and Archie. He was dressed in a black suit and trying to not drink. Drinking was always his struggle but it became something he need to survive. Betty hadn’t stopped crying since the day she found her mother. She missed her so much it wasn’t fair. 

The service was short. She didn’t know if she could ever not miss her. She will always will. She started to remember her mother will never see her graduate. She will never get to have her wedding dance with her mother. She will never get to see her grandchildren be born. Betty had completely lost it when her mom  
was placed down six feet into the ground. She started screaming on top of her lungs. “Mom! No please don’t leave me!” She was screaming until she collapsed onto the grass. 

Fp had to hold her as she kicked and screamed as her mother was lowered into the ground. Fp couldn’t stop crying himself. “Mommmy!!!!!” Betty screamed as she buried her head into his chest. “Please don’t leave me! I can’t lose you! Please don’t leave me! Mommy Betty needs her mom! This isn’t fair!” She continued screaming bloody murder. All she wanted was her mother. And she knew her mother was never going back. 

Fp was in room when he heard someone screaming bloody murder. He rubbed his eyes from his rude awakening. He put on his boxers and opened his door. As he came out of his room, he bumped into someone. He looked up from his feet as he rubbed his eyes again to clear his vision. Jughead was standing in front of him with the same horrified look as he had. He quickly headed into the room, where they found Betty screaming “don’t leave me mommy!” They were worried as they approached her she was kicking, thrusting around violently. 

“Betty?” Jughead had said lightly as he shook her arm gently trying to get her out of the nightmare she was having. He then tried gain. “Betty, It’s okay. It’s just me and my dad. You’re safe. No ones going to hurt or leave you.” He tried to coach her to leave the nightmare. 

Betty slowly awoke with the help of Fp. He slowly did the only thing he could think of. He lifted her and put her on his lap like she was a baby. Her green eyes screamed save me. “Where’s my mom?” Her voice broke his heart. He bit back a sigh as he heard her reference her mom. He knew that she was still her mother.

“Betty.” He slowly said. “You’re mom left remember. She left us behind, Betty. It’s okay you’re safe now.” He could see tears in her eyes. 

“She left me.” It was more a demand then a question. “Why?” Her voice sounded weak like she was about to fall apart. Fp didn’t really know the answer either. 

“I don’t know, Betty.” He decided to change the subject as he looked at his son for support. “Betty what was your nightmare about?” Betty felt chills as she looked back down. 

“It was the same as my real life besides that I wasn’t able to get home before my father uh he...” she took a moment to calm down. “He killed my mom before I got there. She was slit in the throat. It was never ending. And then I called you and you came over. It felt so real.” Her confession made Fp feel cold. 

“Betty she’s not dead I promise. It’s just a bad dream.” He tried to convince her. “How about we get some breakfast?” He watched as she nodded her head. 

Meanwhile in Sundale, Alice had the same nightmare. It felt so real and it scared her. She had an early morning. Polly had came in her room to bring her some breakfast. She slowly sat up in the bed, lying her head on the metal headboard. As she took the tray from Polly’s hands her stomach started to churn in sickness. She quickly handed it back and raced to the nearest trash can, tossing into the can. After she was done, she wiped her mouth with some Kleenex. She walked back to bed and sighed. “Pols, I’m not really feeling like eating right now.” She said as she rubbed her abdomen to relieve the pain. She watched as Polly nodded her head and walked the door. Alice was left alone again. She wanted to go back home already. And then a knock caused her to growl. “Polly! I said I wasn’t hungry!” She yelled as she saw the door started to open. Then she stopped yelling once she realized who was standing. Edgar was standing in the door way with grin. 

“Oh really?” He said in surprise. He licked his lips as he pulled a bowl of ice cream from behind his back. “Not even ice cream?” He asked curiously with a grin. She smiled as she took the bowl into her hands and picked up the spoon. 

“Thanks Edgar.” She thanked as her mouth was full. “My god these stuff is so good” She indulged every bit as a small moan escaped her mouth. He smirked as he watched her devour the whole bowl in less than three minutes. 

“I’m glad you like it.” He looked to the clock. “It’s times to go to discussion.” He said as he helped her into her new clothes and discarding her others in the trash. “You won’t be needing those anymore. We have a strict rule on only clothes we allow are from us.” He explained as he unlocked the door. Something caught her eye. Why did they lock the doors? Something just didn’t added up. 

She was ordered to the garden where she had to pull weeds with her bare hands. Her hands ached from the blisters on her palms. She missed her family and the freedom. She wondered why she even agreed with this arrangement. She wanted to go back to Riverdale. She looked around to see if anybody was looking. She carefully walked to the abandoned barn where another person told her she needed to get out and gave her a phone. She was confused why they were so urgent for her getting out. But why. She dialed a number and hoped it would have a usefully person to help her. She hoped that someone would pick up. She hated it there. She wanted to go back home. 

Fp was standing in the kitchen trying to boil some water for the Mac & Cheese for them to eat. When he heard his phone ring. He looked down at the number and didn’t recognize the number at all. He picked up his phone and clicked answer. 

“Hello?” He said into the phone. When he didn’t hear a response he was about to hang up when he heard whispering. 

“Fp.” He looked around to pour the noddles into the pot. “Fp please. I need you. I know was stupid for leaving. But it wasn’t me. I need you to help me.” He was stunned who was on the phone. 

“Alice? Why did you call? I’m not exactly happy with you. You’re daughter had a horrible nightmare about you dying that night and you wouldn’t there when she woke up. She was crying, Alice. And the fact you wanted to abort. That was just cold Alice. Ice cold.” He explained as he felt the rage in him release. 

“Abort? What are you talking about?”

“The letter goodbye you said you wanted to abort.”

“Fp, I never wrote a letter. I have no idea what your talking about.” He could hear the concern and confusion in her voice. 

“If you didn’t write the letter? Then who did? Alice you left me! And you expect me to come get you and take you back after what you did!” He snapped as he felt his eyes water as he stirred the pot. 

“I don’t know, Fp. I never meant to leave. Polly came for me and told me it wasn’t safe in Riverdale and she was going to help me.” Fp was infuriated. How could she listen to Polly after the cult she’s in. 

“You let Polly take you to some cult! Alice I thought you were smarter then that?!” He snapped as he brushed a hand over his face. 

“She was pretty convincing, Fp. And now some of the others are telling me I need to get out of here. I’m scared, Fp. What if—“ He didn’t hear anything else. He was starting to worry. What was going on? 

“Alice?! Alice please answer me!” He yelled into the phone as he felt his stomach churn. 

“Shhh, Fp. I got to go. All I can tell you is. That it’s a town called Sundale. You need to hurry I can’t stand pulling weeds.” Then the phone clicked causing Fp to sigh. 

Oh Alice what have you done to yourself? He thought to himself as served the Mac & Cheese. Something sounded familiar about that town name. He heard Jughead ramble about that name. Was his son right? Alice was in trouble. He had to find her. He needed her safe and his child too. She didn’t know about the letter. If it wasn’t her. Then who was it? It wasn’t making sense to him. 

End of the darkness, Polly was laughing as her mother lying in bail of hay. The ice cream had something that causes people to sleep for a long time. It won’t kill her. Just yet.


	18. Everyone Has Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the quest to find Alice in a certain amount of time. It causes fullout panic in the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very emotional for me to write. Most of these emotions are shown from my day to day life. Of course my life it’s as complex as this lol. I hope you enjoy and maybe grab tissues

Chapter 18- Everyone Has Secrets

Alice had woken as she heard chatter. But something just didn’t seem right. The way people were talking, was alarming to her. Saying things like we need to kill her. What kind of Cult was this? She didn’t think they killed people in cults. What had she gotten herself into? And then she heard a familiar voice break her thoughts. “Edgar thanks for giving her the ice cream. It really helps with our plot.” They tried to poison her and her baby. She was very glad she was warned and was able to call home. “You’re welcome, Boss.” He was working for them. Oh crap! She was screwed, she mentally cried to herself.

Polly had something very important to do. She was going to get revenge on her mother and sister for ruining her life. And she knew exactly how. “Hello Mother.” She watched as her mother cringed as ripped the tape off her mouth. “Polly...” She breathed. Watching her mother’s tears fall was satisfying.

Alice felt the tape that was over her mouth get torn off her lips. She wanted to cry so much. It hurt more then she ever imagined. And when she saw her oldest daughter standing in front of her with an evil grin, her heart sped up and her feet felt numb. “Hello Mother.” Her oldest mocked in a chilling tone. Why was her daughter doing this to her? What did she do? “Polly...” She breathed out as tears coated her cheeks and she grinned even more. Alice felt sick to her stomach. She thought her daughter loved her. “Why are you doing this? I’m your mother?!” She started crying as she looked up to see the cold green eyes. She had to become her father. But why? She was just this happy child.

Icy green eyes, heart shaped face and slim body moved closer into her space. “Well, Mother a lot of things have changed. First of all, You sent to The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. And second of all, you left me for you’re new perfect family.” She was baffled. What was Polly talking about? “And yes I know about your affair with Fp Jones. You slept with they guy who cleaned up Jason. How could you?!” She screamed as she snarled her teeth. Alice was shaking vigorously as she backed into a hay bail and fell backawards trying to stand up.

“Polly... I never meant to hurt you.” She spoke softly trying not to attack her daughter. Polly scoffed not believing a word she sputtered out. “Bullshit! And you know it!” She cut her mother off spitting harsh words in her direction. “You never loved me enough! You always were like Elizabeth this Elizabeth that! I never got your undivided attention! Not even after Jason was murdered! You left me! And Dad was always right.” She got even closer to her mother’s face. “You’re jusy some... southside scum who got knocked up by your southside scum of a boyfriend! Who you later continued to fuck for whatever brainless decision in your mind!” She taunted as a few more tears rolled down her mother’s cheeks. Alice couldn’t believe such awful words exited her daughter’s mouth. She thought she raised her better than that.

“Polly, I thought I- I raised you better than that.” She gasped in utter shock. She wanted to go home. Why did she listen? It was a trap and she knew it. And willing walked in to the trap. Betty’s probably hates her.

Polly stood up eying her like meat on a stick and smiled. “No, mother, I guess you didn’t.” Then she watched as a camera appeared in front of her with her daughter smiling sickly in torment. “Any last words before you end up with all the other the Black Hood Victims?” She knew it was going to be the last words. She was scared. Will they ever find her? She nodded her head and then the camera started rolling into focus.

Betty was typing on her laptop in Fp’s dining room while he made them Mac Cheese in the kitchen. She had an oral report for her history class due next Thursday. As her fingers pressed the keys, her laptop dinged telling her she got an email. She dragged the mouse to her inbox, sliding her two fingers across the keypad and tapping the email. A video popped up on her screen, her curiosity took the best of her and she tapped the keyboard one more time to unveil the mystery delivery. Jughead was in the same room on his laptop as well. He was writing his book about Hiram Lodge and the Black Hood. He was in deep detail when he heard gasps and turned his attention to Betty. Betty was staring at the screen mortified on what she just saw. Fp was in the kitchen serving the Mac and Cheese into three separate bowls. With his steady hands he took the hot streamy bowls over to the two frazzled teens staring at Betty’s laptop.

It didn’t sink in until he dropped one of the bowls onto the carpet and felt his heart shatter at the sight. He saw with his own very eyes his love of his life being taunted, standing with a bruised cheek in front of the camera. Alice was in danger. He missed all the signs. He felt so stupid. He should have known. Then a voice screamed in his ears. “So Alice, what would you like to tell them before you end up like the others?” What others? Who was this psycho? He wanted to murder who ever was on this despicable, diabolical and mastermind of this plan. He watched as her lips quivered as she bit her lip nervously. “I -I would like to tell whoever is watching this. No matter if it isn’t someone who knows me or if it’s someone who has no clue I exist. I love you so much. Betty, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know I was going to die before it was too late. I just want you to know how much I will love and miss you. If you never find me? I need you to take care of someone very special to me. Jughead, I know I wasn't very close to you. I just want you to know that I cared very much about you. And I was devastated when I found out what happened also that night. Take care of Betty for me. And lastly, Fp, I’m so sorry how I left things. You didn’t deserve to be left like that. I allowed you an explanation. Polly tricked me. She’s dangerous. Please no no don’t Polly please don’t hurt you’re mother!” He watched her saying her goodbye his eyes burned so much but he didn’t release the tears. Polly Cooper was the responsible for hurting her. He should have known that Polly had Cooper genes in her.

Betty couldn’t believe her own big sister adducted her mother and was going to kill her. This was all her fault. Her mom was in danger because of her. What was up with The Coopers? Why did all the Coopers and Blossoms have a murder gene? It dumbfounded her to the point she couldn’t think anymore without getting a massive migraine. Then she watched as her sister appeared on the screen. Her green eyes mocked her as she laughed evilly, throwing her mother back onto the chair. Her mother was ducked taped, hands chained to the chair and she could see her mother’s blood shot, puffy eyes burning into her heart. She was filled with so much anger and rage you wouldn’t believe. “Betty, I sent this to you. And only you. So if you got my message. You have been warned. One little mistake and I will slit her throat just like her dream she had.” Betty froze. Her mother had the same nightmare. “ You have forty-eight hours to figure about this riddle and save mom. If you fail? Say bye bye to mommy.” She cackled evilly as the screen went pitch black.

Jughead quickly wrapped his arms around her. He couldn’t believe what he just saw too. He had no words. His mind was fried. He couldn’t think. He looked over to this father, who was still sobbing into his hands. He knew how devastated his father truly was. It broke his heart to pieces not being able to take away the pain. He never wanted to hurt a women as much as he wanted to do now. Carving Penny’s Serpent off was a mistake and he knew that. He seemed like he was making a lot of mistakes lately.

The clock had already was set. There was no turning back. Cheryl had been helping Betty with the best of her ability. In the back of Cheryl’s mind she knew Betty was under a lot of extensive pressure. It didn’t help that yet again another crazy Cooper slash Blossom went on a killing adventure. She hated her bloodline more then anything in the world. She wished she wasn’t a Blossom. She wished she could have a normal life. She wished that Jason was still alive. She missed her twin like too death. Some days she wondered if it been easier if she never texted Veronica that day at the River. But then she couldn’t have ever bonded with her new favorite cousin. It would be all different. Nothing would be the same. Everything would be different. Her and Toni wouldn’t have gotten together. Yes she would be Jason. But would it be worth it. Causing more pain for the already pained town. Archie tried his best to figure out the Riddle. But he wasn’t that smart, so it didn’t really make anything easier. Fred had to make sure, Fp didn’t start drinking recklessly again. He didn’t want Fp to lose everything he just got back. He knew how much pain Fp was in. He couldn’t imagine if anything happened to Mary or Hermonie. Even though he wasn’t married to Mary anymore. Didn’t mean he stopped worrying or caring about her wellbeing.

In the rectangular box barn, Alice kicked and screamed as loud as could. She watched as the timer clock in front of her switched to 36 hours. She had been there for two days. She hoped Fp or someone realized what was really going on.

A hard slam shook the barn violently, pails, Hay bails, rusty old water troughs and shovels plummeted from three feet above where she was held captive. She hadn’t eaten in two days. She knew it was very extremely risky. It could force her to have a miscarriage or the baby to be stillborn. Polly and Edgar watched her like a hawk trying to capture their prey. Standing in front of her was no other than Polly Cooper, the girl she used to know. Her face was perplexed and hard cold eyes staring at her like she a used band aid. “If I have to come in here again, you will regret!” She screamed, slapping her across the face. The harsh whip to the face was enough to make more tears trickle down her reddened cheek. “Po—“ She was cut off again by another whip to her cheek. “No! You don’t get to Polly me! You lost that chance! Only...” She slowly glazed her cheek with her frozen touch. “36 hours to go...” She mocked as she slammed the barn door again.

Alice couldn’t stop the falling tears. She felt used and abused. How could her own flesh and blood turn on her? She was bamboozled on that heart-wrenching thought. Her mind kept repeating the tortuous words. 36 hours... 36 hours to go... would she make it? She didn’t even know if she was going to make it to the next horrid hour let alone thirty-six hours. She was mentally preparing for her death. She already had said her goodbyes. What was left to do? She could find another way to break her loose from her death. She could make it easier for everyone. It only took three seconds to use her sharpened nails to saw through the cheap rope. She scoffed lightly to herself. Amateurs, she mentally scoffed again as she ripped the rope off and slowly stepped off the muddy trough. Her feet felt numb as she wobbled over to hidden place where she kept her phone. She slowly got down to her bruised knees. She held in her whimper as her knee hit the dirt. She slowly reached into the hole hoping a mouse or rodent wouldn’t bite her. She took her shake hand, pressing buttons on the flip phone. She luckily knew how to still use it. She wasn’t from this decade where everyone had a mobile.

Thirty-six hours, Thirty-six hours kept repeating in Fp’s head as he worked his shift at Pop’s. It had been Two Days since he got anything. He went to Keller to see if he knew anything. Keller hadn’t heard anything. He told him he was working his as s off to find Alice and he wasn’t going to have her end up dead like all his other missfailed attempts. He wanted to believe Tom, he really did want to believe his old friend could help him. But parts of him still felt unconvinced after all the failures. He also knew Tom Keller’s actions came from the heart and soul. He wanted to trust him but he didn’t know if he could fully after he was wrongfully arrested. And yes he did falsely confess, but it was only to protect his son from harm.

He was wiping down tables when he saw His son and Betty came through the doors. He could tell Betty was in deep thought as she stared down at the menu. He walked over to their table to take their orders. When he got there, Betty was sniffling into his son’s chest. He gently tapped on her shoulder, stirring her away from her thoughts and looked up to him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “What can I get for you two?” Betty opened her mouth but no words came out. “Betty, are you okay?” She slowly shook her head. “We will find her. I promise.” He could tell she was uneasy on the subject.

Something quickly took his eyes away from the teens and over the door. He spotted Tom heading towards his direction. “Fp Jones.” He greetedly formally as he shook his hand and he returned the gesture back. “Tom, what can I do for you?” He slowly took hand back and placed on his hip. “Just coffee.” He noted as he looked over to the table Betty and Jughead were sitted at. “How she’s doing?” Fp looked up from the cup of coffee he was pouring and sighed. “Not good, Tom. She woke up screaming her head off again about the same recurring nightmare she had about Alice dying.” Tom could hear the pain in the older man’s voice. He looked up from his coffee and placed a hand on Fp’s shoulder. “I’m trying my best, Fp. I really am. Ask Kevin. I spend my nights at my desk until I crash from exhaustion.” Tom explained trying to reassure him.

Again he wanted to believe it. But his heart was too far damaged to handle more false hope. “Dad.” A voice called. He looked up to see his son hovering over him looking sad eyed. “Yes son?” Jughead had been briefly was able to hear a few things before he approached his father. “I’m going to take Betty back home. She’s exhausted.” Fp looked over at the table his son was sitting at and nodded his head. “Okay see you after my shift.” He saw his son nodding his head. “Jug?” His son turned around with his hand on Betty’s torso keeping her from falling over. “Yeah Dad?” Jughead said curiously. Fp leaned his hands on the counter. “ I’m going to bring some Chinese’s home. Do you want any?” His son just nodded his head and mouthed ” thank you”.

He sighed with a sad smile as his son disappeared from his view and he heard his son’s distinctive motorcycle humming away from the parking lot and down the road. He looked back in front of him. He saw the dreary look on his former friend’s face. “Fp? Are you mad at me? Because I can tell you aren’t happy with my pretense.” He sighed as he poured him more coffee. “I’m fine.” He earned another look in his direction. “Are you sure?” He bit the inside of his cheek trying not to slam his fist down. “I said I’m fine.” He gritted his teeth, keeping a calm tone but filled with rage. “Fp—“ he cut him off by raising his hand up to stop him. “I said I’m fucking fine!” He finally snapped, causing people to turn around.

It was long before he heard someone from behind him. “Fp!” He turned around and saw Pop looking at him with a judgmental expression. “I’m sorry, Pop. I—“ His Boss raises his hand and signaled him over to the back. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He obeyed reluctantly as he lowered his head and shoulders as he started walking. He looked over his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He told Tom before closing the back door. But not before he got a response back. “It’s okay.” And then the door closed blocking his view.

He followed the directions by sitting in the chair in front of the desk, where Pop was sitting with an patient expression on his face. “Fp—“ But then Fp cut him off. “I understand if I’m fired. Yelling at a customer was uncalled for and I completely understand the circumstances.” Then he heard chuckling in front of him. “Fire you?”Pop laughed. Fp, I get what your going through and I know your under a lot of stress. Why would I fire you? That wouldn’t be very ethical in my opinion. But that can’t happen again. You understand.” He nodded his head. “I’m going to give you the rest off today off. It looks like you could use a break.” He nodded his head before standing up. “Thanks, Pop.” He thanked before heading to his truck and hopped in.

It was five pm, When he finally reached his trailer door. In his hands was a steamy bag of rice and general tos chicken. He had picked up on his way from not before stopping at his old hangout spot with Alice. He hadn’t been their since the day he went her wedding a year after senior year. In his mind that was the most painful day in his wife. Watching her marry someone else. And it even made it worse that years the man she married tried killing her.

He opened the door, slowly taken in the familiar scents into his nostrils. He could still smell a hint of her expensive perfume still lingering behind. He closed his eyes for a second before reopening them as he set the take out on the table. Jughead has heard the door open as he came out of his room. Betty was laying on his bed passed out from lack of sleep. It had been a long day for him and her as well. He knew his father was supposed to come home at 10 instead of 5. He wondered what happened but didn’t bother asking once he saw the look on his father’s face. He carefully took the container out of the paper bag and placed some rice onto his paper plate; since they had run out of clean dishes and none of them felt like cleaning.

Betty had woke up but this time not to screaming. She hadn’t been sleeping. She was glad it was summer. But so far her summer vacation had been the worst. First her father turned out to be the Black Hood, then, Jughead almost died. And lastly her mother was taken to god knows where and was held by her own older sister. Sometimes she just wished the pills would have worked. She smelt a good scent coming from the living room. She slowly arched her arms up and cracked her neck. When she arrived, she spotted Fp zonked out on the couch with a beverage on the coffee table. She rolled her eyes in dispair at that evil vice. He had promised her that he wouldn’t drink and he was breaking his promise. She reached over to grab the vice and poured it down the drain. She hoped he wouldn’t too angry. She sighed as she grabbed herself some food and ate in displeasure. Her stomach churned at the thought of eating. Nobody else knew that she hadn’t eaten since she got that email. She was good at hiding her issues and problems from people.

Well clock work, she heard a knock at the door. She groaned silently as she lightly raced to the door. When she opens the doors, her eyes fill with delight. Veronica, Cheryl and Toni were holding particular vices in their arms. She stepped outside on the porch smiling as she took the vices into her arms and walked over to the dusty old bench swing. She took one little swig of the vodka.

“Easy there, Tiger.” Veronica gently warned as she took the bottle and took a swig herself before handing it off to Toni. Toni gracefully took the bottle from Veronica, taking a swig before shaking her head from the rush. “Thanks guys I needed that.” Betty said numbly as she grabbed the bottle and took a huge gulp down her throat. The burning caused her to cough. Veronica sighed as she watched as the bottle was half gone. “How about a little fun.” She stated as she pulled some jingle jangle from her purse and holding up the baggie. Toni wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. Jingle jangle was a highly addictive drug. Betty giggled and took one out of the ziplock baggie. “Fuck it.” She chanted quietly not to wake the sleepy people in the trailer.

She ripped open the pouch, pouring the substance into her mouth before blowing it out like smoke. Oh no, Veronica muttered underneath her breath. This wasn’t a good idea. Not at all. She started zipping up the bag and trying to reach for the bottle. “B, I think you had enough tonight.” She tried to reach but Betty had taking it back. “No, I haven’t, V.” She chuckled as she took another long guzzle. This time Cheryl stepped in. She knew what Betty was doing. “Cousin, hey look at me.” But Betty rolled her eyes and refused. “No!” She shouted as she got up trying to walk away.

Then the Tralier door slammed open, “what the hell is going on here?!” They looked up to see Jughead standing wide mouthed, eyes glisten in surprise. Jughead looked over the premise and glancing at the little straw in his girlfriend’s hand and the bottle in her left. His gaze was thrown back at V, Cheryl and Toni who were sitting on the ground looking at their feet in embarrassment. “Jingle Jangle! Really?!” His voice got dangerously low. Veronica started to get up and walked over to Jughead who looked like he was going to blow his lid. “I didn’t think she would take all of it, Jug. I swear. We were just trying to help.” He stated at them in disbelief. “Help? Help?! Veronica! She could die if we don’t get her stomach pumped right now!” His voice was starting to turn raw. Veronica started to feel her eye get wet. “I didn’t mean—“ she started to stutter as her tears fell to her cheeks.

“Come on, Jug. I’m fine. It’s not like my mother cares.” Jughead knew that was a lie. Her mother would care a lot. “Betty—“ She stopped him by putting her finger to his lips to silence him. “No. She’s dead. And it’s my fault!” She started screaming on top of her lungs, flailing her arms violently. Veronica, Cheryl and Toni stared beyond disbelief. “Betty.” Cheryl tried to get her to calm down before she woke up the whole tralier Park. But it was no use, lights came flickering on across the park. “No! I killed her! Polly took her away! And now she’s gone! I killed her! It’s all my fault!” She shouted louder. “Betty that’s not true! We will find her!” Jughead shouted back.

But Betty didn’t believe him. She knew it was too late. “How would you know?! You don’t even care! All you cared about was your damn book! You never cared about me or my life!” Jughead stared at his girlfriend. Of course he cared. He cared so much. “Betty, you know that’s not true! I care about you so much!” She shook her head as she grabbed the bottle and chucked it across the lawn. “Bullshit! I did so much for the Serpents and you never appreciated my help! Never Jughead! You tried to save your family by taking you away from me!” She was breaking down now. “You almost died! You left me without even thinking who you would hurt! And your dad!” She pointed at the trailer. “He was sobbing! Sobbing when he found you! And you didn’t care! You were going to leave me me! How could You do that to me?!” She was screaming as she knew more empty bottles.

Jughead didn’t know his almost dying affected her so much. He thought she was okay and she had forgiven him. “Betty!” She didn’t look at him. “Betts, I never thought I was hurting you and I’m sorry if I made the impression I didn’t care! Because I did!” He screamed until he heard a bellow that scared him.

“What the fucking hell is going on here?!” He turned to see his father standing in front of the door. Fp was woken by screaming and something being thrown at his tralier. He thought made the Ghoulies came back for revenge. When he opened the door, he saw his son screaming, Betty crying by the garbage can and Cheryl, Toni and Veronica standing in fear after he yelled. “Dad.” His son lowered his tone. “Why is there Jingle Jangle on my propriety? Boy you know my thoughts on drugs!” He raised his voice again.

“Daddy!” Betty squeezed out as she raced to him in a drunk wobble. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Betty? Why are you drinking?” His voice turned softer. Betty shook her head in surprise. “I- i— I’m sorry!” She cried as she buried her head into his chest, muffling her sobs. He pulled her closer and rubbed her back. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He said softly as he could feel the guilty sobs grow louder and less muffled. “I’m not going to yell at you. It was a mistake and a mistake that won’t be made again.” Her sobs grew softer.

He soon realized that she had fallen asleep. He slowly got off the ground with the help of his son and her three friends. He opened the bedroom door, gently laid her on the bed, covering her with blankets and kissing her forehead softly. “Thanks Fp.” She mumbles softly in a whisper as he turned off the lamp beside where she was snoring soundly. “No problem, Betty. Get some sleep. It’s going to be a long morning.” He whispers as he shuts the door behind him, leaning head against the back and sighs.

He turns to the living room where Veronica, Cheryl and Toni were lying on the floor all sleeping soundly. He groans softly as he pulls out his phone, sending a quick brief text to Hermonie before he laid his head on the arm of the couch. He was quite disappointed with the four teens. But he didn’t really want to yell right now. He slowly flipped on his side, closing his eyes before drifting to hopeful slumber at least he hoped.

Now there was only twenty-four hours left. The clock was starting to tick very quickly. Alice hoped that somone got her urgent message she left at the Sheriff’s office. She heard locks being unlocked, she quickly redid the rope and put on as the barn door opened, Revealing Polly and her helper. “Morning mother. You have twenty-three hours until poof you’re gone.” She smiled as she knelt down by her. She flinched as her daughter’s hand guided up her leg and landed on her abdomen. “Oh and well this little one here.” She said gesturing to her growing stomach. “Will be removed in three hours.” Nudging her head toward the needle filled with some substance in Edgar’s hand.

She felt her throat dry as She looked the pointy needle. They were going to give her abortion. She couldn’t believe they would do such a thing. “Polly, you’re a mother why would you do this? This is so cruel and inhuman.” She laughed at her mother. “Well mother, here’s the thing. My babies mean the world to me. Juniper and Dagwood will be safe. And don’t even think of taking them. You won’t be alive to even try.” She felt Polly grab her chin with her palm. “But killing my baby is okay!” She shrieked. “Yes not be quiet before three hours turns to now with just this needle will be your baby and ruin any chance if you do survive Of having another!” She threatened as the barn door slammed shut and locked. She wanted to die. When she knew the coast was clear, she threw the chains off her and rammed her hands into the hole, grabbing the flip phone and dialed Tom’s cell.

Tom was enjoying his morning cup at pop’s when his phone rang. He first that his work cell was ringing but when he looked it wasn’t on. Then it rang again. But this time it was his cell. He picked it up not even looking at the area code. “Hello?” He whispered into the phone as he took a sip of his coffee. “Tom? Is this you?” The call sounded urgent and rushed. “Hold on. I can’t quite hear you. Can you repeat please?” He stated slowly so they could hear him.

Fp had came in for an early shift at pop’s when across the diner he heard Tom answer his cell phone ring. He looked up to see what was going on. “Hold on. I can’t quite hear you. Can you repeat please?” Something seemed very unusually about the way the call sounded.

The curiosity in him took over and he started to hurry over to see what was going on. When he was close enough he could hear the frantic voice squeaking in the background. “Tom, I need help. This is Alice. Hello are you there? Please answer me!” Tom looked over at Fp. “Hold Alice.” He could see the worry on his face. What was going on?

“Please help me. I’m in some town called Sundale. My oldest Polly Cooper, she took me here and she’s trying to kill me. She sent Betty a email with a video. Was me tied to a chair. Polly threatened me! She’s going to kill my baby in three hours. She wants to kill my baby, Tom! Please help me!” Fp heard Alice screaming in hysterics. Many things were running through his brain. He didn’t know what she meant by kill the baby. But he sure wasn’t in hell he was going to let that happen.

“Alice calm down! I need you to calm down for me. Can you do that for me?” Tom said softly as he tracked the location the call was coming from with his locater app on his work cell.

Alice took slow deep breaths as she was instructed to do. She didn’t feel much calmer but it was enough for her to make a coherent sentence. “Yes I can.” She breathed out.

“Okay first we need you to stay on the line. I found where you are. You’re only a few towns away. Just stay calm. I’m going to hand my phone to Fp. Okay?” His tone was much calmer then hers.

“Okay.” She responded as she looked around the dark barn to make sure she wasn’t caught. “Alice.” A voice broke through her thoughts as she felt her eyes burn with tears.

Fp held the phone to his ear, hoping she would make a sound back. “Fp.” He heard her choke out as his own eyes his burned with tears. He was starting to feel weak. “Oh Alice. I’m so sorry. I should have known.” His voice was in cries. He could barely breathe.

“Fp, it wasn’t your fault. I was the one who was dumb enough to go.” Alice cried before she started choking on her own tears. “Your not dumb. You were just blinded by you’re love for her.” Fp’s voice broke her sobs.

“I have to go.” Fp started shouting into the phone. “Alice! No! No! Stay on the phone!” But she was already gone.

Fp threw up his arms in defeat. He felt like his heart was ran over by thousands of monster trucks going miles and miles over the speed limit. Did Polly find her? He had so many answers. But he wished they were going to be answered. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Betty, Jughead staring at me. “We are going to get Alice.” He heard his son say before he helped into Tom’s squad.

The drive was restless for everyone in squad. Jughead smiled at how fast they were going. He had never gone this fast in his life. Not even on his bike. He occasionally looked back behind him to see if his dad was still doing okay. Betty was staring at the floor. She couldn’t stop thinking about the gun she had secretly stashed in her purse. If she knew her sister? She knew that her sister would fight to the death. She had to get the twins out of her care. There was no doubt in her mind. She had texted Toni, Cheryl and Veronica about what she wa about to do. They of course told her it wasn’t worth it. Let Keller held it. But in the back of her mind. She could still hear the kill chatter of her father telling her she never will escape the darkness. Was that true? She wanted to make sure that her Cooper side never got the best of her.

As the Keller pulled a stop. She slowly put her feet on the mushy grass. It most of recently rained here. Because back in Riverdale it was sunny and hot. Here it was just muggy and rainy. Jughead slowly pulled her close to me. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. He saw the sign that was in his dream. Was he foreshadowing things? He was so blown away, he couldn’t even think.

“Well, well, sweet sister has arrived. This is going to be fun.” Polly cackled as she held the syringe in her right hand. Betty’s blood was boiling as she clenched her fists. “Oh, Polly. I can’t believe you of all people would want to hurt me more.” Her voice was burning with hatred. Fp wanted to step in front of Betty but she halted and turned toward him with a glare. He threw his hands up in defeat.

Polly smirked when she saw Fp. She had something just in mind. She grabbed her remote and turned on the screen. A image showed up on the barn wall. “Well here we have, Fp Jones. The adulter.” Her tone was flat and slow wrath. She wasn’t going to let him not suffer. Fp looked up at the screen in horror. Alice was lying in the barn with someone hovering over her. His throat went dry, his stomach plummeted. He was so angry that he could kill someone.

“Polly, leave him alone.” Betty defended. Polly eyed toward the barn. “Not so fast, Sister. I have something for you to watch.” Betty slowly took in the image. It was footage from last night. “H-ow did you get this?!” She stammered in disbelief. “I have my ways.” She sent Betty a grin. “Let mom go!” She screamed as she lunged at her.

Betty tackled Polly to the ground, pinning her arms to the ground. “Let her go! Polly please!” She pleased as her eyes blurred with tears. Polly had one final trick up her sleeve. “No!” She laughed as she pressed her remote and then there was explosion.

In disruptive instant, Betty’s, Jughead’s and Fp’s world came crumbling down. All they saw was smoke and ash falling from the barn. Orange angry flames broke out into one enormous fire torch. Tom couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. He gently got Betty off her ex-sister and handcuffed Polly. Fp felt like he was being smothered by the smoke. His love of his life was in that barn. And now the barn was in flames and she was gone. Everything started flowing into slow motion. He didn’t hear Betty’s screams or the sirens wailing away. His head was stuck in his memories. Her face was still clear in his memory. Every single thing he could ever think of was now playing in his mind. His future was gone. It Perished when the bomb went off. He fell to his knees, his throat was burning from the smoke he was inhaling.

Betty felt the ground shake violently and then the perviously blue sky was covered in layers and layers of heavy grayish black smolder of smoke. Betty’s heart was poisoned with the feeling of being alone. Her mother was gone. She failed to save her. She saved her once. And then failed the second time. Her best friend ever was gone. She could feel arms wrapping around her waist, shielding her from the harsh after effects of the loss of a mother. She wanted to scream. Throwing things. End her life. She wished it was her in there and not her mom. “Mom!” She screamed. But no response. “No! No”!” She wailed as she ran toward the burning barn.

Jughead didn’t even know how to feel. He had considered Alice as his mother. And now to have that ripped away from him felt like a sharp unbearable pain in his heart and soul. Watching the final layer of the structure collapse brought him to hysterics. Then something caught his eyes, his girlfriend was running toward the burning ash pit. He threw himself into protective boyfriend mode. Fp pulled himself together to finally see what was going on. He launched up from his knees and ran toward his son and his now adopted daughter. “Betty! Don’t !” He yelled as he ran and ran.

Betty heard the shouts but didn’t care. She missed her mother so much. It killed her inside to not have her. She knew her mother was smart. Maybe she got out. At least she hoped. When the fire was close to her. She could feel the harshness burning hot. She stepped a few feet back. “Mom!” She yelled again. Then She got a glimpse. Someone with honey blonde hair was walking toward her. “Mom!” She screamed. The person had the same features as her mother. She hoped that her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her. “Mom! Is that you?!” She squeezed in as she stepped closer. She could still hear the shouts getting closer.

“Betty?! ” The Blonde yelled as she came racing toward her. Betty’s heart was racing. She kept mumbling to herself. “Please be real. Please be real.” Betty squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them. “Oh my god! Elizabeth!” Her mom was standing right in front of her. Her eyes were reddened, her cheek was bruised. “Oh my god! mom!” She cried as she threw herself into her mother’s arms.

Fp stared in disbelief. Alice was alive. Unharmed, well sorta. “Al-ice.” He choked out as his eyes welled up with tears as he picked her up and spun her around. He was unbelievably happy she was alright. Alice was caught off guard when she was lifted in the air and spun around. “Oh my god, Fp! I missed you so much!” She sputtered ouf as her eyes ached. He just started sobbing into her arms as she rubbed his back in circles. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m alive.” She soothed as she felt him tighten his grip.

They were all filled with emotions. It had a long Forty-eight hours without each other. Betty took comfort in Jughead’s arms as they were taken to the hospital. The doctors just wanted to check how much smoke they’d inhaled from the fire. Alice had to explain to personnel that they burned all her clothes she was wearing and made her wear heavy gowns. They gave her a hospital gown that didn’t flatter her waist at all. She wasn’t pleased at first but she was grateful she was able to get out of that hellhole torture chamber.


	19. Extinguish The Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything settles back down. Yet another mystery pops up in the town of Pep.

Chapter 19- Extinguish The Flames

The following days, she was asked to stay for observation. That didn’t take long. She had passed the tests with flying colors. The baby didn’t suffer any damage and was perfectly healthy. Fp wanted to marry Alice so badly. And then he got the call of a lifetime.

“You’re going back?” His said into his phone. “Wait you’re just coming to take Jughead?!” He wanted to scream. Why now? She wanted to take his only son with her back to Toledo. “Hell no! Gladsy! I don’t care if you are more capable! You’re not taking my son away from me! You didn’t even come back when he almost died, Gladsy! No, don’t hang up on me!” He was getting so frustrated. “God damn’t!” He cursed he nearly chucked his phone against the wall. How was he supposed to tell his son? He didn’t want to let his son go. He almost died in his care. But that didn’t make him a bad parent.

“Who was that?” A voice starled him. He looked up to see Alice standing in the doorway. He shook his head. “Uh, it’s nothing.” She didn’t seem convinced. “Are you sure? That sounded tense.” She pressed lightly as she snacked on some pickles. He smiled at her. He appreciated her concern. He finally started to give in.

“That was Gladsy. She’s coming back.” Alice didn’t know what to say. She felt heartbroken. She couldn’t lose him. “Oh.” Fp had heard the concern and worry in her voice. “To take Jughead to Toledo with her.” He grumbled as he brushed a hand through his hair.

Alice stood there breathless. She couldn’t believe his mother was going to take him away from Fp. “Oh, Fp. I’m so sorry.” She said softly before she wrapped her arms around him. She hated seeing Fp down. “How am I supposed to tell Jug? He hates his mother. And Gladsy says she has a right from her lawyer.” This just angered Alice even more. Then an idea popped in her head. “Then we get a layer too.” Fp liked the idea but he knew that wouldn’t happen in short notice. “I can’t afford one and and since it’s short notice.” He reminded her as a sigh escaped his lips.

“Then we get Mary.” He sighed knowing Mary didn’t exactly like him after he threw Fred under the bus. “Come on.” She exasperated. “Don’t you want to keep you’re son.” He knew she had a very good point.

“Fine. But Your going to have to ask her. She’s still mad at me for causing Fred to lose money.” He explained as he watched her leave the room and into the kitchen.

Alice sat at the bar table, looking at old contacts in the phone book. And yes she still owned one. After searching for thirty-Five minutes she finally gave up. Then an idea popped in her brain. Fred still lived next door to her. She hadn’t put the house up for sale even as much as she wanted to. She walked over to the front door, clicking her heels together as she waited patiently for his slow butt to open the dang door.

“Alice?” He says in complete surprise as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?” He asked nicely as he let her into the house. She followed him to his medium sized kitchen, taking a seat on one of the stools at the island. She lightly tapped her nails against the island. “I need a favor.” He looked at her with suspicion in his eyes. “Hey don’t look at me like. I’m not asking for that favor. I’m insulted that you thought I was asking for sex.” It was now his turn to be insulted. “Alice that wasn’t what I was implying.” He crosses his arms and faked a frown. “Oh no not that either. I’m sorry I asked you to do that. I was jealous of Hermonie flirting with Fp.” She confessed feeling her face get hot.

Fred wasn’t sure why she stopped over. She hadn’t ever payed attention to him after decades living next door to each other. “I know what you mean. And you won’t want to tell Fp a few days after you broke it off with him. We hooked up. It’s okay that secret stays hidden. Buried for the matter. I don’t need Fp using that on me.” Alice nodded her head. “I just don’t want him to think I was a slut. And that night I was very drunk. And... oh god.” That caught his attention. “What? What is it?” She shook her head. “That couldn’t be. We didn’t have sex.” She blushed when she realized that she said that out-loud. “No Charles wouldn’t be mine. He was a hundred and forty-Five percent FP’s. The hair on that baby and the nose.” He confirmed her realization.

“Fred, I came here to ask for a favor for Fp.” His eyes went upward. He chuckled, “why didn’t you start with that?” She giggled. “Well it was fun to reminisce on memories before everything got complicated.” Fred looked over at the pan that was frying his noddles. “Okay what’s the favor?” Alice took a deep breath before standing up to help him with his dish. “Gladsy is coming back. And what’s to take Jughead to Toledo. She says that she had a lawyer that told her it was her right. But I was wondering—“Fred cut her off. “if I would ask Mary to help?” She nodded her head.

She remembered the pain in his voice when he told her that she was going to take Jughead from him. “Would you? Because Fp’s hurt about this. Jughead hates his mother and he wouldn’t be for it. And not to mention she abandoned Fp when he really needed her. Granted his drinking was out of control. And I get that. But she left Jughead in that too.” Fred frowned at the words. He knew that Fp was struggling with his sobriety. And he just fired the guy. He felt part responsible for destroying Jughead’s family. “Yes I will help you.” He sighed as he grabbed his phone. He saw her face turn into a grin. “Only so I won’t lose my best friend again. He’s drinking really scared me.” His said dialing the number into his cell.

Jughead just got home from The Bijou with Betty. They went to go see a new movie that only plays on fridays. It only had been a week since the Polly Fiaso. He figured taking Betty out of the house would keep her mind off what happened. When he pulled Betty in for a kiss, he saw his dad sitting in the recliner reading his old manuscript from his writing about Jason Blossom.

“Hi Dad.” He greeted as he walked in the door. Fp looked up from his son’s old writing works and swallowed the lump down his throat. It was time to get over with. Rip off the bandage.

“Uh Jughead, I have some news.” He stated nervously as he patted down on the couch next to the recliner for him to sit down. Jughead looked over at Betty who looked just as confused and concerned as he was. “Here’s the thing—“ A knock interrupted his thoughts.

Jughead walked over the door, he opened it slowly and felt a hissing pain in his throat. “Mother.” He hissed as he stood in the doorway.

Fp walked over to the door as well and his eyes widened. His wife was standing outside his door.“Gladsy?” His voice was just as harsh as his son’s.

“Well hello, Juggie.” She tried to reach out to hug him, but Jughead flinched back.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” She turned toward Fp, sliding a few insults with her eyes before spilling the big news before Fp had a chance.

“Didn’t your father tell you? I’m here to bring you back home with me.” Jughead looked at his father who was glaring at his mother.

“Is that true? You called her cause you didn’t love me anymore!” He snapped, clenching his jaw and fisted his hands. Fp wanted to murdered Gladsy with his eyes. She rolled her eyes. “Yes that’s why. He called me saying he was much happier with just Alice and not with you.” Jughead couldn’t believe his father. “Wow! I guess I will just make it easier for you!” He yelled angrily as he stormed off. Fp felt his heart break. That wasn’t even the truth. He wanted to keep his son more than anything. He turned toward Gladsy with a eyeroll. “Gladsy!” She smirked. “You will never see him again! As long as I am his mother! You won’t ever see him.” She mocked evilly as she walked the way his son stormed off.

Betty stood their in disbelief what just happened. All she knew at the moment that Gladsy was multiplicative. She already hated her more the she had before. She looked over to the shattered man in front of her wipe his eyes. “Fp?” She said gently as she tapped his shoulder. He looked up and eyed her. “Mom went to get help. She’s on the phone with Mary right now.” She told him right before she heard the door open.

There was Alice standing in heels with Fred by her side. “Fp, I’m still not happy with you.” Fp looked at the phone screen and smiled. “I know Mar.” He said softly so Gladsy wouldn’t hear.

“Oh great the tramp is here.” Gladsy groaned as she took her son’s arm and pulled him along. Alice couldn’t believe the witch could just walk into her life and take away her future son-in law. “Ugh, Gladsy hog. Why in the hell do you have your filthy hands on Jughead?!” She snarled her teeth as she pulled Jughead aside. She looked at him like he was a child again. “Jug, why are you leaving?” Jughead turned to her still confused why she cared so much. “Because my father doesn’t want me!” He hissed eying his father with cold eyes. “Jug—“ He was cut off by his son. “No! I don’t want to hear your sad excuse now! Mom lets go!” He sneered as he grabbed his mother’s hand and they walked outside.

Fp couldn’t watch his son being taken from him. It wasn’t right. His mother didn’t even care about him. Jellybean recently emailed him saying that she just wants to make his life miserable for the killing of her lover, Hiram Lodge. He had nothing to do with that. He ran out the door, stood into front of Gladys’s car. “Fp! Move or I run you over!” She shouted as he remained his position.” No! You want to keep my son away from me to get back at me for the killing of your lover, Hiram Lodge!” He hissed as he banged on the hood of car. Jughead was in the front seat halted and looked his mother. “Is this true? You were just using me for revenge on my dad?!” Gladsy was completely out of words.

She stepped on the gas and drove nearly hitting Fp as she sped off. Fp flew to the ground hearing Alice’s shouts and Betty’s screams. “Fp?!” Alice cried as she raced to his rescue. Betty was on her phone with Keller alerting him that Jughead has been kidnapped. Fp held his side in agony as he stood up from the ground. “Where did they go?” His voice was becoming hoarse. Alice shook her head not knowing where she went. “Baby, I don’t know.” Her voice was so soft that his eyes broke away from the gaze. “I just lost my son. She told me I would never see him again!” He growled as he leaned away from his side. “I can’t believe she ran me over. My fucking god my side hurts so motherfucking bad.” Betty winced at the amount of swears used in one coherent sentence.

Jughead sat there stunned his own mother just ran his father off the road. He knew he had to get out of this car. He looked at the speed gage. They were going 45 miles over the speed limit. He had never been so freaked out in his life. Was his dad okay? He never meant to get anger at his father. Now he knew his mother was a liar and psychotic. He thought about many distractions but he knew his mother was way smarter than yet.

Then all a sudden he heard sirens blaring down the street and saw red blue lights flashing behind him. “Shit!” His Mother cursed as she looked in rear view mirror. He watched as she pulled the Excelerator to its max. Was he going to die? And for real this time? He felt sick as the car sped down the streets. “Mom slow down! Your going to run us off the road!” He yelled as he saw a bridge ahead. He knew he had to do something. He leaned over grabbing the steering wheel fighting her to let go before they crashed. He finally was able to get control of the steering wheel but it was too late. The car was heading for the bridge. He tried to unbuckle his seatbelt but it was jammed with something. Fuck, he mentally cursed. Was his mother batshit insane? Yes he thought so. “Mom let go! You will kill me if you don’t let me go!” He felt like his throat was on fire. “No baby! It’s okay! We can leave together. Me and you just the two of us.” Oh god she sounded like a crazy person.

He had to do something. He grabbed the steering wheel once again. He slapped his mother’s hands off the wheel before elbowing her in the throat. He never wanted to hurt anybody but it was his only way on surviving. Above the car he spotted lights hovering over them as he tried to overthrow the balance before it hit the wall.

Instead he miscalculated and felt himself being dragged down with great force. He closed his eyes as he felt the rush of cold blast burned his ears. When he opened them, he saw he was stuck in the car. He looked around and saw water seeping in laying the floors. His eyes burned from the fearful tears exiting his eyes. He looked over at the drivers seat, his mother was knocked unconscious. He didn’t mean to hurt her. It was just selfdefense. He wanted his father. He grabbed the keys from the ignitions and sawed through the strap. When it finally broke, he pulled with his strength till strap snapped in half. He looked to see if there was any exit or escape route. Then he figured out that the car had handle windows. He put his hand of the handle and unwind the other direction. When he finally got the window all the way down. He started swimming and swimming until he reached the surface. His arms, Legs and lungs became tired. But he knew he couldn’t give up yet. He soon felt someone helping him. As he reached the surface his lungs burned causing him to cough up a whole bunch of water.

Fp had been standing frozen watching the high speed chase on the news. His stomach plummeted when he watched the car fall into the water. What was wrong with his life? He had so many unfortunate things happen to him. His son almost died. And then his girlfriend’s daughter almost died. And then his girlfriend slash the love of his life was held captive and now his son was at the bottom on the river. He got into his truck with Alice, Betty and Fred before heading over to the crash site.

When they arrived, the site was crawling with reporters and new vans. He exited his truck and was met by Tom. He was started to hate seeing the guy so much. “Is he okay?” He asked as his heart could barely handle another tragic event. Tom slowly opened his mouth before pulling Fp into his arms. “I’m sorry.” What no! He can’t! No. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. He’s right over there.” Tom added as he pointed to the third ambulance.

He broke out of the embrace as he sprinted to his son. His son was sitting on the edge of the ambulance breathing into a mask, his face was bruised and it broke FP’s heart to see his son like that. He pulled son into his arms, brushing his hair with his hand and shushing the boy calmly as his son sobs into his chest. “It’s okay, Jug. You’re safe. She’s can’t get you.” His son responded by crying harder. Betty had been silent as she stood next to her mother who was frozen. Jughead didn’t look the greatest. But that didn’t matter. All that mattered to her was that he was alive and safe. “Fp? I don’t mean to interrupt but there’s someone who wants to say hi.” Tom said as he pulled Fp to the side. Fp slowly handed Jughead to Betty and Alice as he went to follow Tom.

He walked as if felt like hours. When he finally laid eyes on the girl in front of him. He almost fell to his knees. He couldn’t believe his little girl was in front of him and it wasn’t his imagination. “Jellybean!” He cried as he wrapped his arms around her. “Daddy.” The ten year old cried as she latched onto her father’s waist. Tom didn’t want to have to tell him this but it was important. “Fp, I found her in the trunk. After we had the tow trucks tow her car out of the her. We heard screaming coming from the truck and I opened it and she was curled up in a ball.” Fp held onto his daughter more. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Please tell me that Gladsy is dead. Because if she isn’t. Then I want to get her myself.”He growled as he stood up to his feet. Tom held out his hands to stop him. “That won’t be necessary. She was already dead before the car hit the water.” His tone sent shivers down Fp’s back.

“Where have you been?” He was rattled by the voice. He looked up to see Alice standing there with Jughead beside her. “Jellybean.” He squeaked out as he felt his sister bury her head into his chest. He winced at the impact. His chest was bothering him. “Dad. I can’t—“ He felt his heart beating fast. “Jug. Are you alright?” Fp asked as he looked over at his son’s paled face.

Before he could answer, his stomach lurched causing him to hurl right next to a random car. Fp quickly patted his son’s back gingerly but with enough force to get whatever was lodged in his son’s throat. Alice looked a bit worried as the mother in her kicked in. “Juggie, it’s okay. Here some water.” She offered as she handed him a water bottle.

He gracefully took the water pull from Alice’s hands, bringing the bottle to his dry lips. A cool rush slid down his throat as his eyes welled with tears. He almost died again. This was the third time he almost died in less than a year. Betty didn’t know if she rather slap him or kiss him. She decided instead to kiss him. She took his cheeks into her hand, bringing them closer to her lips and smashing her lips into his reconnecting their love for each other. The crowd erupted with whistles, cheers and rather emotions. Betty broke the kiss, looking into his pained eyes. “Oh Juggie. I was so terrified.” She admitted as she threw herself into his strong arms for protection. Jughead was surprised by the kiss and also gratefully appreciated the kiss after yet another near death experience.

The moment was quickly and conveniently interrupted by several of his friends’s voices. Veronica, Toni, Archie, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Cheryl all came rushing through the crowds. He could hear a sassy voice. “Let us through, now!” He knew that was either Veronica, Chery or Toni. Veronica was watching her favorite show when she saw a headline that scared her.

...Thirty-Nine Minutes Ago...

Everything was going the way it normally had been for the Riverdale vixens or Southside Serpents. Nobody was worried about anymore chaos. Riverdale was still trying to put themselves back together after Polly Cooper had gone batshit crazy like her father, Hal Cooper. The Northside and Southside started making alliances with each other. They both vowed that none of them wanted another war to break out. And that would stay that way. No matter what was or whom was trying to take them down. They wouldn’t allow it.

In the finest Penthouse, Veronica sat down in her leather white sofa lounging around in her princess purple velvet robe watching her favorite reality tv show, Tipton Suite Battles For The Thorn. She had came a crossed when she was scrolling through her loved shows and came uponed it. Hanna Tipton was V’s all time favorite Royal. She was sassy, free spirited like Herself. She was about to stand up to make her some popcorn when a strange local new hotline flashed on the screen. Her eyes widened when she saw someone’s name she knew dearly and held close to her newfound heart. “Forsthye Pendleton Jones III was taking from his home after 6:30 pm by his estranged mother, Gladsy Jones. If you have seen this boy? Please alert the authorites right away. Thank you. Please stay calm Riverdale. This is Mayor Rose signing off.” Veronica couldn’t believe her own eyes. Jughead was kidnapped. Her mind kept filling with the darkest thoughts as she grabbed her Louis Vuitton shoes not before she quickly changed into something more comfortable. As she practically raced to her car with her heels in her hands as she sat down, pulling the door shut and turning toward Archie’s house. When she arrived, her eyes met with Archie’s.

Archie didn’t know what was going on. He was going over to check on Betty. When she opened the door with redden eyes. “Betty, are you alright?” She didn’t answer. She instead just let him in and pointed to the tv screen. His eyes froze on the image of Jughead in his crown beanie, his serpent jacket and a flannel tied around his waist. Most likely his father’s. Jughead had always been known for wearing his father’s flannels. So when he saw that picture of Jug printed into his mind. His eyes weakened and he had to fight the tears. His saw his father approaching him and felt his arms surround him. “It will be okay, Arch.” He wished he believed the words his father was telling him. But he didn’t know if he did.

Cheryl was bonding at the Wrym with her girlfriend, Fangs and Sweet Pea. She was enjoying herself. She loved being able to be herself. But that fun was long over do. “Guys turn on the tv. Some other serpent just emailed me.” They did as they were instructed. And what they saw made everyone and their families sick to their stomachs. It didn’t matter if they were intoxicated, tipsy, hungover or even sober. Their stomachs were bubbling with worry. Cheryl looked up from her Cherry Cola for a split second and then it was on the bar floor. Jughead was kidnapped. Their king was in danger. Cheryl hopped off her stool and went to find Toni and the others. Toni had heard the tv and saw the car plummet from off the bridge. Her heart shattered and fell to the floor. When she saw the name of the kidnapper, she wanted to kill Gladsy. She knew how much she betrayed Jughead. She was told by him. That his mother didn’t even take him in. And now she’s wants to. Sweet Pea kept hearing the words he told him in his head. “Coward’s Death.” He knew how powerful Jughead was and then he couldn’t take it. They had to help Jughead. There was no way in hell he would let him leave them.

When they all arrived in Archie’s dad’s truck, crowds were blocking their way. Cheryl wasn’t having it today. She didn’t care who she had to hurt to get through. She was going to get through. “Let us through, now!”She snapped as she pushed people to the side. She got a few glances and she glared at them until they gave in. Veronica saw them and raced toward the ambulances. When she saw Jughead standing there. Her heart swelled in happiness. Her brother was alive. He wasn’t actually her brother but she didn’t care.

...Present...

Fp decided it was time to slowly break away from the reunion. He had to ask his daughter some questions. He gently grabbed her hand and signaled Alice to come along. Alice was confused but when along with it. He took them an secluded area without reporters at his every move. He knew it would be days before he was allowed privacy. That was how it was for Alice with the Black Hood fiaso. Alice was the first to speak since they arrived in their hiding.

“So... why are we here?” She stated as she looked around to see if anybody was ease-dropping on their conversation. Fp got the hint, slowly he turned toward his daughter who looked like she could cry again. “Why were you in that trunk anyway, Jellybean?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jellybean didn’t want to speak. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I overheard, Mother talking to Hiram a month ago when she was on her phone. She was going to have Hiram stage his death and secretly send him to her while he was unconscious. So I snuck into her trunk when she wasn’t looking. I was going to stop her from taking Juggie. But then we were going so fast that—“ she cut herself off as sobs over took her words. Fp had to lean in closer to her mumbles and his eyes widened. Gladsy was going to take his son from under his nose. Telling him his son was dead and grieve. While his son was getting smuggled into her life. He wanted to murdered Gladsy even though she was already dead. He didn’t bother asking what happened in that car. He knew his son was too frazzled to even open his mouth. Almost dying can do that to someone. Alice’s jaw clenched, fists tightens. She was outraged.

“What?!” Jellybean flinched back, shielding her face. Alice softened her face when she saw the fearful look on the younger ones face. “Oh sweetie. I’m sorry.” She apologized as she pulled her into her arms.

Later that night, Fp was woken by screams. He ran into the room to see Jughead screaming. “Hey buddy.” He said softly as he knelt down by his son’s bed. His son continued to scream his lungs off and thrusted, kicking and mumbling something very terrifying to his ears. “Mom slow down! Your going to kill me please slow down!” Fp frowned at the words. His son was truly petrified. Then he heard more words. But this time it was mimicked. “No baby! It’s okay! We can leave together. Me and you just the two of us.” His stomach dropped and he felt the churning in his stomach intensify. Gladsy’s mission was to kill herself and Jughead. He never knew the true terror his son had been through during that time. “Jug.” He tried again but still nothing.

Then abruptly his son was up, shaking and hyperventilating. He never had seen his son so scared in his life. Not even when Penny and the Ghoulies in his nightmare. He wrapped his arms around, shielding his son from the pain and horror at he had been through and experienced that night. “Daddy.” It was weak but heard the muffled cry. “Shh, it’s okay. Your safe. She can’t hurt you anymore.” He explained to his son softly and full of love. “Dad, can you sleep with me tonight? I just can’t—“ he just laid down next to his son. “Yes, Jug.” He mumbled before closing his eyes.

In the morning sunshine, Alice rolled on to her back, placing a hand out expecting to feel a hard rock underneath, instead she didn’t feel him or see. It was empty. She wondered where he wandered off to. Her feet paced through the carpeted hallways until she spotted quite a sight. Her heart melted, she was grateful she had her phone on her. She takes a quick photo on her phone, before slowly opening the door. There was Fp with his arms surrounding his son as his son’s head was tucked into his side. She slowly hovers over them smiling before she exits the room to prepare some breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen, Betty was already making some pancakes.”Oh hey mom.” Her daughter yawned as she flipped the pancake onto the other side to make sure it was equally golden brown. Alice grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass. “Morning Betty.” She responsed back. Betty could tell her mother wasn’t exactly up for the morning. “Mom go back to bed. You sound exhausted. And you look like you haven’t slept in days.” Betty strongly urged as she served the pancakes and brought them to the table. Alice wasn’t in the mood to argue. She muffled a Okay before heading back to her bed.

A few mintutes later, Fp’s eyes flutter open, drawing in all the sunlight from the drafty old windows. He turns off his side and lies flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. At the sightless movements he looked over to his side to see his son still curled into his side. He can’t help staring at his son’s face. His features looked just like him. His raven black hair, his jagged nose and his smirk he makes when he laughs. He holds in a snort thinking about the times he had to get the little boy to sleep. Nothing would work. But eventually letting him crawl into bed with his mother and him helped their sleepless nights. It didn’t occur to him that his son wouldn’t be able to sleep on his own. He didn’t think his son would be magically okay. No he knew it would take time.

He slipped away from his son’s sleeping form, closing the door lightly behind him before heading downstairs. To his surprise Betty was the only one up. He found it unusual but didn’t really get too worried about it. He sat down at the table, occasionally shooting Betty glances at the awkward silence. It became a little too quiet for his liking.

“Betty, how are you feeling?” He asked as he sliced the pancake into fours. Betty wasn’t prepared for people to ask her questions. The truth was she felt alone, broken and ashamed. She bit her lip as she felt the weakness from the question. “Uh... I feel odd.” She could tell by his raised eyebrow that she should elaborate.” I feel alone. And after last night. I thought I was going to lose him.” She could hear her own voice breaking as arms comforted her. “Me too, Betty.” He muttered in between calm shushes.

It wasn’t long before the sleepy bears awoke and came marching downstairs for a helping of pancakes. Jughead winced as the last step caused pain his back. The impact just hurt his back, no damage. He could tell the looks from his dad and girlfriend they were worried for his sake. He approached them slowly and sat down. Alice was next to come down. She stretched her arms up high for walking over to Fp to give a good morning kiss. Betty and Jughead looked at one another to avoid the kisses. They still wouldn’t completely okay with openly seeing their parents be affectionate in front of them. They didn’t care if it wasn’t in front of them. But if they walked in on them again. They would walk out and not come back for quite amount of hours.


	20. Counting Hours To (Show Off Time)

  **Chapter 20- Counting Hours To (Show Off Time)**

_Jughead was taking to a nearby hospital and extensively examined for any injures. The results showed that he had a broken leg and with two fractures split right down the middle of his leg. Jellybean was also checked over at the hospital. She had three cracks in her ribs; but she was going to be fine._

_Alice found Fp staring at the hospital walls as she walked in to check on him. She hated how he looked and she was scared for his safety. She couldn’t really drive around after her burns. Polly was thankfully in prison and her sentencing was set soon and she couldn’t wait. It wasn’t fair that her daughter turned against her but she didn’t have any power to change that outcome. She just has to deal with the aftermath._

_The next hours were cruel for the Jones family and it was only the beginning. Hermione came to visit and brought Jughead a helping of cookies from Belgium. Jughead sat in his bed devouring the delicious and he finished them in no time. Fp rolled his eyes at his son and stole a cookie without telling his son._

_Over the next few weeks, Fp and Alice stayed at Alice’s house. They kept looking at houses to buy and they were both very excited._

_And then it came to the day Polly’s sentencing. Alice nervously opened her closet and pulled out a nice outfit. Fp’s hands were on her waist and he left little kisses on her collarbone. He could tell she was nervous and felt bad for her._

_“Babe, Shh, Just take a deep breath.” His voice was calming and Alice started to calm herself down._

_She breathed out slowly and kissed his cheek before getting dressed and disappeared into the bath room. As she looked at herself in the mirror, a smile crossed her anxious looking face. She didn’t look nauseated like she expected herself to be. No she was more nervous than nauseous._

_She gripped her dress with her hands and slowly applied a light layer of makeup on her flushed cheeks. She next pulled her hair into a sophisticated slick-back pony. Lastly, she dusted her eyes with a cream color eyeshadow._

_She opened the door and his face lit up. He instantly pulled her into his arms and they hug for a short while._

_Once they walked in the court room, Polly sends her a sneaky grin and Alice’s stomach churned. Her mind went blank and she wanted to cry. But she stayed strong when she gave her statement to the court._

_Then happy tears appeared in her eyes as she saw Polly handcuffed and taken away. “Pollyanna Heather Cooper guilty of her crimes against Alice Susanna Smith and is sentenced to life behind bars.”_

_“You made a mistake!” Polly Cooper wailed as she was taking away._

_Alice's heart-rate returned to normal and she collapsed into her lover’s comforting arms. Betty soon hugged Jughead tightly as the exited the court room, with a hint of sadness. Of course Betty was sad. Her sister was no longer the same person she  once was. She was also sick to her stomach about what her sister has done to her mother. She had seen the graphic images and wanted to throw up. Fp’s eyes stayed on his girlfriend as he laid his hand on her growing belly._

_She was carrying his baby. He couldn’t be anymore pleased. Moni smiled as she helped Alice into his truck and they went home._

_And that was the best news. She was locked away. She couldn’t hurt them anymore. And soon their baby would be in their house._

_A month later, Alice gets a call from a family who wants to buy her house. She’s excited and can’t wait to tell Fp and Betty. She jumps out her desk and quickly raced into the living room._

_Betty finds her mother panting and instantly gets worried for her mother’s sake. What’s going on? But why does she  look so happy?_

_And then Alice opens her mouth,”We are moving!” She shouts and Betty starts jumping up and down for joy._

_“No way!”_

_”Yes way!” Alice chants as she hugs Betty and tears roll down their cheeks._

_Later Fp gets out of work and finds Alice standing the kitchen. She’s smiling and that causes his lips to quirk into a smile._

_“What’s this all about?” He asks with a raised eyebrow._

_She just smashes her lips into his and he dips her down. She’s smiling even more and he can’t help but to smile back._

_“I got some good news! No really good news!” She exclaims as she kisses his neck and drops her hands to waist._

_“Hmm.” He hums as she squeezes his butt and her lips press against his ear._

_“We are moving.” His face lights up and he lifts her up and starts spinning her._

_His eyebrow furrows and his jaw drops,”For real?” He questions after he lifts her onto the counter top._

_She nods her head and his lips tightly turn into a smirk. His hands hover over exposed belly. “The kids are at Hermione’s for the night.” She hints as she crosses her legs and sits seductively._

_His grin widens and His delicate hand braces her hook on her bra. He fingers her bra strap before teasing her strap down her arm. Her arms loosely wrap around his neck and her lips trail little bites as he lays her on the island._

_Neither of them care; since they are selling the demon infested house anyway. It was better that they fill the house will a little goodbye before they sneak off to the Pembrooke until their house is ready._

_He works his on hover his lips down her exposed bare breasts and his thigh grinds against her weakened tanned legs.  She feels his throbbing erection rubbing against her clit. Her hands imprint into the expensive island with no care in the world she lets out a loud strangled moan._

_His hands cup her sensitive breasts and gives them a squeeze, sending her body into a war zone filled with echoing screams. He feels her wiggle with his touch and grins wildly at her._

_Pregnancy sex was far the best sex they’d ever had by far. Not that their sex was hot and steamy all the time._

_“Wanna Show this House want hell feels like?” He says with a wispy grin._

_Her lips quirked into a grin and she lets him bring the hell. “Yes Baby, lets show this house.”_

_With that he sends his throbbing cock into a frenzy and strips her from her protection and drives into her fast and with no mercy._

_Her body responds by screaming his name and his cocky grin gets wicked and his tongue trances her mid-section with his devil tones._

_“Fuck! Baby, you are so tight!” He curses through a heavy grunt as he penetrates into her with swifty motions._

_They didn’t have a care in the world. If they devil in the House was angry at all? They didn’t give two shits. They were just enjoying their alone time. They desperately needed alone time._

_“B-baby.” She stammers with each thrust.” Harder.” She begs and he does what was commanded._

_He pushes forward even more force and she squeals out,” Yes! Yes! Keep going!”She shouts as she grabs onto the ends of the island as he rocks her body harder and harder._

_“You like that.” He taunted as she keeps screaming for him to go harder._

_Her body rocks and she feels like she’s in a earthquake. He presses and she feels herself loading with her own ammo. He has the fire in his and she has the ice. Her hips arch higher and she rolls her tongue. He can feel her orgasming and knows he’s done his service._

_An hour later, He’s panting for air and slowly slides out and rolls next to her. She’s still out of breath and can’t believe that they never had done that before. Kitchen sex was much more fun than bedroom anyway._

_In a lower tone he says, “Did the king service the Queen to his best of his ability?” He mocks as his back his pressed against the cool granite._

_Her faces blushes and she giggles,” Yes the queen is satisfied with the king’s service.” She answers as she rolls onto her side._

_“Good.” He tilts his imaginary hat and hops off the island._

_She giggles as she sits up and stares at him with a heavy teenage girl smile. He knows that she’s happy and that’s all that matters to him._

_He grabs a hold of her hands and helps her down and picks her up and carries her upstairs. She giggles as his hands grope her ass._

_He arrives at their bedroom door and he opens the door with his free hand that wasn’t on her waist. He slowly bring her over to bed and lays her down. She smiles and rolls onto her side. He gets on the other side and wraps his arms around her body. She loves the way she feels in his arms. Like she’s safe and loved. All the things she’s always missed with him. And now she had them back and, along with the love of her life._

_“Good night, Al.” He whispers softly as he watches her eyelids close._

_”Good night, Jonesy.” She mumbles with a closed mouth and drifts into sleep._

_He watches her breathing patterns as she sleeps and thinks about their future together and the little baby inside. He can’t wait to meet their baby. He still can’t believe he made another human. That was still mind-blowing to think about. He was going to be a father again soon._

 

 

>  

 

 

 

 


	21. Newer Starts and Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a time jump. And maybe a little hide and go seek.

Chapter 21- Newer Starts and Hiding

~Should the baby be a girl or a Boy? Comment which you guys want.~

Three months go by, Alice was walking down the stairs to the new family room. She and Fp decided a few months back that it was time to move. They bought a medium sized house with a large backyard for their future little one to play in. Fp grabs some boxes, blankets and a large container of baby clothes and puts them into the moving truck. He couldn’t wait to move in together officially. They had been staying in her old house for weeks and it just became too much for them to handle. Too many heartbreaking memories were stored in that house. It was just time to move on. Jughead helped by having Sweet Pea, Archie and Fangs lifted some of the heavy items.

After everything was moved in, Alice figured she would pick up lunch at Pop’s. She slowly snuck out the back door unnoticed by the chanter filled conversations they were indulging in to even notice she had secretly left without Fp’s permission. She hated that he was being overbearing and protective since she became pregnant. She was six months into her pregnancy. Majority of her pregnancy was very stressful for her. She was held captive and then her boyfriend’s son almost died three months ago. She also understood why Fp was being so protective. He was just trying to help her. And she really appreciated that but she didn’t like him hovering over her shoulder.

She pulled into the parking lot, walked through the doors with her baby bump showing a little underneath her T-shirt. Her shirt showed just enough cleavage as her breasts filled the shirt. It was like she was magnetic. Pop was walking toward her with a welcoming smile. “Alice, what are you doing here?”He asked as he handed her food and helped her waddle over to the table at the end of the diner.

“Well, this baby makes me crave strawberry milkshakes all the time.” She hummed as she took a sip of her milkshake. Pop chuckled and gave an extra side of curly fries. She looked up, taking the side of curly fries and smiled. “Thanks, Pop.” She said in between snacking.

“Your my favorite customer besides Jug.” He said with a sly grin. “Don’t tell him I said that.” He saved himself as he snuck a fry off her plate. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled back her fries.

“You don’t mess with a pregnant women with raging cravings, Pop Tate.” She teased as she stuck her tongue out. He sighed as he nodded his head before walking away. She giggled stuffing her face with curly fries and slupping down her milkshake.

Fp looked around the house as he brought down three of the boxes. He carried three boxes in his arms up to the freshly painted nursery. They still didn’t know what the gender was. Their next appointment was coming up very soon. Fp really wanted an another son. He would be happy with any gender. But he preferred boys much more. They were easier to handle compared to girls. Girls were complex and high maintenance. He came back downstairs to find his son chowing down on leftovers. He noticed how silent it was in the house. He started to walk over to the other side of the house. He called her name and didn’t get an answer. He started to get all panicked in the inside. His mother of his child was running around town in god knows condition. He asked Archie, Jughead and the others if they saw her leave. They shook their heads and he started to pace back and forth around the little square footage they had.

Jughead noticed how freaked his dad was and got up from his chair and helped look with him. Fp grabbed his keys, hopped into his truck not even bothering to use his bike. She was three months pregnant. And it wasn’t suitable for the baby. He couldn’t stop himself from nearly having a heart attack. He checked the register. He didn’t see her car parked in the front. He walked up to the sign which it still said closed. He sighed again getting back in his truck and searched. He doubted she would be at The Wrym. But he wouldn’t check it off his list until he found her. And she was in his arms, alive and breathing. He pulled into the bar parking lot, sighing as he walked through the doors smelt musty, smoke and heavy liquor into his nostrils. He walked up to the front, smiling as he walked over to Hogeye. Hogeye welcomed him with kind arms and shook his head when he asked if she had stopped by. He thanked Hogeye, turning on his heel and leaving the bar. Then he could only think of one place she could possible be.

When he pulled into the last The destination he had been to that morning. He pushed the door open slowly with a jingle rang into his ears. He scanned the diner with his worried eyes. He spotted her in the back of the diner sitting in a booth, eating curly fries and drinking a strawberry milkshake. He approached with his heart still pounding against his chest. “There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you.” He breathed as he pulled her into his arms. Alice’s eyes widened and mutters ”shit” under her breath. He wasn’t supposed to find out. She accepted his hug before avoiding his eyes.

“Yeah I was craving Pop’s. I didn’t want to bother you.” She said innocently as her eyes bore into his. Fp rolled his eyes not knowing whenever to yell at her or just take her home and forget what happened.

“Alice.” He says as he slowly leans forward. “It wouldn’t be a burden. I would go across two towns over to get whatever craving you were having. I wouldn’t care.” She smiled happily as she watches his lips.

“Awe.” She stated in awe as she brings her lips to his and they collide in passion. “That’s so sweet.” She wraps her arms around his neck and his hands were on her waist.

He took her hand, slowly guided her back to his truck and helped lift her up into his truck. As they drove, his mind raced. How could she do that? Leave them without a word? He wanted to yell at her but he didn’t want to start anything. He was just happy that she wasn’t in serious danger. She sat in the passenger seat wiggling her toes in her flats. Labor Day weekend was coming up. She was excited. All the food she could eat. And her boyfriend wouldn’t be able to tell her no.

Betty stood in the front door shaking her legs anxiously as she waited patiently for Fp to return with her mother. She was still petrified to be alone. Her father really damaged her. Her sister turned about to be a killer and in a cult. She still couldn’t believe the events that occurred in last few months of her sophomore year. Junior year. That was something she couldn’t wait for.

When she saw Fp’s truck she broke out of Jughead’s comforting arms and leaped into action and hugged her mother tightly. Her rounded belly pressed into her flattened stomach. “Mom, you can’t do that! You had us worried sick!” She exclaimed as she held her mother tighter, careful not to hurt the baby growing her mother stomach.

Fp laid in bed that night spooning her as they slept. He held his hand on her sporting bump and smiled. He was going to be a dad again in less than five months. He couldn’t wait. It didn’t matter what gender. In a couple weeks they would find out the gender. Both Fp and Alice were ecstatic. He hoped that he could do better with this one. He didn’t want to fail like he did with Jughead and Jellybean. Over the past three months him and Jellybean grew closer. He leaned a lot about her. She was 10. He still had time left. He wasn’t looking forward to the dating years. But whatever would be? He was sure none were. After all those painful days without. It was sure hella wait. But it was worth it. She was his. And he was her Jonesy. They were a perfect match. As the rain trickled down the window pan. She heard the soft drops make a peaceful arrangement. 

Also in a couple weeks was Cheryl’s Serpent intuition. It had been a long wait but they were getting there. A lot had happened during those cruel months. His son still had nightmares. Betty would tell him about them. He loved the new house. It was homey. Almost felt like an actual home. With a family. One odd family might be added to the strange definition. But in their own way. It was their own way to say everything would be alright.


	22. Midnight Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fp and Jughead go for a little adventure to Please their Girlfriends. And maybe Jughead decides that he might want to join on the Cravings Fest.

Chapter 22 - Midnight Cravings

In the middle of the night, Alice woke for a raging craving. She started to slip out of bed, when she felt a hand stop her. “Where you going?” Fp mumbled through his sleep. He knew she was trying to leave again. 

Alice rolled back onto her back and sighed. “Babe I want ice cream.” She heard Fp groan. “We have ice cream in the freezer.” But she didn’t want that ice cream. She wanted brownie explosion. And it was only at sonic. She wanted it so badly. “It’s not the same.” She complained as she shuffled her feet over to her closet and grabbed her slippers. 

Fp heard shuffling in the background. God this women was going to be the death of him. But he sure loved her too much. He turned on the side table lamp and caught her red handed. “Uh uh. Get back in bed.” He ordered as he saw her form a pout.

She rolled her eyes and stood her ground. “No, I want brownie explosion and if your not getting up I will!” She snapped as she changed into more suitable clothes. 

She was just in a nighty not very appropriate for a night errand. He sighed as he pressed his feet to the ground and walked over to her. “Fine I’ll go. Where?” She grinned with satisfaction when she got her way. “Sonic.” She said softly as his face turned to frown. “That’s all the way across Centerville, Alice.” He stated with a frown widening. She rolled her eyes again and snarled angrily. “And what did you say yesterday?” Oh great she actually remembered. 

He huffs his chest and throws on his boots and jacket before closing the door. But not before he heard. “Thanks Baby” He sighed again before headed downstairs. Her cravings were going to kill him. He loves her so much. But he has work in the morning. Veronica asked him to manage the speakeasy and he took her up on the offer. He was having a baby. He needed a better paying job. He was grateful for having such an opportunity. He always had took the hard routes. And now he didn’t have to. 

As he peaked down, His eyes were met by his son. He wondered what had his son up at. He checked his watch. At 12:25 in the morning. “Jug? Where you heading?” His son jumped back and looked to face him while holding his hand to his chest. 

“Betty has bad cravings.” He shot his son a look. “No, not like that. She’s on her month.” He didn’t like saying the word Period. But that wasn’t the situation right now. “What got you up?” His son asked him as they stood in quiet hallway. 

He grabbed his keys and turned to his son.” Alice and her pregnancy cravings. Geez she’s going to kill me.” Jughead chuckled at his father’s expression. He could tell he was exhausted. “What’s Betty’s craving?” He asked as he started opening the door. 

“Brownie Explosion.” He looked at his son for a second. “Alice too? Wow they really alike.” Jughead joked as he grabbed his wallet. 

“My these Smiths might end us Joneses.” Fp joked too as he started to walk over to his truck. He then turned back to his son. “Hop in. It’s going to be a long ride.” Jughead opened the passenger side door and hopped in. 

After a few minutes of dead silence, Jughead opened his mouth as his father turned on Lincoln. It was going to be a long ride. “Where we headed?” He questioned as he looked up at the stop sign. 

Fp sighed as he gripped the steering wheeling as they turned the corner. “Centerville” He heard his son groan and he chuckled. “Yeah I told you it was going to be a long ride, Boy.” Jughead settled in. 

“You might be right. They will be the causes of deaths.” He grumbled as he looked ahead. Fp chuckled again as he made another turn and turned on the radio. 

After a 35 minute drive. They finally arrived. He pulled the truck into the drive thru and began telling them the order. Jughead looked at the menu and sighed. He sure wanted a burger. Would his dad be mad? He was starving. Fp looked over at his son and saw the look. “I need food” look. He knew that Jughead was like a human garbage disposal. Before his son could open his mouth. “Yes go ahead.” This surprised Jughead. He didn’t expect his dad to give in so quickly. He didn’t even get to brag. “What you want?” Jughead skimmed the menu and thought long and hard about his decision. He was important to pick critically. 

When he finally made his decision. He knew it was the right. Jughead Jones knew his food. It was like he was their own family. Well besides him eating them. That was too cannibalism. And no need to get dark. Maybe he didn’t want to be dark. “10 deluxe burgers.” He finally answered confidently as his mouth watered. Yep he made the right decision. 

Fp knew his son ate a lot but he didn’t think he was that hungry. He turned to the screen and started to place the order. “Two brownie Explosions and 10 deluxe burgers. And one corn dog.” He told them. “$ 23.56. Second window.” He put the truck back into drive and headed to the window. 

After he pulled up to the window and got their order. He swiped his hand into his pocket and takes out his wallet and pays with his credit card. A couple seconds later they hand him his card back and he drives off. As he turned out of the parking lot and took a right down the road his son opened up the bag. He could smell the food whiffing in the small ventilated truck. He looks at his son who had already finished two of the 10 burgers and smirks as he was handed him his corn dog. “It looks like I have three people with cravings.” He teased his son as he bit into one of the burgers earning a glare from his son. 

“Jughead doesn’t share food!” Jughead snapped as he took the burger out of his father’s hand. 

He rolled his eyes at his son. “Okay Joey Tribbiani. You watch too much friends.” Jughead rolled his eyes in defense. 

“No! Friends is the best show! And you can’t change my mind!” He retorted defensively as he chewed his bite. 

He just ignored his son’s comment as he pulled into the driveway. He didn’t want to get into debate with him. Jughead was very good at debating. He has been able to debate his way all the time. It drove him nuts. He twisted the keys out of the ignition and opened the door before trying to snatch the food from his son. His son might eat all the food. And he didn’t need two Smiths kicking his butt. That was the last thing he needed. And he was sure Alice would still kick his ass. It didn’t matter if she was pregnant or not. She would find away. 

When they walked in the front door, Alice was sitting in the couch with her legs and arms crossed. She had been waiting for so long. She was hoping it would be a short drive. Fp knew he was in trouble. Jughead also saw Betty walking downstairs. She was in her pajamas but he still thought she looked incredible. He looked at her as her blonde hair shook as she walk down the steps. Betty saw the bags in his hand and came running down. She snatched the bag and pulled out her ice cream and smiled as she spooned it in her mouth. 

“Thanks guys.” She said as she ate more bites and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. 

Jughead smiled as he felt her cold lips brace his cheek. “Your welcome, Betts.” He said as he sat them down on the couch. 

Meanwhile Alice stayed put on the couch as Fp made his way to her. He saw the look on her face and sighed. “What?” He asked as he made a confused face. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She couldn’t believe he was late. 

“You said it would be quick.” She stated as she kept her hands on her hips. 

“Jughead made me get 10 deluxe burgers. I’m sorry.” Damn she was raged. He knew it was her mood swings. She pressed her lips as she listened to his explanation. She knew her mood swings were very tempting all the time. She knew that he drove pretty far away to get her some ice cream. 

She loosened her hands and kissed his cheek. She couldn’t believe she had the best boyfriend ever and would deal with her uncontrollable mood swings. She was overjoyed about the new baby. And the move put a little more stress than she already had. It had calmed since they moved into a new house. Fp watched her carefully trying not to set her off even more. 

She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. “Thank you.” She said as she felt her eyes tear up. Great her come the waterworks. She didn’t want to cry. She was so sick of the constant mood swings. It was driving her insane. He watched as her eyes teared up and grabbed her hand gently and rubbed her back with the other free hand.

“Don’t cry.” He soothed as he moved in circles on her back. 

She wiped her eyes furiously and she was annoyed she couldn’t stop crying. Her back was killing her. Her feet were swelling up like a balloon. She hated how she looked in clothes. She felt fat. And now she couldn’t stop crying. No matter what she did. It always ended up with crying. She was so hormonal all the time. So tired and cranky. She just wanted to be less hormonal. 

“I’m trying, Fp!” She snapped not intentionally. She sighed and blinked back the tears. She watched him wince at her outburst. “I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just I have these mood swings that I can’t control. And I’m so freaking emotional. My feet are killing me. I feel fat My back feels like it has knifes. I’m tired of crying. And now I’m crying again, Ugh! I’m so fat!” She explained as hormonal tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Fp watched as she expressed her frustrations. He understood she was emotional and was carrying his baby. Their baby. He just wanted to make her feel less cranky and more happy. He pulled her close and kissed lovingly on her forehead 

“Alice, shh! Calm down, Baby. It’s going to be okay. I will be there. And no your perfect. Your not fat. You’re pregnant. It’s normal. I can give you foot massages. More trips to the store for your cravings. Whatever you like. I’ll get it for you, Allie.” She started to calm down. “And soon we’ll be having this bundle in our arms. It will be all worth it in the end.” She smiled up at him as he kissed her tears away. 

She couldn’t be anymore thankful for such a supportive boyfriend and father of their baby. She appreciated all his efforts. She knew she was a lot to handle. 

She grabbed her ice cream and started eating her feels away. It was helping. She didn’t feel like crying anymore. She looked up at him as they sat on his lap. “I love you so much. I know I’m a lot to handle. And I’m so happy that I have you. You make me feel the way I should feel. It took me a long time to try to tell you this. But I can’t stand the overbearing and protectiveness. I just wanted Pop’s yesterday and I snuck out to get some space. And I know you just are worried after what happened. But I’m not going. I’m here to stay.” He listened to her words carefully.

Then he realized that he had been way overbroad. He knew he shouldn’t be so protective. He just felt like after everything that happened three months ago that it was better to keep them close. 

“Oh Allie. I didn’t mean to be like that. It’s been hard not to act like that after what happened. I’m happy you brought that to my attention. I’ll try to not do that so much.” He apologized kissing her lightly, before sneaking a bite of her ice cream. 

She glared at him and snatched it away from him. “Mine! What’s up with people stealing my food!” She snapped as she and Jug shared a look. 

“I know. It’s annoying.” Jughead budded in earning a glare from his father. “What? It is.” He side-eyed Alice. Who got his point. 

“He’s right, Fp.” She added as she walked over to Jughead. “Jug, can I have one of your burgers? Please?” She asked nicely as she lowered her eyes into puppy eyes. 

Jughead walked over to the abandoned bag and pulled out one of the burgers and handed it her. Alice took the burger into her mouth and moaned. “Thanks Jug.” She said with her mouthful. Fp and Betty glared at him. 

Jughead put his hands up in defense. “Hey she asked and I can’t say no to pregnant women.” He defended as he sipped his drink. Betty’s eyes widened and her ears peaked up. Alice caught the look on her. 

“Don’t get any ideas, Elizabeth.” She warmed as she ate the burger in three whole bites. The baby was making her eat like Jughead. 

“Jughead that’s not cool! You yell at me for just looking at your burger.” Betty complained with her hands on her hips. Sometimes she didn’t like her boyfriend. Especially when It came down to food. Fp rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“I told you to treat her like a gentleman, Boy.” He said sternly as he pointed his finger at his son. 

“But—“

“No even with food! Let her have some of your food! But you let my pregnant girlfriend! Your girlfriend’s mom have your food but not me or Betty?” His son nodded his head with a evil smirk. 

“She asked. You just take my food. I get my eating habits from you! You know!” Jughead agreed as he ate his last burger. 

Alice started walking away. “I’m going to bed. Night.” She called as she started heading for the stairs. Fp stood put with his finger still pointed. She turned back around and glared. “Fp!” He turned to face the furious Pregnant woman. “Coming.” He called as he watched her closely. 

“This Isn’t over, Jug.” He said as he walked away with his head facing him. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the 2nd! Get your ass up here! Your pregnant girlfriend wants to go to bed!” Alice shouted from upstairs. 

Jughead and Betty quietly snickered as they watched Fp hurry upstairs as quick as he could. “He’s whipped.” Jughead muttered to Betty. Betty rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. “Knock off Softy.” She taunted as she dragged him to her bed room and they laid down. 

Jughead knew he wouldn’t never get out of that comment. Smiths were sassy. That was a known fact. Everybody knew that a Smith was sassy. It was just knowned to mind. Fp knew that wasn’t an mood swing that was just straight Alice Susanna Smith. And he was glad to have her back and also terrified. If he was going to be honest? Alice did scare him. What man wouldn’t be? She’s more feisty than a tiger. That’s a whole lot of feisty in one person. 

As he laid his head down on the pillow as he spooned her in his arms. He laid his hand over her rounded stomach and smiled. “Here to stay” he mutters softly as he closed his eyes. 

He could get used to this. And he was lucky to have such an amazing women in his life. A women with only one name that fit. Alice Susanna. Maybe one day it will be Jones at the end. But for now. He was content with what he already had.


	23. Baby Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Serpent action with a little party to celebrate a very special day.

Chapter 23- Baby Blooms

Two weeks after Alice’s Cravings fest. Things started to slow down. Her and Fp said they didn’t want anything too over the top. And what did Veronica, Betty and Cheryl do? They did the complete opposite. They wanted a low key gender reveal party. With maybe a 30 people or less. As her daughter and Veronica and Cheryl listed the party ideas. Alice wanted to put in her ear buds and escape. She didn’t want to hear the ideas. She frankly didn’t care. She wasn’t the mom to be like all party hungry.

Alice looked over at her calendar in her office a thought came to mind. Betty and Veronica knew the gender. It was driving her crazy. It wasn’t fair they knew before her. Her appointment was yesterday. The doctors predicted around October. She was excited beyond belief.

A knock on the door, stirred her away from thoughts. To her surprise it was Jughead. She wondered why he was there. “I figured you wanted to see Cheryl become of us. I borrowed Archie’s truck. I can sneak you in.” Jughead said as he led her through the back hallway their new house.

They quickly got into Archie’s truck and drove to Sweetwater. The drive was short. Her and Jughead had created a bond that nobody understood. They knew it confused Fp and Betty. He pushed the door open and walked around to open the door for her. His dad always said treat them like a gentlemen. So that’s what he was doing. He helped Alice out of the truck and they waddled to the hidden tree.

Cheryl couldn’t believe it was the day. She had been preparing for days and even months. She was ready to show what she had. Instead of keeping a secret. She told Betty and Toni first. Betty told she was okay with it. Toni on the other hand was a little more hesitant about the idea. But Fp reassured her that Cheryl wasn’t being exploited in anyway and it was perfectly safe. That made Toni much more secure. She didn’t like that her girlfriend had to do the sexist tradition. But when it was brought to her attention that it was different. There was no Serpent dance. Then she felt a lot better about the idea.

Toni approached Cheryl just before she went on stage. She wanted to make sure Cheryl was for sure about this. She didn’t want Cheryl to regret her decision. “Are you sure about this? Once you join. You’ll have want to die for us.” She asked as she voiced her concerns. Cheryl nodded her head and then kissed her softly before making way on stage.

First she had to recite the laws. That didn’t seem hard. She had been already doing that for weeks. And she had them all memorized in the back of her brain. Once she recited all the laws. Her next task was the knife throwing. She grabbed the knife and gripped the handle as she swung in back and it hit right in the center. She didn’t even miss the bullseye. She hit smack dab right on it. The crowd erupted with cheers and shouts as she threw all six knifes at the target. After she finished, She was allowed to fly some arrows. She grabbed her archery bow into her hands. She put the arrow on and extended her arm full length back and it speared into the bulleye. And that was the same for every one.

After she completed all the tasks it was time for the real one. Sweet Pea stood up in front and she had to go through a line of stings and pounds before she got to Sweet Pea. The pain was agonizing as she finished. She was in such pain. But it was worth it. She had a family and a family that finally accepts for her and what she is. “Cheryl!” Jughead cheered as she came on stage. He placed a red serpent jacket on her and she flipped her hair up as it fell just right back down. She looked around to see Toni clapping for her and that was what meant the world to her.

After the test was over Fp came to her and helped bring some hydrogen peroxide for her wounds. He felt bad for the pain that was caused. He didn’t like seeing girls get hurt. It was almost stomach churning to think that could be his little girl. It was already hard enough for him to have his son be a serpent. But if his daughter did too? He wasn’t sure how he would handle it. He was just looking forward to the gender reveal party later. He couldn’t wait to find out what he was having.

Alice was impressed by Cheryl’s ability. She heard from her daughter about her shooting Hal in the arm. And damn that girl had skills. She and Jug ate burgers behind the hidden tree. She could still see everything going on. But then Jughead had to go. She watched him head over to the stage. She felt her eyes blur as she watched Cheryl receive her jacket. And that look on Cheryl’s face was enough to make her cry. Damn emotions she mentally cursed as she bit into the burger. She was starving and was turning out to be like Jughead. Not she minded. She and Jughead became very close over the past two weeks.

Fp was standing by the river and got a glimpse of someone. He couldn’t believe who he saw. He started walking over to the tree and peaked behind. And that’s when he saw Alice sneaking burgers and watching from behind. He cleared his throat and Alice looked up with a guilty expression on her face.

“I know. I know. I was supposed to be working. But Jughead took me out here to see Cheryl. Please don’t be mad.” She explained frantically as she stood up, brushing the grass off her legs.

Fp just stood there with a grin on his face. He was nowhere close to being mad. He was actually very happy she came. He started chuckling at the look on her face. “Alice. Shh! It’s okay. I’m not mad. I’m actually very happy you came. I missed my Serpent Queen.” He stated calmly as he cupped her cheek in his hands and drew her lips close.

All a sudden Alice felt like she was losing the battle. He was just too powerful. She finally gave into his lips and their lips collide. After a little too much fun, Alice was left breathing breathlessly as they stayed next to the hidden tree. Alice smirked as she watched Fp take a bite of Jughead’s burger. She knew Jughead wouldn’t be happy. “Ehm.” Then they heard a cleared throat behind them.

They turned their heads around to face who was making the noise and there was Jughead arms crossed across this chest and an annoyed look on his face. Alice slowly stood up and calmed him. “Jug, I was going to yell at him. I promise.” Jughead looked her in the eyes and sighed. He believed her.

“Well, I was coming over, cuz I saw my dad and Betty said that she’s ready for you to come by for the party.” He informed the couple as he took the burger back. He looked down and saw someone took a bite. “Dad! That’s not fair! Get your own!” He complained as he walked away. Alice smirked at Jughead and then faced Fp with a look.

“Yeah! Get your own!” She teased as she followed Jughead to Archie’s truck.

She left Fp there thinking to himself. What was he going to do with women? She was right she was a lot to handle. But he sure can handle her.

As They pulled up into the driveway, Alice glanced at the house and sighed as Jughead helped her out. She really appreciated him being there for her. Before heading inside she was met by Fp. He looked as nervous and excited as she was. Their hands joined together and they braced themselves for the surprise. Will they be having a girl or a boy? The timing was ticking like a clock. They were both anxious as they walked in the house. Their eyes went wide as they saw the Abundance of balloons hanging from the ceiling. As they continued their journey around baby wonderland. They saw little onesies with little baby cubs on them. Alice’s eyes water from the explosion of happiness running through her body. She squeezed his hand as they headed into the backyard.

In the backyard, Betty was standing on front porch with a box. Fp and Alice both knew the gender of their baby was hidden in that box. Alice was half tempted to sneak a peak. But Fp caught the look and pulled her gently away from the box and seated them at the decorated table in the back. Hermonie and Fred came in through the back gate with two medium sized bags in their arms as they walked over to the table where the gifts and presents were lined up. They were lined up because Betty wanted them in order. Which Alice or Cheryl didn’t care about.

Cheryl arrived short after in her new polished red Serpent jacket and knee high black combat boots as she pushed a stroller. Alice’s eyes went wide when she saw the stroller. It was perfect. And then tears sprung from her eyes. Fp noticed and swiped the fallen tears from her eyes with his thumb and kissed her lightly as Cheryl approached them. Alice pulled herself together and blinked. Cheryl noticed the tears and instantly got worried.

“Is it the wrong color? I’m so sorry. I thought you would like purple. It’s a lilac color.” Cheryl sad with a worried look.

Alice noticed that she had given Cheryl the wrong idea. She slowly got out of FP’s lap and over to Cheryl. “No, no. It’s perfect, Cheryl. It’s just I’m very emotional. My doctor said I will be like this until I give birth.” She informed as tears rolled again. Cheryl sighed and wrapped her arms around her.

“Oh Yeah, Betty mentioned you might be like this. I’m glad you like your gift.” She smiled as they hugged.

As the party kicked into action. Fp saw Fred come up to the microphone and smiled in Fp’s direction. Fp knew that look when he saw him. What did he have planned. “Fp, is it true you were in a play once?” He asked as walked up to him. The crowd gasped as his face grew red. Oh he was going to get him back for that. He stood up and glared. “Yes. What’s the point?” Fred’s grin just grew as he played the video on the protector.

The video showed him practicing his lines. Fp sat back down in his seat and hid his face with his hands the best he could. Cheryl was actually impressed by Fp’s talent. She didn’t know he was in a musical. Alice giggled as she saw him sing. She knew he wasn’t keen on singing. It was adorable.

When the torture was over. Everyone was gathered by the table after eating some lunch slash dinner. Sloppy joes and fries with a side of potato salad. Was there an option for a boy or a girl? Alice couldn’t wait any longer. She needed to know. It was killing her not to know.

Betty came into the view carrying a cake. More importantly it was blue. Then she looked closer. Was that was she seeing? Fp looked to and a cheesy smile marked his face. It was in a shape of a Snake. He felt his eyes tearing up. He was having another boy. He couldn’t be more happy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt the baby kick. His baby boy. Their son. Jughead grinned when he saw the impresses looks on their faces. He and the Serpents secretly had been planning that for months. It was the original idea. No matter what the gender. They knew since they were both Serpents at one time. His father still helped out when he was needed. They turned the cake around for everyone else to see and they shouted. “It’s a boy!” They chanted as they grabbed a chair for Alice to sit.

Not everyone was happy. Jellybean wasn’t liking the idea of having a another brother. Sure this time it would be a little one. But She wanted to have a little sister. Fp looked over at the frowning little girl and walked over to her. “What’s the matter princess?” He asked as he looked her in the eyes to figure out what was bothering her.

A pout stayed in place and she crossed her arms. “I wanted a sister.” She muttered as she looked down. He lowered his eyes and sighed. He knew Jellybean always wanted a sister. He remembered her yelling and throwing a tantrum when Jughead wouldn’t let her dress him up in girly clothes. He did feel bad for his son. He once had to wear a Cinderella dress just to keep her from breaking his transformers.

“Princess.” He began as he walked over to garden and sat them down on the bench. Her arms were still crossed and he could foresee an argument coming. “I’m sorry. But that’s not how it works.” He explained slowly as she rolled her eyes. Oh boy he knew the teenager years would be a blast.

Betty noticed the look on the little girl’s face and snuck over to them. “What’s going on, Jel?” She asked startling Fp a little. “Oh I’m sorry, Fp. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She apologized softly. He scoffed. No he wasn’t scared.

“I was not.” He scoffed as he avoided eye contact.

“Oh please. You jumped two feet in the air.” She giggled. Jellybean giggled and stuck her tongue out. “It’s true daddy.” She joined in on the fun. She did really like Betty. She was the sister she never had. Fp rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the two girls.

“Whatever I—“ He was interrupted. “Fp! I want cake and your son won’t let me.” He heard Alice call for him. He wanted to yell at Jughead. “Jughead give her some.” She chucked. “No your other son.” Fp huffed as he left the girls and went over to Alice.

When he got there. He saw Sweet Pea and Fangs. “Fogarty! Sweet Pea. Give her cake!” He ordered, clicking his tongue.

Sweet Pea and Fangs put their hands up in surrender. “Jones. She was taking the whole cake.” Fangs whined as he looked down with a sad frown. Oh boy. It was going to be a long Cravings period.

“Alice, the whole cake, Sweetie. You can’t be that hungry. It’s like you have —“ He stopped mid-sentence when Alice glared at him and he gave in. He turned to the boys. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to lose my manhood.” Alice grinned at the boys.

Jughead heard the whole thing and knew that this was going to happen. So he made Betty ordered three just in case. He pulled Fangs and Sweet Pea along and showed them the cake. Fangs and Sweet Pea were happier. They finally had some sugar. Now it was just time to keep her occupied long enough not to realize that were two more cakes. He remember the look on the bakery’s face when he told them that they needed three same exact cakes. It was priceless. He wished he got a picture.

Later it was time for presents. Alice sat down in her chair with her name written in cursive. She picked up a small box. She carefully tore the wrapping paper off the box and revealed the top off. It was a small black jacket. Her eyes welled up as she held the article of clothing in her hands. She flipped it on the back and saw it said “Little Snake.” She cooed in happiness as she held it up proudly. Fp watched the jacket shine with the small embezzling and wiped a tear off his cheek. Alice looked over at him and smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Next she was handed a card. She opened the card and her smile grew wider. It was from Toni. And it was a sonic gift card. She stood up quickly and hugged her tightly before returning to the gifts. Go glanced down at the gift card and mentally groaned. Another trip to Centerville was up ahead. The rest of the presents went by smoothly. It didn’t take them long to open all the gifts. Fp excused himself to the bathroom. Alice opened Betty’s gift. A onesie with a penguin. And then she opened the bag. Hermonie smirked as she watched Alice’s face. A bottle of red wine. She knew it was for after the baby. She couldn’t be more thankful. 

As Alice picked up the next gift. She looked down and saw one thing she never imagine. There he was on one knee asking for him to marry. Fp stayed on his knee as he watched her eyes water. Those tears he knew were happy tears. 

He slowly opened his mouth and took a deep gaze.  
“ Alice, I’ve loved you longer than your love for bricks. Okay maybe I will be second place. But in my mind you will always be my first. I can’t wish for you to spend the rest of our lives together. What do you say? Be my queen until we are no longer alive and even then be my queen as we race our bikes in the heaven streets?” He asked as his hands stood steady with the red box opened. 

She threw her arms around him. “Yes. I’ll be your forever queen. I’m here to stay.” She squealed as he spun her around and then setting her back down on her feet. He slid the ring on her finger and cupped her cheeks.

The night just was beginning. Their journey was far from over. Fp and Alice knew their lives together were just getting set into their places. Jughead cheered as he held Betty in his arms. Betty couldn’t stop smiling at the look on her mother’s face. The look of happiness. Something Betty never saw on her mother. She wished she knew about the unfortunates of her mother’s unhappy marriage. Polly was nuts and her father was a serial killer. Betty knew about the proposal for weeks. She and Jughead discussed that it was time for both their parents to finally be happy. Jughead was happy for his father. His mother was dead. She kidnapped him and held him in a car. And almost killed him. He knew crazy ran in the family. What caused her to act like that? He would never know. His father said it could’ve been a mental disorder. But that would forever be unknown. It was time to focus on the positives and reject the negatives. He was going to have a little brother. He was going to protect his little brother for the monsters outside. And he would do it at any costs. 

Little did the family know. Another chaos was about to rip their lifes apart. And it wasn’t just them who would be affected. Cheryl and Toni. Penny was in prison for attempted murder and Hiram was dead. There were other enemies still out to get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is out to get them? And I hoped you like this chapter . I won't be able to update for a few days. I'm spending time with one of my best friends. So I made this to hold you over. Love you guys. Thanks for all the reads. I really appreciate it. Especially now. I'm going though a lot right now. And your comments help me get through my life right now  ~ Aut.


	24. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Labor Day fun and a lot of food. A lot of food.

Chapter 24- Daylight

Labor day struck before they knew it. Alice awoke to the sweet sounding birds chirping the trees. She was excited for her cravings. She desperately wanted Watermelon with salt. She knows it sounds gross and weird, but it was her craving. She quickly headed to the kitchen and rummaged through the shelves to find some already-cut up watermelon. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a salt shaker. She then twisted it around until she got the desired amount of salt. Lately she had been craving salty and sweet foods. Lately more salty then sweet. Jughead had been nice enough to let her have more of his burgers. Which she appreciates very much. 

“Babe!” She heard someone call from downstairs. 

She threw off her blankets and opened her bedroom door. With her hand over her rounded belly as she headed downstairs. That was going to pop any day now. She couldn’t wait to see her little boy. She hates the feeling of the morning sickness and all the cravings. But she doesn’t hate being pregnant or resent it. She very happy she’s pregnant. She just hates the symptoms that come with being pregnant. 

When she comes downstairs. She sees Fp holding a box of her favorite chocolates. She walked over to him and kisses him adoringly on his cheek before taking the chocolates out of his hand. “Awe babe! You didn’t have to get me these.” She said as she opened the package and stuffed her face with three chocolates. 

“I just get off work and thought since you are on bed rest until you have our baby that I would get you something special.” Fp explained as he lightly pecked her lips. 

He knew she wasn’t happy about being put on medical bedrest and having to miss out on the annual Labor Day picnic in the Pickens Park. She was looking forward to all the food and he knew that. 

“Ugh! My doctor sucks.” She complained as she stuffed more chocolate into her mouth. 

Fp sighs as he pulls her into his arms. “He just wants you to be more careful. You did fall down taking out our new dog.”

Alice rolls her eyes and stomps her foot with her hands on her hips. “Oh yeah… the dog you and the kids wanted. I didn’t want that mutt.” She yammered as she sat down at the table. Fp narrowed his eyes and rubs circles into her back. 

“I know that was my dog. But he was so cute, Al.” His voice grew softer as he lowered his hand to her growing belly and kissed her swell. 

Alice giggled at his face as he continued kissing her swell. She felt and looked like a fat whale. “I feel like a fat whale.” She frowned as she stuffed more chocolate into her mouth. He frowned a little before kissing her again. 

“I could never think of our baby as a fat whale. You’re not, Baby. You’re going a human inside you. It’s perfectly normal to feel this way, Al.” He told her and sat down right to her. 

She snorted and puckered her lips. “Whatever you say, Jonesy.” She mocked as she threw some powder donuts at his face. He looked shock and she started laughing. “Oops…” She teased as she snatched the donuts bag and quickly waddled upstairs. 

Fp rolled his eyes and just shook the powder off his shirt and ate three of the powdered donuts. He loves her so much and can’t wait for the day becomes his wife. Gladys was dead, Hal was in prison and Polly was also in prison. Nobody could hurt them anymore. They were free to live their lives. Betty and Jughead were in their junior year. He still couldn’t believe his son was almost done with high school. His son will graduate from high school, get out of this town. He was worried that his son wouldn’t leave the town. Now he knew for sure that his son would be fine on his own. Soon he’ll have a little brother. Jellybean, JB grew to like the idea. It took some convincing on his part. A lot of Vinyls and ice cream. Yep his little girl found a way to outsmart him. Alice and Jellybean got a bond too. Jughead and Alice bonded over food. Which still confused Betty and Fp more than anything. 

 

Three hours later…

Alice finally vacates their bedroom and heads downstairs. She decided to get some fresh air. She walks over to the screen door and pulls it open. She can feel the instant freshness enter her nostrils. Sweet smells of Fall sneaking in. The cool breeze lifting the hot sticky air from the backyard. She can see the leaves on the trees started to change color. Pretty Autumn colors like yellow, orange and Red. Fall is her favorite season ever since she was a little girl growing up on the southside. All she had to admire was the pretty trees. Her family didn’t have a lot of money and nobody really did in the trailer park. She spent many falls outside just looking at the Autumn colored trees. She loved the colors and hoped it would stay forever. But eventually winter would drowned the colors with its frosty ice and ghastly white snowcaps. Don’t get her wrong, she did like winter. But she didn’t like the bitterness of it. 

She saw two picnic tables full of food. All her favorites. Watermelon, ice cream and pecans. She had been wanting those a lot. She also saw Jughead, JB, Betty and her fiancé. That word still tingled with her lips once she said. In the best way. She couldn’t wait to be married to him. She looked down at the small rock on her finger and just smiled like a child with candy. Her eyes welled up and she gasped in awe. 

“Guys you didn’t have to…” She breathed out as she walked over to them. Betty just smiled at her mother. She knew her mother would love this. 

“Oh mom. I knew you were bummed that you couldn’t go cause your on bed rest. It’s important even though you don’t think so. It’s very iimportant to keep you safe.” Betty’s voice was calm and Jughead stood right next to her smiling. He wasn’t a person to smile a lot. So it was very rare occasion when he smiled. 

Alice quickly scanned the food in front of her and grabbed with her hands. Alice didn’t care anymore her cravings had been so extreme lately that it over threw everything else. Jughead soon joined in and followed Alice over to the snack bar. Fp just lightly chuckled to himself. “What did I get myself into?” He muttered underneath his breath as he watched Alice shoot popcorn into his son’s mouth. Betty and Jellybean smiled and laughed at the two. 

Cheryl stood in front of the gate grinning as she held Toni’s hand before opening the gate. She was impressed how nice and homey the new house looked and felt. It was nothing like Thistlehouse or Thornhill but it fit the Jones. It had been a month since she began a serpent. She never felt so self-appreciative about herself and well-being. 

“Yo Jones! Open the gate my hands are full!” Toni shouted to get the oblivious teen boy’s attention. She quickly noticed that Jughead the food lover was too involved with his food to even notice. So she tried again, this time a bit louder. “Forsythe!” This time He and Fp both thrusted around to see who was shouting at them. 

“What?” They responded in unison as they headed the direction of where Toni and Cheryl were. 

“Other Jones. Jughead open the damn gate before I kick you in the groin!” Toni seethed as she narrowed her eyes into a deadly glare. 

Jughead quickly snapped open the gate before she made anymore threats and he knew she would’ve if he didn’t open that gate door. Toni sent a look over to her girlfriend who was grinning at her. She leaned over and whispered into her girl’s ear. Toni’s face grows red and she seals her lips up tight. Cheryl just laughed and walked over to the cooler in her normal red attire. 

Kevin was next to arrive with unlikely guest. Everyone gasped in shock as they watched as Kevin locked lips with a brunette with short hair and a signature snake on his back. Kevin heard the gasps and brusquely pushed him back. But it was too late, Toni, Veronica and Betty all came toward him with shocked faces and also pleased looks. 

“Kevin Keller. You didn’t think about mentioning this on the phone over the summer!” Veronica shouted with some hurt to her voice. He looked away from his guest and over to his three best friends. 

He sighed before opening his mouth to explain. “It was still very new. We sorta uh…” He stammered until he felt a quick hand touch his and he calmed. “ got close over the summer. We didn’t want to tell you until we thought it was the right time.” Kevin explained to the shocked crowd. 

Now it was Toni’s turn to speak. She looked directly at his guest and almost smirked. “Fangs finally you told him. I was about to tell him for you.” She gossiped as she watched her friend’s face grow uncomfortable. She noted the discomfort in his face and slowly placed a soft hand on his shoulder. “Sorry… I just started fangirling there. I’ll stop, Fogarty.” She apologized as she squeezed his shoulder. 

He nodded his head and he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand as they walked to the snack area. Their relationship was still very new for both Kevin and Him. He didn’t want to jeopardize that. And parts of them loved the secrecy in it all. The sneaking around, having fun, late night hookups and the sex. Of course the sex. But most of all they just loved getting to know each other. 

Archie, Jughead and Sweet Pea had eating contest. It started off as a dare. Like dares always go. Then the dare became a challenge which Jughead wasn’t opposed to. He loved challenges. Fp was sorta thrown into judging the contest. He was just talking to Fred and catching up when his son grabbed his arm and dragged him. Fred just smiled and Fp sent him the finger. 

Tables were set up, plates of food were displayed in front of the contestants. Of course just as they were about to bring. Alice sat down and laughed. Oh great the boys knew that she would demolish every chance of winning. “Are you ready….?” Fp asked as he stared at them before grabbing the whistle hanging around his neck. The three teens and Alice nodded their heads. “ Go!” He challenged.

As he hit the stopwatch, Alice already had her hands behind her back and her head ready to snap shut. Cherry pie was quickly all over her face, up her nose and in her hairline. Jughead looked to his left and saw that Alice was already a fourth done with her pie. “Holy shit” He mutters into his pie. She could very well beat them. Not just because of her cravings. No because she loves eating just as much as him. Archie had to eat his pie as soon as possible. He started hovering his head over the pie and scruffing down the cherry gooee as best as he could. 

Betty, Cheryl, Toni and Veronica were all cheering from the flower garden. All of them knew that Alice was beating their asses. She was already finished with her first pie. She had two pies to go before she won the first round. Sweet Pea was struggling. He only had eaten Two-thirds of his cherry pie. Jellybean was just laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. She never seen someone ever in her life besides her big brother eat that much. Her soon-to-be-stepmother was going to be the best. She just knew it. She couldn’t wait for trips to the mall or maybe get her to like their new puppy. 

“Go mom!” Betty chanted raising her hands up like she was holding Pom poms in her hands. 

Alice heard all the shouting and just kept eating before sending them a thumbs up. She looked over to her right and noticed that Jughead was near done with his second pie. She quickly pushed through and hit the bell on the side of her pie tin. 

“Alice’s the winner of round one!” Fred announced with an witty smile. Alice quickly stood out of her chair and raised her hands up. She was smiling like never before. 

The next round was much more challenging. Sweet Pea hadn’t made it to the second round. He wasn’t made or pissed off about it. No he took it like a man and swallows his pride before joining the girls. Betty, Toni, Veronica and Cheryl all collapsed from laughing. His face was completely covered in red cherry goop. Cheryl gasped as she fell into her girlfriend’s arms. Sweet grumbled and muttered underneath his breath. He wasn’t happy that he lost but he wasn’t going to flip over a table over or something. 

Fp was completely amazed how well Archie was doing. He thought the redhead would’ve lost the first round but no he was still pulling his weight. Or should he say eating his weight. Either Fred was impressed with his son. He never seen any boy eat like that. Well Jughead yes but his boy no. He shared a look with Fp. Fp was too shocked to keep his face straight. He kept his eyes glued on Alice the whole time. She looked a mess. Red like fake blood. He found her to be still very unbeatable and incredible sexy with all that pie on her face. He could even see some in her hair. It was going to be a long day. 

By the third round, Archie had lost the round. It was only Jughead and Alice. A very tight race. Jughead was known for eating a lot. Alice was known for being extremely competitive and apparently a fast eater. Which surprised her and everyone else in the backyard. Jughead noticed that he was growing stuffed. He couldn’t eat anymore. He was way too full. But he couldn’t lose to Alice. He was not a competitive eater at all. Alice quickly shoved her head into the third pie and engulfs it all into her mouth. She could feel the baby kicking her stomach. She knew that all this eating was upsetting the little one growing in her. 

But Alice Smith hated losing. She won spelling bees, tests on the fastest typers and even now eating. She knew she and Jughead were in a very tight tight close race. She also was aware how well Jughead was doing. She wanted to win. She didn’t want to lose. 

When she finally finished. She stood up and proudly rubbed her stomach as she looked around. Her daughter was cheering, Fp was smiling at her. She knew that she wasn’t very attractive at the moment. She turned to Jughead and shook his hand. Jughead looked at Alice’s face and bursted out laughing. Alice started laughing as she and Jughead hugged each other. They were both covered with red cherry pie filling. Neither seemed to care. They were too busy laughing to even have a care in the world. 

After they eventually stopped laughing, Alice waddled over to Fp. He was grinning at her. It was fair to say that she annihilated Jughead. Jughead didn’t even care. He was too busy getting his face wiped by Betty. Betty couldn’t stand how ridiculous her boyfriend looked. He looked like he got too high and started coloring on his face. She cousins stop laughing. 

“I know I look messy.” Jughead joked as Toni snapped a picture. He heard another click and launched for the little carama. “Hey! No pictures!” He shouted as Toni kept walking away. 

Toni watched as Jughead started running after her. She quickly sprinted out of his way and hid behind one of the many green trees in the Jones’s backyard. 

“Topaz! When I find you! You’re dead, Topaz.” She heard Jughead grumbling as she shrunk her body down. She struggled to keep herself quiet. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the childish behavior and walked over to the cooler to grab another cold cherry cola can. She heard the can pop and let the iced freshness slide down her throat. She kept watching her girlfriend get carried away by Sweet Pea, Archie and Jughead. Toni laughed as she was slung over Sweet Pea’s shoulder. She kept cry-laughing as they threw some pie off their faces at her. She tried to dodge the first round. But being forced to stay in one area made that task a little more difficult. She wasn’t going to give up. Betty laid her head on Veronica’s shoulder who was watching in amusement as she watched Archie get his ass kicked by Toni. She knew she should feel bad. But she also knew he had it coming. He did mess with her in the first place. 

In the other part of the backyard, Alice and Fp were rolling their eyes. Their children were such goofballs. Alice smiled at Fp. He couldn’t stop looking at her face. “I know I look horrible.” Alice stated with a slight frown. 

Fp shook his head as he leans down and brushed his lips against her cherry sweetness. She giggled at him and smashed her lips into his. Fp rolled his eyes as he placed a supporting hand on her bump.  
“You could never look horrible.” She blushes in awe at him. He always knew how to make her feel amazing. That’s why she loves him so much. 

“Babe…” She was caught off by his lips again. He grabbed her hand and stroked with two soft fingers. 

He leaned in and whispered into her ear. “In fact you look very sexy with that cherry pie filling on your face.” He watched her face blush and a smirk appeared on his face

She couldn’t stop that smile. It was stuck like glue. Permanent glue. He was the stitches to her broken heart. He was the key to her happiness. He was her everything and she couldn’t wait to be called his wife. Mrs. Jones has such a ring to it. She curled into his side as they watched the ridiculous looking teens have a food fight. And they knew that they weren’t cleaning it up. He rolled his eyes as the kids approached them. 

“For the first in ever. I’m stuffed.” Jughead stated as he rubbed his stomach. 

And never-ending laughter broke out through the group. They never thought there would be a day Jughead Jones would ever say he was full. They spent the right of Labor Day watching movies in the living room and maybe saved room for dessert. Which surprised them that Alice and Jughead could still eat after all that eating. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this is so late. I was very busy with my other stories and now I’m back. I have a lot planned my story. All twists and turns about to disrupt their happy life. I know I’m evil. I’m sorry. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It’s light and fluffy. I did have writers block but now that’s all cleared. I will try to update more often. Thanks for understanding and I hope you like this update or even loved it- Aut


	25. A F. R. E. N. D. S Debate

Chapter 25- A F. R. I. E.N.D.S Debate 

A week later, Alice and Jughead were watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S in the living room. The two bonded a lot over Food and Their favorite Tv show. Which still confused Betty and Fp the most. But most of the time they dust brush off the confusion and try to understand it all. But end up failing miserably. 

There were many topics that Alice and Jughead could debate about for hours on end. Fp and Betty didn’t know why they loved debating that much. They were seriously the biggest F.R.I.E.N.D.S fans in their town. Three weeks ago, They were watching the show and Jughead brings up about how much Ross was an idiot. Alice started ranting on and on about how he wasn’t. Then that debate turned into a full on debate. On how Ross was right about the break and Rachel was just overreacting. 

Now this brings them to the same debate three weeks later. “Ross was wrong.” Jughead started debating hardcore.

Alice huffed as she chomped on her celery stick. She knew that Ross was right and Jughead’s answer wasn’t right. He didn’t know that Rachel was there. She told them it was over. How was he supposed to know? “Rachel was wrong. Ross was told they were over.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes and hissed. “No he cheated on her. Rachel has every right to anger with him.” Jughead hissed as he directed his finger to the screen. 

And Betty couldn’t believe that they were still arguing over such a silly topic. Who honestly cares who was right or not? It was the fourth time she had heard this debate. The first was Jughead when she quoted Joey and Rachel. He turned the one quote into a two hour debate whether Joey and Rachel didn’t belong together. Another time was when Veronica and Toni were at the wyrm watching the show and Jughead started debating again. It drove Betty nuts. She begged Fp to leave work and pick her up. He did just that and Betty and Him got snow cones instead. 

“Jug, it’s just a show, honey.” She tried to provoke another long debate from happening. Alice and Jughead shared a hard glare and continued debating. 

She sighed and threw her arms up in frustration as she stomped out of the living room. She couldn’t take it anymore. It was just too much. She hid in the kitchen eating her mother’s ice cream sandwich as her punishment. Maybe that will teach her. She only hoped it did. Her mom loved friends too much. It was almost unhealthy. She could tell her everything before they even finished the credits. Don’t get her wrong. She loves the show but all the debating makes it unenjoyable. 

Unfortunately Fp would be out of town for the weekend and that meant that Betty had to deal with this all on her own. She took out her phone and sent him a text. 

Betty: You owe me, Jones. Another friends debate about the same thing. I can’t take it anymore.

In Wisconsin, the cheese state it’s called by many. Their classic teams; Packers and Brewers. It was football season. He wasn’t much of a football fan. But occasionally he would watch some football with Fred on game days. He did play football in high school. He just rather play then watch them play the game. He was in a small city, or much bigger than he expected. Riverdale was a small town, low scale nothing compared Waukesha. 

He was there for a business meeting for Veronica. Since she opened the Speakeasy, He had to make a lot adjustments. Veronica told him that he had to be at the building in two hours. He had time to spare. He took a left out of his hotel room. Which was pretty fancy compared to the ones back home. Nothing like he was used to. He saw a little gelato shop on his right. He avoided the bars as much as humanly possible. He didn’t want to ruin his sobriety. He had been doing so good so far. He didn’t want to ruin his chances. 

He took many pictures of the sights. He saw a river called the Fox river. It was much more upscale than Sweetwater. He doubted that people here would murder their son’s. Everything looked so classy and expensive. It made his trailer look like a tin can. He felt almost odd for being there.

After his meeting he returned to his hotel room and plopped down on the bed. He was exhausted. All the business talk was a snooze fest for him. But he fought the urge to sleep and just sip his coffee. Other employers had accents. Wisconsinites is what their called. He would say they had a funny accent. He couldn’t wait to tell Jughead when he got back. 

As he laid in his bed, sheets tucked into his sides and his head on the fluffy side of the pillow. He heard his phone buzz and he extended his arm and checked his phone. He saw a message from Betty and almost fell off the bed. He almost felt bad for leaving her to deal with that. He knew how annoying those debates could get. So he understood why Betty might not be happy with him at that moment. He swiped down to reply to her message. 

Fp: Oops ;)

A few minutes later he heard phone buzz again. He fought his exhausted eyes and reached over to grab his phone again. 

Adopted Daughter: You still owe me, Jones. You did me dirty leaving me for Wisconsin. I bet that they don’t have to deal with this bs.

He almost choked on his food he was eating when he read her text. He heard her swear before that wasn’t a shock. But the way she typed it made him laugh. She really sounded irritated. The guilt started to cave in. 

Fp: Betty, I’m sorry. If Veronica didn’t need I would’ve stayed but she did. I’ll make it up to you. I promise :)

In small town Riverdale, Betty still stayed hidden scruffing down her mother’s ice cream bars. Her favorite was chocolate swirl. She also knew her mother might be very upset with her. She knew her mother’s emotions were out of whack. Which she couldn’t blame her for. It wasn’t her fault. But debating wasn’t a symptom of being pregnant. No that was just the Smith in her. Betty had that in her blood too. Just not as bad as her mother. 

She heard her phone ping on the countertop and she quickly snatched her phone off and read his reply. Of course she knew he was teasing her. Her and Fp even got a bond too. Just like her mother and Jughead. Just a few weeks ago, she asked him to help her with her homework. It was complicated subject and he sat down with her and helped her until it was solved. She thanked for helping her and then he took her out for frozen-yogurt. That was the first time they actually bonded over something. She learned a lot about him like he used to play football and wanted to go professional. But he tore a ligament in his knee and that caused him to close that chapter in his life. That he found himself getting deeper in the Serpents and he wanted to keep his kids away from that stuff. He didn’t like how it affected people’s lives. He told her that his father wasn’t a good men and used to hit him. Some days weren’t such dark topics and others were happier. Betty didn’t know he went through that. He also told her that he’s afraid that Jughead will inherit his drinking habits as well as he did with his father. She could understand his worry and assured him that Jughead wasn’t going to end up like that. That he’ll be successful and make a name for himself. 

Betty: I hope ice creams involved. 

She could hear his laugh and feel his smile. She preferred when he was happy then upset and drinking. She loved how he was so caring and didn’t care what people thought about him. She wished she could be like him. It would be nicer to deal with than caring all the damn time. 

In the living room, Jughead kept rolling his eyes as he unpaused the Tv screen and pointed at Rachel. You could see how heartbroken she was when Ross told her. Anybody would if they were told that their boyfriend slept with another woman after a little fight they had. Alice stood her ground and watched Jughead with cold eyes. “No, he wasn’t cheating.” She defended her statement and Jughead scoffed.

“He was!”

“He wasn’t!”

He was!” 

This kept going on for what seemed like days but it was only ten Minutes. Alice was sitting on the couch when she felt a stabbing pain in her back and stomach. She stifled her moans of pain as Jughead kept ranting. She couldn’t be having the baby. She still had four weeks to go before due date. She can’t be having this baby. Fp wasn’t home. She can’t do this now. She wasn’t going to have this baby and that was final. 

After a little while her contractions started to grow more intense and more searing as time passes. Jughead notices that Alice has stopped arguing with him and thinks that he has won the debate finally. He had been trying to win this debate for weeks since it started. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could debate the same thing anymore. It was getting too repetitive and annoying to repeat the same defense all the time. He needed a break. 

He looked over and quickly realized that Alice wasn’t just being quiet she was clearly in a lot of pain. Then it clicked. She was in labor. He had to get her to the hospital right away. “Alice, it’s time to go.” He said softly as he squeezed her hand. 

Alice looked up all confused. She didn’t know what he was getting at. “Go where?” She asked clearly oblivious to what he was talking about. 

He shook his head and kept his focus on Alice and her needs. What she needs was to go to hospital. He didn’t care what she thought. She was going no matter what. He didn’t need Betty and his father being disappointed in him. That was the last thing he needed. “To the hospital.” He suggested or more like ordered. 

She shook her head vigorously and crossed her arms over her exploding belly. She wasn’t going to be moved. She was going to stay here until Fp got back. She didn’t care how long. This baby would just have to wait. “No, no, I’m not going! It’s not time. It’s too early!” She was in hysterics and fighting him every step of the way. 

He was starting to get very frustrating. The long it took to get her out of the house. The less time they had to get there. “Alice!” He shouted as she kept shaking her head. “Alice calm down. It will be alright. We just need to get you to hospital.” He calmly encouraged as she continuously shook her head at him. 

“No! No! I’m not going to the fucking hospital with—“ She was cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen. 

She stood up from the couch with Jughead’s coaching and stands over the couch and leans her back out. She holds it like that until the two Minutes have passed and she can finally stand up straight. She snaps back into her rant. “Without Fp! If he isn’t in here or at that damn delivery room I’m not going!” She snapped as she stood her ground. 

Man she was very stubborn. He needed back up. Betty was in the kitchen and he knew that. He needed her help and authority. “Betty!” He shouted hoping it would work. They were both Smiths and maybe they can outbalence another. 

Betty heard shouting coming from the living room. She quickly discards the ice cream bar into the trash and sprints into the room. Where she finds her mother arguing with Jughead. Jughead who looked very calm and also very frustrated. She wouldn’t blame him. She heard her mother yelling at him. She couldn’t believe how stubborn her mother was being. 

“Mom! Let’s go!” She snapped as she grabbed the diaper bag by the front door that Fp packed after her fall. He was taking extra precautions and thankfully he had done that. 

Alice just kept fighting them on it. She didn’t want to do this again with him. The first time was excruciating for her. Being alone in a stone room with no meds or pain relievers for her. She had to do it cold and hard labor. She never wanted to experience that again. She kept shaking her head. “No Betty! I can’t do this! I won’t! It’s too much!” She cried as she another wave of contractions dispirited her spirits. 

She held her hands to her stomach and screamed as another wave hit. This time it was more intense and then she looked down. Fuck! Her water had broken. This can’t be happening. She needed Fp. Why did he have to go out of town? 

Betty quickly went to one side to hold her mother steady as Jughead slowly retrieves the keys for her car. She knows that her mother wasn’t in any condition to argue anymore. Since her water had broken she’d calm down. She was still fighting but not as much as before. They were able to get her in the back seat as Jughead drove. Betty alerted the hospital that they were on their way. Alice sat in the back, growling as more contractions hit. She didn’t know how far along they were. She was too busy trying not die from all the pain. She had forgotten how painful it really was. She hadn’t been pregnant since Betty and that was sixteen years ago. 

Once they pulled up to emergency exit, Alice was taken by the doctors, residents and surgeons to a room. She wanted the drugs so badly. It hurt so much that she had a hard time breathing. After she was giving so drugs it helped a lot. It made her much calmer. She recently learned that she was only two centimeters dilated. She still had hours to go. She just hoped that Fp could get back in time to see their little boy be born. She would hate for him to miss out again. 

Betty and Jughead were escorted to the waiting room. Betty left three voicemails for him. She was afraid he wasn’t going to get them in time to know. She didn’t want him to miss out. She knew how much this meant to him. He was heartbroken that all the things happened between all those months ago. She wished that her sister wasn’t crazy and her father to be sane. But deep down she knew that wasn’t a reality and she just had to face that. Facing the music wasn’t going to be easy. 

Cheryl and Toni arrived at the hospital shortly after Betty told them. She couldn’t believe that the day had come. She wanted to meet Betty’s little brother. She knew that Betty was ecstatic over the news. She noticed that her cousin had some chocolate on her lips. She quickly handed her a tissue and Betty took the tissue with one hand and squeezed Jughead’s hand with the other hand. Jughead felt Jellybean curl into his side. It was 9 P.M as they all stayed quiet. Betty would check on her mother to make sure she was doing good. She even got her mother some ice chips for her to suck on to keep her body cool. She hoped that the ice chips would ease the process. She had seen a Birth in health class. But she was sure it was much different when a loved one gives birth. 

It’s 12:07 A.M in Wisconsin. When Fp was abruptly woken from his sleep by loud annoying ringing. He pulls the light switch on and swipes the answer call button. When he hears the messages he’s freaked out. She can’t be already. He’s not supposed to be there until September 19th.. He makes a dash for his luggage and quickly hands them his hotel key before leaving the main office. He hops into his rental car and headed over to the airport. He had to make it. He can’t miss the birth of his son. He would never forgive himself. 

Once his flight lands, he’s already on his feet and snagging his car out of the parking lot. He nearly gets forty tickets as he races over to the hospital. He knows he broke many laws but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he got to Alice in time. 

And that’s when it happened. He was stuck in damn traffic. Of all the days, it had to be now. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and the truck horn blared loudly in his ears. This had to be a joke. He was stuck in traffic. Of all the things it had to be traffic. He decided after five Minutes stuck behind all these cars to make a risky turn and hop off the freeway. He knew it might take longer, not as long as this traffic was going to take him. He sped down the main streets praying that Greendale’s entrance wasn’t far. He made a series of illegal turns. He didn’t care. He just wanted to see his son being born. He raced down blue street to make a sharp left onto Greendale. He can see the hospital illuminated lights glimmer up above through the almost translucent windows. He briefly took a Minute to gather his thoughts before he opened his truck door. He was going to be a father again in a matter of hours. He still can’t believe he’s in forties and having another son. That still blew his mind. A father again. That was very shocking to him. 

Finally he runs to the front desk. He was told that she was in room 403 on the third floor. What scared him that he was able to make it. He couldn’t imagine missing this. He gains speed as he starts full on sprinting down the hall. He gets a few dirty looks by his messy hair and snake on his back. As he turns down the hallway, He gets a glimpse of his son and Betty standing by the door. He looked up and Betty greets him with a soft smile. He wants to ask if she gave birth yet. But then he hears a loud scream in pain. He raced into the delivery room and sees his fierce, stressed Fiancé laying in the bed with her legs in the strups. 

Her face looks more red than usual. Almost like she was having a contraction. He quickly gets by her side and feels an intense amount of pressure on his hand. Alice couldn’t help but feel relieved that he made. He made it just in time. She was almost fully dilated. Fp looks over at her teary eyes and pushes back her hair behind her ears. He feels guilty for her situation. It was his little swimmers that made this happen. Alice screams again as her last contraction ripples through her body and made her shake. Fp softly brushes his lips on her temple and squeezes her hand for support. She arched forward and wailed as she pushed. 

Alice almost forgotten how much it hurts like a mother tucker push a baby out of her. She heard Fp’s encouraging words as she squeezed his hand with all her might. She was sorta afraid she would do some damage. She knows that she’s very strong and He also knows that. Fp didn’t care. He was too busy calming her. 

“On a count of three, I’m going to need you to push.” They heard her doctor instruct as Alice nods her head and looked up at Fp. He’s smiling and she smiles back. 

With two short sounds Alice feels like she’s going to cave at any moment. Her body hates all the intensity and she can’t wait for this grueling part to be over. So she can hold her son and love him. She pushed with all her might as she arches her back forward. She can hear her doctor saying that she sees the head. Tears threatened her eyes as she feels like she’s pushing out a ten pound bowling ball. Fp sees the tears and gently brushes his thumb against her waterline and makes the fallen tear disappear. After that what seems like weeks or even months of unbearable crying, she can’t stop crying. 

She feels instant relief when she hears her baby cry for the first time. It was like magic to her ears. Sure she would get sick of hearing the obnoxious cries after a few hours but that didn’t matter. Fp watched as the nurse scoops the baby up and he snips the umbilical cord. His eyes water as he gets a glimpse of their son. His baby boy. He hadn’t felt this emotional since Jellybean was born. Now he was the one who was emotional. He stood by Alice’s side kissing her forehead and trying to keep his eyes from breaking the tears. Alice leans her back against the bed and looks up and sees his eyes. She could see his eyes getting teary. 

“You did, Baby. He’s here.” Fp mutters in a happy tone as he leaned forward to peck her lips. Alice sniffles as she blew her nose with a tissue one of the nurses handed to her. 

“No we did it, Jonesy. I missed you so much. I can’t believe he’s finally here. With us. That’s just. I can’t even explain how it feels.” She explained as she looked him in the eyes. 

He knew what she was saying. He felt it too. Almost like it was meant to be. He still couldn’t believe he actually made it. He almost missed it. The moment their son was brought them cleaned of the blood a smile crossed the happy parents face. Alice felt the warm little squirmy baby boy being placed in her arms as she sat herself up. Fp’s hand properly placed midway down her back as their son cooed and strength his delicate arms and legs. 

His little smile brought the parents into tears. They didn’t care if they looked ridiculous or insane. They were just enjoying the bundle in her arms. Alice felt weak from all the grueling contractions. “He looks so precious, Al.” Fp warmly stated as he looked at his son. 

“Joseph Mason Jones.” Alice said with a smile. Fp knew she would pick that name. Of course she would. 

“Joseph really, Al?” He questioned as a snort came out by accident. 

She rolled her eyes and got defensive. “It’s better than Forsythe.” She snarled as a small giggle escaped. He huffed and rolled his eyes. Yes he wasn’t happy with his name and yet again he named his son after him. No wondered his son hated him. 

“Forsythe isn’t that bad, Alice.” Alice just gave him a look before opened her mouth. “Oh come here Forsythe.” She said in a child’s voice. He externally cringed when he heard that. “Okay, Okay, you win that one. But Joey mason.” He questioned with an skeptical look on his face. 

“Yeah me and Juggie picked it out.” He had his mouth open. His son and Alice were picking names out without him. Without him. That wasn’t fair or cool. “You and Jughead? Picked names out?” She nodded. Oh this is just great. “Without me?” Another terse nod came from the blonde. 

Alice could hear the sadness in voice and felt bad. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” She apologized as she peppered his cheeks with kisses. 

He smiled lightly as he kissed her back. “Koel?” Alice’s ears peaked up at the sound. She liked that it was a “K” instead of a “C”. It sounded cooler and she liked the feel and the ring to it. 

Her face lit up and he knew that was the name. Alice leaned closer to her little joy and whispered softly into his little fragile ears. “Koel?” He responded by cooing and Alice’s eyes blurred with tears. “Nice to meet you, Little Koel.” Her voice was warm and loving as she stroked two fingers of his scalp. 

He had black raven hair as his father and His mother’s smile and eyes. Fp already couldn’t wait for the first three months of his life. He was vowing to be a better father and even better husband when the time came. They still didn’t pick a date and that’s was fine by them. They wouldn’t in any rush. They just taking their sweet time before it was filled with chaos. 

“Mom, Dad, have you picked a name yet?” Amber, their doctor asked the two newly parents. Alice and Fp looked at one another and knew. 

“Koel Mason Jones.” Amber smiled at the name. She found it cute and unique. She typed it into the birth records and looked over at them. 

In the waiting room the guests stayed seated in the rows of chairs. Betty sat by Jughead. It had been hours since they arrived. Cheryl sat with Toni in the back. She was reading seventeen magazine as she sat on her girlfriend’s lap. Toni didn't seem to mind, not even one bit. It didn’t bother at all. Archie held Veronica in his arms. Kevin sat next to Fangs as they held hands. 

When the door opened, Heads turned and saw Fp’s face. He looked so overjoyed. Jughead could tell that by that smile everything went good. Betty was the first to approach him. Fp looked around the waiting room and smiled with a huge smile. Fred was sitting a few feet away and couldn’t believe how everything was. Fp was going to be a father again. He knew that Fp would lose it if he knew that he knew about Charles. That would just make their already tense and complicated friendship much more complicated. He didn’t want to ruin his day. Today was very special. 

Fp walked over to his son and Betty with a huge smile. “Wanna meet your little brother?” Jellybean’s face turned from a frown to super excited. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She exclaimed as she hopped up and down in the middle of waiting room. Fp’s smile just grew and he held his hands on his little girl’s shoulders. 

“Jelly, You can’t be shouting and jumping like that. It could scare your brother.” He softly explained as he knelt down on his knee. 

Jellybean nodded her head and looked over at her brother. “Juggie!” Jughead shot her a glare and she quieted down. “Oops.” She giggled, causing everyone to chuckle at her adorable giggles. Then she turned back to her brother with a sweet smile. Now Jughead knew what she wanted. “Show daddy what we got at the gift shop.” He nodded his head and walked over to the little yellow box with a blue ribbon on top. 

With the box in his hand, he headed the box over to his dad and Fp looked at him. He didn’t know there were more gifts. He slowly opened the box and gasped. His son bought him a jacket and the baby one. “Thanks Juggie.” He smiled. Jughead smiled back at his father. 

“It was Jelly’s idea. But, I had the cash.” He chuckled as his sister jabbed him in the leg with her finger. He turned to his sister, who had her tongue sticking out. “Knock it off, Jellybean!” He softly scolded and she crossed her arms. 

“No, you tell him the truth.” Jellybean shook her head at her big brother. Fp was now confused. What was going on? 

“Someone tell what’s going on?” His father tone peaked through and Jellybean rolled her eyes. 

She cleared her throat and sighed. “It was Juggie’s idea. But I talked him out of the Friends’s jacket. He was going to make us broke.” Jughead scoffed and glared his eyes. 

“It was only 60 bucks.” Fp stood there shaking his head at his two bickering children. They alerted always arguing and it was driving him crazy. Why can’t they just get alone?

“Forsythia and Forsythe!” He shouted at them until they shut their mouths. Jellybean and Jughead still glared at one another as their father said their real names. 

Great everyone knew. Their real names. The teasing won’t ever stop. Jughead already got enough hate for his name and being a serpent. This was the last thing he needed. Thank goodness it was just the normal people he knew.

“Sorry daddy.” Jellybean Sweet-talked her way out of trouble that only infuriated her brother even more. She was known for getting her way. Well she’s daddy’s little girl and princess. She always got her way. And it wasn’t fair. 

Ignoring what just happened, Fp guides Jughead, Jellybean and Betty to Alice’s room. Betty couldn’t stop squealing inside. She was finally a big sister. She had wanted this for so long. Longer than she could remember. She grabs Juggie’s hand and smiled at him. Cheryl watched as the four of them disappeared from her sight. Jellybean held her dad’s hand as they walked down the hallway. She couldn’t stop smiling like a dork. 

Once they arrived, Fp opened the door, letting the three walk in before closing the door quietly behind him. Betty’s eyes sparkle at the little boy in her mother’s arms. He looked so little. He was two weeks early and Betty couldn’t wait to hold her little brother. Alice sat up straight as she handed Koel off to Fp. Fp held his arms in the right position before he looked over at Betty. 

Betty was so nervous and anxious. She never had a little one around the house before. Of course she held Juniper and Dagwood before. But she never held a newborn before. Fp pointed over to the white rocking chair in the corner of the hospital room. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. He slowly placed Koel into her arms. Betty’s perception changed. She couldn’t believe it felt so different. A good kind of different. His little weight in her arms. He was so tiny. Her eyes widened as his little fingers grabbed her hand. She hovered her hand over his chest and left a soft kiss on his tiny forehead. 

Then she looked up to Fp and her mom and smiled. “What’s this little guy’s name?” She asked as she shifted him to the other side of her arm. 

“Koel Mason Jones” Betty smiled at the little boy in her arms. 

Her eyes were mesmerized by his tiny features. Jellybean hoped she could be next. Her little brother Koel looked so cute. She couldn’t wait to hold him. It felt like forever since she got the news about Alice and her having a baby. Jughead watched Betty with swift eyes as he smiled at her. Next it was Jughead’s turn. He sat where Betty was and Betty handed him Koel. He liked the name. He was surprised his father didn’t go for another Forsythe. His brother would’ve been the fourth. He was half-glad that wasn’t his name. He knew his dad prefers being called Fp compared to his real name. Forsythe sounded like an old folk name. Who wouldn’t blame him for not wanting that? He sure didn’t. He still couldn’t get over the fact his father named him after him. If he hated his name so much then why did he name him that too? Sometimes his father wasn’t that bright. 

Out of nowhere, Jughead made a comment. “So no, Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Fourth?” He mocked, in quite serious manner. Fp rolled his eyes at his son’s comment and halted. 

“To answer your question—“ He was cut off by another voice. 

“No he didn’t. And Koel was something your father came up with Jughead.” Alice defended as she pointed her finger. 

Jughead felt a little thrown. “Wow… really?” He was answered by a nod by his father. 

“Yes. I did. Alice wanted the name Joey for the first name.” Jughead’s face lit up. 

“Really? You were going to name him my name?” Fp rolled his eyes, sighed and Alice nodded her head smiling. 

“Yes.” Fp grumbled as him and Betty shared a look with one another. 

Alice shot Fp a glare and he stopped grumbling. But kept cursing in his head instead. Jughead smiled at little Koel. He thought the name Koel actually fit him better than Joey. 

“He didn’t responded to Joey, Jug. He did responded to Koel though.” Alice added in as she winked at Fp. 

Fp sighed as he stood by his son. “Yeah… He didn’t respond to hers. But for me he did.” He stated while grinning like a mad man. 

Alice rolled her eyes and huffed out loud. She signaled to Jughead and he had Jellybean sit down in the rocking chair before he placed Koel into his little sister’s arms. Jellybean stretches out her legs and gets herself situated. She smiles like she just got candy as Koel splits his mouth into the tiniest and maybe the cutest smile she had ever seen in her entire childhood. 

“Support his head, Jelly.” She heard her father instruct as she looked down at Koel. He was much smaller than she expected. She did what she was told and giggled. “He’s so small.” She said as she brushed her little hands over his head. Fp smiled at the picture-perfect moment. This is what he always wanted. A family. And now he has what he’s always wanted.

Shortly after everyone has visited it’s time for Alice to get some rest. She was exhausted and also blessed. Every few hours her nurse has her try breastfeeding. She did it with all her children. She almost forgotten how weird and wonderfully amazing the experience was.They take a short break in between before they try one more time. Fp helped change his first outfit. Koel was wearing a little onesie that said “little snake” on the back. 

He cooed as Fp cradled him in his arms. He was enjoying the bonding time with his little man. He looked exactly like him. That kinda scared him. Would he act like him? He hoped that he wouldn’t. Would he act like Alice? He wasn’t sure. But it could be a possibility. That fact didn’t bother him. If it happened? He knew exactly how to handle him. 

He still wondered what Charles would’ve been like. Would’ve he been like him or Alice? What would’ve he been when he was all grown up? Unfortunately those questioned would remain unanswered. If he was being honest? He would say that he still cried night about his late son. He still hoped that his son wasn’t dead. That he was still kicking around or would just pop out of his hiding. He still wanted to know if Chic was lying. He could’ve been lying about the whole thing. But his abili was locked tight. There were no evidence thought to prove that he was alive or not. No identification that he wasn’t dead. It was like a mastermind puzzle. He conquered Clifford Blossom and Hiram Lodge. Who couldn’t he conquer? He didn’t know yet. It was still unsolved. The question was…. his son really dead? Or was Chic lying and he’s actually alive? That was unknown to mind. Maybe he just needed to do some digging before he found the goldmine. His son. He just needed proof his son was alive or not. He couldn’t take the what if questions anymore. He needed a concrete answer. No more possibilities. 

He also knew digging could be potentially dangerous in all ways more than one. He just wanted answers and he was sure Alice wanted like too. It was like a compass trying to find a way out of the haystack. Ever heard the phrase needle in a haystack? Well it’s sorta similar to that. Proof concrete proof that was what they needed to prove Charles was dead or alive. But where do he get that proof? He had no idea.


	26. Fragile In The Mix

Chapter 26- Fragile In The Mix

September, 14th, 2018

The next First few hours were critical for Fp and Alice. Sleep schedule was a mess. Getting little to no sleep. They were fighting their eyes to stay awake. Koel kept them up for hours on end. 

Alice groaned as she flipped from her side to her back. She cried as she hit the call button on the side of her bed. She wasn’t happy to wake up like this. She knew the baby would need a lot of her attention but she already missed her sleep and it hadn’t even been a day. “Fp?” She whisper-yelled to get him to wake up. She was too sore to move her legs. 

Fp heard someone calling his name. He slowly blinked his eyes and adjusted to the new sounds. A baby’s cry. He groaned and headed over to Alice. He looked at the clock on the wall and groaned quietly again. It was two in the morning. It was too early and he would need to be at Pop’s soon. He didn’t want to leave Alice alone but he had to. 

“Yes, Al?” He muttered as he handed Alice their little baby. 

He watched as she sat up and undid her gown and Koel latched on. He never seen a baby learn that quickly. Alice was surprised as well. Normally Babies take longer to figure things out on their own. She could tell that Koel already got her smarts. 

“Thanks for getting Koel. I just still can’t quite move my legs. Their still sore.” 

Fp understands and was happy to help in anyway. Tomorrow they could go home. They both couldn’t wait to go home. Alice hated hospitals and their food was just terrible. She really still craved Pop’s. She always craved Pop’s diner. Their the best burgers in town and no doubt on that. 

“You’re welcome, Al.” He said softly as he kissed her forehead. Alice smiled and returned the kiss to his forehead as well. Fp sighed as he looked at the clock and laid by her side. 

September, 15th, 2018

Alice was released to go home. Fp helped her get Koel into their car seat. It only took him a few Minutes to figure out the stupid buckle. After that was all figured out. Alice handed him the car seat and he set him down on the base. The ride back to the house wasn’t horrible. Fp drove into the driveway and parked. He took the car seat off the base and walked inside. They were met by the kids. Betty held the door open for her mother as they walked inside. It was a nice day. No rain and it wasn’t too windy. All very good signs. Jellybean hopped on one foot as she waited patiently for Baby Koel to come in the house. She couldn't wait to hold her baby brother again. He was still just as tiny as he was a few days ago. 

She sat on the couch with her arms already in the cradle position. Alice smiled at the ten-year-old. She could just tell how excited she was by the way her legs her crossed and her feet cemented to the carpeting. “Alright, JB, I see you're already, huh?” She giggled as she set Koel in her arms. 

Then she turned to Betty.” Make sure you watch her. I'll be back. I just have to put this in the fridge.” She instructed before grabbing the freshly made bottle and left the room. 

Alice walks into the kitchen, dancing over to the fridge and places the fresh bottle inside. The first thing she can’t wait to do— was a nap. She read online that you really should sleep while the baby’s sleeping. Before she heads upstairs, She grabs her purse and takes out her wallet. 

Betty watches as her mother came into the living room looking pissed. Oh shit— She found out. The way her eyes burned into hers only frightened Betty even more. 

“Who ate my ice cream sandwiches?’! Fp glances at Jug. Jughead shook his head and looked at Jellybean. 

Jellybean who was completely zoned out looks up and huffs. “No, I didn’t take any.” That only left Alice with one last person. And she knew exactly who it was. 

“Betty.” Betty tries to keep her eyes from lying. “Did you eat my ice cream?” Again Betty tries to lie. She doesn’t want to upset her mother. 

Betty fights the truth and sighs with a straight lie. “No. I didn’t.” Alice eyes her daughter one time. 

“You did. Didn’t you?”

She already knew. Her eyes water out of nowhere. Great she still was hormonal. She hated this so much. More than her hate for mustard. She won’t. Will not eat anything with mustard on or in it. It had to be honey mustard. Otherwise she wouldn’t lay a finger on or eat it. 

Betty nodded her head as she avoid to look in her in the eye. “I did mom. I’m sorry.” Alice could hear the fake apology from a mile a away. 

She stiffened before meeting her eyes and rolls them. “I was just really wanting them and now there gone.” Her voice quickly turned tearful. 

She groaned again as she felt herself getting emotional over ice cream. Ice cream! Fp slowly put his hands on her shoulders and eyes her with compassion before turning back to the kids. He could tell she was beyond emotional. Her doctor said she will be a little hormonal for little bit. It will eventually go away. But for now this was what he happened to deal with. “Al, why don’t you go take a nap, sweetheart.” He lightly suggested. Alice nods her head before she turns for the stairs.

“I’ll be upstairs if you need anything. In the kitchen, there’s a small blue bottle in the fridge for when he’s hungry later.” She mutters as she walks upstairs. 

Moments later Betty notices the sleeping children on the couch and pulls the blanket off the side and throws it on top of them. She carefully snugs Koel into her arms before heading up to the nursery. In the nursery, Koel was placed into his new crib-set. She remembered as she looked at the wood ;on how much hours it took Fp to figure out how to set it up. She was surprised that there was no wood shavings around the room from him throwing the wood at the wall when the pieces didn’t match or fit together. 

A knock stirred her attention away from the sleeping infant. She looked up and over to see who it was. “Koel looks so small.” Jughead walks behind her and puts his hands on her waist. 

“Yeah he does.” She shifted her body into his hands as they watched Koel. He was truly an markable human and Definitely a treasure in most eyes. 

The very next day, Alice awoke to softness in her ears. She was expecting to hear crying or something disturbing her sleep. Nothing. She heard nothing. She flipped on her side and eyes meeting sweet eyes. She notices that Fp must’ve broughten Koel into bed that morning. Fp looks right at her with his arms swaddled with little Koel. He was smiling and giggling. All the signs of a good start. 

“Morning.” She kissed him lightly on his forehead before leaning forward to peck at Fp’s irresistible smile. 

With two short stokes from her fingers Koel‘s Smile stayed printed brightly on his cheeks. “I brought him in bed around five this morning. He actually didn’t scream his head off like we thought he would. No. He barely made a peep this whole morning.” Alice’s face drew with shock. 

She smiled and peppered the little one’s cheeks and forehead with motherly kisses. “Oh who’s mama’s good-boy.” Koel giggles. Her voice was full with delight. “Yep that’s you, Koel. You’re mama’s good-boy.”

Fp, Alice and Koel just laid down like that for the rest of the morning. Didn’t move a single muscle. Just stayed completely relaxed. Betty would bring them breakfast and they swatted her off. Jellybean went to swim lessons and Jughead helped out at Pop’s. Betty stayed home to clean the house for them. She didn’t want them to have to lift a single finger until further notice. When they all came downstairs to a clean house. Alice was blessed for her daughter. She couldn’t ever asked for another daughter like Betty. She was one of a kind. She helped even if not exactly needed. Which really put the weight off her exhausted shoulders. 

Things went by much quicker by the second week. It was moving in a much soother pace now that he was sleeping more. Which Fp and Alice loved very much. It was now the first day of Autumn; Otherwise known as Fall by many. Again Alice’s favorite season. 

She bundled up Koel in a soft fleece sweater before carrying him into their backyard. They watched as the bright-orange leafs blew through the breezy sky. Koel seemed to like the leaves changing as much as she did. He was smiling, giggling and his eyes were wide. 

Fp was at work that fall evening. He had an emergency meeting at Pop’s speakeasy. Alice didn’t mind spending a little time with her baby boy. She loved her time off. She had a few more weeks before her maternity leave would be ending. She was sad and also a little happy to get out of the house. She had been cooped in their house for the past two weeks. Not that was a bad thing. No it was quite good. She didn’t do the grocery shopping. No Betty wouldn’t allow her. She ended up doing the laundry and other household chores. Which she never minded. She couldn’t wait for the classic holiday; Halloween. Dressing up in funny or even scary costumes was always a highlight of her life. And maybe also stealing the kid’s trick-or-treat candy. On many occasions Alice would do to her kids. Betty would always get mad and then finally forget after sometime. Now with Jellybean in the house; she had an opportunity to steal her candy. Many could say she was mean for stealing their candy. Others would join her. 

During her last two days before she had to go back, a special person came to visit. She was sad that her six-week leave be over already. She was expecting to see—

“Mary?” Oh my god Mary was back. “Mary!” She exclaims quietly; not to wake Koel from his daily nap. Mary smiles as Alice’s arms were wrapped around her. “I couldn’t not visit my best friend. I can’t believe you had another baby.” Alice just laughs as she leads Mary into the family-sized kitchen. 

Mary looks around the room and eyes were wide. It was much bigger than the old house. Nobody has spoken about it months. It was better off that way. She just adored the large cabinet space and oh the counters. Mary was already in-love with the house. Alice’s eyes rolled at her best friend. “I can’t believe that Koel is such a well-behaved baby. He sleeps through night and takes naps. He loves the outdoors and Fp’s dumb jokes. But I’m not holding that against him. He’ll learn sometime.” Alice stated before she caught her best friend rolling her eyes. “I hope.” She chuckled. 

Mary rolled her eyes and sipped some coffee. “Be nice to Fp. His jokes aren’t that bad.” Mary couldn’t keep a straight face. “Okay his jokes are pretty terrible.” 

“See you agree with me.” Alice singled her nose at the little smirk on Mary’s face. 

“Let me see.”

A confused expression appeared on her face. “See what?” Mary couldn’t help but laugh at Alice’s obliviousness.

“Your rock on your finger, Al.” She pointed at with a grin. It wasn’t too fancy but it sure was quite a sight. 

Alice’s face light up and her expression changes as she extended out her hand for Mary to see. Mary’s eyes went wide and a smile rounded her lips. She’s always know that Fp and Alice would find their back to each other; even since they broke it off all those years ago.

———

A Disparaging feeling stung deep like a surgeon cut. A deep cut silenced the voices and murmurs in The Wyrm. Such dispassionate stabs from heavy glass heels roaring caused such a Mean-Spirited chaos and malicious devil enter the seclusive hideaway. 

Resentful glares grew upon the bar. Heavy drinkers became restless. Who the hell? And what evil Satan came to their territory.

Cheryl was working a minimum wage job; where Tips and drinks were her only pay. Cheryl Blossom never worked a day in her life. So when she had to slave over older, maybe senile old man; it came to her unassuming pleasure that she would be a bartender. What were the odds? Cheryl Blossom working a low end job. At a bar. Which wasn’t as glamorous as it sounded. Who was she kidding? It wasn’t meant to sound any Patronising fun. 

And it all came detached by one seditious comment; or Hostel farcical remark. 

“Oh for heaven-sakes, Cheryl! You’re one of them? I expect this coming from Betty. But you…?” Someone scoffed. And everyone turned. “Like I said you were always a starving anorexic for attention you, ghoulish slut.” 

And Cheryl saw red. Blood crimson red. Her eyes hung like a dead human after a vampire sucked all their blood. Of course she never put it in the back of her mind. She always knew that she would come back and taunt her. It was never finished. Well maybe when she said it was. 

Incensed Cheryl rolls her eyes and batts her long wicked eyelashes like a killer in a horror film. “Oh nice to see you too, Mother.” Her voice full of Pretentious love and true scathing hatred for the woman in front of her. 

Penelope Blossom snorts scornfully as her eyes stayed on her Ghoulish ex-daughter. “Oh please save the melodrama for acting, Sweetheart. Just because your empicated doesn’t mean you talk to your mother with that impressionable tone of yours.” Cheryl stood there with an incredulous look on her fair-skinned face. 

“These people. The Serpents are my family. No matter how much you fake it. You’ve never loved me. Jason was always your priority and you know it!” She was getting indignantfied. Her birth-giver didn’t have the right or the audacity to say what she can not like. 

“A family? Cheryl, get your head screwed on straight. You destroyed our family. You and your uptight issues. You don’t have no one and that’s the way it is. Live with it, Darling.” Penelope snapped acerbically at her former acquaintance. 

“Enough!” Another ardent voice shook the bar glasses on the wall behind the bar. 

Cheryl whipped her head around to see belligerently heated Ex-Serpent King, Fp Jones. Others felt another wave of ambivalent enter the now stolic room. No room for argument. Only one voice could fry them all into dust. No expiate could be spoken. 

“You've got be kidding me? You think I’m scared of some forty-something gangbanger?” Penelope laughed egotistical to the bar filled with angered Serpents. 

Again Fp wasn’t in no mood. He was alerted by some of the Serpents about the disturbance and immediately got on his bike. And his mood only flourished when he met eyes with Penelope Blossom. Who his opinion needed a huge life check. 

Now he was fighting his true anger building in his body like blocks and stacked very sky-high. “I didn’t think I would see you on the southside, Blossom.” He spitted out her last name like bomb on his tongue. 

“I didn’t Jones.” She iced his name like he did to hers. To could play at this game. “I just heard from a close person that she was one of you ruthless thugs. You destroyed my daughter.” 

Fp just laughed with no humor in his stolic voice. “From what I saw and heard. You were the one that destroyed your own daughter and she’s one of us. If you have a problem? Then get off my territory, Penelope Blossom.” His voice was dangerously low. Cheryl could hear the revamped king hidden underneath. 

“Go? Fine. Just to let you know. I won’t stand for this foolishness. Cheryl, grow up.” She let it linger before she turned back around. “Oh and Cheryl. I wished your father shot you in the forehead like Jason. Maybe, I wouldn’t have such a Starving whore for a daughter.” Unaware how damaging those words were to herself, Cheryl stayed strong.

Who did her mother think she was? Some classless rich harlot? Check ✔️Horrendous mother-figure? Check✔️And that was all that mattered. Cheryl fought all those hense words from her it was Illegitimate mother. Fp heard the bar door slam shut and quickly reverted his worrisome eyes to Cheryl. 

“Bloss?” She didn’t move or look like she was breathing. Fp sighed before signaling Jughead and Sweet Pea to call Toni. “Ignore her, Cheryl. She’s nothing. You’ve come such a long way from that broken girl you once were. Don’t let her get under your skin.” As much as Cheryl wanted to do that. She couldn’t stop hearing the words on autopilot.

“Oh and Cheryl. I wished your father shot you in the forehead like Jason. Maybe, I wouldn’t have such a Starving whore for a daughter.” 

No matter how hard she tried that’s all she heard. Was her mother right? Was she a whore? She was dating a girl. And that was wrong— according to Penelope Blossom. 

Once Toni arrived, angry like she was rightfully so. Cheryl didn’t feel any better. How could she left her mother affect her like this? She didn’t want to. But she couldn’t stop thinking like that. She wrapped her arms around her scarred deep-down girlfriend and listen to the disheartening sobs escape from the Blossom’s throat. There was nothing she could say to make her feel better and it broke Cheryl’s heart.  
———

When His expression furrowed as he sat down in his chair. He couldn’t find a way to calm himself. He knew very well that some stuff had to be let go. But this particular thing he couldn't get himself to let that go. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He heard Alice’s voice flow over his thoughts. He shifted in his chair and sighed. 

“Penelope Blossom came into the Wyrm today. And didn’t have anything exponential to say.” Alice could see the anger still boiled up inside and pressed her hands on his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t have a good day, Hun. Penelope is a cheap halot and she doesn't know the difference between classy and Total witch.” That statement was enough to make Fp laugh. 

“Although, I know you’re right on that doesn’t help the fact on what she said to Cheryl.” 

Alice’s eyes flicker and her gaze increases. “What did the bitch say to sweet fiery Cher bomb?” 

And what exited his mouth only pushed Alice further into outraged cloud in the dark hatred. She couldn’t believe it. A mother said that to her own child; her own blood. Yet it again it was Penelope Blossom; but still wasn’t right either way. It was also coming from the woman who sent her to a nunnery: yet Alice did that too. She felt sympathy for the young Blossom. She didn’t deserve that. No what she deserved was a loving mother and she wished Cheryl had that. 

Then a thought popped into her mind. It might be insane or psychopathic. But she didn’t care. 

“I have an idea.” Oh boy what did she mean by that? Fp was excited and also fearful. 

“What kind of idea?”

“I know it might seem like a insane or diabolical idea. But I need you to be completely honest with me.”

Fp nodded his head. “I’ll support you whatever crazy idea you have cooked up inside that brain of yours.” 

“Maybe we could adopt?” Now Fp was thrown way off the track. 

“You mean like another kid?” He got a nod. “Al, we just had Koel and our expenses aren’t the greatest.” He told her honestly. 

Alice sighed knowing she could be going insane. “I know… I just thought maybe we could adopt. Be good for once, you know?” Fp knew she was a little emotional still. He also did like the idea of saving another human bean from poverty. But also was a little apprehensive about that idea. 

“Al… I know you want this but are we financially ready for this? Not to mention we’re not even married yet.” She knew he was displaying the facts and the cold hard truth. 

“Fp, please…” She begged with wide eyes. “Someone like Cheryl needs as.” Once Fp heard the example he knew why. 

“You want to adopt Cheryl? Us adopt her? Al, she’s been emancipated.”

Alice began typing on her laptop and found some links about adopting a emancipated minor. “See, it can be done, Fp.” She said pointed to the several links. 

Fp leaned forward and looked almost speechless. There were several cases about it. He didn’t even know that was a thing. He knew Cheryl was almost eighteen. “I see, Al. But there could be a likelihood that she might just want to stay the way she is.” He noticed her sigh and came behind her and massaged her shoulders. “Hey, Al don’t cry. It will be alright.”

Then he sighed again,” Alright, if she wants this Al, all go along with you. I do agree that Cheryl needs a family and maybe we could be that for her. Also we have to talk to Betty, Jughead and Jellybean about this. This isn’t just a decision we can make without telling them, Al.” 

Alice groans just a bit before calming down. “I know that, Jonesey. I just hate seeing her like this, Fp. No teen or child should have to deal with that. And what her mother said was just cruel.”  
——-

Alice and Fp waited for the right time to bring the topic up. They were both anxious and nervous to bring it up. This wasn’t something you could blurt out or do without crucially and deeply thinking about it. After hours of going over and analyzing they finally called a family meeting. 

Betty, Jughead and Jellybean all sat down at the family table in the kitchen with diplomatic expressions written clear in their faces. They were just as confused as ever. A family meeting. What was kind of stunt was this? 

Jughead was the first to speak up. “Now what crazy idea do you have now, Dad?” He asks as he analyzes critically his father’s stance. 

Fp swallows his lump-sized answer down his throat and slowly flickers his eyes in-between the three curiosity filled faces in front of him. 

“I know that this might seem insane but we thought about this for a few days now. And, I hope you guys don’t think we're nuts.” Jughead hears the nervousness in his dad’s voice. 

Betty switched her eyes back and forth carefully before she looked back at Jughead and JB; who were just as confused as she was. “Uh what’s going on?” Again silence lingered behind. 

Alice’s breathing hitched just a tiny bit and she felt her throat closing up with all the anxiety attacking her insides. “Uh… well, Fp and I were wondering how you guys felt if we adopted.” She explained as she squeezed Fp’s hand with hers as they waited. 

The question hung loose off her tongue and no answers were found. Betty’s eyes wielded shut before opening again. Her mouth fell a-gaped with shock. Her mother wanted be unselfish. Which was a complete surprise to her. Jughead’s head was spinning. First, finding them in bed, then surprise baby and, now this. He didn’t know if he could held anymore out-of-this-world-ideas like this. JB being only Ten-years-old didn’t know everything. But adoption wasn’t something she wasn’t aware of. Many of her friends from Toledo were adopted. 

“Can you guys please say something? I know it’s a huge shock and we’re very aware of that.” Fp added as he surveyed their blank expressions. 

Again no word was said. Just eerily quiet humming from the fridge and the air conditioning unit. He could feel his teeth scrape against his tongue. Hear his heart pounding against his chest and blood rushing through his veins. Betty didn’t know what to feel. 

“Wow… I can’t lie and say I’m not shocked. You guys are for real about?” She asked still trying to wrap her mind around the fact. 

She watched Fp and Her mom their heads and then she shifted in her seat. Jughead could see the hope in their eyes and almost fought back chuckles. 

“What made this wacky idea come to mind?” 

Fp watched as Alice licked her lip she was biting. And then Alice open her mouth. It was still dry from lack of water. 

“Uh… well, Fp told me what happened at the Wrym a few days and since I’m still emotional lately since I had Koel.” And then it clicked. 

“Whoa wait…Cheryl?” Jughead and Betty simultaneously said together. “You want to adopt Cheryl?” Alice and Fp nodded slowly and Jughead was completely shocked. 

“Chery?” JB added to claifry what she was hearing. 

Alice put her hands on Betty’s flat hand that was on the table and slowly nodded again. “I know it’s a lot. If you’re not okay with that’s co—“ She was cut off by her daughter. 

Betty shook her head and smiled. “No, no, I think that’s amazing Idea. Cheryl’s more like my sister anyway. Plus we have the room.” Betty shocked both Alice and Fp. They didn’t expect this to go so well. 

Fp turned to Jug, who looked a little more apprehensive about that idea. Jughead didn’t know what to stay. Betty completely took the wheel and dodged the oncoming traffic with that. But he didn’t know how well this was going to go. He saw Cheryl’s face at the Wrym that day. She looked so broken almost like the day at the river; before she fell through the ice. Now she was stronger then she was then. But there were complications with all this. One: Cheryl was emacipated. And Two: Cheryl seemed like she loved her freedom. 

After take his time to figure out what he was going to say.” I guess that I’ll be okay with this. It’s a shock to me to be honest. But I’ll support you crazy idea.” Fp smiled at his son and got up from his chair. 

He hugged his son and then Jughead told him another thing. “ I’m proud of you, Dad. You came a long way since you slipped off the deep end. You’ve changed so much. Even though I find this idea completely insane. I’ll support you.” He held his son in his arms and blinked his eyes.


	27. Do The Expected

Chapter 27- Do The Unexpected 

One thing that Cheryl never expected was having such a horrible mother. She remembered all the kids in her first year of elementary school; having their parents support them at the talent show. Not for Cheryl; her mother scolded her for even entering but praised her twin brother. She never hated her brother. No she loved him more than anything. He was the one who cheered her on when she came onto the stage. Her father did show affection for her. But when his maple syrup business came his main attention; he neglected her. She faked smiles almost her whole childhood. The only time she was happy was with her brother and now that was gone. Her father killed him. And her mother was just abusive. Verbally, emotionally and physically. You name it she could tell you off the back her head. It didn’t matter what you call it. Her mother never loved her. She didn’t even think her mother once held her. That was the cold truth.

It’s been a few days since the encounter with her horrible halort mother. And Cheryl still had those words running through her brain. 

“Oh and Cheryl. I wished your father shot you in the forehead like Jason. Maybe, I wouldn’t have such a Starving whore for a daughter.” 

She rocked in her bed alone besides Toni stopping by every few hours to check on how she was doing. She never missed school until now. She always had the best attendance in all her years of school. And then her mother’s words started to have a great impact on her. She had found it hard to get out of bed. She felt like Jason had passed all over again. And this time she knew that it was forever. She had days where she wanted to have him back. And others she wanted to be with him. Or maybe she might be already—darkness. 

She heard knocking on her front door. She rolled around in her bed fighting the insomnia within. She didn’t want to get out of bed. But the nagging knockers didn’t give up. What could they possibly want? She shoved her blankets off her body and stomped her heels into the expensive rug. She dragged her heaviness as she climbed downstairs. 

She whipped open the door and was stunned who was there. She didn’t even think anybody cared; besides Toni. 

“Uh hello.” She mumbled barely above a whisper. Fp and Alice were there. How extremely rare? She never seen them near here before. “What are you doing here?” She watched as the two looked at one another. They looked in different then before. What was it about them?

Fp watched as the door opened, Cheryl’s eyes were red rimmed and had dark cycles. The poor girl didn’t look like she stopped crying since that day. Alice felt her heart stop for Cheryl. What they were about to ask was a lot. How would she react? They hoped she would act better than she acted in the past. He knew she wasn’t quite a fan of him and that was perfectly fine. But the father in him didn’t like what he saw. 

Alice was the first to open her mouth. She looked nervous and yet she was. “Can we come in?” Cheryl looked at them skeptically before inviting them in. 

Cheryl stepped aside putting her nails by the door handle and pushed it closed before locking it. Fp took Alice’s hand into his. He looked around at the expensive merchandise. Three portraits with unknown people, two candlesticks by the main foyer. She led them a smaller room with dimmer lighting and dark maroon curtains. Alice could feel the odd absence in the home. It wasn’t a family home. She only felt more sorry for Cheryl as she scanned the room. Each time more pain for her. 

“So cut to the chase.” Cheryl’s voice came through both of their thoughts. “What would you even want from me? I’m nothing. Nobody even cared enough to take on me when Jason turned up dead. So why now? All the constancy. For what? It’s not like I matter.” Her voice was grim and her eyes had almost no color. 

Fp was the first to speak. He could tell Cheryl’s pain was much further than a band aid wound. “Cheryl, we are here to make sure your alright.”

A scoff just breaks the uncomfortable silence. “Yeah right. I doubt you cared when I almost killed myself last winter.” Pain still evident and raw in her voice and eyes. 

Fp hadn't forgotten. He knew that she was still affected deeply by this. Alice’s eyes grew wide and tears threatened to well in her eyes. “Oh god, Cheryl. I had no idea. I can’t believe what you’ve been through.” 

“Cheryl, you're not thinking like that are you?” Fp asked as he looked her in the eyes. Cheryl couldn’t believe how good he was. He could see through her. 

“S-sometimes, I do. It’s usually when I think about Jason. The guilt still burning me alive.” Cheryl never said anything out-loud like that before. She never had the courage to. She was always locked it up tight. For so long she had been. 

Alice didn’t even wait for her permission, she just threw her arms around her and Cheryl tensed up. She didn’t expect someone to care. She never thought anybody would care about her. She still struggled with depression and suicidal thoughts. She wanted to be held. Nobody and she seems nobody noticed or even cared enough. She thought that— until Veronica, Archie, Betty and Jughead saved her life that day. She was ready to end it all. She didn’t care anymore. She was willing to die. Fp watched holding in his own tears. He didn’t want to show weakness. He couldn’t believe that Cheryl almost died. Jughead almost died. Betty almost died. Alice almost died. He was barely holding on. 

Cheryl finally breaks down after two whole Minutes of affection. She knew that someone cared. Alice was technically related to her. “Cheryl, you are strong and don’t take shit from anybody. You sorta remind of myself when I was your age.” She giggled at Alice as tears rolled. 

“Thank you.” Cheryl says as she wipes her eyes with her sleeve. She takes a deep breath and sighs. “It’s just nobodies cared enough to hold me.” Alice’s heart broke in half hearing that. 

“Never?” She asked speechlessly. Cheryl’s head shook and tears brimmed her eyes again. “No. Never. Mother never held me once. Or even cheered me on at the talent show when I was in 5k. I was always a curse or whatever. She would praise Jason. And scold me for even trying. Telling that I’ll never be anything. I spent most of my childhood faking smiles and crying.” The details made Alice’s eyes blur with tears. Fp never heard such pain before. Another deep breath was taken. “The only two people to care were Jason and Nana Rose.” 

Now Alice wanted to make Cheryl happy. Make cookies for her or go shopping like mother’s should. “Cheryl, we came here to ask you something. And if you don’t want to that’s fine. We completely understand.” Cheryl looked at them with red brimmed bloodshot eyes. 

What was going on? Why are they being so kind? Why aren’t they running away? Could they actually care? Or were they lying to save her from the misery and disappointment? 

“How would you feel about being adopted? By us for real. No jokes involved. Pure from the heart.” 

Was she hearing this right? They wanted to adopt her? Like be part of their family? This can’t be real? Was she dreaming? She had thoughts of thoughts running through her head. She stared at them with glossy eyes. 

She looked up at them with her eyes dazzling. “Wait you want me? You want to adopt me?” She watched them nodded their heads with smiles on their lips. 

“Yes, you need a family. And I know you already feel like you have a family. And yes the Serpents are and always will your family. But I was thinking about a more permanent situation like a real family. All completely legal and with actual papers involved.” Fp explained as he watched her eyes. She looked so happy. It made his heart swell. 

Alice pulled her into her arms like she would do with all her kids— each and every one of them. This time Cheryl didn’t hesitate to hug back. “This isn’t for charity, Cheryl. I generally want to do this. I’ll treat you the way I treat all my kids. I know that Hal brings us together and that wasn’t what I want. No, I want to be your mom. I want you to be my daughter, Cheryl. And it’s okay if you don’t want that I understand that.” Cheryl couldn’t believe it. 

She was saved not once. But twice. And this time involved a family. A real family who cares and loves one another. Still completely taken back she opens her mouth and tears rolled. “Betty and Jug are okay with this?” She sees another nod and she feels her heart filled with something.

What would she call it? A feeling? No it was something much stronger than that. Way more powerful than a normal feeling. Something she never felt before. A family with real love. Not the fake kind. Real unconditional love. 

“So what do you say?” No words were spoken. Tears filled everyone’s eyes. Fp didn’t even hold them in anymore. He didn’t care if he was called weak. It was a beautiful moment. And nothing could ruin it. 

“Yes! Yes! I’ll be your daughter!” Cheryl happily exclaims as she throws her arms around them. 

Fp and Alice held onto her until she felt like releasing. Cheryl helped Nana Rose pack her stuff. And once that door was shut. A new enlightenment struck. She never felt this happy in her life and it was true happiness. No more tears just pure happiness.  
——  
Arriving to a new home felt strange but also so right at the same time. Betty and her talked for hours and fell asleep watching old movies from their childhood. It was rare for Cheryl to feel happiness. And now that she felt happy. She wasn’t going to ever— ever let that go. 

Everything was at peace. Nothing was broken anymore. Nobody could wreck that—or so they thought….


	28. A Little Fun Doesn’t Hurt The Soul

Chapter 28- A Little Fun Doesn’t Hurt The Soul 

Everything changed about three months later. Cheryl officially moved in and was approved for adoption. Alice and Fp were so happy. Betty, Jughead and Cheryl actually got along. Jellybean didn’t really bond much with Cheryl. She just kept to herself. The word kept to herself; meaning she spent most of her time with Koel. She loved Koel so much. He was little secret master. If she pulled tricks on her older brother; Koel would laugh so hard. She loved her brother so much. JB and Koel were inseparable from each other. Koel would latch onto her leg when she tried to sneak away. He was very strong for three months. He definitely was Alice and Fp’s love child. Everything was happy and perfect. What changed?  
——————-  
…….Three months earlier…..

It was now Sunday evening, When Alice and Fp decided to take the kids out for frozen yogurt. Cheryl threw her hair up in a bun; which was rare occasion for Miss Cheryl. When she came downstairs, Betty had a matching bun and they squealed. Jughead chuckled as he covered his ears with his hands. Fp’s smile never left his face. Alice hooked Koel on her hip before grabbing the keys from Fp’s hand. 

“No, no, I’m driving. You drive like a grandpa in my car,” Alice commented as she jingled the car keys in her hands mockingly. 

Fp just scoffed and rolled his eyes. He looked over at Jellybean, Betty, Jughead, and Cheryl. Betty and Cheryl stopped jumping up and down like little excited children and looked at him. 

Betty’s voice broke through Jughead’s laughter. “Sorry, Fp but she’s right.” Fp’s face grows shocked and she giggles. 

“Wow… you know how to wound an old man.” He muttered sarcastically as he folded his arms. 

Jughead didn’t stop laughing as he nearly falls to the ground. “Dad, Alice’s right. When, I drive you start freaking out.” Fp scowls and Jughead just smiles. 

“Jug, you drive like a maniac.” Fp added in as he strolled over to Alice and tries to reach for the keys. 

Alice jingled the keys further back and Fp growls.”Alice!” She just brings the keys even further then before. “C’mon Al! Just let me drive!” He pleads as he tries again. 

Alice just shakes her head and laughs. “It’s still a no, Jones.” She just loves teasing him. It was so fun and funny to get under his skin. 

Jellybean giggles along with Cheryl and Betty. Jughead was rolling on the floor laughing like a goofball and Koel was just cluelessly cooing along. Fp continues trying to get Alice to let him drive. And it was safe to say— he lost. Alice 1. Fp 0.  
——

They all finally get outside in their fleece coats and Jean jackets. Fp was in his blue flannel, Alice in her coat that Fp bought for her and Jellybean wearing an old Nirvana T-shirt. Jughead watched as Cheryl and Betty stopped to take a quick selfie. Which Jughead Jones didn’t get; whatsoever. 

“No, no delete it, BB!” Cheryl yelled out as Betty snapped a shot of her. Betty just shook her head and laughed. 

“No, it’s a good one, C.” Betty promises as she taps on her phone and types a quick status on Instagram. 

Cheryl looks over her shoulder and shakes her head. “Betty, I look so bad!” She complains as she covers her face with her hands. 

Betty rolls her eyes as she closed the app and wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist. Cheryl hesitates for a moment before letting Betty hug her. She wasn’t used to this kind of love and affection. She was actually accepted for who she was and is; was still a total new experience for her. 

“ C, you’re my sister. And I love you so much. I know you're actually my cousin. But I never had a redhead sister before.” Cheryl’s frown drops from her lips and tears roll down her cheeks. 

She turns to face Betty, with a shock filled face and also happiness. “You really mean that?” She never heard anymore beside Jason call her a sister. She misses Jason so much. 

Betty turns Cheryl’s cheek toward her and nods. “Of course, C. Ever since Polly turned on me. I didn’t have a sister anymore. And then me and you got closer. So yes, I really do mean that.” 

Cheryl tightens her arms around Betty’s form and lets out tiny sobs. Betty holds Cheryl as they walk over to the car. Jughead smiles at the two and looks over at his little sister. Jellybean has her hands hooked around Alice’s thigh as Alice tries to walk out of the house. Alice giggles as Fp still tries to steal the keys from her. He knows that Alice is just trying to prove him a lesson. 

Alice stands by the car door with a smirk. Fp looks at her and almost leaps for the keys. “Jug?” He calls for his attention. 

Jug looks up from his phone and sees Alice. Alice smirks as she eyes Fp with devilish eyes. “Yes?”

Fp watches Alice with curiosity in his eyes. What did she have up her sleeve? He wonders. 

“Here you drive.” Alice directs towards Jughead. 

Jughead grins heavily as he quickly grabs the keys Alice jingles in the air. Fp gives her a look. “Are you kidding me Alice?” Alice laughs at him. 

“Nope.” She answers with a evil cackle. He rolls his eyes and gets in the back seat with the girls.

Jughead gets in the driver's seat with his hands on the steering wheel laughing at his father’s glum face. Cheryl grins as she whispers into Betty’s ear. Betty’s face grows with in disbelief. She could not believe what Cheryl just told her. Alice buckles Koel into his car seat and peppers his head with soft kisses. Koel raises his hands up and sticks his tongue out. Fp keeps groaning as Jughead backs out of the driveway. Jughead sighs as he shifts his hands and rolls his eyes at his father. 

Betty laughs as Fp starts shouting. “Jug, slow down!” He shouts at his son.

Jughead just shakes off the shouts and keeps his focus on the road up ahead of them. His dad was panicky and it was making him not being able to keep his concentration on his driving. 

He rolls his eyes as he checks his speed. “I’m only going 34 mph, Dad. Chill out!” He calmly defends as he flips his hazards and goes into the other lane. 

Alice just keeps laughing at her crazy fiancé. She can’t stop laughing. This was just completely ridiculous. “See grandpa.” She adds before eyeing Jughead. “Step on it, Jug. Mama wants her fro-yo.”

Jughead nods his head and laughs. “Alrighty.” He says as he accelerates. Fp rolls his eyes again. He can’t believe Alice sided with his son over him. Alice 2. Fp 0.  
——

When the car load steps out of the family car. Jughead walks over to Alice and hands her the keys. He did earn a glare from his father; but he didn’t care. He loved it when he could drive. The feeling of the wind in his hair—when he took off his beanie; which is a very rare judgement. Alice unbuckles Koel and lifts him out of his carrier. 

Cheryl got out of the vehicle and grabbed Betty’s arm. Betty smiles and snatches Cheryl’s red lipstick from her bag. Cheryl notices and glared her eyes. 

“BB! Not cool! Give me my lipstick!” She shouted as Betty ran to the entrance of the frozen yogurt place. Betty turns around and sticks out her tongue. 

“If you can catch me!” 

Cheryl starts running after her. Jughead and Jellybean stood by the door and rolled their eyes. Alice pockets the keys Jughead handed her and pulls out her credit card. Fp looks around the shop and sighs. She was winning so far. Maybe he had a chance—most likely not. But it doesn’t hurt to try. Jellybean’s smile grew as she saw all the cool looking levers. It looked so cool. And getting to pick on her own made her very excited. 

And when She saw brownie, “Daddy! Daddy! They have brownie!” She squeals as she jumps up and down. 

Fp sighs and grins at her.” Jelly, calm down, Sweetie.” He tries to get her to settle down. 

She frowns and nods her head. “Okay Daddy.” She mutters softly. 

By the frozen goodies, Alice was having her own fun. She scanned the flavors with her wide-blue eyes. While, Jughead was filling up his bowl with almost every flavor there was. Betty’s face cringed when she sees the quantity in the tiny waffle bowl. She shook her head at the beanie boy; who was too oblivious to notice. Cheryl pulls the lever with wedding cake. She was bummed that they didn’t have Cherry or anything with cherries. So she settles with wedding cake and moves down the line. 

Next was toppings. Which was no problem with Jughead. No he was having fun. Maybe too much fun. He grabs the spoon from brownie, also butterfingers and lately spoons Reese’s on top of his multi-layered and flavored bowl. Alice went with a simple flavor combo and lightly sprinkles fresh fruits and salty caramel over the top. Cheryl tops hers with Cherries—of course. It wouldn’t Cheryl without Cherries. Betty goes with a classic strawberry with lightly swirls of hot fudge. Fp gets himself and Jellybean the same thing. Brownie with nominal toppings. 

Alice stands by the checkout. She pays with her credit card and hands them a ten-dollar tip since; Jughead over companies himself. She takes the coins back from the lady at the cash register. Betty feels Cheryl’s hands on her arm. Cheryl grins and spoons at scoop from hers. Betty doesn’t like cherries so she gives Cheryl hers. Cheryl smiles at her and eats one of the cherries as they go sit down. 

Fp’s eyes grows immensely at his son’s fro-yo cup. He figures that his son would get a reasonable amount. No. He had to get the whole store. “Jug, don’t die from all that.” He jokes around with his son. 

Jughead rolls his eyes and coughs. “Whatever, Grandpa.” 

Fp’s eyes grow again and he flashes his eyes on his son. “Grandpa? That better just be an insult and not what I think it is.” Jughead rolls his eyes and chuckles. 

“No, no it’s an insult for calling me an unsafe driver.” He comments as he devours his bite down his throat. 

Betty and Cheryl’s mouths were shaped by an “oh no” when Jughead ate like this. It wasn’t a nice bill. “Juggie!” Jellybean exclaims as she sits down next to her little brother, who was in Alice’s lap. 

Alice notices and almost chokes. “J-ughead that’s a lot, hun. Don’t you think that is a lot?” He shakes his head and she sighs. 

With Koel in her lap, she spoons a little finger into her yogurt and sticks it into his mouth. He makes a little face and shakes his head. “Oh was that too cold, Koely?” She talks in a baby voice and pats his back softly. 

Fp smiled at his little boy and did the same as Alice. This time his face turns into a smile. “He likes it!” He exclaims as he gives his little boy an “high-five and Alice rolls her eyes. 

“He will say my name first, Fp.” She adds as she crossed her arms. 

Fp just rolled his eyes and scoffs, We’ll See, Alice.” He challenges as he lets Koel nibble on his pointer finger. 

Betty and Cheryl zone out the chatter and keep snapping little pictures of eachother. Jellybean tries to try on her big brother’s beanie and he shakes his head. Fp was handed Koel and he bounces him in his knee. Jughead moans out from all the ice cream he ate. Maybe it was too much. His abilities might have weakened since the pie eating contest. Alice cleans off the table and pulls out the keys from her purse. She taps her nails on the table and grins. “Fair game, Jones.” 

Fp smirks at him and shakes her hand,”I know, Smith.” He was going to win. Fp 1. Alice 2.  
——-

By time they exited the place, the sun had gone home for the night. Alice looks at her phone and sees the time. It was nine P.M and it was time to get the kids home. They all pile up in the car and Jughead falls asleep as soon as his feet hit the car foot mats. He was exhausted and ate way too much. He still didn’t know how that was possible. Cheryl and Betty fangirled over Channing Tatum and his rock hard abs. 

“He’s so hot.” Cheryl stated without even whispering. 

Betty grinned at that. “Oh yes he is.” Jellybean didn’t know who the hell he was.

“Who’s he?” She asked as she pointed to at the screen. 

Betty and Cheryl looked at one another before answering the question. “Uh… he’s a movie actor.” They both said quickly. They didn’t want to explain any longer. Jellybean nodded her head and looked at the window. Phew that was over. 

Alice who was in the passenger seat smirked and opened her mouth. “Who you girls talking about?” She asked as she looked in the mirror. 

Betty licked her lips nervously as she contemplates if she was going to tell her or not. “Uh…” But was cut off by Cheryl. 

“Channing how hot he is.”

Alice licked her lips and nodded in agreement. And what she said next nobody expected. “Yeah he is. I would fuck him right now if I could get my hands on him.” 

Then it grew silent. The only think could be heard was the crickets chirping outside as they drove. Betty’s face goes a little hot. She didn’t expect that from her mother. Sure she knew her mom was sexually active—but this wasn’t something she wanted to know. Cheryl gasped and tears rolled from her eyes. This was riveting. Damn’t she was spending too much time with Toni and Kevin. Jughead who just randomly woke up was also surprised. Jellybean just covered her ears. 

And there was a hard slam forward. Fp who was driving slammed his foot on the brake pedal and avoided swerving into oncoming traffic from the other lane. “What?!” He shouted as he pulled over.

Alice’s face blushes with hot redness as she looks over at his face. She almost forgotten that Fp was driving. “Oops.”

Fp rolls his eyes, Yeah Oops…” He remarked as he feels a weird feeling in his blood. Jealousy. 

“I mean, I would fuck him.” Jughead blurted out of nowhere. 

Everyone looked at him disbelief. Did He just say that? Betty and Cheryl almost choke. “What? You would what?” Fp asks almost worried.

“What? He’s fucking hot.” Jughead says with a face and Betty starts laughing. 

“Oh boy. He’s gay.”

Jughead just shakes his head. “What? No! I’m not!” He defends as he face grows pink. “He’s just hot and if you say anything to anyone. I’ll tell everyone your secrets.” 

Everyone shut up and Alice turns to Fp. He looked at her with jealousy in his eyes. “Sorry, Babe. But he is hot.” Alice 3. Fp 1.

He puts the car back into drive and heads back home. He felt like he was drunk. His son was making weird joke and Alice was winning. But he still had a chance.


	29. Problems To Truth & Dares

Chapter 29- Problems To Truth And Dares

Four Days later, Alice makes an appointment with Sierra, while Fp’s working at Pop’s. She gets in her car and drives over to Sierra’s office. When She got there, Sierra welcomes her in and she walks over to the chair and sits down with her hands on her crossed legs. Sierra sits down at her desk with her hands folded on top. 

“What brings you in here, Alice?” Sierra simple asks as her morning voice kicks in. 

Alice smiled at her old friend and sat up in her chair. She was nervous and very excited. “I’m here to see if I could adopt Cheryl.” She sees Sierra’s face of skepticism. She knows it’s just a weird and strange morning topic. But she also really wants this. 

Sierra looks up from her computer pad and sighs.” Alice as much I would love to grant you this. I don’t know if I can make you and Fp legal guardians.” Alice sighs and fights the frown appearing on her face. 

“Sierra please, c’mon who helped you get your first interview for law school? Me. I did. I helped you. Can’t you just do this one thing for me? And I’m not being selfish. I- we generally want this. Fp and have been talking about this for weeks now. And Cheryl she loves the idea too. The kids really support us and I would be crushed if this can’t happen.” Sierra knows by the look of love on Alice’s face that she really wants this. She hates that she might have to say no. But she can’t get herself not to say no. 

“Alright.” She sighs,” Since Cheryl wants this too. I can see what I can do.” Alice’s face lights up and she throws her arms around Sierra’s neck. 

“Oh, you won’t regret this, Sier!” She exclaims as she continues to hug her.  
——-

Later When Fp gets off from work. He walks into the house and smells home cooked food. His stomach grumbles as he reaches the kitchen. He finds Alice smiling like an angel. Alice sees him and kisses him on the lips. 

“What’s this all for?” He asks as his eyes sore around the room and sees all the food on the kitchen table. 

All sorts of food were there. Mash potatoes, Gravy and Salisbury steak were all plated on the table. Alice sees his astonishment and takes the code. 

“I went to see Sierra and she said she will see what she can do.” Fp’s smile brightens and he drips and kisses passionately. 

“You’re the best fiancé ever.” He says as he kisses her again, longer this time. 

They kissed until Betty and Jughead cleared their throats. They broke apart, blushing like crazy and Jughead bursts out laughing.

“Geez, You have a hard time keeping your lips to yourself, Huh?” Fp glared at his son.

“Really? I could say the same about you and Betty.” He retorts back and Jughead closes his mouth.  
——-

Three nights later, Betty climbs down the staircase sporting her baby brother on her hip. He was a month old today. She can’t even believe how quick the time went by. It seemed like he was just a day old one day and the next he was almost a year. Okay maybe she was exaggerating a little. 

“Mom?!” She yelled from the living room. She didn’t get an answer. “Mom?! Are you home?” She yells again. 

There was no answer. She sighed as she holds Koel to her hip before sitting on the couch. She was alone at home. Which was strange for her; but she didn’t mind.  
——

A night later, Alice and Fp were over at Fred’s. Fred had invited them over for some fun. Alice quickly calls the kids over and they arrive shortly afterward. Cheryl sits in the couch next to Betty. Jughead sits next to Archie. 

“Let’s play truth or Dare.” Archie blurts out of nowhere. 

Jughead nodded his head and looks over at the adults. Mary, Hermione, Tom, Sierra, Alice and Fp sighed as they crossed their arms. “Dare.” Moni states. Alice rolled her eyes. Of course she would pick dare. 

Betty looks around and watches them closely with her eyes. Cheryl smirked as Fred makes a pout. “Fine. I dare you to kiss Mary.” Mary’s face grows red. 

Hermione smirks and scoots over to Mary. Mary heisted at first and eventually gives in. A short peck on the lips before withdrawing makes everyone shocked. “Next.” She says as she turns to Cheryl. “Cheryl, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Cheryl answered back as she clicks her tongue. Hermione’s lips stay quirked. “Tell your darkest secret.”

Cheryl’s shoulders tense up. She was afraid that Alice and Fp would terminent her adoption. She didn’t want to unadopted. She loves living with them and the family. She never had a family like this before. 

“I burned down Thornhill.” Everyone looked at her in shock. Yep this is what she was afraid of. Betty shook her head a little and then pulled her close and started laughing. 

“Wow… C.” She broke down laughing. Cheryl rolled her eyes. “It’s not funny. I needed a clean slate. And that was my way.” 

Jughead’s eyes grew and then he laughed. “Both Of us committed arson.” Fp didn’t find that comment funny. It was a serious offense and Jughead had to spend three months in juvie. 

“Jughead!” He scolded with hard eyes and he shut his mouth. He still was laughing inside though. Archie smirked and laughed as well. 

“Okay moving on! Mr Keller, Truth or Dare?”

Tom looks swiftly at Sierra. He was told by Sierra that Alice and Fp want to adopt Cheryl. He thinks that’s a great idea. Cheryl needs a family and what better family than that. “Truth.”

Archie smirks at rolls his tongue. “Have you ever kissed someone of the same-sex?” Tom clears his throat quite taken back. 

“Yes I have. Moving on…”

Alice and Fp and Mary shake their heads. “No, no you have to tell us now!” Tom sighs and groans.

“Fine. It was a drunk makeout. Fred and I were at One of the super bowl game and I accidentally kissed him. End of story.” His voice was shaky and Fred’s face flushes at the memory. Archie was in wow. He didn’t know his dad kissed another guy. 

“Dad! You kissed a man!” Archie exclaims and his father’s face flushes pinker. “I was drunk!” Fred defends as he runs his hands down his face. 

Fp was laughing so hard. “Wow… Fred I didn’t know you had it in you!” Fred rolls his eyes and groans. “I was drunk and it was a lapse of judgement!” 

After everyone stops laughing the game continues. “Alice, Truth or Dare?” Alice sits up and stops drinking some red wine from her glass and sets it on the coffee table. Alice grins and presses her lips together. 

“Truth.” Fp looked at her with a Surprised look on his face. She turned to see his face and giggled. “What? I can’t choose truth for once.” He shook his head and responded by kissing her lightly. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone else in this room, besides Mr Jones?” Oh shit. She can’t tell him that. It would break his heart. 

Fred tried to hide the fear in his face. He didn’t know Archie was going to ask that. Alice felt her heart beating faster than ever. Tom noticed the hesitance in the air. It was thickened by sighs. Fp learned in closer and almost didn’t know what to think. Alice kissing another man. That wasn’t something he didn’t want to think about. 

“Yes.” Fp looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He can’t believe what he was hearing. “Who?” He asks with his jaw started to clench up.

Alice shook her head.” It was a long time ago. Don’t make me say it. It happened in the past, Fp.”

That didn’t make Fp stop asking. Jughead cleared his throat and tried to get rid of the tension. Betty, Cheryl and Veronica watched the room grow quiet. The only people talking were Alice and Fp. 

Fp stood up absently as he contemplated on grabbing some whiskey in a shot glass. He needed to know what was going on. He can’t be in a relationship built on lies and no trust. “No. I don’t care. It affects us either way.”

Alice sighs and inhaled deeply. She can’t believe she was about to say this outloud. She never told anyone. Fred kept feeling sweat forming on his forehead. Alice exhales and feels her heart fall. 

“Fred.” It slipped on her tongue and Fp’s eyes burned with confusion. As he stood he looked at the both of them and opened his mouth. “When? And what!” He seethed a little as he crushed the can of soda he was drinking before. 

Jughead glared at Archie. Archie slumps down into his beanbag chair and tries to avoid Jughead’s glaring eyes. Betty flickered her eyes over at Cheryl. And Cheryl knew this game wouldn’t end well. Secrets were being exposed. Tom looked over the room and noticed how Fp’s jaw clenched and tried to figure a way to calm the situation before it got out of hand. 

Alice slowly gathers her thoughts as she hears the tone in his voice. She can’t believe Archie’s damn question got her in the line of Fire. “A few days after I ended things in high school.” She watched as his eyes stayed angry and she tried to make it better. “I was drunk and one thing led to another.” 

Fp’s eyes stayed angered. Alice and Fred? What the hell? A Few Days after she ended things! While he was drinking the pain away. She was fucking him behind his back. He never felt so betrayed before. 

“Alice, I can’t believe you would do that! You slept with Fred three days after you broke my heart!” He was screaming at the top of his lungs. 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jughead could see tears start to brim over his eyes. Damn Archie. Now he had to deal with this mess. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Alice fought the tears in her eyes. He was screaming st her. She couldn’t believe she did that. It wasn’t right. Three days after she broke his heart. She could hear the heartbreak in his voice. 

“Baby, I- I’m so sorry. I can’t even believe myself for doing that. Fp, I’ve never forgiven myself for that.” 

Fp just kept shaking his head. “I need some time Alice to calm down.” And with that he was out the door. And Alice knew she fucked everything up. 

Archie stood up finally dismissing the game and slipped away to his room. Veronica and her mother hugged crying Alice. Jughead knew grew to care a lot about Alice. He couldn’t even look at her nor Mr A. He couldn’t believe what she did. That was so cruel. Cheryl watched as Jughead ran out the door her new father went through. She grabbed Betty’s arm and pulled her along. 

Betty was confused at first but quickly caught on. When they found Fp. He was standing by the southside Sunnyside trailer park sign. His eyes were red brimmed and bloodshot. Jughead got on his knees and wrapped his arms around his father’s frame. Cheryl placed her hands on his shoulders as soft hard sobs escaped his throat. Fp didn’t know what was going on anymore. He knew he was a coward for leaving. He just needed some time to calm himself down. He didn’t smell of liquor; which was a great sign. “I can’t believe she did that.” He muttered to the three teens. Luckily Jellybean was at a friend’s house for the night. 

Jughead stood by his father. He could hear and feel the hurt running off his body. Cheryl couldn’t imagine Toni sleeping with one of her best friends after they broke up. That was cold. But it also happened a decade ago. 

“Dad?” Fp heard his son’s voice. He sniffed the air and let out a dry chuckle. He didn’t want to seem weak. Maybe it was all stupid and he was taking this all out of portation. 

“Yeah Jug?” His voice is all stuffy and sounds like he was crying. He didn’t look his son in the eyes. He just kept staring at the green mildew on the grass. He knew his ass was most likely going to be stained. But he didn’t care. 

His son stood in front of him with his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. “I know you’re hurt by her confession. But man up. Doesn’t this sound familiar?” Fp groaned. He was using his own words against him. 

He stood up quickly and secretly wiped his eyes. “Now you listen. I told that to you about Betty. This is different, Jug.” 

“How is this different, Dad? Explain that to me!” Cheryl and Betty stood back a little bit from them. They didn’t want to be caught up in a fight. 

Fp stood hot on his heels, his eyes that were once glossy were a red. He could feel his teeth clenching in his mouth. “She slept with Fred Andrews! That’s how it’s different!” Jughead rolled his eyes and snapped his jaw tight. 

“A decade ago! Almost two decades, Dad!” And what happened next. Completely surprised everyone in the dark. Before anybody knew what was happening... it was too late. 

A fist smacked into a cheek. Jughead fell backwards and his hands braced his fall. His cheek throbbed and his head shook in automatic fear. Cheryl was shocked. She couldn’t believe what happened. Right in front of her face. She had seen people fight but never this. Jughead scooted off his butt and looked at his father. Fp was shaking his head. He couldn’t believe what he just did. He never hit his son before. Never laid a hand on him. 

He looked at his son; who shook in fear. He tried to step forward and tend to his son’s bleeding cheek. His son jerked away and he felt sick to his stomach. He had become a child abuser. Something he never intended to be. He didn’t want to be one. He loves his kids and would never hurt them. “J-ug, I- I—“ He stopped speaking when he saw Betty’s eyes. 

Betty couldn’t believe Fp hit his own son. His own blood. She shakes her head in disbelief. She quickly shakes the fear off her shoulders. Cheryl helped Jughead clean his face. She pulled out two tissues from her purse and handed them to him. Jughead still frozen with fear, grabs the tissues from her hands and tries his best to clean his bleeding cheek. He still can’t get over the fact his dad hit him. 

“I think maybe you shouldn’t come home tonight.” He tells his dad as he walks away. 

Fp shook his head at his son and comes over to his son. He placed his hand on his shoulder and can feel the way his son jerked. “No, No, Jug, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I never meant to hurt you. Ever. I promise!” He shouted as his son walked away from the old burnt trailer park. 

Then he realizes that he fucked up and doesn’t know if it can’t be fixed. He knew he shouldn't have hit him. He didn’t know why he resulted to that low point. Would Alice ever let him see his son? He kept shaking as he looked at the abandoned footsteps that were left behind by his three children. Betty, Jughead and Cheryl all left him. He knew he fucked up. Like every damn time. The Jones curse. And he hopes his sons can break it. If that didn’t happen. He was afraid his sons will stay cursed. And he didn’t want that for his sons or Daughters. 

When Alice came home. She came home to no one in the house. She feels alone and lonely. She walks down the hall and sees nothing still. She wants nothing but to have Fp’s arms around her. Keeping her safe and now she feel unsafe without him. 

Six Minutes later, The door clicks open, She instantly gets off her feet and rushes to the door. And was greatly disappointed when she just sees the kids. Not that she doesn’t love them because she does. She just wants to see Fp. Have his arms around her and kiss her endlessly. She sees Betty first and hugs her tightly. Betty fake smiles and hugs back. Not because she didn’t love her. Because she does love her a lot. 

“Betty, how was h—“ She stopped once she saw Jughead’s face. “OH My God! Jug, what happened to your face?” She asked she cupped the bottom of his chin lightly and carefully to not touch the raw exposed skin. 

Jughead was a little overthrown by her comment and he didn’t want to say it. “Uh… well… I tripped…” Alice’s face doesn’t change. She still looks at him with those puppy eyes. 

“Jug… what really happened?” He feels himself starting to frown. He didn’t want to say what happened. It still confused him as well. 

“Nothing.” He said avoiding her eyes as he walked away. Alice didn’t buy it. She knew he got hurt or something. 

“Jughead, I can tell when you’re lying to me. Now tell me what happened.” Her voice was loud and clear that she was getting frustrated. 

Jughead slowly raises his head back up and sighs. “Malachi he cornered me on the way home.” He lies through his teeth. He knows it’s wrong. But he doesn’t want his dad to get in trouble. 

Alice arches her eyebrow slightly and wrinkled her nose at Jughead. She knew he was lying. His ears curl in when he lies and he avoids looking people in the eyes. She looks at him with an hand on her hip. Betty and Cheryl didn’t like the fact he lied either. Fp did the wrong thing and Jughead shouldn’t lie about what happened. Cheryl knows what Child abuse was like and hopes that Fp never does that again. She prays that he never lies a hand on another child again. 

“Fine.” Jughead sighs as he tenses his shoulders. “Dad hit me.” Alice’s eyes flicker with rage. 

“He did what?!” She shouts as loud as possible but not enough to wake Koel from his slumber. 

Jughead covers his ears with his hands. He didn’t mean for Alice to get so mad. “He didn’t mean it. He said he was sorry and that he deeply regrets it.” He informs quickly as he looks down at his feet. 

Alice just shake her head in disappointment. “Just get ready for bed. See you in the morning.” Jughead sighs and Betty and Cheryl head to their rooms.  
——

When Fp wakes up, he feels alone. He’s still lying on the grass. He fell asleep like that after Jughead left. He couldn’t get himself to come down. He ended up crying himself to sleep that night. And then he hears a squeaky voice. 

“Forsythe! I can’t believe you hit him!” He shakes his head and blinks his eyes. That’s when he sees Alice in the flesh. 

He stumbles on his feet and rubs his raw eyes. Alice just glares in his direction. “A—“ He was cut off by a strong sting to his cheek. 

He holds his throbbing cheek with his Opposite hand. He knows he deserves this and that he can’t lie. He looks up at her fiery eyes and knows he’s in trouble. 

“I can’t believe you, Fp! Hitting your own children now?! This is a new low!” Her voice shaky with evident anger. He was afraid to open his mouth but he did anyway. 

Alice waited there with her hands on her hips trying to figure out what she was going to do. She didn’t want to give back his ring. She wants a future and all with him. But him getting like this. Scared her. She didn’t want her children around him. Not like this. 

“Alice, please don’t leave me.” Fp’s voice shook as he frantically gets onto his feet and looks at her with soft, rawed eyes. 

She just turns away and starts walking. Fp’s hearts pulsing faster and faster as he sees her walking away. He quickly stumbles forward like he’s drunk. He’s not. He’s sober and doesn’t want to crumble. 

“Alice please!” He shouts as he rushes to get front of her to stop her. 

Alice turns around. “Why shouldn’t I?! You hit Jughead! He never did a thing to you! And you laid a hand on his face! You should never touched him, Fp!” His eyes flicked with pain as he sees her look down at her hand. 

Alice didn’t want to this.” Al—“ She cuts him off by yanking the crystallized band off her ring finger and tosses it at him. 

He runs to the abandoned ring and tries to reach for her arm. She yanks her arm back forcefully. “Don’t touch me!” She snarls as she storms off into the newly established fineline. 

He never felt so broken before. Not when his son left or Gladys took Jellybean. Not when he lost everything. Not when his son almost died. Not when lost his best friend. No. This was the worst feeling he’d ever experienced. 

Then he saw something that made his heart pound. His father was standing in front of him with a gun. His face tries not look panicky as he father gets closer. “Forsythe.” His voice coated with sickness. Fp slowly feels the gun pressed to his temple. “You thought getting away from me would save you. What has it been? 26 years? Ah yes.”

Fp couldn’t breathe. His throat felt dry and his heart pounds against his chest. “D-ad, don’t please…” He pleads as his voice rasps. 

His father blinked at him and rubs the bud of the gun against his cheek. “Hmmm… should I?” He teases wrathfully as he clicks the trigger. 

Before he knows it, His father has him tied against the Sunnyside sign. His arms struggled to get loose. He sees two other figures through his one clear eye. He squinted his eyes and sees Jughead being held at gunpoint. 

“Dad!” His son screams as his father brings the gun to his chest. A sharp poke from what Fp can see to his son chest. “Why did you hit me? I never did anything to you!” His son screams and then…

*Bang…. Bang*.... Bang! His son fell to the ground. “Jughead!” He cries as his son falls to the ground. His eyes brimmed with unshielded tears. 

His father’s cackle makes his blood run cold. “You bastard!” He spits out as his eyes ached. 

His father laughs. “You did that to yourself, Forsythe.” He shakes his head berlingently at his father, his eyes hung dark. 

“It’s Fp! Not Forsythe! I never wanted that name. You made mom leave and Abby. Abby my baby sister. You murdered her! In cold blood! And now you think your not done! Killing my son! What kind of father does that?! You make me sick!” He snaps with his jaw locked tight. 

He was still tied to the sign. He tried shaking his hands loose but nothing worked. He was stuck. Why does his father hate him so much?

His father just cracks a sickening smile.” You're mother chose to leave us. And Abby. I didn’t murdered her. She killed herself!” Fp’s jaw clenched even more.

“Shooting someone in the head that’s killing themself?! Bullshit! It’s not! You picked up that gun! You aimed it at her forehead and squeezed the trigger! She was only eight! And you took her life! She didn’t kill herself! You murdered her!” His voice was raged and seething. 

His father just huffs and points his gun at another loved one. His heart skips. No! Please! And then it was too late. 

He cries and cries until wets his tight grip off his wrists and breaks loose. He runs to her and pressed his hand to her heart. “Al, no! Stay awake!” He screams and then it fails. 

Her eyes shut and he screams at the world. His father was long gone and both His son and The love of his life were dead. He starts shaking uncontrollably and collapse to his knees. 

“Fp?!” He heard voices echoing in his head. He shook his head and cried. “Fp, it’s okay. Wake up!” 

His body jolted up and his breathing was hitched. He looks around with blurred eyes. His lungs burned on fire. And then he sees two blondes in front of him. He blinks his eyes three times to fully clear his blurry vision. 

“Alice…” His voice rasps as he blinks his eyes again. “You’re alive.” He says as his teary eyes bug out. 

Alice nods her head.” It was just a nightmare, Baby.” She soothes, stroking his hand with her fingers. 

He sits up a little more, breathing like he was having an anxiety attack. He felt his chest tightening and he starts coughing. “Shh.. Baby it was just a nightmare. Nothing happened. We are all fine.” She keeps soothing him as she wraps her arms around him. 

After he can finally breathe. He wipes his eyes and looks at her. Alice can see he’s still very upset and wonders what his nightmare was about. “In my nightmare. I got pissed that you kissed Fred in high school and then I left. Jughead found me and we argued for awhile. I got really anger and hit him. I didn’t mean to and then they left. Then I woke up the next morning. You came and yelled at me and then you broke off our engagement.” Alice’s head was spinning. She didn’t know what to say. 

She just holds him with her arms as small tears trickle down his cheeks. “Hey listen to me.” She holds his chin with her hands. “None of that happened.”

“Kissing Fred never happened?” He questions in a small voice. She feels her chest tighten and her throat go dry. 

She shakes her head.” I did kiss Fred in high school. But everything else never happened.” Fp shakes his head. He knows that his dad killed Jug and Alice. 

“No, he killed you guys. He murdered you guys I front of me.” Alice was confused. What was he talking about? Betty didn’t understand. Who was he talking about? 

“Fp, Honey. Nobody killed us. We're fine. We’re safe.” Her voice sounds so assuring. Fp was still shaking. He had nightmares before. But nothing this realistic before. 

Nightmares like Clifford killing Jughead or Jellybean dying and even Fred dying in battle. He still had night terrors about war, bombs, tanks blowing into ash, soot and coal. One about his pal, dear friend Adam dying on the battlefield. They were very close. Shared home lifes and grew up in small towns. They bonded over a lot of stuff. Both were in a gang. And then he lost him. It was June third of 1994. He had been in the army for two years and was on his tour. Adam got shot down by the enemy line. Fp was devastated. After his tour was complete he was never the same. He would never be the same ever again. War changes you. And never for the better. Always for the worst. 

Alice keeps her eyes on Fp. She made sure he was breathing more regularly. Betty came into the room with a glass of water. She handed it to her mother and Alice handed Fp the glass. Fp shakes his head from the terrifying memory. He didn’t want to think about Adam. He was another reason his drinking got the way it was. 

He grabbed the water and took a huge gulp from the glass. He felt the clear liquid slide down his throat. His throat was dried from the screaming. His father abused him for years and that didn’t feel like a nightmare. His father went to prison after his eight-year-old sister was murdered by him. He was sentenced life without parole. He always knew his father would want revenge. And he was afraid that he would make his plot. 

“Dad killed you and Jughead and made me watch just like he did with Abby.” He finally breaks again. 

Betty never heard of Abby. Who was Abby? She locked eyes with her mother. Alice shudders at the mention. Fp hadn’t mentioned his sister in decades. She remembered the night Fp came banging on her door. She remembered the shattered look on his face. And how his voice cracked when he opened his mouth. His rawed pain in his voice saying that his father murdered Abby in front of him and made him watch. He was only thirteen at the time. And she never seen Fp cry as much as he did that night. 

She met Abby when they became friends three years before Fp turned thirteen. Abby was the happiest girl you’d meet. She smiled like no other. She had a lot of hopes and dreams. She loved art and dancing. She wanted to a surgeon when she grew up. She can’t believe it had been so long. She had been gone for 21 years since Abby passed. If they were going to have a girl. Fp wanted to name her. Abby. He wanted to honor his dead little sister. 

Alice situated them as his throat caught on tiny sobs. She signaled Betty to leave the room. Betty sighs as she gets off the bed and closes the door behind her. Alice returns her attention to the fragile man lying his head down on her lap. His throat feels raw as his cries shake his body like an earthquake. He can’t stop the earth shattering tears as he starts to hyperventilate. 

“Fp… it’s okay. We are alive. He didn’t hurt us. He’s in prison locked away. He can’t hurt us.” He wants to believe her words. But he can’t. Something just feels wrong. 

“No, he’s going to hurt you guys. He killed Abby…” His lips tremble as he tries to speak. 

“Fp, Baby. Yes I know. But she’s in a better place. He can’t hurt either of you.” He hears Alice’s calming voice helps him calm down. 

She strokes his hair back with her fingers and calms him with kisses on his forehead, Cheeks and, finally his lips. He feels better. Only a little. He just wants to be held. In her arms. He felt safe in her hold. He loves her so much. She loves him and wants to forget about their silly fight. It was in the past. Not in the present. 

After sometime, Fp eventually was calm enough to lift his head off her lap. He looks at her face and she gently wipes away his tears with her thumb. He can’t believe anymore thankful for her. She knew how to calm him down. He never liked breakdowns. Who likes them anyway? He didn’t know a single person that likes having breakdowns. And if there was anyone that did. He would smack them for being psychotic. 

As he takes a deep breath, his chest rises a little and his heart beats at a regular pace. “Thanks, Al.” He says he leans his head against the headboard. 

Alice smiles at him and curls into his chest, lying her head down on his chest and looked up at the ceiling. “You’re welcome, Baby. You’ll be okay. Right?” She asks as moves her hand side to side over his chest. 

He closes his eyes and thinks for a second before opening his eyes. “I think so, Al.” He mumbles as his head hit the pillow.


	30. Shattered For The Chosen One’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days that play out as they go through the cycle

Chapter 30- Shattered For The Chosen One’s

When Fp wakes again, Alice’s staring at him with soft eyes and kisses him. Fp smiled at her and leans down and kisses her. He couldn’t believe they haven’t had sex in three months. Which was very surprising for both Fp and Alice. They guessed they were too busy dealing with Koel for the pleasure.

She kisses his collarbone with her tender touch. Her tender touch sends Fp into a dirty, wet and his boxers tightened in the inside. She smirks and yanks off his boxers. Her nails scrap against his skin and he feels her tongue trail down lower and lower. He feels like he’s about to come. Alice smugly takes his throbbing cock into her mouth.

And then he flips over and gets on top of her weak body. His lips attack her sensitive skin. She knows he likes to play dirty and she loves that about him. His finger enters her cilnt she feels a wave of excitement overpass her body. “Fuck!” Her voice strangles as his body grinded against hers.

Her teeth sink into his pecs and she nibbles. “Fuck, Al!” He squeezes out as he comes.  
——-

After the aerobics was surveyed correctly, Fp and Alice never felt more satisfied. It seemed like since they had Koel that only raised their sexual connections with one another.

Alice slips out of his arms when he fell asleep and redressed quietly before closing the door softly behind her. She’s careful not to wake him. She knows that he’s still upset about Abby. She didn’t know how badly affected he was by it. No she didn’t think he moved on. You never move on from something like that.

She also know it’s going take some time for him to figure out what’s going. He went to years of therapy. It took him years to fully compress what happened when he was only thirteen. His mother left when he was ten-years-old. She had to leave after his father drank and kept hitting them. His mother did try taking the kids. But his father pointed a gun at her and she left in tears. That was the last time that Fp ever saw his mother. His mother didn’t know about Abby’s death. They were never able to find her. He had to stay with his aunt and Uncle on the other part of the southside.

She makes her way to the kitchen and opens the fridge to gather all the ingredients for the omelets she was making. She pulled out the eggs, spinach, tomatoes, bacon and four plastic storage bags.

“Mmmh…. those smell so sound, Mom.” Betty commented as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the massive island.

Alice looks up from cracking the eggs and smiles at her daughter. “Morning, Betty.” She chirps as she began to crack an egg against the mixing bowl.

“Mom!” Alice heard another voice call for her. She looks to her left and sees Cheryl making her way to the island.

“What can I do for you, Cher?” She asks as she sets the mixing bowl on the other side of the island.

Cheryl smiles as she sits down next to BB. She sniffs the air before opening her mouth. “Can Toni stay for dinner tonight?” She asks with a sweet smile.

“I don’t see why not.” Alice answers as she turns the burner on med-low. Cheryl and Betty high-fived each other before linking arms and heading into the living room.  
——-

When Fp woke up the second time. He was fighting to keep the tears at bay. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialed Pop’s number. After he finished explaining what was going on. Pop Tate gave him a few days off to recoopiate.

He lumbers out of bed and walks into the kitchen. To find an omelet waiting for him on the counter. He smiles down at the note.

“Hey, Baby. I made you some omelets for when you wake up. I went to work and I dropped the kids off at school. I also got Koel into daycare. I’ll pick him up. Pop called me and told me you aren’t feeling well. You’ll be okay, Fp. I love you very much. Enjoy your breakfast or should I say brunch.”- Al.

He chuckles as he sets the note back down and grabs the plate of omelets off the counter. He walks over to the coffee maker and presses the brew button. As he waits for his coffee to brew. He sits on the stool and looks at the marble countertop. He slices a thin cut into the omelet and brings it to his mouth. It’s still warm and fluffy as it crumbles in his mouth. He hears beeping from the coffee maker and gets off the stool. He scurried after the beeping and grabs the coffee pot. He poured himself his coffee and sits back down.

He didn’t sleep well. He kept hearing his sister’s cries as his father hit her and then killed her. Once that nightmare was over. Another one started. He didn’t like getting no sleep. He called in today and he now he felt bad. He never called in unless t was important. And since Pop Tate knew Him since he was little. He knew that He would understand why he called in.

A sudden knock broke his concentration and he quickly stood up to see who was at the door. He was still barely functioning. He knew Fred since before they were even out in the world. His mom and Fred’s mom were best friends. Fred’s mom treated him as her own after his mother left. He was ten and Abby was three at the time. He missed his sister so much. His mother was so kind and energetic when he was young. That was until his father became addicted to drugs and sold them on street corners. He would come home drunk or high as a kite.

The beatings started three months after his father got laid off. At first it was a hit or two and then it quickly escalated to six or nine a night. He started having to hid Abby in closets, under beds and in his parents room. Homelife wasn’t pleasant. And he was glad his mother got out alive. He still did t know if she was alive or not. His mother never left him address for him to contact her. She feared his father would find her and kill her. And she was right to fear about that. Because three years after his mother left his sister was murdered.

He opens the door and sees Fred staring at him with a serious expression. He looks down at the ground to avoid his friend’s eyes. He didn’t want the pity right now. He wanted to be left alone and hide with a bottle. He was afraid if he did. He would drink himself to death.

“I heard about after the game. I’m sorry about you having to find out like that. And it was completely wrong.” Fred’s voice blurred out his thoughts.

Fp didn’t care about that anymore. It was in the past and it was done and over with. No reason to dwell on the past. He just shook his head and sighs. “It’s fine. I’ve gotten over it, Fred.” Fred notices the tone in his voice and wonders what’s wrong.

With soft eyes he opens his mouth,” F, what’s wrong?” He asks as he squeezes his shoulder for comfort.

All that Fp says was shocking to Fred. Fp hadn’t said her name in almost three decades. “Abby.” That name makes his blood freeze and he looks at his friend with softer eyes.

“F, She’s gone. I know you feel like it was your fault. But it wasn’t.” Fp shakes his head and drops his arms to his sides.

“No! It was all my fault!” He raises his voice and drops his hands again. Fred knew that Fp beamed himself back then and now was doing the same thing.

He hated seeing him break down for months after his sister passed. He found him by an old sewer pipe crying into his knees, rocking back and forth against the rusty iron piping. Other times he would find him by the abandoned park sporting an bruised eye. And the day he found out the abuse; he went to his parents and they alerted the authorities. He was taken by his aunt and uncle on the other side of the trailer park.

Fred slowly captures Fp in his arms and lets him break down. He whispered into his ears and Fp still continued crying. He didn’t like crying in front of people. He didn’t want Fred to tell anyone and he knew that Fred would obey that. “It wasn’t your fault, F. It was never your fault. He picked up the gun and you were tied to a chair. There was nothing you could’ve done to stop him.” His friend’s calming voice made him stop crying.

He wiped his eyes and looked at Fred. “Thanks, Freddie. Don’t tell Jug about Abby. I’m just not ready. And it makes me sad that JB and Jughead won’t have an aunt. My aunt was the best. I can’t She was related to that bastard.” You could hear the resentment in his voice. His hatred for his father was still long brewing. And it meant never stop brewing.  
———

At dinner, Alice made chicken wings and carried them out to everybody who was seated. Cheryl invited Toni over and they all sat down. Fp feels worrisome eyes on him. He looks back and sees Betty. He knows she doesn’t understand what happened earlier this morning. He doesn’t blame her for having questions. He would have some if he were her too. Jughead sits next to Jellybean; since his little sister begged for him too and he felt compelled to do so. It’s quiet for majority of the dinner besides every once in while a glass or a slurp could be heard.

First to speak was Cheryl; which surprised a lot of people. “How was everyone’s day?” Her tone ringed through all their eardrums. Jughead just stuffed his face with food.

“Food.” Cheryl rolled her eyes. Of course he spent the day eating. It wouldn’t be Jughead without food.

She scoffed,“You never stop eating, Jughead.” She snipped as she cleaned the chicken off the bone.

He rolls his eyes and snorts.” Because food is good.” He defends as he bit into his chicken wing. Barbecue sauce was all over his face, hands and arms. Cheryl’s face contorts with disgust and dabs her lips with the paper towel on the side of her plate.

Alice stayed quiet and kept eating. Her mind was swept into her thoughts. She knew that Fp was going to need some time to figure out what to do. And when he’s ready he’ll talk about it.  
——-

A week later, Alice’s phones rings. She rushes over to her desk in her office. She brings her phone to her ears and smiles like never before. She can’t believe it was actually happening. She runs into Fp’s workout room. She sees his ripped abs and the sweat dripping down his body. She can’t wait to tell him the news. They have been waiting anxiously for weeks now. She glances down at his abs and feel her heart rate pick up.

Fp hears footsteps as he lifts two ten-pound weights above his chest. He sets the bell bar on the rest and grabs his shirt that was on the floor. He sees Alice standing in the front door, smiling wide and hopeful. He gets up and walks over to her, capturing her in a sweaty kiss. He smirks when he sees her stick out her tongue and wipe the sweat off her arms.

“Sierra called and….” She started off as she looks at his face. She can see the anxiousness written on his face.

“And what, Alice?” He breathes out as he wipes his forehead with his T-shirt and refocuses.

She sneaks a peek at his chest. A replica Serpent Tattoo that she has on her upper thigh. And on the right side of his chest. She sees a little Jelly Bean shape and smiles. She looks back up at Fp and she can’t believe she was crying.

“And we were approved!” She announced as she threw arms around his body; not caring they she got all sweaty.

Fp’s jaw dropped open and he looks at her speechlessly. “Wait really?” She nods and he holds her in his arms. “Oh My God, Al. It’s happening.” They never been so happy as they were right then.

“It’s happening, Jonesey!” She squealed as she kissed him passionately.

He hooks his arms around her neck and starts kissing down her collarbone. She holds in her moans and they close the door. They didn’t want the kids walking in. So when they purchased the house; they put a lock on that door. The kids didn’t know about the lock though.  
———

Cheryl walks into house after a long day of school. She looked around the house and notice the abundance of streamers and confetti around the room, kitchen and walls were balloons. Betty came in shortly after with Jughead. And Jellybean walks in after her brother. She’s blown away by all the confetti and starts throwing some in the air. Alice and Fp soon walked in the room with a cake in their arms. Cheryl’s face lit up as she read the writing on the cake.

“I’m getting adopted?” She watched as Alice’s face grew. With something. Happiness. Fp nodded his head as he placed the cake on the coffee table.

“Welcome to the family, Cheryl.” Her eyes watered and she ran into his arms. Fp was a bit taken back by the gesture,but didn’t hesitant. He wrapped his arms around her and she let out sobs.

Betty couldn’t believe this was happening. It was official. Cheryl was one of them. Jughead and Jellybean clapped hands together and Alice joined the hug. She couldn’t believe this was happening either. It seemed like a dream come true.  
————

A month later, the night before October 2nd, Early in the day, Alice was making a cake for Jughead. He was turning seventeen; which is a big milestone. Jughead didn’t like the fuss about birthdays. He still had childhood-PTSD from when he was a child. He told them he didn’t want to do anything for his birthday. Just maybe go to Pop’s and eat all the burgers. But no they wanted to throw him a party.

“Juggie. Please. I promise this one won’t be a disaster.” Betty pleaded as she looked him in the eyes.

Jughead stopped typing on his laptop, looked at Betty and scoffed. He knew something would go wrong. Something always went wrong no matter the time of the day or place. Something always goes wrong. He could see her pleading smile and Cheryl’s eyes. He was still a little afraid of her. Who wouldn’t be. She can annihilate anyone who got in her way.

“No, I’m not letting you throw me another party, Betty. The last one wasn’t one I wanted either.” Cheryl bit her lip. She knew that she ruined his sixteenth for him. She didn’t mean to ruin it. She was just wanted to be cared. And yes she did have the right intentions but it failed miserly.

“Jug, again I want to apologize for that. I was jealous and I just lost Jason. And I know that’s no excuse. Just please let me make this up to you.”

Jughead uncrosses his arms from his chest and huffs out a sigh.” Fine. Only if it stays my friends.” Cheryl squeals and hugs him tightly.

“Thank you! Thank you!” She and Betty exclaim together as they walked away dancing.  
——-

Later that evening, Fp was in his office going through bills and medical bills. He was very stressed with the bills. He knew Jughead’s bills were paid by Veronica and he still couldn’t believe the genousity in her. Hiram was dead. Penny was in prison. Hal was also in prison. Gladys was dead too. Since she was still his wife. He got surprised by all the hospital visits. Turns out she was getting high and overdosing on her pills. He couldn’t believe that he was getting bombarded by unnecessary bills that weren’t his. Unfortunately getting married to the wrong woman has consequences. Always know for sure if you want to be stuck with someone for the rest of your life.

He turned to his left when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” He called as he set the pail of bills down.

His office door swings open, two cheerily teens stand in his doorway. Their smiles brighten up the room. He slides his office chair around the room and looked at them. “Remember that party I wanted to throw?” Cheryl reminded him as she looked at him.

He nods his head and smiles,”Yeah what about it?”

Cheryl walks into the office and sets down a party planner on his desk. His eyes widened. “I was able to convince Jug to let me throw him one.”

Fp doesn’t really know what kind of blackmail or extortion his son was tricked with or nor he didn’t want to know. He also didn’t want to say no to her adorable smile. He liked seeing her more free to herself and happy. He knew that her life wasn’t happy and inviting. So it was nice to see a lighthearted Cheryl.

“Girls…” He paused as he rubbed his face with his hand. “I don’t know how you convinced my boy. Since he’s been stubborn since his sixth birthday.” His lips curled into a slight frown.

He was aware that was his fault. His drinking and gambling all their money ruined his day and all other birthdays to come after that. He still feels guilty to this day about his decisions and actions he made at that time in his life.

“Please.” Cheryl and Betty begged together as their eyes crossed into adorable puppy-dog eyes.

Which Fp found adorably annoying. He didn’t know why he found it cute. Maybe it was Koel getting to me all of a sudden. His little man was making him soft. Not that he cared or let it bother him. He loved his son too much.

“Fine.” He replied as he groaned. The girls squealed out and started hugging him aggressively. And he wasn’t too happy with that either. He kept thinking poor Jug. He’s going to be the one dealing with this.  
——-  
October 2nd came before they knew it. Jughead complained as he opened the door. At least the followed one of his many demands. A small party. Check. That was the only thing that they listened to. Fp chuckled at his son when he saw his face. Jughead didn’t look to pleased. And who could blame the kid. He didn’t have a good childhood like most children do. His mom turned into a psychopath and tried killing. His father struggled with alcohol addiction. So who would blame him.

“Happy 17th, Jug.” Fp cheered as he messed with his son’s head.

Jughead scowled when he saw his beanie had been lifted from his head and rolled his eyes. Fp held his hat above him. Jughead jumped as high as he could and didn’t reach his beanie.

“Dad! Not this game again. You did it for my seventh birthday.” He groached as he snatched his beanie back from his father’s hands, and placed his beanie back on top of his head.

“Oh chill, Jug. I’m just teasing.” His son sticks out his tongue at him. He shakes his head at his son. “Anyway, This wasn’t my idea. I know you don’t like celebrating your birthday.” He can feel his throat going dry. His stomach still raging with regret and guilt from his decisions.

Jughead knows his dad feels guilty for ruining his childhood and for everything afterwards. All the times he missed his games or when he tried out for track; but didn’t make it. The times his father never showed up at night and left him worried; thinking his father died or was killed.

He sighed before hugging his dad. Fp was shocked by the hug, but gave in anyway. His son actually looked happy for once. He always wanted his son to be happy and healthy. He knows that all his failures made his son hate him. He still can’t believe that his son still pushed so hard to get him released from prison. He thought that his son would just give up on him. Yes he would be devastated that his son chose to ignore him. But he’d also would understand after all his pain. That his son just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Thanks dad.” He never thought his son would thank him. The hug was short-lived, Archie dragged Jughead out of the room. And he knew it was going to be drinking. No he wasn’t fond of that idea. He didn’t want his son to end up like him.

He walks away shortly after his son was dragged away against his will and heads into the kitchen. Where he finds Alice cooking up a storm. He smiles at her as she chops up three tomatoes and placed them into a medium-sized decorative bowl.

“Need any help?” He asked as he leaned against the doorframe. Alice glances up from the cutting board and stops chopping. Her eyes widened with delight.

“Yeah…. Uh…” She paused trying to figure what he could to help her. When she spots an onion in a small storage bag. “Here. Dice this onion for me.” She directs him over to the other side of the table.

He nods his head in acknowledgement and tosses the onion up in the air and catches it in his hands. He pulls out another cutting board and starts dicing the onion into fine chops.

“Jughead seems to be having fun.” He teased jokingly. Alice laughed and scooped the diced onions into her bowl and kissed her cheek.

“That’s good.” She laughed as she looked out into the living room and saw them playing Pictionary.

Fp joins her and looks out the front view. Of course his son drew a burger and Betty guessed right away. “I think he’s addicted to food.” He joked as he helped carry the bowl of salsa over to the snack bar.

“Agreed.” She agreed with him and wraps her arms around his waist. “I love you so much, Fp.”

He holds her and they sway together to the music that was playing in the living room. She curls her hands around his neck as their hips to rhythm. “I love you too, Al.”

Cake time Jughead’s favorite time. He loves cake and food in general. Fp, Alice, Betty, Cheryl, Jellybean, Archie and Veronica gathered around the table. Jughead stood in front of the table as the sang him happy birthday. After they sang, Alice cut into the cake and served the birthday man first. She can’t believe he was almost eighteen. She really couldn’t believe that any of them were going to graduate next year. Seniors. What? That can’t be right? But it was completely right. Next was presents. He got money and a new laptop from Alice and his dad.

For weeks he had been hinted that his laptop was getting slower and Alice thought it would be a nice surprise if she got him one for his birthday. Betty got him a new mystery book for his gift. Jughead smiled as he hugged his dad and Alice. Cheryl noticed him grabbing her gift she got for him. Jughead started unwrapping the paper and gasped.

It was a first edition dvd signed by Stephen king himself. His cursive signature caught his eyes and he held up the signed book. Fp was stunned by the book. Jughead really loved Stephen King growing up. That was one thing he wished he could’ve got him. He remembered the one time the movie “It” was playing at the twilight drive-in. He couldn’t get off work early enough and they missed his one opportunity to watch it when it came out. His son was seven at the time. That was all he wanted to do for his birthday. And that was the last time he asked for anything for his birthday.

“Thanks Cher. How did you know?” Jughead was speechless. He never thought that this would ever happen.

“Archie informed me about your lifelong dream gift and I couldn’t resist.” Cheryl explained as Jughead looked over at his best friend. Archie nodded his head and grinned.

“Yeah. I remember how upset you were when— I mean that you were disappointed.” He corrected himself as he felt a pang of guilt fall from Fp’s face.

It only dug deeper in his veins and heart valve. Fp tried to keep his smile from fading off his face. Jughead caught onto his father’s uneasiness and decided to move on and open more gifts.

After the party came to an end. Fp helped Alice clean up the aftermath. Confetti still there from the adoption surprise. Popped balloons all over the place. The party ended in an success and not a failure this time. Jughead was actually enjoying his birthday again and thought maybe he could enjoy many more to come. Betty and Cheryl had Veronica spend the night and Jughead had Archie spend the night too.  
——

Three weeks later, Today was the day. Alice woke up in his arms. She loved how this felt. Being in your lovers arms every waking moment and sleepy second. Nothing could compared to that. Fp felt a little jerk and flickered his eyes open. To find Alice looking at him. “Morning, Baby.” Her voice was so soft and warming. That his ears peaked up.

As he was laid out with his legs entwined with her. “Morning Babe. Today is the big day.” His voice husked as he leaned down kissed her softly.

She could smell his morning breath. She didn’t care. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. He holds her frame with his steady hands. Taking a breather the lovers rolled onto their backs, panting for air and chest rising high.

Cheryl’s alarm blared in her ears as she groaned. She loved her sleep so much. She wouldn’t be Cheryl if she didn’t have her rest. A click in her head, jarred her out of bed and feet plant into the carpeting. She was getting official adopted today. She had been waiting for weeks. She didn’t want to be associated with the name Blossom. It was a name for the tainted. And she wasn’t tainted. She was her own. Blossom and Coopers were murders and she didn’t want that life. Her mother signed away her rights way before she was being considered for adoption. And now that it was happening.

Breakfast was cut short and everyone piled into the minivan. Alice got a new car. There was no room for five kids. Damn she felt old. She only gave birth to two of the five. Charles was dead and Polly was in prison for trying to kill her. She still wondered why it turned out to be like this.

Courtrooms were always awful to be in. For Fp. It brought up not the fondest memories. Alice squeezed his hand gently as they stood for the judge. Cheryl’s shaking. Not cause she’s scared. No she’s anxious to get rid of the Blossom name. Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty’s waist and pulled her close to him. Betty’s smiling as Her mother and Fp signed their names into the legal document.

“Cheryl Marjorie—“

Cheryl held up her hand. “No I don’t want that name.” Alice and Fp looked confused. Betty, Jughead eyed at one another in suspense.

“Uh Miss what name do you want?” The Judge asks the red headed.

“Cheryl Aleah Jones.” Fp’s eyes widened. He never thought in a million or trillion years that she would pick his name. He thought she would go for smith. He didn’t think Jones.

“Wait for real?” Cheryl smirked at his speechless face. Alice and everyone was a bit surprised.

Cheryl nods her head and smiles,”It would be honor, Fp to have your name. You showed me what a father is and I’ve never had that before. Yes you make mistakes. But what father doesn’t make mistakes? You wanted to risk your life for your kids. My father didn’t want to do that. He killed my brother and—“ She pauses as her eyes bring to tear up.

It was all hitting her. If she gets rid of the Blossom name. Would she lose her brother? Betty noticed the apprehension in her eyes. She gazed at her and Cheryl wipes her eyes. “ You are my Dad and there’s no other name I would take.” Fp’s glistened back the tears.

He wasn’t expecting to get this emotional. It wasn’t supposed to be sappy. But he couldn’t keep his eyes dry. Alice squeezed his hand and he let the joy-filled tears roll down his cheeks. He doesn’t bother wiping them away. This was probably the third most proud moment in his life.

Now that it was legal. Cheryl exited that courtroom smiling like never before. Alice put Koel into his car seat and buckles his seatbelt before getting into the passenger seat. For once Alice was letting Fp drive her car. She just hope they can make it to Pop’s before nightfall. And yes they did make it to Pop’s at Ten A.M. Fp rolled his eyes at her tasteful comments and opened her car door. Jughead ate his burgers in peace and Betty sipped her strawberry milkshake. Fp snuck a few curl fries off his son’s plate and Jughead again glared at him. He rolled his eyes at his son and laughed.

Fp sat down at the booth again after getting Cheryl her cherry milkshake. Cheryl heard a clunk form in her ears and looks up from her phone. When she sees that he got her a cherry milkshake without even asking. She knew that this would be her forever home and family. She finally had a family. The word felt weird coming off her tongue.

“Thanks Dad.” She stated as she slurped down her milkshake and Fp grinned as his eyes welled with happiness.

“Your welcome, Daughter.” And how it flowed off his lips and through his teeth. It just felt like it was always might to be.  
——-

A week or two later. The air started to feel bitter on their cheeks as they went from door to door collecting treats. It was Alice’s favorite holiday. She can sneak candy from their baskets. Betty learned her mother’s trick at a young age. She caught her once and Betty was a little upset. Instead she gave her some candy and they shared until they zonked out at Ten- thirty in the morning. Jughead only had fun at Halloween time. The costumes for one and candy of course.

“Kids! We going to be late for Fred’s party if we don’t get to all those houses in time.” Alice comments as he carried Koel on her hip.

He was bundled up in a fleece sweater and little bunny ears on top of his little head. It was Jughead’s and Fp’s idea to dress him as a bunny. Which Alice didn’t mind of that idea. She also thought it was cute and loved the idea.

Betty rolled her eyes at her mother’s schedule time. Her mother always was super organized and it drove her crazy growing up. “Mom! It’s Jellybean’s first trick-or-treat in Riverdale since she left and it’s Koel’s first time ever. You don’t have to be so uptight.” She pointed out as she walked Jellybean up to the next house.

She bent down by the little girl and looked her at her cute costume. “Jellybean, What do you say when they open the door?” Jellybean’s smile rose on her flushed cheeks.

This October felt much cooler than the years before. She didn’t wasn’t used to fall since she left for Toledo years ago. It wasn’t like she had a chose back then. She was forced against her will. She had to leave her all her friends, family and everything she loved behind. She was lucky her mother left her still contact her brother. If she didn’t have that. She didn’t know if she could be alive.

She nods her head and the door opens, “Trick or Treat.” The nice lady grinned and came back with a handful of candy in her hands. She held out her basket and the lady place the handfuls of candy in.

She came back to Betty and Betty held her hand up for her to High-five. “Good job, Jel.” She high-fives back and grins at her basket.

Fp watched as Koel started to wave at him. He picked Koel out of Alice’s arms and placed him on his side. Jughead smirked at him and laughed.”Old man? Want me to take the little munch up there for you?” He joked with his father.

“Sure go ahead.” He hands Koel over to Jughead and Jughead holds him up.

“Let’s get your big brother candy.” Alice and Cheryl rolled their eyes.

“Get me cherry starbursts, Jug!” Cheryl shouted from the sidewalk and Betty giggled.

“Get it yourself, Cheryl!”

Cheryl huffed a groan and with two hands on her hips.”Who got you that book you won’t put down and that movie collection you haven’t stopped watching?” She heard a low curse come out of his mouth.

“Fine. But you owe me.” Jughead grumbled as he walked three blocks away to find the next house.

By the end of haunt, Jughead came back with the candy packed high and Fp groaned. He knew his son wouldn’t share and neither would Alice. So he eyed Jellybean. Jellybean caught her father eying at her candy stash and hid it behind her back.

“No, no. Daddy I worked hard for this.” She shook her head at her father and Betty laughed.

Fp furrowed his brows at his little girl and bent down on his knees to his daughter’s height. “Parent tax.” He reminded her and she stomped her foot.

“Ugh! Fine. Here.” She groaned as she dug into her stash and pulled out his favorite candy bar.

He grinned at his daughter and ripped open his Reese's peanut butter cups. “Thank you, Princess.” He said lovingly as he pulled his daughter into his arms and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
——

7:00 on the dot, Alice, Fp and the kids made it over to Fred’s house. She knocked on the door with her knuckles. Fp stood next to her and Jughead stood by Betty. Jellybean hopped up and down. Fp groans as he sees his daughter his high on sugar. Of course she’s having a sugar rush. As the door came to a squeak Koel cooed and stared at the Orange lights strung above the roof. Fred Andrews appeared at the door wearing a frankinstan mask. Jughead just marched passed him and went for the snack bar. The snack bar held tribute to chips, cookies and mini sliders. His plate was soon filled with numerous finger foods.

Music kicked to full capacity. Cheryl saw Toni standing by the punch bowl. She slipped away and smiled over at Toni. “Hey there, Cha cha.” She said as she kissed her softly on her lips.

Toni’s light-brown cheeks blushed pink as Cheryl kisses her neck and leaves future-forming bruises. She was caught by surprised by Cheryl. She didn’t expect for Cheryl to be so eager. “ C-cher, You’re family is here.” She stammers as Cheryl grabs her hand and pulls out of the living room.

She was pushed into a guest bedroom. Cheryl engages in a fueled energy as She roams her tongue in Toni’s mouth. Toni’s arms hook around Cheryl’s neck and quickly takes Cheryl’s blouse off by the hem. She’s backed against the bed and her hands were pressed against the soft firm mattress.

“Does it look I care, TT?” She hisses as she nibbles on Toni’s earlobe.

Toni’s only response was low moans as Cheryl’s teeth nibbles at her ear. “N-no y-ou d-on’t.” She manages to choke out as Cheryl’s tongue dances down her abdomen.

Cheryl’s eye dark-brown eyes twinkle as she smirks,” That’s right, TT.” She undresses herself and closes the opening by shielding them with the bedsheet.

In the kitchen, Alice sports a glass of wine in her right hand. She’s laughing at something that Hermione failed to make. Fp tried not to join in. He know that cooking isn’t easy. “Being rich took away your cooking skills.” Alice joked as she swallows some wine and starts laughing hysterically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Whatever Alice. Just because your a shaped cooker, doesn’t mean my cooking is flawed.”

Here was a thing about these two. Alice and Hermione back in their high school days were known for their competitive matches. That could last for hours. Well with baking. It’s a much shorter one.

“Let’s see who makes a better apple pie. We only have an half hour to gather all the ingredients for the Apple. And whoever has the best one. Wins and the loser has to eat their least favorite kind of food.” Alice challenged as she looked over at Fred and Fp. Fp was mentally dying inside.

It was another competition. Now he knew that Alice’s cookie skills were great and her food tastes incredible. But also over the years he enjoyed Hermione's desserts as well. But not like he’d ever tell Alice that. He frankly didn’t want to sleep in the doghouse. And literally they have a dog and a doghouse. He also knows that she won’t hesitant to throw him out there.

Alice was onto her first pie. She mixed the chopped apples into the batter and spread the filling into the pie crust. Moni smirks as Alice spills some of her filling and has to make another batch. Fp was cheering on Alice. Hers were always the best and he didn’t want to sleep in the doghouse.

“Go Baby! You got this!” He chorus as he watched her rechop the Apples and pureé them.

The timer rings and Alice’s pie looked delicious and Fp couldn’t stop his mouth from watering. He cut a piece out of her pie and it crumbled in his mouth. Moni clapped her hands together for the good effort and Alice won again. Alice did a bow and Fp bursted out laughing.

“Fine you were right. My cooking skills have declined since I got rich.” Moni sighed as she ate some of Alice’s pie. She hated admitting that she was wrong and it was hard for her.

“I knew it!” Alice shouted as her drunken giggles over to her body.  
———-

About midnight at the Jones home. Smacking of lips could be heard from the kitchen. Fp groggily rubbed his exhaustion filled eyes and climbed out of bed. When he got downstairs, He caught Alice red handed. Alice drunken giggles erupted from her throat and she stumbled over to the sink. She grabbed the water sprayer and shot into her mouth.

“Al? Hun, let’s get you back to bed.” He encourages as he rushes to her and snags the dish sprayer from out of her hands.

She pulled the sprayer back and accidentally had her hand on the facet and caused Fp’s t-shirt to get soaked. Fp’s freezing now and groans as he tries to figure out where the closest light switch is. He nearly trips over his own feet as he quickly flipped on the light. “W-what t-tthe fuc-k!” She yelped as her eyes went from dark to light.

“My eyes! My eyes! T-urn the dammmn li-ght o-fff!” She added as she grabbed the water sprayer and squeezed the button.

Fp growled as he tried to get the water sprayer out of her surprisingly strong drunk hands. He wasn’t happy with the fact that he’s now awake and freezing cold. Also he was not in the mood to deal with another drunk-Alice Episode. He needs to be at work and he doesn’t need to be fired for oversleeping.

“Alice! Baby, come on let’s get you back to bed.” Alice drunkenly stumbles over to his arms and he holds her steady.

He lifts her up and starts to head upstairs, careful not to wake the kids that start school at 7:00. He knows that kids have a test starting soon and they need all the rest they can get. He finally reaches their bedroom door. With one hand securing her body to his and the other turning the door knob.

He finds the bed and lays her flat on the bed. He starts to undress her feet and soon she’s in a sleep nighty. She shifts in her drunken state and giggles as he covers her with the comforter. He gets back into bed and his head hits the pillow. He can hear her giggles starting to fade.

“Nighty night, J-jonesey.” She slurs as she drifts into her drunken haze.

As Fp’s closing his eyes, he smiles and rolls on his side. He can hear her faint snores soon come into the room. He sighed as he looked over his right; where she always sleeps. It was no chose. She got the right side and he got the left. That was a debate when he got pregnant with Koel. She was very unbeatable and it drove him up the wall.

“Night, Al. Sleep good.” He mutters as he hears the world go quiet. No words, noise or distraction could wake his eyes. He was beyond exhausted. He couldn’t wait for Koel to be more independent. Though he didn’t want him to grow up yet. He was already growing up too fast. His little baby boy was growing up. He can sit up on his own, and he’s only two-months-old. He definitely has Alice’s genes. He was a quick-developer like him.

He had many more milestones to watch happen before his very eyes. Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving. His first birthday. He still can’t believe Koel was almost three-months old. Koel had such a bright smile and contagious laugh. He could make him smile whenever he was in a bad mood. His son always knew how to cheer him up. It was like he knew something was bother him like a dog or cat. Their dog curls by his feet as he sleeps every night. Alice was still not a fan of midnight. The funny thing was that Alice just started calling their dog she didn’t like midnight out of nowhere.  
——-  
Another passed by as Fall continued to roll through the town. The town of PEP that’s what Riverdale is known for. Fp was in the kitchen, pouring some doggy kibble into the dog food bowl and Midnight came rushing over wagging her tail excitedly. She sits out her tongue and starts panting.

Fp gets down on his knees and pats Midnight’s head.” Good girl, Midnight.” He says as Midnight rolls onto her back and heins her little paws up.

Jughead laughs as he sit down with his new laptop that he gotten for his birthday and began typing. He wasn’t sure if he should make second book about the after affects of Jason. He still wanted to honor Cheryl. Chery came down next and sits down by her brother. Her brother? Yes she was hearing herself. Jughead was her brother. Not by blood; Jason always will be her brother. No matter what.

She’s for three weeks now. Still was very new to her. Her and Fp (or actually her dad) started bonding. She showed him how to do archery. He ended up get two bullseyes and the rest barely hit the target. She couldn’t get herself to stop laughing. She never had father-daughter bonding with her real biological. She even let JB on the fun. And she ended up shooting all the bullseyes; while Fp faked a dramatic fall and her and Jellybean laughed him until their lungs retired for air.

“Mom still doesn’t like Midnight?” Jughead and Betty comment as they gave her a belly rub.

“Nope not yet.” Fp replies as he pour himself a bowl of cereal.

Both Jug and Betty’s lips turned into a frown. Jellybean grabbed two chew toys and threw them into the dining room. Midnight went crazy and started knocking over lamps and Alice’s pictures. Fp watched Alice’s favorite lamp fall to the floor and smashed into several tiny miniscule pieces of broken glass. His hands ran through his hair and then he bolted after their dog.

“Midnight! Get back here!” He scolded as he chased her around the house.

Cheryl, Betty and Jughead went from the other side of the kitchen to catch Midnight. They knew Alice didn’t like her and they hoped that she wouldn’t be rid of Mid. From the back, Midnight came racing with two clickers and Fp grabbed her by the collar and opened the back door with his free hand. He took Midnight over to her dog house and shut the door. “Naughty.” He shook his head at the four-month-old Golden Retriever before turning his back and went back in the house.

When he got back in the house, his face looked almost collected again. Jellybean’s eyes keep to the floor as her father gives her the stare down.

“What did I tell you about throwing things in the house, Forsythia?” His tone was calm and restricted as his eyes look straight in hers.

She drops her head and lowers her shoulders,”I’m sorry, Daddy.” She mumbles, staring at the tiles.

“Look at me when you speak!” He instructed as his arms were crossed.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I won’t do it again.” She raises her voice a little and meets her father’s eyes.

He walked away and came back with a broom and a dustpan in his hands.” Here. You clean up after midnight.”

Bu—“

He shakes his head at her and waves his finger.” No do it now.” She sighs and mutters, “Fine.” Jellybean says as she takes the broom and dustpan out of his hands.  
——-

When Alice comes home from work at four o'clock. She notices that the dog’s in the doghouse and knew instantly that something went wrong while she was at work. She sets her purse on the ledge by the staircase and takes off her coat. She walked over to the coat rack and hangs up her coat.

As she walks into the kitchen, she finds Jellybean doing her math homework and Betty studying for her physics test. Jughead was working a exposè for the blue and Gold; occasionally tapping on Betty’s shoulder for help. And lastly she spots Fp making a dish by the stove. She can tell he was practicing for something. But for what? She wasn’t sure.

“Hello.” She announced her presence, Betty lifted her head and looked at her mother, smiling.

“Hi, Mom.” She says as she flipped to a new page in her book.

“How was your day off?”

“Good.” She said as she took a sip from her Apple cider.

“Good.”

After dinner lying on her bed with a book in her hands. She enjoyed reading a little romance every once awhile. She heard a tap on on the door frame and placed a bookmark in place. She sighs as Fp looks at her with these eyes. Eyes that said “I need you now” as much as she wanted to. She really enjoyed reading.

“No,no. I want to read my book, Baby.” She whined as his lips were attacking her neck. She held in her moans.

Fp rolled his eyes.”You… can… read… later…” He pauses in between each kiss.

She rolls her tongue as his teeth suck down her bare chest, exposing her breasts. Her lips trembled in defeat. She feels his tongue make swirl shapes down each inch of her body.

With a raspy breath,” B-baby n-ot nowww.” She bites her tongue trying not to scream.

Her whole body trembles in defeat. She feels like she’s about to release all the tension from work. She just wanted to unwind by reading a book.

“Al, but this is much more exciting than a book.” Now he's teasing her as he slides his hand down her backside.

Her body responds by the vibrations of his hands and she arched her hips higher. “Fine. You win, Jones.” She gives in with a weak smile.

She was feeling weaker than ever. She doesn’t know how he can make her lose her mind by just touching her. Fp grins like a mad dog and unbuckles his pants and lets them fall.

“That’s my queen.” He smirks as he climbs on top of the bed and undid her bra from underneath her shirt.

She rips his shirt off his body and over his head. His shirt and shirt were somewhere in the room. Neither of them cared at that point. Her tongue traces him as he feels his body firing up. She worked her hips and grinds against him. He started with slow thrusts and quickly turned into hungry love making.

Soon hearts fell to a normal rate as their labored breaths calm. Fp’s arms spooned around her waist as the silk bed sheet hugged their bodies. Alice’s head was planted on top of his sweaty chest. Sweat dripping down their hips, tories and their lips near to touching.

“I love you so much, Al. Sorry, I ruined your book time.” He apologies as he stares at the ceiling.

Alice lifts her head and looks back him with devotion in her eyes. “It’s fine. I had more fun anyway.” She says as her face blushes.

“I’m glad you had fun.” His tone turned cocky and his lips curled into a grin.

She turned her body toward him, eying him in a smirk,” I know about the lamp.”

His eyes bugged out and his spine curls. Oh shit he was in trouble. Doghouse here I come, he thinks to himself. Of all the times she chooses now. “H-how did you?” His voice trails off as he catches her lips.

“I saw her in the doghouse when I pulled into the driveway. And you thought you were so slick by making dinner.” She narrows her eyes at him.

His heart rate picks up and he starts gathering quick excuses. “It wasn’t me. It JB she was throwing his dog toys. Don’t worry I made her clean up your lamp. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you upset.”

“So you lied instead?”

“I’m sorry.” His eyes look deep with honesty. “I really didn’t want to upset you. Can you forgive me?” Alice fails to keep a straight face.

She starts bursting out laughing. “You thought…” She continued laughing and his face grew confused. “That I cared about that lamp. God that thing was ugly and Hal’s mother gave that to me. Thank god it finally broke.” Her giggles caused him to sigh in relief.

He wiped his forehead with his hand tersely.” Phew! Oh my you had me freaking the fuck out, Al. Geez you need to stop tricking me.” He retorted as he crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes at his dramatic act and laughed.” Oh who’s the baby? I thought I only had one. I guess I have two.” She added as She taunted him by stuck her tongue out.

He groaned as he rolled back on his side. “Whatever.” He grumbles as he places his arm on her waist and closes his eyes.

“Good night baby.” Alice’s mumbles, already knowing that Fp was out cold. She listened to rolling thunder breaking through the clouds.

And about four hours later, Alice heard the sound of broken glass shattering. She then hears odd sounds like crying coming from the nursery. Something didn’t feel right. She starts shaking Fp from his dead sleep. Fp groans a little as he feels someone shaking him awake.

“Fp wake up!” She calls loudly as her heart was pounding. She knew that something wasn’t right.

“What?” Then he hears the sound of glass breaking and bolts out of bed. “Is that sound of someone breaking in?” His voice was now serious and low. His heart started to pound like crazy. His fatherly instincts were kicking in. Something wasn’t right.

Alice and Fp’s heart raced as the bolt out of their bedroom. As they turned the corner the cracking sound became much clearer. They pushed the door open and saw…..shards of broken glass. The window by the heat vent was completely smashed. Fp stands in front of Alice as he searches the room and his heart came to devastating stop. Alice hears her fiancé‘s heart drop from his chest to his stomach. She pushed passed Fp and her heart plummeted to the fucking ground. She’s never felt this type of pain. It was in fact the worse excruciating feeling in the world.

Alice’s eyes well up and her vision clouds. Alice screams until her voice was strangled. Fp shakes his head still trying to comprehend what’s happening. No of this was making sense to him. Alice falls onto her knees involuntarily to the carpeted nursery. You could hear their broken hearts shatter by the impact. His eyes began to water as he tended to his fragile, distraught and shattered fiancé, mother of his children. He falls to his knees as he catches Alice.

“Where’s K-oel?!” Alice cries in a strangled voice. Her son has been kidnapped. She could hear screeching tires as the kidnapper fled the scene of the crime. “He’s gone! No! No!” She screams as Fp holds her trying to keep his eyes clear of tears and also keep himself from falling apart.

Only thing on their minds was who the fucking hell took their son. And they will do anything to get him back; Illegal or not. And then the day struck or should be called night struck. A crash pounded heavily in their ears. And the sight was enough to make two or the whole family collapse.

 

This....

wasn’t.....

anything....

they....expected..... ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me. I’m starting the new book soon as I can. I just thought I would update before I go to the movies. Sorry it took me this long. It’s one of the longest chapters I’ve written in awhile. With school my chapters usually take the weekends to finish.


	31. Hang Caution Tape

Chapter 31 - Hang Caution Tape

 

In the devastating seconds as the pair cried together. Alice’s screams started to able to be heard throughout the house. Betty heard ear piercing screams coming from Koel’s room. She threw her blanket off of her and sprang out of her bed. Her heart was pounding like no tomorrow. What the hell was going on? She raced into the room as fast as her legs could carry her. She can just tell by the screams that it was far far from normal. She knows that’s her mother.

“What’s wrong?” She asks as she flicked the light switch on. She sees Fp’s arms wrapped around her shaken mother.

Tears rolled down her mother’s cheeks as she shook in Fp’s arms. Jughead and Cheryl busted into the room and saw Alice’s and his father’s distraught feature. Something wasn’t right.

A faint murmur escaped his father’s mouth. “Jug, call Sheriff Keller. Koel has been taken.”

Jughead felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. His windpipe crushed by the impact. He quickly snapped out his thoughts. His phone was on dial and he held his phone to his ear. Ringing tingled his eardrums as he waited for a beep.

“Hello, this is sheriff Keller.”

“Sheriff Keller, Ko-el has been taken.” His voice started to lower and his panic set in.

“I will be right there.” And then the line went dead.

When he turned around, Alice was still rocking herself and his dad was calming her down. It seemed like the unimaginable came to the town of PEP. Betty tried to stop the tears and she couldn’t. It was all too much. This wasn’t fair.

Yellow “Do Not Cross” tape centered the area as the Jones’s family stood in front their home. Sheriff Keller walked up to them and tipped his deputy hat to the side. Silence filled the once happy neighborhood. Jellybean stood next to her brother holding onto Koel’s favorite stuffed animal, Shadow in her arms. She had her arms around the stuffed dog almost choking the anatinet object with her strength. Cheryl’s eyes glossed as she looked at the house. The last fragment in her mind of her little brother was still fresh. He was so happy. His laugh brought smiles to her bitch-face. And it still didn’t make any logical sense that someone would take Koel. He’s only three-months-old. He still had a lot of life to live.

Questioning felt like hours for the Joneses family. A part of their family was missing. A huge piece of their heart was cracked in the middle. Police red and blue hazes blinded their eyes. Cars swarmed the area and helicopters hovered high up above. News reporters started demanding their questions. Alice wanted nothing but peace. She didn’t know who took her son or where he was taken. Fp has some many questions. It wasn’t an odd experience. This had been a deliberate act. And he was going to get to bottom of it.

November 5th, 2018- Day One- 2:30 A.M

Staring at broken shards lying on the carpet. Forensic Detectives scanned and analyzed every single spec on that carpet. Sheriff Keller took detailed reports as he walked through the piled breaking glass. He noticed that it was smashed with a rare type of tool. He looked down at the object in his gloved hand and turned it around. With a slight motion the iron’s rust coated his white gloves.

Tom didn’t know what happened. But what was known, it was a crime of passion. By the reports that damage was planned. Their plan or whom’s plan was someone who knew the inside and out of this place. He took out the evidence bag and gather all the evidence and sealed it up tight. He took his gloves off and threw them into the waste bin. With one last look before getting into his squad, he knew that he had to find the kidnapper. He wasn’t going to let another Jason Blossom or Black Hood slip through his fingers again. He wanted to prove that he could do what it takes to protect his town. The Riverdale as he once knew was long gone. It was time to restore his beloved town to its beauty.

He arrived at the station where he found Fp clinging to a baby blanket. His eyes swollen and he looked like he was just crying. Tom felt his heart tug by the look on his face. Fp didn’t deserve this. He had been through so much.

He lightly tapped his shoulder,”Fp, I assure you that I’m doing my absolute best to find your son.”

Fp heard Tom’s words and he released the breath he had been holding. He regretfully looked at him and he sees the remorse in Tom’s eyes. He doesn’t want the pity or the guilt. All he wanted was for them to do their job and find damn son. Koel was his youngest. He just got to know him more. He’s only three-months-old. He’s only a baby. He still has time to grow. And now he isn’t in his sight. He can’t hold his son to stop him from crying. He fears that his son died. He shakes the cold thought out of his head and fought his tears. He hasn’t been able to break. He’s been taking care of Alice. He knows that his pain was just as important. He also knows that he’s falling apart. Slowly he was crashing. Things were going so well. Cheryl was adopted and Koel was learning how to crawl. And now he’s gone.

Furious tears threaten his eyes as he narrows his eyes to the ground, avoiding Tom’s kind eyes. His son has the same eyes. He noticed that after Betty had a breakdown. He feels a hand on his shoulder. A gentle squeeze sends some relief.

“From the report it was someone who knew the ins and outs of your house. I’m so sorry. I’m trying so hard, Fp. We have no fingerprints or hard evidence. I did find a crowbar. The abrasion was very strong and it was rust from the rain. It started raining at 1:20 A.M, which means that the kidnapping happened five Minutes after the first thunder rolled in.” Fp listened closely to the report and his heart keeps dropping further down in his stomach.

An hour later, Tom drives him home. Not home but to Fred’s. When he walked into the living with Fred’s assistance, Alice was asleep on the couch. She looked like she had a rough night and she really did. He curls up next to her and silently cries.

Day Two- Nov. 6th. 2018- 7:30 A.M

Day Two wasn’t any better. Alice wouldn’t leave the couch. Jughead caught Archie staring out the windows with a baseball bat in hand. He was going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He looked to his left and found Archie staring out the kitchen window like a hawk with his eyes on his prey. He knew that Archie still had PTSD from the shooting at Pop’s. He wouldn’t blame the guy. He watched his father get shot. That’s not something that happens on a regular basis and it was scary to think about.

Fp woke to the sound of chirping birds. He lumbered over to the kitchen with one eye open. Blinding sunlight burned his retinas. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. He needed caffeine. He didn’t sleep a wink last night. Every single time he closed his eyes. He saw a army flashback and his eyes would fly open. His flashbacks were becoming more frequent since his fight with Alice or night about his father.

His stomach churned violently as he sits down at the Andrews’s kitchen table. Just the thought about his father was hard to stomach. He haven’t seen his father in years and thank god for that. He never wanted to see his father again. He set his coffee cup down and looked at his plate. His stomach growled and he gets out of the chair.

As he walks away his heart plummets to his stomach. He can’t sit here and wait for someone to find him. He needs his son. He had one person that would want to him on his mind. He felt a harsh stopped to look what happened. He found Fred looking at him the way he was when his sister died.

He doesn’t even get to open his mouth. Fred tugs at his arm and pulls him to a private room. He soon feels himself crumbling in his best friend’s arms. He could hear him saying things like.”We’ll find him.” Or “I know… I know… don’t hold it in.” But he can’t break. He needs to keep Alice from falling apart.

He feels weak to his core as tears threatened his eyes. He can hear his heart shattering from the inside. This was far from understandable. He couldn’t wrap his head around the loss. Who would do this? He just didn’t know what to do next.

“H-e’s— g-one.” He sobbed as his friend’s arms wrapped around him. He felt a squeeze and more tears cascaded down his cheeks. “S-omeone t-took my son, Fr—-“ His sobs caught his throat and his lungs closed.

All he heard was Fred’s calming voice as he fell onto his knees. His lungs screamed for his son. Nothing could break him from the tears. Not his friend or anything said could bring out of his fog.

In the kitchen, Jughead and Archie were sitting down at the table in silence. Jughead could hear his father’s sobs from the other side of the wall. His heart breaks for his father. He also misses his brother. Out of nowhere, Archie guides him into his room and closes the door behind them. He sits on Archie’s bed and his eyes weaken.

“Jug.” Archie can tell that Jughead was slowly falling apart. “We’ll find him, Jug.” He says as he sits down next to his best friend.

“I kn-ow.” His voice sounded quite and Archie hated seeing his friend like this.

He knew that Truth and Dare game went wrong. He also knew that his dad was in the other room with Mr Jones. He’s known the Joneses for a long time. He also knows that Fp has a major drinking problem. And he’s afraid that this will make that very difficult to keep him from drinking.

A knock at the door breaks Alice’s eyes away from the wine bottles. She wants to pop open that cork and drink it all. She groans as she places the wine bottle back in the wine cellar. She opened the door and almost starts crying.

“Moni… please come in.” Her voice softens as she attempts to wipe her eyes.

Al, I’m so sorry about Koel.” Moni says as she wrapped her arms around her.

She sees Alice’s facade starting to fall from her face. She knows that Alice needs a break and she wanted to take her out of the house. “Please… can we just talk about something else?” She frowns at her and nods her head.

“Yeah…” She states as she takes Alice outside. Not before leaving Fp a note.

As Alice sits in Moni’s car. She feels like she wants to curl up in bed. She doesn’t blame Fp for the kidnapping. She knows that he’s in pain too. She just wishes that someone would find him. She can’t stand waiting and waiting. A baby just doesn’t walk away. Someone took her baby and she will fight tooth and nail for her baby to be found.


	32. Just Another Day

Chapter 32 - Just Another Day

A few hours later, Two former friends gather at the local diner, sitting and talking while the other stared at her untouched hot liquid beverage sitting by her hand. You could tell that the friend was dragged out of the comforts of her home.

“Al, You should really eat something.” Mary suggested as she placed a comforting touch on Alice’s hand.

Alice was unphased by the gesture and rolls her eyes at her two friends. She thought it was ridiculous how they were so concerned about her and didn’t give her any place. She didn’t want to leave her home. She didn’t want to leave her bed. All she wanted was to curl up in a ball and drink. She didn’t want to out in public and everyone staring. She hated the attention she was getting.

“No… I’m not hungry.” She lies through her teeth as she look down at the coffee cup with an unsatisfied expression on her features.

Hermione bites on her tongue as she knows that Alice was just being stubborn like she usually was. She knows that Alice did this back in high school. She hated how this was going. Alice was starting to block people out of her life and act like she was all alone in the world. Even Fp hinted that he got her drinking more than usual. Mary also side eyes Hermione with worry in her eyes. She knows that Alice acts like this when something goes one and she’s afraid that Alice might not be able to get out of the fog this time.

With her hands arranged on the table, Mary slowly hands Alice a piece of dry toast and jelly. Alice rolls her eyes and snatched the bread from Mary’s hand. “Fine! I’ll eat!” She snapped out of nowhere.

Her fuse was getting shorter and shorter by each day Koel was gone. Her friends were worried that the Alice they knew and loved was gone forever. Even her family was getting concerned about her health. Betty and Cheryl who both struggle with mental issues and thoughts were also scared for her. Betty’s never seen her mother act like this. It was a only thing and it’s been scaring her ever since.

“Okay.”

“I was just worried, Al.”

“Don’t be, I’m fine.”

But they knew that was a lie. Everyone knew she was far from okay. “I’m fine” was code for I’m not. Everyone knew that. They were just watching a trainwreck fall to pieces.

Fp was at Fred’s house finally calmed down and sees his son curled up on Archie’s bed holding a raggedy stuffed dog. He smirks at his son’s sleeping form when he sees hot dog in Jughead’s arms. His son would carry that thing everywhere with him. No matter the place; he still brought it.

He slowly shakes his head and enters the room. The room instantly grows colder and Fp doesn’t understand why. He sits his weight on Red’s bed and strokes his son’s raven curls with two delicate fingers. Fp Jones was not known for affection. But over the months since Jughead’s attack. He’s been more cautious. He still blames himself for what happened and still frequently wants to drink.

It’s been his struggle for years; only just a year ago. He came to the realization. Now that Koel is still missing; his drinking urges increase. He’s still afraid and worried for Alice’s sake. He knows that she’s struggling with the loss and he wants to make it all perfect again. But the truth was— perfect didn’t exist. Not in the Jones or Smiths. That was just the reality; unfortunately that was just how it was. Or—- it is.

“Jug.” He softly says as he lightly rocked his son’s from his sleep.

He hears his son’s groans and sighs as he tries again. His son was always impossible to wake up. “What?” Jughead mutters as he rubs his tired eyes.

“It’s time to wake up.”

A groan pushes forward,” Fine.” Jughead was far from ready. He didn’t want to keep remembering these past two days.

Dinner was quiet; just like it had been for a couple days. Nobody really talked. Alice stared at the wine glass and Fp looked at her with worry in his eyes. Betty, Cheryl and Jughead still were trying to figure out who could’ve possible stolen Koel. Cheryl had come to the idea that Mr Keller was right. It was a crime of passion. The only thing that didn’t add up. Was that who ever took Koel wanted what? Revenge? For what? That didn’t make any sense to Cheryl. Jughead’s head was clouded by the missing person at the table. And soon the Jones family could return home. What kind of home could it be without their complete family? Koel was the happiness in the dark family tree. He was the problem solver. All Jughead knew was that it was up to him and the whole town to find him.

Nov. 6th. 2018

Day three the investigation was still on going. There was still no new leads. Which worried the Jones family. Fp started to struggle more and more with his Substance abuse problems. He didn’t like or actually hated how his problems took a toll on his life. It caused his behavior to change exponentially. Unfortunately that didn’t help the rest of the family.

Jughead sat in class staring at clocks with the inability to focus. His eyes kept moving from one side of the clock to the other side. Betty and Cheryl couldn’t focus on school either. It seemed like neither of them could. Koel’s kidnapping was taking a toll on the Jones. Like or not. It was.

Fp was in the living room, looking through the photo album of Koel’s first memories. A bunch pointed out Fp and Koel laughing and others were just plain silly. And others were a — Slap to the face. A painful, excruciating slap to the face.

“Fp?” He looked up from the album. His eyes staring to cave into the weakness. He looked up and saw Alice’s dark circles underneath her eyes. She had just as much pain as he did. Maybe even more than he had.

“Hmm?” His voice was quiet was his fingers laced the page with his index finger. “Tom has some news.” Fp’s eyes quickly shifted over to Alice.

His heart pounded. What kind of new? He needed a miracle. Even if it wasn’t a miracle it was something. At least he hoped for one. “What?”

“Come on, Station now!” Alice’s voice ordered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

They needed a miracle. More than anything at that point. Nothing else would matter until their son was found, alive and unharmed.


	33. Odd Sense Of Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama and hidden secrets arise. And what was Fp and Alice called in for.

Chapter 32- Odd Sense Of Familiarity 

Walking in the sheriff office was exciting and brought anxiety to the couple. It only had been two or three days since Koel was kidnapped. As heartbreaking as it was for them; it also caused much more difficulties to arise. 

Alice’s nose crinkles by the frosty touch from the air. Winter was upon them soon. Soon holidays will come and go. And for now her focus was her son. She had to find her son. She came into the building with ambition to find her son. Fp looks over at the frosty window and sighs as he pulls the handle. He’s afraid what could behind that door. It could be good or terribly horribly bad. Either way was giving him anxiety. All he wanted was to squeeze him until he said “Dada” or cry until he had no tears left. 

Tom enters the room with a strict look. His hair was slick back and his face look as if he was exhausted. Truth to be told was he was. He wasn’t getting sleep. Sierra kept telling to take a break. But he knew that Alice and Fp wouldn’t take breaks to find their son. So why should he?

He signals Fp and Alice to take a seat. Alice nods her head and takes a seat next to Fp. His hand squeezing hers gently as they wait for Tom to open his mouth. Their hearts thump and their feet tap on the ground. 

“I called you in to discuss…” Tom’s voice blurred in as Alice’s throat went numb. 

Her nails dug into Fp’s palm and she felt him squeeze her hand back. “Discuss what Tom?! I don’t have all day!” Alice snapped as her eyes weakened for the answer. 

Tom takes a deep breath and slowly opens his mouth. He knows that this their only option. He gets out of his chair and opens his office door. Fp’s eyes widened and slowly his heart rate increased. 

“I would like to introduce you to Detective Adam Smith. He’s here to help us find Koel.” Fp greets the young blonde man with a firm handshake. 

Detective Adam returned the handshake and smiled at the blonde in the office chair. Alice slowly got out her chair and approached the young man. His jawline looked so familiar. She just didn’t know where she’d seen it before. He was kind and genuine. All the characteristics in one man. His smile only made her stomach bubble with happiness. Which was odd; since her son’s missing and she has no idea where he could be.

With a smile Alice walks over to Adam and shakes his hand friendly and smiles at him. He smiles back and they start discussing how they are going to find her son. She’s grateful for his help. 

She sits back down and Fp’s hand was instantly on her back. She blinks her eyes as she tries not to get emotional. She wants to her his laugh again and have his morning kisses. This isn’t fair to her. She misses him so much to the point it kills her inside. 

They sit down at the desk looking down at his file. Adam Smith looked at the file report, his eyes grew soft. He had secrets he was hiding too. Fp listener to Tom and Adam go over to answers. By the end of the meeting, it still didn’t bring any news. No happiness. Pain was still hollow in their hearts. Fp couldn’t stand going home at night to empty house. He still had his oldest, Jughead and Jellybean. But Koel was still missing and he couldn’t bear it anymore.   
——-  
A few hours after he dropped Alice off back home. Meeting new Detective was backbreaking for him. There was just something about the guy that made him question himself. Was he trying to find his son? Would another drink soothe the pain? He had one more stop to go. Days like this. He wished—no prayed for a drink. He knows it’s not good. It’s a very bad idea. But sometimes he can’t handle all this without a power helper. That’s what he likes to call them. Maybe it helps him. Or drowns the guilt if he calls them another name. 

He pulls into the location, blood pumping from his heart and to all veins. He wants to seem like he’s okay. But really he’s struggling to juggle everything. His feet hit the brake and his lungs fill with air. He can’t believe what’s he going to do. He hasn’t seen the man in years. What has changed? Most likely nothing. This man will still responsible for ruining his life. Every nightmare will be brought to life when he lays eyes on him. So why bother? FP needs answers. He needs to know if he’s still in prison, not running around holding his three-month-old son hostage. It’s killing him to not see little man. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. No it was never supposed to be this way— ever. 

His hands shake as he waits for the man and stares in his cold bloodless eyes. He’s still the man he was twenty-six years ago or even longer. He feels instantly empty as he looks into his eyes. The cold was still present, far from gone. He could practically hear the man’s laugh as he stared at his tightly closed lips. 

The last time he laid eyes on this man sitting behind glossy streaked class before him; he was standing over his sister’s cold lifeless body. Fp will never forget his evil grin as he held onto his sister crying. This man he was seeing again after all those years passed; still brought pain and resentment along with him. 

“Ah… I can’t say I’m surprised, Son.” The man behind the glass uttered as Fp’s blood boiled. 

He can’t even stop his hands from pounding on the table. His father was in his eyes sight. He never thought he would ever see this bastard again. He wishes he never stepped foot into this situation. 

“No, Father. This isn’t going to be a long visit.” His voice was hard and cold like he intended. 

His father chuckled causing his blood to boil even more. His uncontrollable anger still haunted him. His drinking still haunted him. Everything about his father still haunted him. 

His father sucks his lips together and rolled his eyes,” Well, son. What brings your presence?” 

Fp’s hands curl into fists and he fakes a smile,” So, you haven’t stolen another child have you?” 

His father rolls his eyes,” Forsythe, what shit has the Serpents told you? I never laid a hand on her. I’ve been rotting behind these bars because of lies.” Fp just scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

“Killing a child is a lie?”

“Yes.”

“And you haven’t tried jailbreak?” His father’s smile leaves and stares at his son. 

“No.” The older man says,” I’ve been locked in here, Fp.”

A sigh escapes Fp’s locked tight lips. His father didn’t take his son. He check one person off his list. But who else could it be? Tallboy? He was found dead three months ago. No cause of death. Just plateaued out of nowhere. 

“Good.” He says after pausing,” We are done here.” He adds while setting the phone on the hook. 

“Wait.” He looks at his father with a hard-stone glare.” Explain to me why you came. You haven’t seen me since you were thirteen. Why now?” 

Really he wants to tell his father to fuck off. He has no right to ask. He also doesn’t want to speak to him. He’s the reason he lost his little sister. He’s the reason his kids had to grow up without an aunt. He took his sister away from him. She still had so much life to live and now she’s gone. 

“You gotta be kidding?! You want to catch up now?! No not gonna happen, Forsythe! You lost that when you beat mom and killed Abby!” He went off on his father. He didn’t care what he was going to get back.

His father looked hurt. But he didn’t care,” Fp… I’m sorry. I’ve been thinking about what I’ve done and I’m sorry, Son.” Fp bites his tongue as he listens to his father's useless excuses. 

“Your sorry?!” His father nods,” Well it’s too late!” He holds in his tears as he starts shouting at his father. You’re too late, Father! You killed Abby and drove away Mom!” His eyes ached as he feels all his anger releasing all at once. 

“I heard about Jughead!” He stops yelling and looks at his father with cold murderous eyes. 

He stabs his finger into the glass,” You stay away from my son! If you ever get outta here?! You stay away from my son! I won’t lose another person I care about and I love because of you!”

Forsythe 1st glares at him. He hates that his son still hates him. But he did kill his own daughter and beat his wife until she got up and left him. 

“I wasn’t going to…!”He pauses, breathes heavily.” I know you’ll never forgive me for killing Abby. I know that was wrong and I deserve this for what I’ve done. But your still my son. I’ve been sober since I got in here. I’ve had time to think. A lot of time actually.” He watches his son flinch. He can tell he hit a nerve. 

“No I won’t forgive you. And I appreciate that you’re sober. But I can’t forgive you for killing my sister and driving mom away. I’m in my forties. I’ve two sons and one daughter. Also Alice. She’s back in my life. And my other son is now dead. I have adopted daughter. She’s my life and now I’m trying to find my son. He’s gone.” He feels like he’s cracking. 

The silence grows, Father making up for lost time speaks,” Fp… I had no idea. The men in here don’t tell me much. I have men on the outside that could help you —“

He holds his hand to the glass,” No! I don’t want your help! I’ll do it on my own! You were never much help anyway!” He snaps as he slams the phone down and glares as his final goodbye to his father.


	34. After Rain Carries In Waves

Chapter 33- After Rain Carries In Waves

Rain pours and pours hard onto the windshield. Tiny droplets form into thousands of tears. Fp was still recovering from seeing his father for the first time in years. He never thought he would see him again and now that he had. He wished he hadn’t. He knows his dad feels sorry, but it’s too late now. Time hasn’t healed. Rain still carries in waves. He’s not sure where his son could be. All he’s sure of was that he’s been driving for hours. 

He thought now that Clifford, Hiram, Penny, Hal, Polly, Gladys were all gone that his happiness would stay. He never thought his son could be taken. He wants answers and still prays for answers. 

He walks into their home at 12 P.M. He earns judgmental looks from Jughead. He knows it looks like he’s been drinking. But he hasn’t been. Jughead wants to believe his father is still sober. But he’s having a hard time believing the lies. Betty and Cheryl know he’s adding something, specially about someone named Abby.   
——  
An hour later, Fp finds Alice sitting at the dining room table with a teacup pressed to her lips. He sees her eying him with suspicion. He knows that he seems like he’s slipping. 

“Where have you been? You never came back like you said you were going to.” Alice asks in accusing tone. 

She doesn’t know where he has been. She been grieving all by herself for hours. The kids had gotten home from school hours ago. She doesn’t want to come to a conclusion. The first thought was he was cheating on her and the second he was drinking again. Either of the thoughts made her blood run cold. 

Fp’s eyes blink in surprise. He didn’t think she didn’t trust him. It hurt that she didn’t trust him. But he didn’t fault her. He had lied in the past. So why wouldn’t she be more cautious. Even his own son questions him without words. 

“Nowhere.” He lets the lie slip off his lips. 

He knows the damage was done and he can’t back out now. Alice taps her fingers on the table and scoffs.

“Don’t you lie to me, Fp. If you think I don’t know you’re lying? You have another thing coming.” Her voice curls into a threat. 

She doesn’t want to act like this. But the lies had to stop. He was gone from the time he dropped her off and who knows where he’s been. While she was grieving over son. He’s cheating— she hopes to god not. Or was he drinking? If that was the reason. She will kick him so hard until he sees daylight savings day. 

“I’m not, Baby.” He forced out another lie as he goes for the fridge. 

“Then look me in the eye.”

He turns to her and scoffs,” You gotta be kidding me? Alice do you seriously not trust me?” She doesn’t answer. 

“Where were you?” She demands as her teeth grinded against another. He avoids her gaze again. 

Now she’s getting tired of the bullshit,” Fine sleep in the doghouse for all I care!” She shouts as she stomps upstairs and slams their bedroom door hard. 

He sighs as he watches her storm off. He knows he should just tell her but he’s afraid. Her fuse has been getting shorter and shorter since Koel’s abduction. His fuse was getting shorter too. He can’t blame her for getting frosted with the situation. His son was still missing and he needs to find him.   
——-   
Jughead and Betty witnessed the whole fight. He still can’t believe his father was lying again. After all the obstacles they’ve been through. He’s still lying about where his been. Cheryl heard the arguing from inside her room. She already didn’t like it. She sat in her bed listening to her new mom cry. It broke her heart. She wanted to slap Fp across the face and knock some sense into him.   
————  
Fp sighs as he heads upstairs and knocks on the door. He hates that he can hear sniffling in the background. He caused this and now he feels so stupid. He should’ve just told her in the first place. 

“Go away!” Alice’s voice snaps through the wood. His hand on the knob he ignores her protest. 

He turns the knob to the right and steps inside. He can feel the coldness from the room strike his insides. He can hear her sobbing in their bed. He feels awful for how he reacted. He slowly approaches her and sits down by her feet. He’s careful not to agitate her even more. 

“Al…” He pauses as he strokes her back with his hand gently. She almost has to fight the tears again. She hates that he’s hiding something from her. It’s not fair and she knows he knows that. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t drink or cheat on you. I was visiting my father.” She quickly stops crying and lifts her head at him. 

“What?” She sighs as she adjusted her eyes to the light and looks up at him with soft caring eyes. 

Was she hearing right? Did he just say he was seeing his father? She hasn’t heard him mention his father in days. Or let alone see him. She rubbed her eyelids and touched his cheek softly. 

“I needed to know if he took Koel. I can’t keep waiting here and hoping our son will magically show up, Al.” She could hear his heart-break in his voice and all the pain that was brought with it. 

A long hard sigh escapes her lips and slides off her tongue. She wants to find him too. More than anything.” Fp…” She starts, holding her hand to his cheek. Fp’s jaw went slack and his nerves fire up. “We will find him. And we won’t stop until we find him and find out who took him.” Her tone was soft, filled with hatred. 

They both knew there was a possibility. That they would never see or lay eyes on their baby boy. As heartbreaking as it sounded; it was far more devastating to think about it. It was a bitter thought. Koel is only three-months and the lack of time we be stolen from them made everything around the couple implode. 

Day four turned into a week. The investigation was still ongoing. The longer it took the more the Jones Family’s heart gave out. Every morning looking at the empty chair where their son or brother once sat giggling. 

“Mom.” Could heard across the backyard, Alice sat by a freshly covered grass with a light snow. 

It just started getting colder in Riverdale. Alice was looking forward to taking Koel out for his first snow day. She looked to her right and sighed. Cheryl and Betty were calling from the back deck. She didn’t want to get up but she had to. 

“Yes.” An pained sigh left her lips as she got off the ground and walked over to the girls. 

Cheryl looked sad as she usually did. Her new family was supposed to be happy and now it’s far from that. Fp and her were supposed to go to the Archery range a week ago but Koel went missing. It saddened her that Fp spent more days at work than at home. She was looking forward to a happy family. Turns out— no family was happy. 

“Ginger wants to go to mall.” The redhead smirked,” Can I borrow your car for a couple hours. I’ll take Betty if you would like.” Alice smiled and nodded her head. 

“Go ahead, I’ll be fine.” She told Cheryl before walking passed the squealing teens. 

Was she that happy to go to mall? No she never enjoyed malls. She was more like the girl that would hang at the Wrym and drink until she got wasted. That wasn’t what she wanted her daughters to get into. Fp and Her agreed that neither wanted them to drink. Fp with his addiction. He didn’t want Jug or any of his kids to get involved with that kind of stuff. He already didn’t like the fact all three of the teens were in the southside Serpents.   
——-  
An hour later, Alice was folding laundry when the doorbell rings. She sets down the towel she was folding and walked down the hall. She missed the little giggles she would hear all over the house and now that he was gone. There was no little giggles. 

She pulls on the handle and smiles lightly. Adam stood in front her holding a note. Maybe it was closure. She could only hope. She can’t take anymore pain and suffering. Koel was still missing and as long as he was gone. She couldn’t be happy. 

“Ms. Smith, I was informed by Sheriff Keller you live here.” Adam says as he looks around the house and sees a small smile appear on her lips.

Alice was quite surprised to see Adam. Let alone he was in her doorway. She steps aside and asks,”Why don’t you come in.” She offers as she let him inside. 

Adam nods his head and follows Alice to the kitchen. As they make their way to her kitchen. Adam finds the home very comforting and meant for children. He sits down at the table in the far left of the room. He takes this bag off his shoulder and sets his bag on the table. Alice comes back with a cup of tea and he looks up at her. She looks very tired and he can’t blame her. She just lost her son and has no clue where he could be taken. 

“Thank you.” He shyly says as he sips his tea. He can’t imagine what it’s like to have a child taken from him. He’s never experienced that and hopefully never will. “This tea is amazing, Ms.Smith.” He compliments as he watches her lips quirk into a slight smile. 

Alice’s frown turns into a smile and she takes a seat next to Adam. “Thank you, Adam. It’s green tea mixed with a little honey.” She added with a little confidence. 

“How are you feeling?” He decided to change the subject. Alice started to feel blinded. She wasn’t expecting that type of question. 

She sighs and forced a smile.” I’m good.” But he could tell she wasn’t good. He eyes her softly and she starts to crack.” Alright. I’m not good. I’m miserable. My son’s still missing and it’s been a week, Detective Adam Smith.” Her voice starts cracking and he can’t stand watching her cry. 

He slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a tissue. She takes the tissue from his hand and blots her eyes dry. She doesn’t like crying in front of strangers. It makes her seem weak and Fragile.

“Shh. It’s okay. We will find him.” She loves how calm he is acting. She doesn’t know how he’s so calm. She’s frantic and not calm. She wants to be calmer but she just doesn’t know how. 

“Thanks.” She mutters from his shoulder. There’s something familiar with him. She just can’t put her mind to it yet. She wipes her eyes with the tissue and sniffles. “I really mean thank you. That’s very kind of you, Adam.” She thanks him as she smiles. 

He starts pulling out the lists of suspects he’s gathered over the week. He came up with three. Alice’s breathing increased and her heart rate went up. There were so many enemies that her and Fp have. It could any one of them. Which made fighting the perpetrator much harder and nearly impossible. Alice watches him as he flips to next page and her eyes bugged out. She can’t believe there was a picture of her son from a few days prior to the kidnapping. 

Her stomach rolls and her eyes well up with tears. Her son was there in her arms three days before he was kidnapped. None of this was making sense. “I looked further in these photos and I saw this.” He pauses and flips to next page. 

She leans in closer and squeezes her eyes tightly to keep her eyes focused on the image. It was taken on October fithiteenth three weeks before Chery was officially adopted. Her first thoughts were how did they find these?

“Uh… how did you get those?” She looks over at Adam with suspicion in her eyes. 

A small sigh escaped his lips,” I was looking through the city cameras and found them. I hope you don’t feel too pressured by the how fast I found them.” He stammers out and doesn’t give himself enough time to think before he was blubbering. 

She places a hand on his shoulder and gently squeeze for reassurance.” Adam. It’s okay. I’m just grateful how fast you’re working on my son’s case.”

A few Minutes go by everything grows silent as they look through more suspect lists and over the new DNA evidence. “We got new results and it looks like the the kidnapper was wearing a wig. More specifically a red-ginger wig.” Alice’s head was ringing with the news. 

Her baby’s kidnapper was wearing a wig. They were getting closer and closer. She could just feel it. They were a step closer to finding who took Koel and once they did. She will have fun with a thing called revenge. And a thing about revenge. It can be sweet and deadly at the same time.   
————  
Fp was on his own studying. That’s what he calls it. He stands at the Wyrm in front of the Serpents. Cheryl and Betty actually were going to a secret serpent meeting. They didn’t want to worry Alice by telling so they lied instead. Jughead watched as his father tried to keep his tears at bay. He could see his father state slowly falling apart. He knows his father wants to stay strong and keep up his facade. But he also was aware that the longer his brother was gone. The more and more His Dad and Alice will shatter. 

“We gather here for a special meeting.” Fp says into the microphone as he stands on that stage. 

“What’s that king?” Bridie asks as holds up her glass in her left hand.

Fp rolls his eyes and leans forward.” Bridie you know my son is king now. I’m just trying to gather us all together and keep our fronts united.” He growls at her and she rolls her eyes at him. 

“Oh come on, Fp. We know that you were planning on coming back but just don’t what to blondie.” She digs her words deeper into his throat. 

As much as he wants to come back. He knows his son deserves a chance at being king and Betty as the queen. He still dreams as him and Alice ruling the Serpents together like has planned when they were teens. But things change and life keeps on going. 

“She’s right.” Another serpent adds and earns a scowl from Fp. 

“Enough!” He shouts to the crowd. “My son is your king and that’s final!” Everyone shuts their mouths and seals their lips. Then he faces his son, who looks confused. “I need you guys to help me find Koel. I know Tom is trying. But he’s failed a lot for this time. I also know he’s trying to make amends for his mistakes and wrong doings.” 

“He’s failed too many times. We need a new sheriff, Jones.” The group yells at once. 

“Enough! Listen to the man up there! A man who’s a father and now my father! I would like you to show the man with respect and stop being assholes!” Cheryl growls as she points her eyes directly at Brydie.

“Fire shut the hell up! You haven’t been a serpent very long and you don’t know shut!” Brydie mocks and Fp’s eyes grow red. 

Cheryl hissed at Fp to stay and he obeyed. If he had to admit that Cheryl sorta scares him. “I don’t care what you think of me. I’m just asking! No demanding you show this man respect and for his son. You show my brother the damn respect a king desires and needs as his people.” Jughead and Fp’s eyes grew wide. 

The crowd erupts with cheers and whistles as Cheryl walked over to her girlfriend and smirked. Toni was quite impressed by how great she handled the cristsim from Brydie. Byrdie’s always been a bitch and stuck to the same old rules. 

“You remember Abby.” Fp’s voice rings out through the crowd and the whole room goes still as a board. 

“I went to see her grave and kept hoping that my son wasn’t there yet. When my oldest died. I thought I lost my world. I didn’t even know him. And now I’ll never know him. But I can’t lose Koel too. When Jughead sacrificed himself to the Ghoulies. I thought I failed as a father and leader. The hell he deserves this spot.” His voice starts to crumble. 

“Dad, you don’t need to defend me.” Jughead tries to persuade his father to stop crusading for him. 

“No.” He raises his hand.”I’m not stopping. You haven’t given my son the respect and Cheryl’s right. He’s your king now and he deserves the same respect as I once had myself.” He adds before stepping off the stage and disappearing into the hall. 

Jughead and Betty both sighed. They knew Fp liked to drink when things got hard. And now was one of those times. Cheryl slowly slipped away from Toni’s grip and headed the way Fp went. 

She finds him downstairs. Her blood grows cold when she realizes that Jay-Jay was murdered by her father in this very basement. She rolls her shoulders and continues her search. She tries her best to ignore the blood stained floor and aches when she spots him. 

“Dad…” Her voice is calm and strong. Fp doesn’t lift his head. He keeps staring at the floor with his eyes. He doesn’t want to be down here but he feels compelled to. He doesn’t know why. He does needs to be there. He sees Cheryl’s hand on his shoulder. But he can’t lift his head. “It’s okay. Let it out.” He can feel her eyes in his back. 

He wants to cry and give up. But he can’t. He has to find Koel and won’t stop until he finds him. Without lifting his head,” Just go back upstairs, Cheryl. You shouldn’t be down here.”

She groans and rolls her eyes,” Why? Because my brother was killed down here?!” She watched him bob his head. “That’s not going to stop me. I won’t be stopped. You can’t keep this in. It’s not good to keep in. I did that and I…” She pauses briefly collecting her thoughts and holding her eyes from releasing the tears. 

“You think I’m going to kill myself. Wow that’s very rich, Cheryl.” He spats as he glares at the stone floor. 

She doesn’t flinch. She’s unaffected by his raw words. She’s heard everything from her real mother. That she was a spiteful, starving anorexic. This wasn’t bothering her. Sure it would’ve a year before but now she can handle it. 

“No.”

“No?” He wrinkled his brow at her. 

“I mean no. When I said that I’m part of you. I meant as your half. I got over the fact you dumped my brother but I get why. You were blackmailed to do it and I’m sorry for being a bitch.” She apologizes as she pulled him into a hug. 

He starts breaking down. He hates that she’s right and he knows that she’s right. He can feel himself slipping away and he hates it. He never liked getting emotional in front of people. Jughead and Betty find them and join the hug. Jughead knew his dad rarely got emotional in front of anybody. It’s always rare and unexpected when he gets emotional with anyone. 

“He’s gone…” Fp’s voice cracked tremendously. His throat tightens and his eyes feel dimmer. “It’s been a week. Sheriff Keller hasn’t found him and neither has this new guy he called to help.” 

His tone cut deep into Jughead and Cheryl’s heart. They knew he was falling apart. It broke their hearts into two. It wasn’t fair and as A family they needed to stick together. 

“Why don’t we go home? It’s been a long day.” Jughead stated as helped his father off the ground. 

Fp took his hand and slightly bobbed his head before he and the girls left the basement. His head hung low and his shoulder stayed tense. All he wanted at that moment was Alice. He knew that should hold him until he was ready.


	35. Wishing Jar

Chapter 34- Wishing Jar

A light breeze flew around the house as Jughead pulled into the driveway. He and Cheryl took turns ranting about what’s better. Cherries or Burgers. Betty wanted to stab her eardrums with toothpicks as she listened to them debate over and over it. It was like she was re-living the friends date jug and her mother had before she gave birth to Koel. 

Betty helped Cheryl wake Fp. He had fallen asleep at his break down. She couldn’t blame the poor man. Losing a child is devastating. She hopes that they will find him soon. Fp jolts awake by the sound of a dying engine. He wasn’t ready to come back to reality yet. He was dreaming about his son. They were at the park and his son was a year old. His was toddling around carrying his stuffed dog which was caked in mud under his arm. 

He only wished that his son was there for real and not under the ground. His stomach jolts as the thoughts enters his head. He can’t—no he’s alive, he keeps telling himself. His son was alive until it was proven so. 

His feet brace the floor as he dreads walking into his home. The home he shares with his family. It’s also the place he last saw his little man. He doesn’t even know if he’ll see him again. He tries so hard not to let the negativity rot his brain cells but it’s getting impossible to ignore his inner demons. Drinking was one. 

As much as he craved a drink, to end the misery and just run away. For once the father in him gripped and held by one hand to the vine. Everything felt like gravity crushing him into a pressurizer. His lungs lacked oxygen he need to breathe and survive. His heart lacked a thing called; hope. Hope was running low for him. The longer his son was gone. The less hope he had to live on. His stomach craved food and booze. 

He wishes he could wish on a wishing jar. A wish could make his day a little brighter and the glow would make his son appear. He wishes he could find his son hiding in a laundry basket under the all the clothes and pop out and squeal. A squeal that would make him scoop up and give him a squeeze. He wishes his son was just playing a risky game of hide and seek. All he wants. 

All he needs. All he desires was his son in his arms, safe and sound. But unfortunately, life has cruel intentions. All his life was filled with cruel intentions. Nothing but disappointments after disappoints. From his father, mother and finally him. 

He caused a number of himself. He was a drunk for one. Two: he always caused problems. He joined football to escape from his abusive father at the age nine. His mother left him. He always felt like it was his fault. Like he was destined to be broken. A drunk, abusive and a deadbeat like his old man. 

He glances over at Alice. He could see that she was baking. Baking? Why was she baking? Not like there was something wrong with her baking. Not at all. What made him curious was on how she smiled. She hasn’t smiled in days. And god he missed her smile. 

“What’s all this?” He questioned as he lumbers over to the stool by the island. 

Alice’s eyes flicker over to her boyfriend and she instantly raced up to him. “Where have you been? You had me worried sick, Forsythe!” She exclaimed as she slapped him on his shoulder. 

He steps back and catches the wooden spoon by its handle and retrieves the spoon from her tightly locked fingertips. She rolls her eyes at him and snatched the spoon back. 

She’s tired of the games and wants to know where he’s been. She can’t keep up with his lies. First to his father! What on earth would it be now?! He smells like a bar and she instantly wants to slap his head again. 

“Easy, Al..” His voice trails on as he smoothed his palm on her back. She feels his hand right along her spine and sparks ignite with her nerves. 

“Where have you been?” She demands this time. Her tone cold and pointed as she pushed his hand back like he burned her. 

He frowns slightly and exhales,” Nothing Al.” He twisted his lie through his lips. 

She can tell he’s lying again. Again. She can’t keep doing this. The constant questions. 

She placed her hands on her hips and glares,” I won’t ask again, Fp. I’m getting fed up with the lies!” She snarls through a tight bitchy smile. 

Jughead and Betty both watch as they sat at the dining table. Another fight that would demolish everything in sight. Cheryl brushed her hand through her curls with a shaky hand. Yelling made her queasy ever since her mother became a witch. 

“Guys… can’t we have a nice dinner.” Betty’s voice slips into their ears. Also ignored by Fp and Alice’s stubbornness. 

Alice keeps her eyes on Fp. Fp feels her eyes burning into his. He can feel another fight about to breach. “Al, I don’t want to fight. Not tonight.” He sighs as he rubs his temples in a circular motion. 

“Seriously?! I ask you where you been and you disregard what I just said!” She shouted as she stomps her foot. 

A crack and a snap could be heard. The lovers hearts began to give way. The imploding has begun. There was no safety. The iceberg had cracked and took all the life jackets with it. 

Fp sees the hurt in her eyes and wishes he could take it back. He watched as she starts backing away from him as if he burned her. His words weren’t the cause. It was his actions that caused the hurt. She can’t even look at him at this point. 

“Al—“ He tries to get take back what was said. He knows he’s wrong and she’s right. 

Alice shoved passed him with force and dashed for keys.” No. I’m not going to speak with you.” She snaps as she squeezes the keys into her palms. 

“Alice… please let me explain.” He pleads with her to come back as his hands block the door. 

She crushes her hand again and ripped his hands off the door and slams the door hard and makes a dash for her car. Her heart’s pounding in her chest, racing against the time she slammed the door to the point the bond had broken. She thought she could trust him with her heart. But maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he can’t be trusted like she once thought. 

Her foot rubs against the gas pedal as she speeds out of her driveway and down the road. She didn’t care where she was going. It didn’t matter. As long it was away from the madness. She wants drive away from her problems. Maybe take a road trip like she’s always wanted since she was a little girl or visit her parents. She didn’t know what she wanted it. 

She keeps her eyes on the road as her phone rings. She glances down at the screen and sees his name. Her heart's telling her to answer the damn phone but her hand misses the signal her brain was telling her hands. She doesn’t bother answering and keeps her eyes focused on where’s she heading. Her eyes were glossy and tears kept cascading down her cheeks like a rain on a windy spring night. She feels like her phones speaking to her.   
——-  
Fp paces back and forth as he plugs in her number that he knows like the back of his head. He knows that he fuck things up. He always fucks things up for everyone. His son, his daughter look at him with hateful eyes. He should have just told her the truth and now he’s dealing with this. 

“Al, please return my phone call. I’m worried sick. I’m sorry, Baby. I should’ve told you the truth. I was just trying to protect you. I recruited the Serpents t help us find Koel. I know, I know, I should’ve just opened my mouth and told you. Damn’t! I’m sorry, Al. Please call me back.” He leaves her message and hopes she calls him back. 

Jughead and Betty decided to take JB upstairs and play game while Fp handles his mistake. Even Cheryl was calling her to see if she picked up. She also went to directly to her voicemail box. She tries again and yet again she goes to voicemail. 

Betty sits down on Jellybean’s carpet playing Shoots and ladders. Jughead watched in amusement. He never knew how competitive his girlfriend was until he watched her and his sister play the game together. His sister was laughing and Betty was winning. Which wasn’t a surprise for Jughead. 

A knock on the door makes their eyes follow the sound. They find Cheryl standing in doorway with a sad smile. That’s how they knew there was still no luck. It came to their attention that she turned her phone off. A crash sounded broke through their ears and cursing could be emptied from their souls. Jellybean sighed as she meets Betty’s winning streak again. She knew it was going to be a long night.   
——-  
Alice’s eyes welled up as she pulled to a stop. Her eyes craved for hope. She getting wanting to buy a wishing jar. She would seal up all her desires and pray it was enough to bring back her son. She was still angry about Fp’s excuses. She was aware she could get any man she wanted like a blink of eye. 

As a girl she had a lot of boys that wanted to crown her the princess of their kingdoms. She knew that she was special to them and she honored that. But she settled on her king. Fp was the man of her dreams. They became best friends at the age six and never stopped. 

She remember the first time Fp punched anybody. She was eight and this boy named Eric wouldn’t stop taking her markers in art class. She didn’t even get time to tell the teacher. No Fp already had him on the ground with a bloody lip. Their teacher pulled him off Eric and Fp was taken to the office. His mother showed up and he knew right then that he was in trouble. 

An hour later, School ended for the day and she raced home to thank him. She climbed up a tree and knocked on his window. He opened and she pressed her lips into his. It was her first kiss and she knew it was his too. It was innocent and sweet. He blushed like a puffer fish and she laughed at him. She sat on his bed as they watched full house and eventually fell asleep. 

Now she wonders if she made the right decision. She wants to be right and tell her mind to fuck off. But she can’t. Her mind kept listing the reasons why she picked one. Her heart was saying different. She knows that Fp has struggles with losing Koel but so does she. She needs him to be her backbone when she can’t walk or if she falls to catch her before she falls.   
——  
After fourteen voicemails, forty-five text messages and thirty-five miscalls, Fp starts to panic. Was she okay? Why does she have her phone off? Why does she have to be so goddamn stubborn all the time? He just wants to her to shoot him a text saying she’s alright. No instead she’s having him all freaked out and panicked. 

His heart keeps racing as he calls again and again. But still nothing. How could he be so stupid? He stops pacing and heats up the some leftover tea in the teapot. His hands shake as he brings the cup to his lips. Sometimes he wished that he could go in a time machine and take back all his mistakes and faults. 

If he could go back? He would go back to the day she told him she was leaving and make her stay. He should’ve showed her what she was going to be missing but he didn’t. Instead he let her slip out of his grasp. His heart gave in and she left. 

But he wouldn’t have Jug or Jellybean. She wouldn’t have Betty or her psycho daughter. He wouldn’t wish his son away. His son was everything to him. Jughead Jones was his pride and joy ever since he found out Gladys was expecting. He always wanted to be a father. And when he was allowed the chance. He wasn’t going to lose that chance. 

For some reason Alice felt so far away from him. It was like he couldn’t reach her. He was alone as he was tempted by the liquor cabinet down in the basement. He had days he would sneak downstairs and stare at the liquor cabinet as it was his life alert. When in reality it was his end of life. 

When he drank he lost all sense of touch and feelings. He would become reckless and break anything in his path. One drop of liquor was like a drug intolerance. That one drop would cause his bloodstream to be out wack. He knew the cause but his head was blocked by the poison in between his lips. It would suck him dry until the only thing he had was the desire for that vice. Most of the time; his family was the victimized in the process. Anger takes another part of his spiral. 

A spiral can’t undone. Once done it’s already done the damage. His sobriety was hard to hold up to. He wants to drink all the time. His brain keeps chanting just one drink. Then that drink turns into several before he has work in the morning. That’s the life of an alcoholic. There’s two ways out. 

One: You drive yourself into the ground, leaving you without a family or support system; which furthers your addiction and you eventually die alone. 

And two: You get the help you need, keep your family’s trust and learn that drinking isn’t the answer. It can be hard to get a grip. You’ll fall and get back up again. It’s a cycle, routine and a life’s roller coaster ride. 

Fp Jones chose the second way. He still has daily struggles and his vice was still dangling in his face. He wants to tell her that the wine cellar has to go. He tried to tell her once but he couldn’t force his mouth the make the right words. He knows as long as that liquor stayed in arms reach that he’ll may slip and lose everything he’s worked so hard to regain. His son and daughter are very important and if he loses them, he’ll lose her too. And that’s exactly what he doesn’t want to happen.   
——-  
Alice finds herself at a bar. Something she knows that wasn’t good news. Her head was killing her. Loud music blares in her ears as she slips in the doors. Everyone looked like they were having a blast. She wished that she was having one too. 

Her heels clicked as she strutted over to the bar and hollers over Hogeye. Hogeye notices her signature ‘I need a drink’ look and starts making her drink. He can tell something is bothering her but he can’t think about what it could be. She hardly comes here unless it’s been a rough day at work or a fight. Ah— he already guessed. She had a fight with Fp and it didn’t end well. It was like he was psychic. 

No over the years he became Alice’s psychic. Her body language was the clue. If her shoulders look tense or she had a really nasty snarl. She was pissed and in a need for a drink. 

He slides her drink over to her and she swiftly catches it with both hands before shaking down her first shot. Oh boy it was going to be a long night. He just knew by her facial expressions. 

“Ace, You alright tonight?” He curiously questions as he pours her another shot. 

Alice snakes her fingers around the shot glass and tilted her head back and swallows the acid. A rush releases chemicals to her blood and signals her neurons to gain a reaction. Without a thought in her mind she flips him off and snatched another shot. 

“Mind your own damn business, Hogeye.” She snarls as she slams the shot glass against the bar top. 

He shrugs,”Ace… slow down a bit, alright?” He adds as he starts walking to the back room. 

She just rolls her eyes and snorts,” Yeah right! Very funny!” She shouts as he flips her off. 

Ten tequila shots later, She’s stumbling around the bar, holding onto walls and swearing up a storm. “Fuck you, Fp! Fucking fuck!” She chants as she wobbled toward the backroom. 

Before she can reach the handle. She almost stumbles backwards after she body slammed into something. She feels someone’s hands guiding and rebalancing her. She can’t see straight. 

All she hears was downed out words,”Mrs. Smith, are you alright?” She flutters her eyes and readjusted to a new setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love drunk Alice :)


	36. King & Queen Of Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were from easy for the King and Queen Of Misery. That’s why it’s called Misery my darlings. 
> 
> If only she actually would. After that’s happened in the pass day. She’s starting to lose faith. In love and the hope her son was still alive. That’s another thought for another hangover.

Chapter 35: King & Queen Of Misery

White, blue, red, pink, aqua and other varieties of colors flashed. Drinking could associated with disordinated vision and lots of swearing. For one drinking be marked with a caution. It shouldn’t be just allowed. The Side effects are the pain of a hangover or yelling little children.

“Mrs.Smith, are you alright?” She fluttered her eyes at the person. She still didn’t know what was going on. Why was the room spinning? Oh god her head hurts. Who the hell is shouting in her eardrums? When she finds out who? She will haunt them until they regret ever meeting her.

Was she losing her mind? She could people shouting and hollering over the loud obnoxious music. She feels all her blood rush to her head and she now feels like she could throw up.

“Ace!” She hears Hogeye running towards her. She had no clue where she was or what was going on around her.

Then she heard another voice,” Is she okay? I didn’t see her coming.” She recognized the voice. He sounded so familiar but she couldn’t remember the name that was wondering around her brain.

Hogeye was in the back room when he heard a commotion outside and went to investigate. She. He arrives he finds Alice on the floor, eyes closed and looking almost dead. He immediately starts to panic. He notices a blonde man by her and how he’s checking her pulse.

“She’s got a pulse.” The blonde man said as she took a flashlight out of his back pocket and checked her reflexes.

Hogeye sighed in relief. He couldn’t have his favorite getting hurt. He also knew Fp would kill him if anything happened to woman his loves. And frankly he wants to live to see their wedding. So he’s trying to keep Fp Jones from murdering.

He gets over by Alice’s other side and brushes his finger through hair and places a cool rag on top of her forehead. From what he can see she looks just very wasted and needs to go home.

He was about to pull out his phone and call Fp when he feels Alice’s body recoil with his sudden moment. He watched as her eyes finally slowly open. He hopes she okay and he doesn’t get murdered tonight. “Alice…. are you okay?”

All the voices mash into one as Alice slowly starts registering what’s going around her. Her eyes still feel heavy as she blinks her eyelashes. The light was blinding her poor eyeballs. She wants to go somewhere.

“Ah…” She finally stammers as she squeezed her eyelids tightly from the harsh lights.

What’s going on? Why was she on the floor and where was her tequila? God dammit! She spilled tequila on her brand new blouse. God she’s so stupid. This blouse costed her whole damn paycheck! She had too many unanswered questions all at once. And then it was hitting her. She body slammed someone and hit the bar floor. She didn’t even want to think of all the germs that were crawling all over the bar floor. She doubted it was cleaned regularly.

“Ace, can you hear me?” She can hear the worry in hogeye’s voice. Her head was still spinning.

She just moans out and Hogeye sighs in relief. At least she can hear him. Now he needs to know if she can see at all. “Huh…”

“It’s alright, Mrs. Smith. You’re okay. We bumped into each other at the bar. I caught you before you hit the floor. Can you see anything?”

Her eyes start to adjust to the light and her vision becomes clearer as she tries to sit up. Her hands are planted to the ground and she’s using her upper body strength to lift herself up. “Where am I?” She slurs as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

“You’re at the wyrm.” Hogeye explains to her as he gives her a glass of water to drink. He waits until she finishes the glass and hands it back to him.

Out of nowhere the voice she heard earlier speaks up again,” Should I call, Mr. Jones?” Alice frantically shakes her head at the man.

She doesn’t want to see Fp. She can’t even think about him. He’s the reason she was drinking. She didn’t want to go back to house and face him. She was still furious he decided to lie straight to her face instead of tell her the truth.

She rolls her eyes and whines,” No!” She wails at the two men.

The two men stared at her with confusion. Why was Ace acting like this, Hogeye wonders inside his head. Then he looks over at the young blonde and sighs,” What’s your name, Young man?” He asks as he helps Alice off the floor.

The young man exchanges looks with the two. Alice looked very drunk and not well. He wonder what was going on with her. Did she get into a fight with her husband? He was so confused.

“It’s Charles—- I mean Adam.” Adam corrects himself as he looks at the bartender.

Alice’s eyes flicker with hope. Did he just say Charles? Was she losing her mind? No— he said Charles. But she couldn’t tell for sure due to all the alcohol she has consumed.

Before she can open her mouth,” Well, Adam. Why don’t you take her home for me?” Adam nodded his head.

“No! I don’t want to see Fp!” She screamed distastefully at Hogeye and Adam.

Hogeye growls and sucks at his bottom lip. Geez Alice can be so annoying when she’s drunk. He looked at Adam and then Alice one last time before opening his mouth.

“Ace… I need to call someone or I will have to call him. No matter what you say. I’m not going to get sued or get murder by Fp because you didn’t go home.” He explains to Alice while she rolled her eyes and snorted.

“Moni…” She slurred off her lips as she starts gigging, causing Hogeye and Adam to list off a bunch of F-bombs.

“Alright… I’ll call her.” Hogeye growls back as he turns down the hall and into his office.

Man this woman was going to make all his hair fall out and go bald from all the stress, pulling hair and her drinking habits. She can be funny when drunk but she can also be a pain in his ass.  
———

About 12:03 in the morning, A phone sets off and breaks a sleeping princess from her beauty sleep. Of course the sleepy princess wasn’t exactly happy with whoever is waking her from her slumber.

She groaned loudly as she rolls onto her side, reaches over the mattress and grabs the cursing device into her sleep deprived hand. She scouts up in her deluxe queen-sized bed and swipes the lightning brightness on her phone screen. She raises the phone to her ear. She was still half-asleep when she heard the phone click.

“Hello?” She calls out as she groggily rubbed her eyes with her hand.

She heard loud music blaring through the receiver and she moves her phone a few inches away from her fragile morning ears.

“Hermione…?” A man answers triggering her party ears.

She sits up and sighs,” Hogeye…” She whispers out of shock.

She hadn’t heard from this man since Fp got drunk and they had to bring him back to his trailer. That was when Alice was taken to the awful cult farm and left Fp thinking she was aborting his baby.

“Yes. I have Alice here and she’s completely trashed. I tried convincing her to let me call Fp but she won’t let me.” Hogeye growled and she could hear the annoyance dripping off his tone.

“Why doesn’t she want Fp?”

A sigh escapes Hogeye’s lips,”I have no, Hermione.” He snarls. “Can you just pick her up? She back to drinking.”

In the background she can hear Alice yelling, “Fuck! Fucking Fp Jones! He can suck my dick!” She rubbed a hand over face and groans into a pillow as she turns on the lamp by her bed.

“On my way.” She sighs as she puts on her slippers and ends the call.

Hogeye was right. She’s was going to make her lose her mind and she also had a new task to deal with in the morning. She was going to march over to Fp and smack him for whatever he did to her best friend. She won’t tolerant it. She didn’t before and still will stay at the same as she always has.  
——-  
She keys the ignition with a weak thrust and puts her jeep in reverse as she backs out of her driveway. Her hands meet the wheel and she speeds off. She wants to yell at her best friend because she woke her up. She knew she was going to be crabby until she got to back and close her eyes.

After twenty minutes, Hermione finally arrived at the bar. The bar hasn’t changed much since Alice, Fp, Fred and her all would gather at bar getting tipsy drunk and high on their asses. Those were fun times. Sometimes she wishes she could go back to a fun, reckless and rebellious teen again.

As a teenager she would get into a lot of trouble. She would sneak out of the house to go to Penelope’s parties and drink until she woke the next morning with a raging hangover. Speaking hangovers she knows for a fact that Alice will be sorry in the morning.

She pulled open the door and strutted her hips across the bar, where she found Alice helping herself to more tequila shots. You gotta be kidding? She’s drinking still.

She storms up to the bar and scoffs harshly at Hogeye,” And you didn’t stop her!” Her teeth barred as the sun was still down for the night.

Hogeye’s eyes raise upward and his hands were held for a verbal surrender. He doesn’t want to fight with the mayor and she probably kick his ass. Moni fights the fire bubbling up in her stomach as she glared her cold brown eyes at him.

“It’s not like I had a choice, Rose.” He hissed as he poured three shots for his other customers at the bar.

At this point she can’t even fight him. How would it look if the mayor got into a fight with a citizen? It would look irresponsible and her daughter—would have her ass on the line for that.

She waved her hand and flipped him off instead.” I’m going to take her to my place.” She grunted as she rushed over to assist her dear friend.

No words were spoken as the Latina marched up to the her friend. She looks down at her friend and sighs. Her makeup was dripping down her face. She no longer had a soft red lip. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery. She frowns at her state and carefully pulls out the bar stool next to her friend.

“Al…” Her voice drawls as she placed a kind hand to her wrist. The blonde turns her head an inch and starts laughing. She fought back her eyes from rolling out of her eye sockets. “Why don’t you come with me?” Her voice soft and caring as she looked her in the eyes.

Her eyes looked like she died inside. She hated how her best friend looked. She also was aware that Alice was very drunk and clearly wasn’t thinking straight. She heard Alice snorting over the booming bass in the back of the bar.

“Moni!” Alice exclaims as a fit of drunken giggles overlayed her thoughts.

Now Hermione was wanting to punch her in the face. First she woke her up and now she’s acting like a drunk college chick who can’t handle her liquor for shit.

“Alice…. let’s get you home…” She sighed as she took her hand into hers and helped stand her up.

Alice shakes her head at her,”No-no, I wa-nt to stayyy.” She’s icing her throat with more giggles and quiet tears frosted over her paling cheeks.

“Al… let’s go. You’re drunk and you look like absolute trash.”

Alice’s hand goes up and her eyes burned with the aching tears. She didn’t want to go home. Home wasn’t a home right now. Koel was gone. She didn’t know if he was dead or not.

“No! No!” She thrusted out of her friend’s tight grip and tossed her hands up. “Fp can suck it! I don’t want to go home. Koel he’s g-gone!” She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks and shooting down more shots.

Hermione’s heart shattered for her. She can’t imagine if Veronica would go missing. It’s her worst nightmare. She wants to be able to take away her pain and suffering. She really does but she can’t. She doesn’t have the power; even as the mayor. She was a miracle worker— and that was very unfortunate. She wants to but she doesn’t have the ability to do so.

She quickly wrapped her arms around her frame and let her sob into her shoulder. Alice buried her head in between her shoulder and neck. Her face was nestled and her head was stroked. After a week and many tequila shots later. She was finally come to her reality. Her son was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Her heart pulsed, hands trembled and her throat felt like it was being crushed by nothing but fire.

It was like her heart was being take over. “I know…. I know, Al…” That was all that could be said. No words could take away the time that had already passed.

A child ripped away from its mother. A mother’s child ripped away from her arms, her comfort and safety so shelled her pride and happiness in. And there was the friend that just kept stroking the mother’s hair as she broke her final barrier.

Nothing could done to change or turn back what had been done. All her answers were still unanswered and that only caused her heart to collapse into ice water. Water she called her dark, gloomy and demonized thoughts.

After a long drive home, the two friends, mother bonded their wounds with tape and glue as the other helped heal— or tried to help.

Alice feels the heaviness over taking her eyes as she was guided to her friend’s bed. Hermione gave her a pair of clothes she could borrow; since she trashed her blouse. It had been a long night. From the blurry vision she could only read the time one blink at a time. Her friend’s alarm clock read as Three O'clock in the morning. She groans as she feels her throat. Her throat was sore and she could still hear the buzzing from the Wrym’s booming bass as her head smacked the pillow.

Hermione looks beside her and finds Alice snoring like a trucker. She hopes that Alice won’t have such a bad hangover as she did in high school. Though she knows that’s bound to happen; no matter what were the consequences.  
———  
A boy was yelling, screaming on top of his lungs. The father whips his head around like crazy. Where was his son? He’s screaming louder and the father’s motive find his son grows more and more as he jumped the fence.

He doesn’t see his son and then the screaming stops. The screaming was replaced by a gunshot. The father runs at the sound and braces for the conflict. And when he arrives at the scene. His heart stopped and he falls to his knees. He doesn’t care about the brown mud covering the man’s shoes. His eyes become unprotected and tears fall from the father’s eyes like a tsunami.

“Son!” His voice rasps as he bows to his pride and joy. “No! No!” He cries as he frantically shakes his head and starts caressing the boy’s cheek with his shaky hands.

A gasp was exhaled by the injured boy.” D-dad…” The little boy pauses before he restarts. The father’s eyes mist as he stared at the little boy. “S-save m-mom….” His voice trailed off and he looks at his heartbroken father.

“Charlie… listen to me boy.” Fp’s voice rasps as he shakes his head. “No you’re going to die on me. You will live, son…” Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Beep….. Beep…. Beep…. Beep!

The little boy named Charles shakes his head.” I’m dying. Dad, just take care of Jug, Jelly, and Koel for me. I need to see auntie…” Fp’s head whips and he looks at the boy.

“No! You’re only eight! Auntie Abby won’t need you, bub. Please stay with me boy…!”

His words were ignored and Charles’s lips turn to a blue color. Fp was watching his son die and he never thought he would have to see his son die.

“Auntie Abby will take care of me…”

His eyes close and Fp starts bawling his eyes out. His lips trembled as she caressed his little boy’s blonde hair with a hand and his face pressed into his son’s unresponsive chest.

“Charles!” He wails. His throat consuming all the rain from his eyes. “Charlie!” He bellows up to the night starred sky.

He felt like his world was spinning and then heard another little boy’s voice. His head spun around and his eyes burn.

“Juggie….”

A car slams into a tree and the car starts rolling downhill. His middle child’s face was pressed to glass window and then dark seized the car into its mouth and swallows him whole.

“Juggie!” He roars as he chases into the water.

His sixteen year old son. His son was gone. Then his daughter appeared. His heart pounded like a drum.

“Dadddy!” Jellybean yelled as she was taking by the water.

“Jellybean!!” He exclaims as he tried to reach her.

But was too late. And lastly, His eyes widened on his last child. Koel was standing, squeaking, laughing like a little kid should be.

And then it all came to a stop. A hand was placed over his mouth and Fp watched motionless. He couldn’t move. His son was screaming for help. He couldn’t even talk yet. He was only three-months. The kidnapper smirked as he placed the bud of the gun to his head.

And then bang… his world stopped. His stomach plummeted as he watched his son’s insides spread across Fox forest. He runs and runs and runs.

“Koel! Koel!” He screams until his lungs lose oxygen.

Penny and the Ghoulies started charging at him and he remembers one thing about his life.

He was a drunk and always will be….

Bang….. Bang… crash….. splash….. went his heart. All the actions started blurring into one.

Beep….. Beep…. Beep……… Beep….. Beep!

His sits up quickly as his heart pounded as he looked around the room. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs feel like he’s underwater. He’s in his bed that he shares with Alice. He looks to the other side of the bed and his heart sinks.

She’s not in bed with him. She never came back home. His head flops back to his pillow and he sighs. His alarm blared in his eardrums as he slammed his palm over the bell.

That does the trick and now he has to pull himself out of bed. He had to important meeting with Veronica about turn upcoming Speakeasy. He has to admit that Veronica was a great boss. She was kind and treated all her employees the same. She also acted like her and Him were business partners. He missed being a partner. Fred and their business together was a lot of fun and also work too.  
————-  
Betty wakes with a start. She didn’t sleep the best listening to Fp cry himself to sleep last night. And now she has to get ready for school. She didn’t get much sleep and now she’s going to school. She rolls out of bed, feet dangling over the sides and yawned with her arms stretched. Next she walks over to her closet and throws on a comfy hoodie before she closes her door behind her. Her hands pressed into her sides as she went downstairs.

She spotted Jughead, Cheryl and Jellybean at the table when she arrived. She made herself a bowl of cereal and set her bowl down. After that she leaned in to give Jughead a small peck on the lips before sitting down to eat. Jughead smiled at her and returned her kiss and settled in. Cheryl doesn’t feel like eating. She’s not very hungry. She just grabbed an apple and started munching.

Jellybean hopped her seat and headed over by the pantry. She opened the pantry door and walks inside. As she searches for the dog food bag, Her Dad had gotten two days prior. She scooped two cups fulls into Midnight’s doggy dish and laid her head on the table. Her head was pounding from the recent even from last night. It was odd that Alice wasn’t making them a big buffet breakfast like she usually does. That was very out of character for her.

Her favorite had to be pancakes with Mickey and Minnie Mouse faces. She’s grown to like Alice’s cooking and now was missing it. She grabbed herself a pop tart and peeled back the wrapper. As she took a bite. It was okay. It wasn’t like anything her new mother could make.

“Did you hear Daddy cry?” She whispers across the dining room table over at her brother.

Jughead bit his cheek and softly bobbed his head up and nod. He didn’t like talking in the morning. He wanted to go back to sleep. He was exhausted.

“Yeah…” He muttered before shutting his mouth and stuffed his cheeks with donut holes.

Betty soberly cracked a slight smile at her boyfriend. His face was coated with white powder from the donut holes he had been eating.

“Jug, you got something right here.” She informed him as she wiped the donut dust off his exposed cheeks.

He blushed and rolled his eyes. Cheryl smirked and pulled out her phone to snap a picture. Jughead scowled and started reaching across the table. He failed and knocked over Betty’s cup that was filled with orange juice. Betty’s eyes widened and she gets up to grab some paper towels. She comes back with two paper towels and soaks up the mess.

Jughead scrunches up his face and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Look! You caused this!” He pouts with his arms crossed against his chest.

Cheryl looks up from her nails and rolls her eyes. “Oh calm down. Don’t need you get your beanie all twisted over a mess you caused.” She spat as she hovered away.  
——  
Over and over again. Over and over again. It just kept repeating as her eyes fluttered open. Oh lord how much did she drink? She had no clue. Her head throbbed tremendously as she sat up. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as her mind tries to register what the hell happened last night. She remembers certain pieces. Her fight with Fp, the sobbing drive to the bar and then Hogeye. But after that she has no resurrection of. It’s all blurred from the time her first shot of tequila and her last.

“Al… are you up?” She heard someone call through the door.

Sitting up was a challenge. She had to you all her muscles in her core. It was like she was doing the sit-ups test. And was getting graded on her performance.

“Umm…” Alice pauses as she looks around the room one more time and groans. “Yeah just a major headache and my eyes burn like fire.”

The door opens, revealing Hermione carrying a tray filled with remedies for nasty hangovers. She knew that Alice was going to regret her crimes she gave herself last night. So she asked her personal chef what gets over hangovers. She was told that sport drinks and even greasy food can help.

Alice smiled as she saw Moni come in the room with a variety remedies for her hangover. She didn’t know how she got here but she was thankful Hogeye called her instead of Fp. She was still extremely furious with him. Maybe she was irritable or snappy from the hangover but that didn’t mean he was in the clear either.

“Here, I brought you some blue Gatorade you like so much when you feel like shit and I also got you some oatmeal.” Moni’s breaks into her thoughts as she set the tray by the bed.

Alice uncapped her drink and drank her thirst away. She was so thirsty. She didn’t even think she could have such a dry throat. Hermione sat by Alice’s feet as she ate off the tray she was given.

“Thanks..” She quietly mutters as she capped the bottle again.

Hermione’s hand stroked her knee gently. Alice sighs as she set her drink back on the tray and leans into her friend’s comforting support. Her arms instantly were wrapped around her friend’s waist.

“Why did I have to pick you up at 12 in the morning, Alice? I was sleeping and I was dreaming about Paris.” Alice sighs and bites her lip.

“Fp lied again and we had a fight. I didn’t want to go home. Koel bring gone doesn’t help. I’m so angry all the time. It’s not even funny, Moni…” Hermione pulls Alice into her arms.

There was comfort in her arms and Alice’s eyes burned with tears. “It’s okay, Amiga. He was a big bastardo.” Alice snorted at her best friend’s comment.

“Oh Moni! Yes he is a big bastardo.” She giggled into Moni’s shoulder.

Hermione loved watching Alice act like herself again. She didn’t need to be all upset over a man. Friends help friend’s through their shit. It’s not like she doesn’t like Fp. She does. But when he makes her friend upset and makes her cry her eyes out that’s when she hates the bastardo.

A few minutes later, Alice broke out of Hermione’s arms and sprinted out of the bedroom. When Hermione finds her she’s hurling into the toilet. Stupid hangover, Alice cursed as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. This is why she hated drinking. She never liked the after effects that came along with drinking. The dizziness, nausea and oh god the throbbing headaches. Those were the worst.

“Let it all out, Al. You’ll feel better soon.” She could hear Moni repeating over and over again as her head was hovering over the toilet bowl.

_ If only she actually would. After that’s happened in the pass day. She’s starting to lose faith. In love and the hope her son was still alive. That’s another thought for another hangover.  _

 

______xxxxxx

Fun fact- this story was only supposed to be a oneshot. But it got so much feed back that I fell in love with my story. It will be rocky for a couple chapters but Fp and Alice will bounce back. Falice is far from over- Aut


	37. “If Monday had a face? Punch, Kick & Blow it off”

Chapter 36: “If Monday had a face? Punch, kick and blow it off”

By eight-O-ten that morning both parties would be feel the after effects to their chaotic messes they’ve caused in such little timing. Things were from easy for the King and Queen Of Misery. That’s why it’s called Misery my darlings. 

 

They also Honesty is the best policy. Were they right or could their stubbornness get the best of them. Hopefully not. Alice and Fp have been known as the couple that bounces back. In others words very flexible. 

“How’s home life?” All three teens rolled their eyes and their heads went faceward into the table. 

“That bad?” Archie asked as he had one arm wrapped around Veronica’s waist. 

Both Cheryl and Betty opened their mouths.” No. It’s not.” They answered in unison. 

Veronica, Archie and Toni all looked at them with sad eyes. It was quiet until the bell rang and they all go up to go to their classes.   
——-  
A lot can change in hours, seconds, minutes or you name the change. For one; Fp’s worry only grew as the hours ticked by. He knew he fucked up and royal fucked his life up. He should’ve just told her and now he has no clue if she’s okay or not. 

He sits on the bedroom floor, clenching his fist so hard that the phone imprints into his palms. His shakes only trigger his trembling lips as he waits in agony. Constant guilt working at his bones. His fingers move at a constant movement. He needs to know if she’s okay. 

The last thing, Out of everything he knows. He needs to know if he needs to send a search party. And believe him he will. He doesn’t care how much damn money it would cost him. Even an arm or leg, his heart. Nothing and nothing would stop him or get in his way. 

With a small vibration, His finger automatically swipes right on the screen and the earpiece was pressed to his ear. His stomach tightened with fear and his worries only kicked in. 

“Hello?” His voice shakes as he waits for an echo back, mutter or anything to give any hope.   
——  
While Alice was in the bathroom, Hermione takes advantage of the time. She looks to left and the right. Her heart squeezes when she hears Alice’s horrible sounds. Poor Al, she thought as she dials a number. 

She knows Alice will be furious she went behind her back, also she was aware others feelings were being played with. It wasn’t fair to him, nor did she understand what he did wrong. 

“Hello?” She heard his groggy voice blur in. 

A heart beat could be sensed within the anxious voice. Her heart pulsed as she listened to his breathing. It was far from calm. 

“Fp…”

“Hermione?! Omg! Please tell me Alice is with you?” Fp’s panicky tone squeaked in her fragile ears. 

A continuation still came from the bathroom. Hermione breathed in and the exhaled.” Fp, Yes. She was drunk off her ass last night and Hogeye called me.” 

“Oh god… I’m such an idiot!” 

“Yes you are, Forsythe.” She hissed as she glared holes into the back of the bathroom door. 

“Moni… is she okay? I mean why isn’t she calling me?” 

She huffed out a hissy response,” Are you kidding?! chico mejor amigo!” She started going off in Spanish. 

Now she could hear Fp’s calming voice trying to calm her down.”I know…. I know, I fucked up.” His voice was strong and with sorrow. 

“Yes you did,idiota!” 

“Moni, I don't have any idea what you called m. But I know it was insult.” 

“Fp, Your girlfriend was so hammered last night that she was crying about Koel…” then it went dead silent. She knew she hit a nerve. 

“Fp, I didn’t mean to… god I’m idiota!” 

“No,no. You’re not. Whatever that meant. You’re not. Moni, you are smart and it’s okay. It stings but I’ll make it.” 

Now that everything was cleared up, it was time to convince Alice to come back home. And that will be a task. They both knew that it would be. 

“Thank you, Fp. I better help Al. She has a nasty hangover. I’ll try to convince her. But you really fucked up.”

“I know… I did. Watch Pretty in pink or sixteen candles. I know that will help. I better leave for that meeting with Veronica. She’s been on my ass lately.”

A giggle left Hermione's lips,” Oh, Cabron, jodiste.” 

“I still have no clueio what you just said.” He chuckled lightly as she rolled her eyes.

“Hombre Puta” She muttered underneath her breath. “it’s clue and oh my you are in deep water or should I say aqua.” 

“I’m seriously, Hermione Apollonia Rose.” He snarled. “You know I don’t know any espanola.” Hermione just giggled again. 

“That’s the point, Fp.” She said before hanging up.   
———  
In the choir room, Cheryl found Josie rehearsing. It was nice to see one of her friends make it for herself. She just wished that she could have something like for herself. Yes she could sing, dance and even be a kickass archerist. 

“You sound amazing, Jos.” Her tone soft and kind as she entered the room. Josie was sitting a few feet away on the raisers. 

Josie turned around to face her and smiled,” Thanks, Cheryl. Wanna help me sing the ending?” 

Cheryl nodded her head excitedly. It had been awhile since she busted out a tune. She walked over by the ex-pussycat and started humming. 

“Life is sky”

“Water is blue but you got a bad tune in those eyes” 

“Oh, oh bad boy got my eyes”

“Life is Sky”

Water is blue but bad boy my mama won’t like you”

“The danger would be fun”

“Sweet, sweetwater like you” 

“Oh boy that would be funn”

As she sung the song, a person came to mind. Who was this mystery boy that caught her eyes? She really wanted to know. The suspense was killing her. 

“Okay… who’s the sweetwater bad boy?” She equipped as Josie’s face flushed. 

Josie McCoy’s cheeks flushed,” What?” Her voice squeaks a notch higher. “There’s no bad boy.”

Cheryl knew she was lying. Her eyes just told her it was a lie. She was going to find out one way or another. “Whatever you say, Jos.” And they continued to sing the song. 

But she was fooling anyone, Cheryl was going to find out. Josie deserves some bad boy love. She just didn’t know it yet. Only one bad boy came to mind and Cheryl knew exactly who it could be. 

All she had to do now was charm the man and have Josie confess. It might be harder than a piece of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make a song but I’m not a song writer sorry I tried :/ I hoped you like it.


	38. Honesty Works Like Magic

Chapter 37: Honesty Works Like Magic

After school, Veronica’s car door flipped open, revealing her studded shoes and planted to the earth ground. She was exhausted. School was kicking her ass. Also running Pop’s was a pain in her ass. But she was making it. 

She doesn’t care what they say. Oh, a girl can’t run a business. Bullshit. She’s doing it and making bucks and dollars. Archie was her main supporter. 

“Aye, Boss.” She looks behind her as she unlocks the door. There she found Fp walking towards her. 

He looked exhausted too. His eyes just looked dead to the world. It wasn’t like he was hungover; no it was worse. 

“Yes?” 

Fp’s eyes flicker as he hears the jingles and looks over at his boss. That felt strange falling off his tongue. She was a great boss and he made much more than he ever made with running Andrews construction. 

“I have your approval from the town. The speakeasy will be up and running as soon as we open the secret door.” Veronica’s eyes lit up and her smile made him even smile. 

“That’s amazing, Fp!” She squealed like a teenage fangirl. 

“I’m happy too, Veronica.” She could hear the doubt in his voice and her heart sank. 

“Sit.” He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. “Sit.” She added with authority in her voice. 

Fp sighs as he takes a seat in the closest booth to the front entrance. He can see the irritation in her eyes. It was like she was ready for a fight and it wasn’t close to the fighting season. 

“What did you do?” He bites at his lower lip and sighs. He knows that he was in the wrong. “My mom told me. You fucked up.” He eyes her with a look. 

She bushes the look off and rolls her eyes, “I’m almost eighteen and I’m running a fucking business all by myself. If you have a problem with my language? You can find a new job, Mr. Jones.” The threat made his skin crawl with fear. 

He shakes his head and lowers his tone, ”No, No. it’s just that— I’ve never liked it when my kids swear.” 

“Understandable. My father’s last words to me were a whore and slut. So I guess I agree…” He heard the sadness in her voice. He knew that she was still affected by it. 

Veronica can feel the tension arise in the diner after she said that. She didn’t like the pity. Fp didn’t want to seem like he was pitying her by any means. He knows that she’s a strong, driven woman and can take care of herself. But that doesn’t mean she didn’t need love. 

He sighs,” That’s not right, kid.” His tone was soft and caring. He used the same tone as his daughter. His relationship with his kids was still frayed but getting better each day. 

“I know…” 

“You need love, Veronica. This world is toxic without love and wars burn rage through our bodies.” She felt light wetness touch her waterline. 

The word “Toxic” kept running through her mind. His words hit triggers in her. She hasn’t been able to relax since Jughead’s attack. She still felt guilty for what has happened. It seemed like it was getting worse each time. Her lungs craved for a break. 

“I know…” she mentioned again as she started filling orders for her stock. 

Pop Tate has shown her how to make the shakes and conduct a smooth running business. She was grateful for his guidance. 

“Hang in there, kid,” Fp said as he hugged her and made his way to the parking lot. 

He hoped when he was home that Alice would be there waiting for him. Being away from her was unbearable to watch. Even the kids couldn’t watch  
——-  
Jughead gathers Betty’s books off the couch. He heard light chatter coming from the kitchen. As the curiosity searched for answers, Jughead peeked around the corner. He saw his dad sitting at the table staring at an object. What he feared was the item his father was looking at. 

“Who is Abby?” His dad’s head shot up and he saw the tears in his father’s eyes. 

FP shook the voice off his back and looked in his son’s direction. What is his son talking about? How did his son find out? He had many questions and he feared that his son would look deeper and deeper. 

“What are you talking about, Jug?” He slides the question away. 

Jughead softly rolls his eyes, “The name you rolled off your tongue at the Wyrm.” 

By this point, FP’s heart was pushing in the high numbers. His son was catching on. He was afraid this day would come someday. He just didn’t know it would be so soon. 

“Jug… please…” He pleads as he attempts to keep his eyes from the burning inflammation. 

His son shook his head and hissed,” No. I’m not going to ‘please’ you. I deserve the truth! You caused Alice to run off. The least you could do is tell me the truth!” 

FP’s eyes wander around the room trying to avoid the poison called anger in his son’s eyes. He didn’t want to talk about her. He didn’t need to talk about her. It all started back up when he had the nightmares. His son doesn’t know how abusive his father was. He chose not to leak those details to him. He only told him about getting kicked out. That was true. But it wasn’t his dad who kicked him out. It was his uncle. 

After he and Alice broke up, His uncle and Aunt got a divorce. His aunt left the state and he had the choice to go with. At times he wished he had. And others he’s glad he didn’t. His uncle developed a drug addiction and he passed away four years after. By that time, FP was in the army and on his first tour. His army buddy, Adam Prescott helped him. His aunt comes to visit every few years and left again. 

“Dad?” His son asks again,” Who’s Abby? When you mentioned her a few nights ago, you were very emotional about it. So, Dad, please answer me this. Who was she?” 

“Aunt.”

Jughead looks over at his father. He didn’t have an aunt. He never had one.”I don’t have an Aunt, Dad.” 

FP slams his palm on the table and his son’s head jerks away.” Yes, you do! “Jughead’s eyes widened. ” Abby w-was my little si-sister.” He finally breathes out as his breathing hitched. 

Jughead’s head was swirling with confusion. His father had a little sister; just like him. He had some many questions rushing through his body. What was she like? What happened to her? Did she leave or did their bond break? FP could tell his son was cooking up questions in that brain of his. He didn’t want to talk about her. It’s too hard. Talking about Abby was not allowed. He wished he never opened his mouth. He also wished that Alice could speak for him. 

“Dad… I… have an… aunt.” Jughead’s voice trails off as his dad’s eyes brimmed with a clear substance. 

He nodded, “What was she like?” The questions started pouring off his lips like a ticking time bomb. 

Fp started smiling, “She was funny, always laughing and kind, Jug.” Maybe talking about her was a good thing. It helped a lot. 

“I would’ve loved her.” 

“I bet you would’ve, even Cheryl might’ve too.” He joked as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 

“What happened to her? Did you fight?” His stomach starts to knot into one great knot. 

This was the part he wasn’t looking forward to. The part about his sister dying. That it was his father who was responsible. 

“What happened to who?” The father and son duo heard from the other side of the house. 

FP and Jughead’s eyes flicked over to the front door and sighed. It was only Cheryl and Betty. When Betty and Cheryl came into the kitchen, it was silent, almost dead quiet. They wondered what happened. 

“My aunt.” Jughead answered for his father. He could feel like it was very hard for him to speak about. 

Cheryl didn’t even try to hide her surprise. She thought her dad was an only child. He never spoke about his life. Part of her didn’t blame him. He told her about his father kicking him out at age sixteen and he joined the Serpents for a family. Maybe somethings have to stay private. 

“Oh wow…” She said as she sat in a chair. She could sense there was more to the story. 

Betty was speechless he never mentioned a thing about a sister,” Whoa that’s some news.” 

“Let’s just say we have something in common.” FP blurted out as he walked to the fridge. 

Cheryl noticed something huge. She hoped she was wrong. She didn’t like being right. Jughead and Betty were both bemused on what just happened. FP stood by the stove, his fingers clenching onto the rails. His breathing started sounding like waves crashing on rocks. His ears roared with pressure. He felt like he was losing her all over again. It has been twenty-six years since she died and he still feels like it’s happening all over again. 

When he found Jason, it reminded him too much of his little sister. It was like it was ripping into his heart and snatching it away. His sister was only eight-years-old when their father shot her dead. He’ll never forget her ghostly white skin as she led in his arms after his father fled the scene. His sister’s cries as her last words were spoken. He can still remember them and it haunts him. 

“You were the b-best brother a little si-ster could’ve asked for.” He still feels like he can actually hear her right now. 

Jughead noticed the tears harboring in his eyes. He wondered what happened. Did he say something wrong? Betty wants to give him a hug. She can just tell that something was terribly wrong and knew he really needed her mother.   
————-  
She spent an hour puking her guts out in Hermione's bathroom. She felt like shit and wanted to just relax. For the rest of the day, She and Moni spent all day watching movies. She drank that weird concoction she was given to stop her nasty hangover. 

Alice walked across her room and grabbed her purse that was on Hermione’s makeup desk. She stuck her hand through her bag and grabbed her phone. She quickly realized that she had turned it off and clicked the on button. Her heart was pounding anxiously in her chest as she saw the number that popped up on her screen. 

Fourteen voicemails, forty-five text messages and thirty-five missed calls all from one person. She looked at the name on the contact and rolled her eyes at the name. She can't believe that he thought he could win her back with little to no effort. She shuts the phone screen and then it buzzes. She growls and turns the screen back on and gasps. 

She got eighteen voicemails from her daughter, Eleven from Cheryl and also Eighteen from Jughead. The mother in her went into her voice mailbox and listened to all the messages. Her heart panged with guilt when she heard the cries from Cheryl. She hadn’t forgotten how attached Cheryl had gotten to her. 

“Ms. Smith… hello? Okay, I guess you have your phone off. My dad is freaking out. Please call us back. Love Jughead.” She couldn’t stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She was so unfair to them and she felt awful about it. 

She wanted to scream at herself. She was so selfish. She should’ve given him some time to explain for himself. She immediately grabbed her phone again and listened to FP’s message. 

Cyan tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened carefully to his voice. “Al, please return my phone call. I’m worried sick. I’m sorry, Baby. I should’ve told you the truth. I was just trying to protect you. I recruited the Serpents to help us find Koel. I know, I know, I should’ve just opened my mouth and told you. Damn’t! I’m sorry, Al. Please call me back.” He sounded so worried and panicked. 

“I’m an idiot!” She wailed as she tossed her phone across the room. “God, I didn’t let him explain.” She cried as she grabbed a pillow off Hermione’s bed and smothered her head into it. 

She also allowed him an apology for leaving like that. She was just so upset with him and the fact Koel was still missing only made it a thousand times worse for her. She looked at the clock and sighed loudly. 

It was six-thirty-four in the evening. She knew what she needed to do. Before she knew it, She was up on her feet and in the hall of Hermione’s huge penthouse. 

“You need a ride?” Her head whirls around and she meets the eyes of Hermione. 

Hermione jiggles the keys to Alice’s car in her right hand and smirks at her best friend. Alice rolled her eyes and they got into her car. As she got settled in the passenger seat with her feet kicked up on the dashboard like she was a careless teen again. She hadn’t done that in quite some time. She almost felt like she was a teenager again. Besides her attitude, she was the same old Alice Smith. She got her king back and much more. 

“You drive now? What happened to your personal driver service?” Alice commented as she placed her arms behind her head and looked at Hermione. 

The Latina was quite offended by this statement. Just because she had one in the past, doesn’t mean she can't drive herself places. 

”What’s that supposed to mean?” She scoffed lightly and focused on the road ahead of her. 

The former Serpent queen rolled her eyes and laughed out.” Moni, sweetheart, you've had a driver since the day we met.” She added before earning a light pinch to her left thigh. 

“I take offense to that, Al.” She replied back and added another pinch. 

Alice had to hold back her laughter,”Okay! Okay!, I'm sorry, Moni, that wasn't cool.”   
————  
“Dad?” A voice comes to him. All he can hear is his sister’s words to him. He felt as if she was dying in his arms again. His stomach plummeted at that thought. He didn’t want to have to relive that horrifying moment in his life. His head hurt and he felt as if he could have a spasm attack. 

Cheryl saw that he was going into shock. She quickly got by his side and started coaching him back to them. She tried soothing words but nothing was working. Jughead and Betty were about to dial 911 when the door swung open. 

“Oh my god!” They heard Alice’s panicked tone in her voice as her heels trampled toward them. 

Cheryl didn’t have time to greet her adoptive mother in a normal fashion. Alice immediately dropped her purse and raced over to her lover’s side. She could tell he was going shock. She didn’t know what caused it nor did it matter at that very second. Betty went into the kitchen as she instructed by her mother and came back with a glass of water. Jughead grabbed a inhaler from Betty’s backpack. Cheryl helped Alice take off his jacket and calmly utter words. 

It seemed be working as they notice FP was reacting well to their words. After a little while, FP was breathing regularly again and Alice broke. She hated being mad at him. She now knew that he was only trying to protect her from getting her hopes up. She only wished that he would’ve been honest with her and told her what he had planned. 

“FP, Jonesey? It’s okay, it’s just me and the kids.” Alice calmly tried to break him from having a full on panic attack. 

FP slowly regains his ability to breathe normally and blinks his eyelashes. He’s confused. He was just about to tell them about what happened to Abby and then he blanked out. He has no clue what just happened and all he knows that he hears a voice. A voice he’s been begging for since the day she left. 

“Al..” Her name slips off his tongue and he blinks his eyes again. She’s really there. He can’t believe it. She was okay and breathing. He pulled into his arms and starts bawling. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, Al. I was wrong and I can’t live without you.” He starts blurting out as he feels her hands on his back. 

Alice’s heart shudders and she starts moving her hand on his back soothingly. She hated when he was upset. It only broke her heart even more than it was before. 

“Shh… it’s okay, Baby.” She shushes him with her voice and tiny circles into his lower back. “I forgive you. All that matters is that we find Koel and if you trust the Serpents more than Tom, that’s fine with me.” 

The kids watch them gingerly, looking around to make sure nothing was out of place. ”You do?” His voice cracks in the middle and he senses her plush touch. 

”Yes, I do, Jonesey.” His nickname rolls off his tongue like a tingly feeling; the good feeling of hope. 

For the first time in weeks, She actually felt like hope was back in her corner. It was like she could trust people who she cares about. For example, Her trust in FP was very important to her. Now, FP could finally release from himself. The fact that Alice was back home and he knew she was safe; meant the world to him. 

“Abby… I felt like she was dying on me again.” Betty, Jughead and Cheryl all gasped as they covered their mouths with their hands. 

“Shh… it’s okay. He can’t hurt her again or you.” Her voice was calm and reassuring. FP smiled back at Alice and sighed in relief. 

“Okay…” He sounded like he was unsure.” My Dad can’t hurt Abby again.” He repeated over to himself. 

Cheryl felt sick to her stomach. Her and FP were really alike with one another. Her father killed her brother and FP’s Dad killed his little sister. She didn’t realize how alike they were until today. They both want families that care and love them. They both lost a sibling and still cry for their loss.

Betty and Jughead watched as FP and Alice hugged one another. Their stomachs felt uneasy and a little queasy after hearing that news. Jughead now knew what his father meant by his grandfather. He only wished he got to meet his aunt. From what his dad told him, She seemed like someone he could bond with. He wanted to hear more about her. Like what were her hobbies or what jokes she had. He missed the chance to have a Aunt-nephew bonding time. He knew that his father’s family was complicated but this topped the sundae. It for sure did.  
—————  
As they slept, Midnight, their dog wiggled her tail and circled around until she found her nest. The nest was by FP and Alice’s feet. Alice wasn't very much pleased by the welcoming. She never has been a dog fan and nothing would change her opinion on that. No matter how much that dog would try to force her to like her; it won't happen. 

The dog barked,” Midnight Shh!” Alice hissed through a sleepy threat. Midnight begins to whimper and nuzzle her nose against Alice’s bare feet. 

Fp could hear whimpering and Alice’s threats. He felt bad for the dog. Midnight only wanted her love and attention. Alice didn’t like dogs and only let the kids and FP keep her to make them happy. 

“Mid, come by Papa.” FP calls the dog over by him and Midnight lays right next to him. 

Alice rolled her eyes and groaned as she turned toward the bed table. Damn that dog was getting his attention and it was starting to irk her.


	39. Quiet Down The Voices In Our Heads

Chapter 38: Quiet Down The Voices In   
Our Heads

Nine-and half weeks, Sixty-six days, Twenty-two hours, Three minutes and Nineteen seconds had passed since Koel was kidnapped. Hours kept on ticking as the days went on. Everyone’s brain cells were fried at this point. All the Jones family wanted was to see or even hear Koel’s laugh again. Four, three, two and one, Alice started counting as she looked around for Jellybean. Jellybean begged for her to play hide & seek with her. Alice eventually gave in and started counting. 

“Ready or not! Here I come!” She shouted as she started climbing the stairs. 

She hears giggling coming from her bedroom. She gets on all fours and ducked underneath her and FP’s bed. There she found Jellybean with her knees tucked into her rib cage, stifling giggles to herself. “I found you!” She roars and grabbed Jellybean by her foot. 

Jellybean started kicking her feet and Alice ticked the little’s foot. “Oh man.” Jellybean whines as she snapped her fingers together like swiper from Dora the explorer. 

Alice giggles at her and helps her up.” Wanna help me start decorating the house for Santa?” Jellybean nodded her head and followed Alice. 

The two started grabbing boxes from the basement and brought them into the living room. The boxes were labeled as Christmas. This was Alice’s favorite time of the year. But one thing was missing. Her son. His smile, laugh was all she wanted to hear again. 

“Mama S, are you sad?” She turned around to see a little girl in front her. She wants to shake off the tears and pretend she isn’t sad but that would be a lie. A big lie. She hates lying. She spent her whole life living a giant lie. 

“Oh sweetie no.” 

“Are you sure? Because you don’t look happy. Isn’t it your favorite time of the year?” Little tears went down her cheek as she turned to face Jellybean. 

Jellybean watches her carefully as Alice sets down the box. She could tell by the look on her face she wasn’t okay. She knew that Koel was gone, but didn’t know why. “Sweetie… life is complicated, honey.” She heard Alice brush off before walking away. 

Yeah life was sure hella complicated…  
————  
When FP gets home, He finds Alice crying by the fireplace. He sees all the Christmas decorations all around the house and feels his heart break. Alice didn’t look happy about the season. To be told he wasn’t excited about Christmas either. 

“Al…” She slowly raises her head up and looks him in the eyes. “What are you doing by the fireplace?” He asks slowly as he felt her pull him close to her. 

She sighs heavily and looks down,” Just felt cold.” She muttered as she blinked back the tears. 

He wrapped his arms around her frame and smiled. He tried so hard not to cry to. “Come to bed, Al.” His tone was soft and her eyes looked dead. 

She stands up on both feet, looked around at the room and sighed. The room felt empty, even with the two of them. It still felt empty.   
———  
A ding of a doorbell wakes Alice from her light sleep. She didn’t sleep at all. Her mind was all blocked by her son. Midnight barked as she reached the front door. Damn dog, she grumbled to herself as she opened the door. 

She rubbed her eyes as she heard the voice. “Alice.” She hadn’t heard from him in weeks. 

“Adam.. what’s the pleasure?” She asked the young man. 

Adam slowly his head and Alice felt chills ran down her spine. “I got a new lead. The kidnapper was spotted in wind land. It was hard to figure where the picture was taken but I found his exact location.” Alice’s heart started beating faster. 

Could Koel be around? Was this all a trick? Her son was alive! All she knew next was she was shouting. “FP! FP!” She shouted upstairs as a smile rolled on her lips. 

She couldn’t believe what was going on. It was a week from Christmas. Was this her Christmas miracle? She hoped so. Otherwise she would be devastated. 

”Mom? What's going on? It's a Saturday!” Her daughter asked as she walked into the living room. 

Betty heard her mother screaming and thought her mother was in danger. She raced into the living room, out of breath and bent over. “Oh hi, Detective Adam.” She added shyly as her cheeks burned pink. She wasn’t expecting any people on a Saturday morning. 

Jughead and FP came rushing into the living room, huffing out of their chests. They felt as if they were running for miles. FP’s heart was working double time as he reached the room. “Al, what’s going on? I heard you shouting for me. Are you alright?” He asked worriedly as he accessed her arms. 

Alice chuckles as she saw his face. “Adam has a lead, FP. Koel’s kidnapper was spotted in Wind-land.” He looks at her with wide eyes. Is she for real? Koel was alive. He knew his son was alive and that was the best news in the world.   
——-  
Everyone plies into their vehicles. Alice couldn’t believe what was going. Her heart slowly increases as her feet meet the ground. FP’s hand laid protectively against her. He couldn’t stop the happy tears from escaping his eyes. His son was okay. That’s all they knew. They didn’t know if he suffered any injuries or not. Was he traumatized? Nobody knew. It was what they feared. It had been too long since he saw his son. He could still hear his laugh in his head. His laughter kept playing over and over again as they pulled up to abandoned Warehouse. Nothing looked like he imagined. 

“Well well, look who finally showed up.” His Head was spinning like a round table-top. 

Then a gunshot rang out the abandoned field. He saw two figures and didn’t recognize either one of them. Alice looked horrified. Warehouses reminded her of what Polly did to her. She still had night terror because of it. No matter how hard she tried not to think about it; she did anyway.

FP looked to his left and saw a group coming towards them. He couldn’t tell if he was about to be killed or not. He hoped there was another option. “What the—“

“Jughead!” 

Jughead looked in the direction and almost swore. He wasn’t expecting his dad to find out about his backup plan. “I told you to stay in the car!” His Dad shouted loudly across the field. 

“No! You’re not going to make me stay in the car. He’s my brother too.”

A smirk crossed the shadowed person’s face.”we have the whole Jones clan.” Fp gritted his teeth as he stared at the person. 

“Fuck off, Penny! I thought you were in prison!” He snarled with his nose flaring.


	40. “Who Plays With Fire?”

Chapter 39: “Who Plays With Fire?”. 

“Fuck off, Penny! I thought you were in prison!” He snarled with his nose flaring. 

Penny cackled loudly as the Avalanches called fear came rolling down. She was fully aware they feared her but she also found the satisfaction to see others fear her. “No, no, Jones. You play with fire you’re gonna get burned.” She taunted him as she circled around a chair he was tied up in. 

Alice rolled her eyes and bit her tongue as she wrestled to break free. It was no use, the rope was cutting off her blood circulation. Her wrists felt raw and she couldn’t move not even an inch. 

She bared her teeth, clenched her hand tightly.”Where’s my son?” She was furious by who was standing in front of her. 

Penny just chuckled, slowly getting dangerously close to her face.” Oh I bet you would just love to know.” She kept hinting as she glides a blade through her fingers. 

Alice sneered,”Yes I would, Penny.” She got close and spit in her face. 

Penny’s arms went up and strikes her cheek with a blaze. “You made a big mistake, Alice.” She iced her name with a thick disgust. 

She wiped the spit off her cheeks and burned her eyes into Jughead’s. He had his blade out and little did she know Cheryl was right behind her with a arrow. 

He laughed,”No, I think you made a mistake.” He added with a smirk. Then he turned to Cheryl and signaled her to fire. 

Cheryl stood with two feet apart and pulled back the string and a red arrow went off. Penny didn’t notice and then felt a searing pain in her right side. 

“What—- fuck!” She screamed as she fell to her knees. 

FP and Alice watched it all happen. They couldn’t believe what they just witnessed. Jughead, Cheryl, Toni and Sweet Pea dropped their positions and helped them free. Alice whimpers as the rope was taken off. Her wrists were starting to bruise and turn all blue and black. “Fuck you, Penny.” She cried out as she latched onto her daughter. 

Betty helped her mother stand up. Her mother was in a fragile state and her heart broke for her. She’s been through so much. “Shh… Mom, let’s find Koel.” She hushed as she supported her and took her away from the warehouse. 

His son helped him free. Fp hated Penny more than anything. He and Tom called for backup. He bent down and felt for a pulse. He didn’t feel one. Was it wrong and inhumane she was dead and he was happy about it? He didn’t think so. She caused him so pain and tore his family apart. All the pain he had witnessed in the Army, Serpents and betrayal— hit the top of all pain. 

He and Tom took a different route than his son, after twenty minutes of straight bickering, he finally let his son have his way. He wasn’t sure how safe it was but everything was on the line at this point. 

He was breathing heavily when he reached the end of the property. “Well, you sure love running.” Another voice said taunting him. 

He whipped his head around and nearly tackled the guy. Claudius stood three feet away from them holding a particular need. He took another step forward and FP could see what he was carrying. 

“K-koel.” He stammers out, his lungs feeling like a feather. The little baby boy squirmed, thrashed trying to escape. He started to growl,” Give me my son.” Claudius laughed, bowing his head and smirked. 

“I can’t do that, FP. My brother was specific in his will. It said I take the youngest Jones and kill him.”

His spine tensed up, causing his whole body to go numb. “Why did you take over for Clifford?” He   
questioned the spiteful man in front of him. 

Meanwhile Cheryl was shaking in her girlfriend’s arms. She can’t believe she just killed someone, yet alone a woman. She was spiteful and an awful human bean, but did she deserve to die? She wasn’t sure or she didn’t want to think about it. 

“It’s okay, Cheryl. She was about to kill your mom and dad.” Toni soothed her as she cried in her arms. 

She shakes her head,” N-no it’s not okay, T-T.” Her voice wavered as her and Toni decided to find FP and Mr. Keller. It didn’t take them long for them to spot them but what she didn’t expect was to see…

“Uncle C-claudius…” She couldn’t believe her own eyes was actually seeing this. The man she barely knew was responsible for her brother’s abduction. 

Claudius grinned and his eyes grew darker than the night. Cheryl felt chills spazzing down her spine as he looked at her. She didn’t like how his eyes lingered into hers. “I’m surprised, Darling. You made it to the exile.” Her heart started pounding as she saw the little boy in his grimione arms. 

“Y-you took my brother.” Her uncle scoffed. 

“He’s not your brother, Cheryl. Jason was your brother. He’s not your blood.” She was about to shoot another arrow from her backpack but she settled down. 

“He is my brother.” She sneered at the older man with white hair.” She inhaled a sharp breath,” And FP IS MY DAD! No matter what you say or do! That label won’t ever change how I feel about this family!” Her eyes gleamed with fear, hatred and tears. 

“Oh really?” She nodded her head,” What if I said I wasn’t your uncle?” She looked at the man with a confused face. 

She watched as the man in front of her revealed himself. She couldn’t believe who was standing in front of her. She thought he died. What was happening? Her words were caught in her throat. 

“D-daddy?” She gasped. Her stomach churned violently as the man smirked and she almost felt like throwing up. 

FP couldn’t believe his eyes neither. Clifford Blossom was alive and he was his son’s kidnapper. He knew he should’ve known. He had other suspects in his head but Clifford was never one of them. Tom stood next to FP. He knew that FP would attack the man and as much as he wanted to he had Koel in his grimy hands. 

“Killing your son isn’t enough?” Tom questioned. 

“No. I was supposed to get away with my plans but your damn kids ruined my plans. I was planning to kill Jughead many times when you were locked up. But nothing felt more achievable then a spawn from high school sweethearts.” Clifford replied as he looked directly at FP. FP’s blood was boiling hot at this very second. 

“I took the deal. Wasn’t that enough?” 

Clifford shook his head, grinning,” No, Jughead was the problem. He kept digging and digging. He was lucky that I didn’t join my cousin Hal on the sinner cleanse.” He looked sickly happy about that. 

FP Jones kept his teeth locked tight and his eyes burning holes into Clifford. “You knew about Hal’s plans?!” The man nodded his head. FP bit his tongue as he tried not to murder him. 

Cheryl was crying as she remembered the video of her dad. She started getting closer to him. “Dad?” She tried to say without stuttering. 

“Yes angel?” Her skin crawled at the nickname. He had no right to call her that anymore. He wasn’t her father anymore. Sure he was biologically but she didn’t love like she used to. Her love for her father ended the day she found out about her brother being shot by her father. There was no more and she would never ever think of him like he used to be. 

“I saw you killing Jason. How could you?!” She started shouted, fiercely pointing her nails at him. 

“He didn’t want to be involved with the family business.” 

“You killed him over a family business?! I’ve been trying to piece it all together on why. But, I still don’t get why you would kill him. He’s your son. He loved you and you took away my only happiness.” Tears streamed down Cheryl’s cheeks. 

Before anyone knew what was happening. A gun shot was fired. FP was screaming as he watched. His son and his daughter were in danger. 

“Stop!” Bang Bang Bang the gun went. It was all silent and no spoke, not even a peep left anyone’s mouth.

Early or late was the question of the dreaded outcome. All she could was ringing in her ear as she looked around. She saw faint objects moving towards her. 

“C-ch-eryl?” She heard as her vision kept going in and out. She didn’t know who was asking for her. 

Stunned FP had his eyes stuck in one single spot. His eyes were looking at his daughter. Cheryl was on the ground and lying next to her was someone he didn’t think would come to her rescue. He was about to run in front but he was pushed away by the force. 

Cheryl slowly regained her senses and looked around again. “M-mom.” Her name slurred off her lips. 

“I’m here, Baby.” She looked beside her and saw someone she never thought. She felt her hands brushing through her hair. “He can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Penelope looked at the man she once loved or was forced to marry and was happy he was finally dead. She only wished she could bring Jason back or fought for him. She wished that she was nicer to Cheryl. Now she might lose her baby girl. 

“M-mom… is he dead?” 

“Yes… h-he—“ She was cut off by a loud grunt. She almost forgotten about the gun shot she took in the process. “He is Dead, Cheryl.”

Cheryl’s eyes flew open,” Mom!” She shouted as she gasped. Her mother got shot. 

FP still was shook that she saved her daughter and threaten her own life. “Penelope, let’s get you to a hospital.” He gently encouraged as she shook her head. 

“I’m fine here, Jones.” She started as she closed her eyes for a second and the fluttered open.”I didn’t help him, Fp. I tried to stop him multiple times. He lied to me and made me think he was his brother but he wasn’t. I swear that I didn’t help him. He kept telling if I didn’t, he would kill me. I was forced to marry him and now I’m free. I can die in peace.” She even was crying as she looked at the man her husband robbed from. 

“Penelope, come on, let’s go.” But her eyes were already shut when he looked back at her.   
——  
All the rest was blurry. He couldn’t remember the ride to hospital with his youngest son in his arms, and Cheryl on a stretcher. He prayed that she wouldn’t be injured. Alice only got there after she saw Cheryl and the painful goodbye. Now that Penelope was actually gone only made the praying even more important. 

Betty, Jughead and wrecked Ton waited in the waiting room. Toni’s mind was elsewhere. Her girlfriend was shot, her father was actually alive and her mother was dead. Penelope surprised her when she jumped in front of Cheryl. She hoped that Cheryl would be okay. She really couldn’t handle if she lost Cheryl. Cheryl made her world turn unlike no other ever had done before. 

“Family of Cheryl Aleah Jones?” FP and Alice’s hand joined together, Jughead and Betty stood up and Toni uncrossed her fingers. 

Toni’s nails tapped on the arm rest as she waited for the news.” She’s okay. She’s asleep right now.” Now she could finally breathe. 

FP stood up, releases his hands from Alice’s and shakes the the doctor’s hand. “Thank you for telling us.” He couldn’t stop smiling. She was going to be okay. She was just sleeping, nothing to worry about. 

The doctor checked over Koel to make sure he wasn’t injured in anyway or fashion. If he was? He would lose his shit and jump into hell and kill Clifford and Penny all over again. He wasn’t injured and he was smiling at him. 

“Dada.” FP’s smile never left his lips. Alice folded her arms across her chest but then giggled. 

“That’s right, Koel, He’s your Dada.” She just hoped he wouldn’t remember being kidnapped. He was too young to understand. Tears poured down her cheeks as her and FP sat by each other.   
——-  
A few hours later, Cheryl wakes up surrounded by her family. Betty gently hugged her, avoiding where she got shot. She was terrified Cheryl could die. Her mom told her that she was okay but Betty was still wary about her. The first couple hours she was tested for any drugs in her system. It was just precaution. Toni couldn’t believe what was happened. It all felt surreal and nothing like she ever experienced before. 

“Cheryl.” Toni breathed as she kissed her forehead and the leaned in for a kiss. 

After they broke the short kiss for air, Cheryl smiled at her girlfriend and snorted. “I’m okay, T-T.” It felt amazing that someone cared so much her. 

Even though her mother apologized for all the pain in her life, she couldn’t just forgive her. She did admit that she didn’t hate her. But there is just too much damage for sorry one could fix. Her real father was dead, her real mother was dead and Jason was gone as well. She still missed Jay-jay,but he will always be in her heart. No matter how far she goes or how long she’s gone for. He will always be her best friend. 

“Who plays with fire?” Alice asks her as she sat in a chair by her adoptive daughter’s bed. 

“God.” Cheryl rolled eyes as she answered. 

“You know, I burned Thornhill down, right?” Alice’s eyes grew wide but she wasn’t exactly stunned. 

“I’m not judging, you’ve survived a gunshot. I won’t be yelling at you for a little while.” She said as she kissed her forehead. 

“Mom?” She looked up,” I love you, you’re the best mom I could’ve asked for. I’m so happy and grateful that you made me one of your own.” She could hear the happiness in her voice. 

She was blown away by the tears. “ I love you too, Cheryl.” 

Her and FP watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. They knew that their family was back together. 

“Alice.” They heard someone call for her. She turned and looked at the man.

“Adam? What are you doing here?”

Adam shook his head.”I can’t lie anymore. It’s too hard to watch you cry.” Both FP and Alice we’re confused and a bit concerned. 

Alice slowly got out of her chair and approached him.” Can’t lie about what anymore?”

There was a thick tension growing the hospital room. It was almost suffocating, heavy and very complex kind of thick tension. The kind that can make bones feel weaker and more frail. 

“I’m Charles Smith, I’m your son.”


	41. Untold Tales Aren’t Fairytales

Chapter 40: Untold Tales Aren't Fairy-tales

Silent crashed throughout the whole room. They felt as if their world was flipped upside down. His words spun them around like a carousel, it never stopped turning. As much as they wanted to believe he was actually saying the words, their hearts just couldn't believe it.

The words," I'm Charles Smith, I'm your son" came rolling off the man's tongue. Like it's said,"The carousel never stops turning" Their ears popped and their heart began to pound.

FP who usually kept his emotions together, just started tearing. Was this really happening? He shook his head and kept muttering to himself. This wasn't happening. Your son is dead, he's not your son. But his heart was telling him to believe the man in front of him.

Alice looked at the man and knew instantly that her suspicions were correct. Adam was indeed her son and she was right along. "C-Charles?" Her voice cracks as she meets her baby's eyes.

He looked like his father. His hair, his smile and her generosity. He was her son and there was no doubt in her mind. "Mom.." Adam— Charles's voice wavered as he stepped into the room.

His mother was right in front of him. He needed to know why she gave him away. He had so many questions and they all couldn't be asked at once.

FP dropped his jaw, slowly walking up to man and felt himself getting hugged by him. His son? It was his son. His son was alive and thriving. "C-harles… we thought you were dead."

Charles slowly approached his parents, almost scared that they would reject him. "I was never dead." His throat started to close up. He clears his throat and looks at his parents.

"How? Chic he killed you?"

"Chic?" They both nod at the same time," Oh no, he tried to kill me. I faked my death to get away. I changed my name, I had to get a new identity and moved to Wisconsin and became Adam Smith." Alice and FP were both speechless. They were still trying to comprehend the fact their son was actually alive and not dead.

Alice's eyes were blinking back the tears as she looked at her son. "Oh god, Charles." She breathed out as she embraced him.

It was a soft hug, her arms were around him and he was breathing hard. "Why did you give me up?" The way his voice cracked made her want to fall apart.

Alice felt breathless, even her eyes ached as she stared at her son with teary eyes. She could see the pain and resentment in his eyes. He looked just his father, FP Jones. She remembered how his eyes flickered with the same resentment the day she ended things with him.

"Charles…" His name gently falls off her lips. She sees him trying to hold back his own tears and feels awful about what she's caused. "I never wanted to. I was forced to give you away by Hal. He refused to have his reputation ruined by my "mistake" he called you. I never thought you a mistake. I was devastated when they snatched you away from me. I never got to hold you. It was painful. I had to have you naturally and without any pain meds." FP watched as little teardrops fell off his son's eyes.

"So… it was all Hal Cooper?" Charles asked as his jaw loosened and he slowly took a seat next his mother. Alice was crying into her hands as she felt the guilt all over again.

"Yes, Sweetheart. It was his fault I didn't get to keep you. If I just would've told FP, maybe things would be different." Her eyes waved over to FP. She could see that he had been crying, everyone was crying.

A father, A son and A mother were all reunited. Nothing they ever expected to happen, happened anyway. She didn't want to think Chic killed her son and she was happy that bastard was dead. He caused her baby pain and you never mess with a mama bear and her cubs. If you do? You better wish to be lucky to tell it.

Xxxxxxxx

The Jones family reunited, even the kids were stunned by the fact that Adam was actually Charles. Cheryl sat in the living room drinking Cherry hot chocolate. It was rare but she paid big money for her supplier to import them to her. She looked Charles in the eyes and felt him twitch.

"So… Charles," Her lips smirk as she crossed her legs and sees him twitch even more. "What happened during your escape from The sisters?"

"Cheryl!" Betty hisses as she glares at Cheryl, before turning to her older brother." You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable. Right, Cheryl?" 

Cheryl rolls her eyes and focuses on the oldest Jones." Fine, Betty." She groans before sipping her coco.

Charles stayed put in his spot and inhales for a few seconds before he exhales. He knew Cheryl was just protecting her family and he appreciates that very much. He knows the pain and suffering the— his family has been through.

The fact that Betty who's actually a Cooper AKA: Blossoms also Cheryl was originally a Blossom as well. His younger brother's Mom tried to kill him and he's still traumatized by that. I mean who wouldn't be, Charles thought to himself as he reflected his eyes to his brother. His family has been dragged through mud and blood. He hates that fact his family was torn up by Hal Cooper, Hiram Lodge, Penny Peabody, Gladys Jones, Polly Cooper, Clifford Blossom and man the Coopers have issues.

"I understand your questions and regards, Cheryl but I have no interest on causing more pain than they already have been through." He slowly states as he looks around the room.

Alice watched her oldest with proud eyes and smiled as he smiled back. Jughead spots Betty standing close to their brother; which was still weird to think about. Charles was alive and was his brother. It only felt odd since he never knew he had a brother. Growing up it was just him and Jellybean.

"In the sisters of Quiet Mercy was terrifying. I wasn't allowed to believe what I wanted to believe him. Plus they used reverse submission on us to behave." Alice's stomach tightened at the thought.

Betty slowly ran a hand down his back for comfort. She could see that his eyes were holding back the pain and sadness as he spoke. "It would scare us into being good and doing what's right. Or what they thought was right. One night, the day I turned seventeen I escaped. I went to look for my real parents but a door was slammed in my face."

Alice's eyes welled up and her stomach churned. She knew that dig was meant for her. But she could also tell that he frowned after saying sorry. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He was still angry that he had no life growing up.

"Charles… I'm so sorry." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Her sobs started off quiet but grew louder and more powerful as the seconds went on.

FP wrapped her in his arms, she sobbed into his chest. This hadn't gone as planned. Maybe it was too soon for the news. Cheryl nervously bit at her lip as Toni held her by her waist. She only wanted to protect her family that's all.

Her family has been through their fair-share of trauma and heartbreak. Her mother's the bravest person she'd ever known. The torture she'd been through and she still can conquer like no other.

Xxxxxxx

Over the next few days, Charles learned more about his parents and siblings. He still found it quite strange that Betty and Jughead still dated but who was he to say they shouldn't date. It wasn't his place. Cheryl watched over the new arrival like a hawk. It wasn't like she didn't trust him. She did— but.. Alice and FP has been through so much. She just didn't want them to get hurt again, that's all.

"Charles..." Charles looked up from his book. He sat up from the guest bed and closed his book with a marker.

"Yes Cheryl?" His nose twitch, Cheryl's guard was down and he could see her true color. A vibrant soft personality blossomed underneath her strong heavy exterior. Nothing like he'd seen on Cheryl Jones. He didn't assume that she wasn't actually there's. Well the hair gave it away by a huge hair. But hair or genetics doesn't make family.

"I'm sorry for being harsh the other day." He heard a sigh leave her lips and he shifted his body toward her. Cheryl licked nervously at her bottom lip and fought the word vomit. "It's just I've spent time in the sisters and I've been trying to... I don't know... cope." Charles stayed quiet. He just let her speak.

Charles silently let his eyes scan the room as Cheryl's voice wavered. Cheryl's well-being was far off from what she was just two days ago. She just didn't seem alright compared to before. 

“You chewed my head off earlier.” He stated hearing a small laugh escape from her lips.

Cheryl”s smile curled onto her lips,” I guess I did.”

The silence dwelled, smiles appeared and laughs were heard. “ Cheryl... The sisters is a God-awful place and I’m truly sorry you were there in the first place. No one should ever deal with them ever.” Cheryl listened to the remorse in his voice. He sighed and looked over at her. “Look, kid, what we should’ve done was close them the day opened.”

”Hell... I wished we did..” Cheryl sighed softly, chills were sent down her spine in sporadic movements and shivers. 

Charles slowly started to embrace the ginger in his arms.” We will, kid.”Cheryl didn’t move. She just stayed in place. 

“Welcome to the family, brother.” Finally breathed Cheryl as she embraced back. 

Charles was shocked by the words but didn’t bother. “ Nice to be part of the gang.” He heard a soft snort.

“Oh shut up, Charles. Don't make me regret it.” She muttered through a stifled snort. 

When FP and Alice returned from the grocery store with bags cutting off their circulation across their wrists. After they put away all the food, they found Cheryl and Charles hugging. 

“Look.” She uttered softly at the two figures.” They’re bonding.” She squeaked as she pointed to Cheryl and Charles hugging. 

FP grins,” I guess so..” He chuckled to himself. 

”you know we can hear you?” Cheryl’s voice broke through. They could tell she was rolling her eyes and had a bitch face on. 

”Yes, sweetheart, we do.” Alice started saying as she took out her phone and snapped a shot of the two of them. 

”Jeez, Mom!” Charles and Cheryl both groaned loudly. ”Put that away!” Charles tried hiding his and his adoptive sister’s face from their mother.

Alice smirks, FP rolled his eyes and bit back a loud snort as a pig would do.” Aw! Already complaining together and protecting one another, I see?” 

”Leave us be!” They exclaimed again.

All that matter was they were getting along and if they were protecting each other Alice’s annoying picture snapping, then sobe-it.


End file.
